Digimon Frontier: Eclipse Guardian
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: They thought it was over. A year has past for the Frontier gang and are once more being called to save that world from a new evil rising. They are joined by a new girl with the spirits that were left out of the legend for a very good reason. Please R&R!
1. The Message

Digimon Frontier: Eclipse Guardian

chapter 1: the message

Ladyaura12: Hey there people in FanFicition! I'm Ladyaura12, but you can call me LA12 for short if you want. Either one will do. Well, as you can see, this is my first fanfic on here and I been wanting to write this story for a very long time now and etc. I'll save the boring stuff for you so you can enjoy the story and stuff. ^_^

Koji: She's already boring me!

Ladyaura12: You want me to take you out of this story? (glare at him)

Koji: Um- sorry?

Ladyaura12: You better! Oh! Here are the characters for this story as you all already know them. The frontier gang people! (points at them)

Takuya: Is there a reason why she's pointing at us?

Koji: Just smile and wave, gogglehead. Just smile and wave.

Takuya: You got that from Madagasgar, didn't you?

Koji: LA12 made us watch it. Just ask Koichi, he won't stop singing that annoying song with J.P and Tommy. (points at the three)

Koichi, Tommy, and J.P: (singing 'I like to move it' from Madagasgar. Sorry fans, I just couldn't resist this!)

Zoe: Could you please start the chapter already? I'm getting a headache from them singing that song all day!

Ladyaura12: Sure thing! But let me see you get really annoyed with the song! (Gets a camera and records her)

Zoe: (glares at me)

Ladyaura12: Alright, alright! I'll start the chapter. I'll just torture you later. By the way, this chapter will start off at the last episode of the season, so if you don't remember it... go to youtube and find it! K'dokes, here we go! Aaaaaaaaaaaaand ACTION!

-----------------

The doors flung open. Five kids came rushing in the room filled with doctors surrounding a boy on the operating table (or whatever that thing is called!) One of the kids had exclaimed the boy's name.

"KOICHI!!" Koji exclaimed, running toward his twin brother, laying lifeless and cold.

He is next to his brother, his eyes were dead looking, like he was already slipping away from them. Koji layed his hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently and trying to wake him from whatever slumber he was in.

"Koichi," Koji began. "I'm here. Everything is okay now. Please come back. It's okay. It's okay..."

Koichi didn't budge nor twitch, he had remained lifeless there in front of his younger twin. Tears stared to form in Koji's eyes, was he really going to lose his only brother, whom he had only met in another world? Was this really happening to him?

"Koichi..." He said quietly. A tear had escaped fro his eyes and had fallen upon Koichi's face.

Suddenly, all of the D-tectors started to give out a bright glow around the room. "What's happening?" Takuya wondered. The lights had filled the whole room up, small stars of light began to fall in the air. Everyone was looking around in confusion when a voice had broken the silence.

"K-Koji..." He heard him spoke. There was life in his eyes now, his body was no longer cold as ice. Koichi had slowly risen his left hand to is brother, he took his hand in a slightly tight grip. "I... wanted to... meet you. And... you're.. here..!" He stammered his words as tears flowed through his eyes and a soft smile on his face. He was over-joyed, Koji had embraced his brother with more tears filling his eyes. He couldn't stop crying, it didn't matter to him though. All that had mattered that his brother was alive and well.

Smiles came upon everyone else's faces as well as tears. "It's- a miracle!" Takuya had exclaimed. Yes, it was a miracle that he was alive. A teammate and brother a second chance at life. Everything was going to be okay from then on. If only that were true for these kids, for now the future was set for the next destruction.

-------------------

One year later...

"Takuya, how many times do I have to tell you it's in the middle of December? Why would we even try to go the beach in this weather?" Koji had said over his cell phone.

"Takuya wants to go to the beach? It's too cold out!" Koichi had said after his brother, unsure of what they were arguing over the phone again.

"See? Even Koichi agrees that it's too cold!"

"' Oh come on, guys! It's not that cold!'" said Takuya.

"It's already snowing down town, genius!!!!" Koji had retorted.

"Koji, don't yell too loud. You'll cause too much attention to yourself." Koichi had whispered.

Koji had released a rough sigh and said: "Takuya, we're just meeting at the usual place like always and I don't want to here another word about this beach crap. Okay?"

"'Fine! Meet you guys at the mall in a few minutes. See you two there!'"

Koji had shut his cell closed loud enough to echo through out the area they were in. They were down town and, as Koji had said, it **was** snowing. Koji was wearing his usual bandana and yellow stripe jacket with clothing that looked similar to the ones he wore a wear ago. The same thing with Koichi, he was wearing similar clothes he had one worn, only with a black jacket on over his crimson shirt. Like most twins, these two had become unseparable. They went to the same school as Takuya did and had the same classes, only whenever Takuya and Koji had a fight, Koichi had leave them and call a teacher. But that's not important right now!

"So it's the mall again?" Koichi asked, putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"Yeah! Why do we even go there? There's nothing to do and the girls there always give me strange looks like some crazy fan to Gackt!"

"Well, you do sing like him a bit!"

"Don't start that crap!"

"And from what I heard at school, you're the heart throb there and there's already a fan club for you in the drama class."

"There's a fan club!?"

"Yeah! Didn't you kow that? I thought Takuya told you about that."

"I think we were fighting when that had happened. Or was it when he was irratating me in science and I had punched him in the nose?"

"You did what?"

"I'll tell you later. Now let's go meet the others and- hey, watch it!" he said as a girl had bumped into him. She didn't turn when he spoke, she had just walked off without say anything or turning.

'Now that was rude! Some girl.' He thought. He and Koichi had walked off as well to their destination, it has been a year already since the day they were summonded to the Digital World. It was so weird to go through regualr routines again, everything was boring for them now, there was no excitement anywhere for them. Though the gang would meet at the mall and talk about the times they were there in that world and the events that happened to them when they were all separated. It had brought back good and bad memories for them all.

A few minutes later...

Koji was annoyed at this point. Another girl had looked at him with the same expression every girl had given him. 'Why does this happen to me?' He thought in his mind.

"Hey Koji, you okay there?" The blonde girl had said, looking confusingly at the boy.

The others noticed and looked at him, only Koichi didn't look. He knew the answer already as three girls had passed them and started giggling. "The girls think he's Gackt!" He said simply, taking a bite out of his food as the others looked at him. They then looked back at Koji, was more annoyed than ever. A another had come up to Koji, she had curly long brown hair with hazel eyes, wearing a white shirt and a pink mini skirt that matched her long sleeve jacket. She smiled at Koji, he didn't bother to look.

"Hi there," the girl began cheerfully. "I'm Danika and I was wondering if you would go out with me some time!"

There was silence among everywhere.

'Wow! That was straight foward and bold!' Takuya thought.

'She better stay away from him!' Zoe thought coldly and almost screaming in her mind. She had a crush on Koji ever since they had came back to their world, she's been wanting to tell him but something had always got in the way. As you can tell, it was the girls that kept asking him out and eyeing him. LOL!

"What makes you think that I would go out with you? You're not my type of girl anyways so don't bother me!" He said coldly to her.

The girl looks at him with almost teary eyes and then runs off to the nearest group of girls that were probably her friends. Koji had still looked irritated and annoyed. That was another thing why Zoe hasn't told him yet, it was because of what he had just said. It was true that he wasn't interested in girls, he only saw them all the same. All girly and other things he thought were annoying like how they would always fuss about their hair and make up and other things of the sort. It was always the same thing over and over again, he hated girls like that, he thought Zoe was like that as well, only he was a bit wrong. She wasn't like that at all, she was different in a way, but she did usually fuss about how she looked.

Zoe had still worn her hat that had matched her purple long sleeve with a white vest and a white mini skirt that had matched her converses. J.P was sill the same, he had worn similar jumpsiut as before, he had his jacket hanging on the chair behind him, which was the color yellow. Tommy had grew an inch over the year, he still had his favorite big hat with a white short sleeve and brown shorts with his sweater layed on his lap. Takuya, of course, still had his famous goggles, hat and gloves. For some reason, he didn't bother bringing a jacket like the others, he thought it wasn't that cold as everyone said it was. It didn't really bother him. He had on a short sleeve jacket that had covered his shirt, he wore shorts as usual. ( I don't think this guy has any nerves in him ! How could he not feel cold in the middle of December!? December!)

"I suggest that we leave before those girls come over here!" Koichi said finally as he had gotten up from his seat.

"I think that's a good idea!" Zoe agreed.

"Well, let's do it quick because I think those girls are going to be coming soon in about... a minute or so!" Takuya said, pointing at the girls who were glaring at Koji with knife-like eyes. Even with his back turned, he could feel the chill of their stares, like being outside in the winter wonderland.

"Let's hurry, please!" Koji said when he began to walk ahead of the others, only to stop when his and the other's cell phones started ringing at the same time. Most of the cell phones in that mall were ringing at the same time, almost like they were timed to do that on its own. This was familiar to the gang, this whole scene, it happened before. Quickly, they all brought out their cell phones and looked upon its small screen, a message was left for them all. This was all well too familiar to them, there was no doubt of it now. They all answered the message. It had read:

**Children, we need you once more in our world. Do you except?**

**Yes/No**

"I knew it!" Takuya said in an almost quite voice. It was her, after all this time, she's reaching out to them again.

"It's Lady Ophanimon in the Digital World!" Zoe said after him, almost like finishing his sentence for him.

"If she's sending us a message right now, then that means..." J.P had stopped, didn't want to finish his sentence. They all knew what he was trying to say though.

"He's back!" Tommy had finished it for him.

"Lucemon!" Takuya said under his breath with deep hatred. There was no other digimon that they could think about that Lady Ophanimon could send the message to them again. With only one single glaces at each other, they knew the answer to her question. They looked back at their screens and pressed enter on the "YES", their coordinates had come up the screen.

**Very good! Now listen carefully, take the 5:00 train at the Shibuya train station. Take the train to Shinzuku and wait **

**for further intructions. We are counting on you seven kids!**

"Uh- did she just say _'seven kids'_? There's only six of us here!" J.P said as he noticed what Ophanimon had just said. Why would she say seven kids when there were only six of them that were legendary warriors? It didn't make sense.

"We'll figure that out later. What time is it?" Takuya said to Tommy, who was the only one had a watch on.

"Huh? Oh! Let's see it's... ALMOST FIVE!!!"

"WHAT!? AH MAN! DOESN'T SHE EVER GET THE TIMING RIGHT FOR US!!!?" Takuya shouted with his hands on his head.

"Later Takuya! Come on, we have to get to the train station, it's nearby here." Koji said as he took off with Koichi by his side along with Zoe, J.P, and Tommy. Takuya wasn't paying any attention to them when he had seen them leave off in a hurry.

"HEY! WAIT UP!!" He exclaimed.

---------------------

The train started moving, everyone was exausted and breathing heavingly. "We... made it!" Zoe had wheezed, trynig to catch her breath while steadying herself by using Takuya.

"A minute later and we might have missed it!" Tommy said said after her.

The others didn't say anything after the two, they were trying to catch their breaths or fixings themselves up. Takuya had taken off his hat and goggles to try and fix his messy brown hair, Koji had just taken off his bandana and tried to fix it. Takuya was about to put his hat back on but his elbow had bumped into Koji and made him fall to the ground, making him release his bandana and fall to the floor.

"Takuya!"

"Sorry! But don't stand too close to me."

"You're the one who hit me!" The two friends had continued to argue while making a scene for some people to watch confusingly. The other kids had just sighed heavingly at the two. The two had now looked as if they were about to strangle each other or cause a fist fight. It seems like these two guys are always at each others throat, huh?

"WE ARE NOT!!!!" They yelled at me.

"Excuse me," they heard a girls voice infront of them. Koji had an annoyed look on his face again, 'Great! Is this one going to ask me out, too?' Koji thought. He looks infront of him, seeing, yet, another girl today. This girl was a bit different from the oher girls though. She had long, straight ebony hair that ended at her waist and half way pulled back, revealing her burning sapphire eyes and white skin. Her clothing was simple, she wore a black leather jacket over a short light green dress with a violet belt around her waist that had match her long violet socks and high heel-like shoes. (I'm not a clothing expert so it's kinda hard for me to describe it!) On her right hand was a pearl chained bracelet that went with her earrings and black choker with a small white pendant in the middle. She had an expressionless look on her delicate face with very cold and distant eyes.

Koji couldn't stop looking at her, it had to with her eyes and her face. He couldn't tell but... it was like he has seen her before somewhere. But where excatly? She had bend down to him to the floor of the train, she grabbed the bandana the was next to her and said: "Is this yours?"

"Y-yeah, thanks!" He stammered his words, he grabbed his bandana from her and had tied it on his head again. He looks back at the girl, she didn't have a warm look on her face as everyone else had, there was no smile on her face or even a hint of enlightenment. She was just... cold and, somewhat, DARK. Her eyes held a certain dark look of hatred and sorrow, for a girl with great features, why did she give off such a glare?

The train had finally stopped, phones began to ring inside it. The others quickly looked at their phones for the next message from Ophanimon.

**Take the elevator on your left to go down to the bottom floor. The next**

**decision will be yours to make!**

"Why does she do this to us?" Takuya asked with an irrtated expression on his face.

The doors had flung opened behind the kids, everyone was boarding off the train now. The gang had gotten off first and scanned the area for the elevators. The girl that was on the train had passed the gang and headed to the left, where (of course) the elevators were. The gang had followed her to the elevators and went in the same one she was in. The doors closed as they started moving down, Koji had looked to his side to that the girl was next to him in the back of the elevator. She still wore the same expression on her face, only it had changed a little. Her expression was now lonely and darker than before.

'Why does she look that way?' Koji wonders in his mind.

The lights flicker, the elevator speed had slowly increase in seconds, causing a sudden weight to fall on the kids. The elevator was moving faster and faster by the second, it was no longer going by the number on the top of the doors. The elevator began to slow down now, the heavy weight vanishing. DING. They had finally stopped, the doors open to reveal a never before seen area that was very familiar to the gang. The station had appeared the same as it was one year ago, the trailmons were all waiting for the kids to board in them. They all got off the elevator, their phones quickly rang once more. Their last message was set for them now.

**The choice is yours now, children. Which one will you choose?**

With one glance at each other, the gang had dashed away from the elevator and off to the nearest trailmon they found. The girl had stayed behind at the stairs near the elevator and gazed at the whole area in a sort of a shock. She didn't know this floor had existed under the train station. She had never seen such awkward trains before in her life, but aside from that, she knew what she was going to do.

"I'm on my own now. I'm better off alone this way, away from everything here that reminds me of my past. I don't need nobody and not anybody!" She said to herself with her hands clenched into fists.

She dug her hand into her jacket pocket and brought out an old photo of an adult and a child with a bright smile. The background was the same as down town, snow was everywhere around them. She had her other hand and cletched a necklace that was around her neck, it was hidden in her jacket when she had just taken it out. The necklace was a chain holding a ring with a small blue stone, she gazed at the nexklace then at the photo once more. The adult man was wearing the exact same necklace she was. Now she was pondering about a single thought that had occurred to her.

'If I get on that train, I'll be leaving everything behind. Mom, my life, everything. Including you, papa!' She thought.

DING! DING! She heard a clock nearby ringing. It had signaled all of the trains to close the doors and take off, the girl had snapped out of the trance she was fixed in, putting the photo in her jacket pocket and racing off to the nearest train she had saw. She had passed some kids that were there and caught up with the brownish red train she was aiming for. She stretched out her right arm and grabbed the bar that was at the end of the train, she used this bar to pull herself onto the train. The train was in a dark tunnel now, the girl was about to go inside the train when she had looked back at the end of the tunnel.

'This is my choice. I make my own path to my destiny, no one will control it anymore but me! Forgive me papa. I won't ever be coming back!' the girl thought as she opened the door of the train and went inside. If only she knew what she had gotten herself into. Now her destiny is entwined with the world she is about to enter.

----------------------

Ladyaura12: Well, I hope it was good for you.

Takuya: Why is Koji a heart throb for girls in this chapter?

Ladyaura12: Because that's how it is. He's cute!

Zoe: I'll say he is!

All the guys: What? (turn to face Zoe)

Zoe: (blushes and turns the other way)

Girl: When am I going to be introduce? You keep calling me "girl" in this chapter.

Ladyaura12: You'll probably be introduced in the next chapter or so, I thought this would be fun for people to guess who you are.

Girl: They don't even know me and you want them to guess? The only thing they would know about me is that description you gave out about me in one paragraph and the last few ones about my necklace. (points at necklace and glares at me)

Ladyaura12: I'm just going to end the chapter now before you try and "hunt me down" like Van Helsing did with monsters.

J.P: You're comparing her with Van Helsing?

Koichi: I like that movie! That's the one with the vampires, werewolves and Frankenstein, right?

Ladyaura12: You know your monsters! But yeah, that's the one. I just love that movie and the part when-

Koji: Aren't you going to end the chapter already?

Ladyaura12: Oh! Sorry! Well, please reveiw and tell what you thought about it. I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting! Oh! I know I forgot to say this in the beginning but I do not own Digimon! Because then I might be sued or something.

Tommy: I hope so! For the chapter, not the suing part.

Ladyaura12: See ya! ^^


	2. Spirits Awakening

Chapter 2: Spirits Awakening

Ladyaura12: YO! How's it going guys? ^_^

Koji: Run away from the evil!

Ladyaura12: What's that suppose to mean? You being sarcastic again?

Takuya: You know he is!

Koji: SHUT UP, GOGGLEHEAD!!!

Takuya: YOU SHUT UP!!

Zoe: Can you please start the chapter before they get into another fight?

J.P: Expect it from those two more often. They've been at it since the series began for our season.

Zoe: So true.

Girl: Am I going to be introduced in this chapter? I'm tired of you calling me girl!

Ladyaura12: You've only been called "girl" in the first chapter.

Girl: Exactly!

Ladyaura12: Exactly what?

Girl: JUST START THE DANG CHAPTER!!! I'M LEAVING! CALL ME WHEN MY PART IS UP!!! (leaves out door)

Koji: Why do you have her in this story?

Ladyaura12: She has an important part in this story, Koji.

Koji: And that is?

Ladyaura12: I ain't telling ya so you have to find out in the chapters to come! =3

Takuya: What's with the kitty face thing?

Ladyaura12: I'll just start the chapter now. Please enjoy chapter two!

Girl: Finally!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier. This story is only fan made and I only own my OCs, so there!!!**_

----------------------

The Trailmon had left the human world through the tunnel, inside it held the six friends having a conversation among each other. Takuya sat infront of the twins, Zoe was in the seat next him, J.P just a seat away from the twins and Tommy seating right next to them.

"So," Takuya said. "Think it's **him** again?"

"I doubt it would be Lucemon since he was destroyed the last time we were there. The warrior spirits made sure of that, remember?" Koji said after the leader with his arms folded infront of him.

"Of course I remember but the same evil can come back again for revenge. Remember the second season of Digimon?" Takuya said as he refered to the Myotismon in the second season.

"He's got a point, y'know!" J.P agreed with him.

"Whatever!"

"Do you guys think anything changed while we were away from the Digital World for so long?" Zoe said.

They realized that she might be right. There was a time difference in the Digital World and the Human World, they in that world for about a month or maybe longer and it was only a minute when they had left. What if everything did change over there? Does that mean that Bokomon and Neemon won't be there to assist them in... things they do!? (I don't really pay attention to what they do. Sorry!)

"I wonder how long it's been over there." Tommy said.

"Don't worry kid, I bet everything is okay in the Digital World." J.P said to Tommy, reassuring him.

"Until Lucemon is brought back to destroy both our worlds."

"Shut up, Takuya!" Koji said as he had hit Takuya behind his head with bare fist. Takuya had an annoyed look on his face. He was about to yell back at him when the door had suddenly opened.

All their attention was brought to her, she stood there in the middle of the door way with one hand on the door knob and the other in her pocket. She sared at the gang with confusion in her eyes and an expresionless face. She quickly recognizes all of them from the train station and the elevator. 'These kids again? How many times do I have to meet them today, anyways?' She thought in her head.

"It's you!" Koji said under his breath as he gazed at her once again.

'Why is she here on Trailmon? There's no need for her to be here unless- Wait! Could she be-?' That was all Zoe could think of. She didn't think it was possible for another one to have rise or be born, but could this girl be one of them? Could she be a Legendary Warrior? If so, then what tribute is she?

There was silence in the carriage, no one spoked. They all just stared at the girl with confusion as she did to them.

"Um... hey! Nice to see you again. I'm-"

"Does it look like I want to know your names?" The girl interrupted Takuya in a rudely manner. Her eyes had changed again, it was cold and distant with a hint of hatred all mixed together. Her question send out a small chill in her voice, like small darts were being thrown at them as she spoke.

"What?" Takuya said in a bit confused tone.

"I don't want to know any of your guys names. It's not like I'll ever remember them anyways 'cause I won't being seeing you guys from this moment. And just to get this out of my mind... why is it that we always meet? Are you guys following me?"

"We not following you! You just somehow always meet us." Koji said calmly.

She glared at him. "Then I don't suppose that any of you guys gave me this weird message telling me to come to the "Digital World" and other crap. What is the Digital World anyways?"

"Um... that's kinda hard to explain." J.P said.

"So you know what this message means?"

"No d'uh!" Koji said as he got up and walked to her. He kept his eyes on her for the longest time, she still looked familiar to him. But where has he seen her? He knew it had to do with her eyes and the look in them, why did he have this feeling inside him? "Whatever told to get on this train was wrong to tell you to. When we get to the Digital World, you're staying on this train to get back home and stay there. This is too dangerous for a girl like you!" He said as a warning to her. She didn't flinch.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? You have no right to demand me to leave like an obediant child or slave! And also, what even makes you think I want to go back home? That message is the reason why I'm here!"

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that don't want to go back?" Koichi asked as he now stood beside Koji.

"What do you think? That place is a living hell for me, this is my chance to get away from it all finally. And I'm not going to let some punk and a few kids stop me!" She retorted.

"'Punk'!?"

"A few kids? I'm older than you guys here."

"And besides, what could be so dangerous about this Digital World? It's not like it has any monsters there!"

The gang was silent for a minute, should they tell her about the digimon there and that they were the warriors? In fact, would she even believe them if they told her? "Now I think I'm having second thoughts on her being one of us." Zoe said aloud. She had caught the attention of the others and the girl in very confused looks. Zoe began to realize what she had just said.

"Uh Zoe, what are you talking about?" Takuya said turning to her.

"Um..."

"What exactly do you mean by "one of you"?" The girl had demanded.

Zoe felt like she was being presured by the attention she was given. She didn't know how to say what she had just said or what she thought right now. Even if she was one of them, would she even believe them? Or would she think they were insane or something? Zoe couldn't find the words. The girl was becoming furious by the minute waiting fo r Zoe to answer her question. She was about to say something when the lights in the carriage turned off automatically. The whole cart started to shake, causing everyone to fall to the floor. The girl had fell towards Koji, Koichi with Zoe and J.P and Tommy with Takuya. They could barely open their eyes.

"Is this normal!!?" Koichi shouted over everyones screaming.

"Yeah! It happened like last when we came here!" J.P answered him.

"LAST TIME!!!??" Both Koichi and the girl shouted in sync.

Takuya had opened his eyes finally, looking at everyone. He the strangest thing again like the first time that this has happened, he everyones spirits. He saw Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lowemon, Lobomon, and- who is that? A new spirit was there next to Lobomon, it was a woman with a metalic armor and flowing red hair. Who is this spirit? They all vanish, only the kids were there in their places. Takuya gasped, the to where the new spirit was vanished as the girl layed on the floor in its place next to Koji. 'Is that what Zoe was talking about? Is she a new kind of warrior? If she is, then she's in trouble big time like us!' Takuya thought.

The lights flickerd back on, the cart stopped shaking now, eveything was normal for now. They all slowly got up and looked around the carriage. Koji tried to help the girl up but instead of grabbing his hand, she slapped it away from her. She gave him, yet, another glare.

"I don't need your help!" She said coldly.

"Fine!" He responded.

They all heard a strange noise coming from their pockets, where their cell phones were at. They all took them out as a bright light was cover them, the form of the phone was desolving and forming into something else. The light began to disappear, and in their hands were familiar devices they once had only a year D-tectors had returned to them.

"We have them back!" Tommy said cheerfully.

"No kidding! Pinch me if I'm dreaming. OW! What was that for Koji!?"

"You said pinch you. I only did what you said J.P."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"What is this thing?" They heard the girl say. Their eyes widen, they all turned to her again and gazed at her hands. There she held a D-tector in the colors black and white in her hands. There was no doubt of it now, she was, in fact, one of the Legendary Warriors!

---------------------

"What is this?" said a digimon, who the appearance of a wizard in white clothing. He had noticed a light was glistening through a crack from one of the castle doors. He went to the lit door and opened it slowly, the room was flooded in this brilliant light coming from two small objects in the middle of the room. He couldn't make them out, but it appeared to have taken the form of two spirits. He gasped and took a step backwards, he then closed the doors and ran down the crystal-like hall to another room. The digimon ran as fast as he could to get to this room. He grabbed the door handles and flung them open and ran in. A tall figure in brilliant armor with angel wings stood near a window, gazing at the wonderful sight of the Forest Terminal.

"Lord Seraphimon!" The digimon cried as he bowed to his knees.

Seraphimon turned to face the young digimon, who his apprentice. "What is the matter, Sorcermon? What ails you?" He said.

"One of the rooms started to light with two spirits in them. I have no idea what they are or how they got here, but those spirits are reacting to something in the Digital World."

Seraphimon gasped. "Where is this room which holds the spirits?" He demanded.

"This way, my Lord!" Sorcermon pointed the way as the two digimon started running to the room that Sorcermon spoke of. Again, the doors flung open, only the light was brighter than before and began to blind the two digiomn. They covered their face from the light and tried to see the spirits. With only small glance, Seraphimon could see the two spirits. One took the form of a sun while the other one took the form of the moon with silver wings on the sides. He gasped.

"The spirits are finally awakening? After all this time, they're finally awakening!?"

"What is it Lord Seraphimon?"

"Get those spirits! Quickly!"

Sorcermon was about to get the spirits, only the light still blinded them. They couldn't see a thing, a moment later, they heard a crashing sound coming from the window. They open their eyes, the light was no longer there, neither were the two spirits. Seraphimon reluctantly turned to the window in the room, it was shattered to multiple pieces. If you could see his face, he would look horror stricken at this sight.

"Lord Seraphimon," Sorcermon began. "What just happened?"

"A new child has entered the Digital World."

"What!?"

"Pray to the celestials that no one knows of their existence yet. They weren't suppose to awake, not for an eternity."

"My Lord, what is going on? What **were** those spirits? Why haven't I seen them before?"

Seraphimon was silent, he didn't know how to explain this to his apprentice. In fact, he didn't if he should tell him. Images went through his head of two woman digimon, a humon and a beastmon. The humon had flowing red hair with lavender armor with blue eyes while the beastmon had lavander hair and blue priestess-like clothing with silver eyes. Battle scenes came across his mind, the great tragedy, the fall of Lucemon and the warriors, and the star-crossed digimon of the two rival tribes. 'Why now? They sacrificed themselves for our lives and they may still feel the suffering after all this time. Why?'

"Lord Seraphimon?"

"Sorcermon, I think it's time to tell you the _**real**_ story of the warriors and the two woman that were never mentioned."

-----------------------

"I'll ask this once again... what the hell is this?" The girl said, showing the others her D-tector.

They were still in the train, the Trailmon had just came out of the tunnel and into the Digital World. The gang didn't notice because they were trying to think of a way to explain this to the new warrior. They thought of nothing.

"You guys got anything yet?" Koji said.

"Nope!" Said Takuya.

"Not me!" J.P.

"Sorry." Koichi.

"Don't look at me." Zoe.

"Not one!" Tommy.

"Just answer my question already!!!!"

"We're trying to!"

"It doesn't like you guys are trying!"

"Would you shut up and let us think!?" Koji shouted at the tensed girl.

"Wow! Koji just found someone else to argue with besides Takuya all the time." J.P stated as the two had argued.

A thud was heard from the top of the Trailmon just above the kids. They all glanced up and saw a huge dent above them, something was outside of the Trailmon. The gang, except the girl, had gotten their D-tectors ready for an attack. She looked at them all in confusion. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Trouble!" Takuya said as he gripped his D-tector.

The dent started to glow red, fire bursted out of the dent as a digimon emerged from the flames. The digimons name was Meramon, a walking fire digimon and a humon type. Another digimon came from the window, a Wizardmon in black clothing, also a humon type. They glanced at the children, sort of like they were scanning them if they had held anything valuable that's worth taking. They looked through everyone and stopped at the girl, who was cletching her black and white D-tector and looking confused and scared. Meramon turned to Wizardmon.

"Is that her?"

"Yes! That's the new warrior she wants us to get."

"'Warrior'? What's going on here? What are those things?"

"Everything will be clear for you to understand, milady. Right now we have to get you off this Trailmon and into safety." Wizardmon said as he bowed to the girl. The kids had confused look on their faces.

"What do you want with her?" Takuya asked in sort of a demanding tone.

Wizardmon and Meramon glanced at Takuya, then back at the girl. "You need to come with us before Cherubimon finds you. You are in complete danger to stay with the other warriors."

"Other warriors? Do you mean these kids? How can they even be warriors in their state, we're humans."

"All will be explained, milady. Now come with us."

"What if I say no?"

Wizardmon gave out a smile (if you could see it) and said: "Then forgive me for doing this!" Wizardmon had vanished, Meramon stayed in the same spot. The gang were a searching around for Wizardmon, he could be anywhere he wanted. The girl was looking reluctantly as well, moving her head cautiously. She felt someone behind her, she could feel the presence of a person. She didn't dare to look, she didn't even have a chance to because she was struck at the back of her neck and fell unconcious in Wizardmons arms. Koji and Koichi tried to get, only he vanished again next to Meramon with the girl being carried in the digimons arms.

"Give her back!" Takuya shouted.

"We can not, young warriors. She must be properly protected until her spirits are found and to undo the evil once more."

"Okay, I didn't get that! Did you guys?" J.P asked.

"They're saying that **that **girl has an important part in with the Legendary Wariors, J.P. Only I don't get what **part** that is."

Meramon smirked at the kids, he raised his left arm as flames started to surround the three. The gang backed up a few paces, the fires light glowing on their faces. The fire dies down slowly, revealing no one was there any more. They couldn't get her from them, they couldn't get their new teammate away from the digimon. Now, they were somewhere in the Digital World with the new warrior. What could they have been talking about? Why was this girl more important than the others? What does her spirits have to do with this and what evil are the digimon trying to protect her from? Neither of them knew the answer, but that wouldn't stop them from looking for her.

----------------------

Ladyaura12: And there you go! Chapter two is now done! =3

Girl: YOU STILL HAVE ME KNOWN AS "GIRL"! STOP THAT CRAP ALREADY!!!!

Takuya: Someone's mad!

Girl: What do you think!? First I'm not introduce by my name and now I've been kidnapped by two digimon that say they are going to "protect" me!!

Zoe: Why did you air quote _protect_?

Girl: Would you trust two digimon that you just met and the hit you at the back of the neck?

Zoe: Good point!

J.P: Why does she have a better D-tector than us? Hers is black and white. (points at her D-tector)

Ladyaura12: I made it to fit her tribute! ^_^

Koji: And that is?

Ladyaura12: Again, I. AIN'T. TELLING. YOU! Find out next chapter if you want to know.

Girl: Pretty boy here wants to know like gogglehead over head.(points at Koji and Takuya)

Koji: Say what? (glares)

Takuya: Here comes a fight.

Koichi: Um- LA12, I think it's time to end the chapter because there's going to be a fight now. (points at the girl and Koji)

Girl: STOP CALLING ME GIRL!!!!!

Tommy:O_O

Ladyaura12: You can end the chapter Koichi. And give out a small preview to the audience. NO FIST FIGHTING! (Runs to the fight)

Koichi: O_O Um...okay! Next chapter, the girl will finally be introduced and will get her first spirit to battle a rogue digimon. Later Seraphimon will tell Sorcermon the"real" story about the warriors and the two warriors that were left out. (looks at card again) That's your name?

Girl: YES! (punches Koji in the nose)

Koji: Crap! My nose!

Koichi: O_O Good bye now. Tommy don't go near that blood!!


	3. Warrior of Eclipse: Sun Part 1

Chapter 3: Warrior of Eclipse: Sun part 1

Ladyaura12: Hello there. -_-

J.P: What's wrong with you?

Ladyaura12: Didn't get much sleep last night. I kept hearing dogs barking. -_-

Takuya: Um... can we start the chapter now before she falls over and hit her head?

Koji: Why you say that?

Takuya: She looks like she's going to fall! (Points at me)

Ladyaura12: I don't really have time for Takuya's dumb stuff so go ahead and start it. I'm off for a nap. (leaves)

Takuya: 'Dumb stuff'?

Girl: I'll go on ahead and start it for you guys. As LA12 would say... ACTION!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Just my OCs and other stuff in this chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

----------------------------

"Thanks for the ride, Worm!" Takuya exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air at the moving Trailmon.

"Any time kids. And welcome back!" said Worm as he moved out of the Flaming Terminal.

This area as the first part of the Digital World that half the gang have been to. (I say half becasue if you remember, Koichi was in the darkness where Cherubimon found him. So yeah, it's half!) The Flaming Terminal was where Takuya and Koji had first got their spirits as Agunimon and Lobomon. Where their adventure had began exactly one year ago.

"Looks like nothing's changed." Koichi said as he had scanned the area surrounding them. The Flaming Terminal was kinda like a factory of some sort while the outer area was complete forest. It was like entering another area since it's sort of half of both of these things.

"See Bokomon and Neemon anywhere?" Tommy asked, joining Koichi in scanning the area.

"No, not yet. They may be here somewhere, might as well look around." Koichi responded.

"But what about that girl?" Zoe said suddenly.

They all look at her. "What about her? Those two digimon said they can protect her until her spirits ar found." Koji said as his response to her.

"We're still gonna look for her, Koji. She's part of the team now, let's not forget that!"

"Whatever Takuya. But one thing I don't get, what makes you think she's going to join us? Remember when I first met you guys? I didn't join until we had gotten separated because of Grumblemon. I don't think it would be that easy to think ahead before we even get an answer." Koji had said.

"An answer to what?" A small, sort of, scrathy voice had suddenly said behind Koji.

He looks behind himself to see a rabbit-like digimon with red pants looking at the gang very confused or very sleepy. Koji had flinched at the sight of the familiar digimon for he had not seen him in a long time. Another voice was heard near the metal building. A digimon that looked like a, um - you know what? You know who these digimon are so you know what they look like. This one is tough to describe because I don't know even know how to!!! Anyways, back to the story.

"Neemon, where are you? This is no time to play around!"

"Was that Bokomon I just heard?" Takuya said in sort of a confusion. He and the others turn to the direction the voice was heard and saw Bokomon come out from a hallway. Joyous smiles were on their faces, except Koji, he doesn't look like he would smile that often to see a familar face in the Digital World.

"Gee, thanks!" Koji said sarcasticlly at me.

"Bokomon! Bokomon! Look what I found!" Neemon said as he was waving one hand at the white digimon. Bokomon looks at him and his almost annoyed expression changed into a shock one. He rubbed his eyes to see if he weren't seeing things, he wasn't. He eyes weren't decieving him, he saw the kids that cam e to the Digital World and saved it from evil. You could see tears fill his eyes and a bright smlie on his face as he ran to the gang.

"For once, I'm glad to see what Neemon found. It's so good to see you kids here again!!" Bokomon said as he was sobbing with joy to see them.

"Nice to you too, buddy!" Takuya said with a thumbs up and his usual smile.

"I'm glad and relieved that you're back, the Digital World is in great trouble once more." Bokomon said as he wiped the last of the tears off his face and became very serious.

"We know. Lady Ophanimon sent for us again with some other girl." Koji said, his hands in his pockets as usual with his usual look. Gawd! He sounds like an emo! "Shut up!" He yelled and glared at me. Bokomon appeared confused of what the young Warrior of Light had said.

"Another girl? As in a human like you kids?"

"Yep! We're trying to find her. She was kidnapped by a Meramon and a Wizardmon saying they were going to protect her until her spirits were found. It sort of sounds strange because we're warriors too so she should've been find with us to look for her spirits."

Bokomon paused at what J.P said. He looked as if he were remembering something from a book he had just read. The others became curious why Bokomon was like that. They all glanced at each other than back at Bokomon and Neemon, who was chasing a butterfly. That digimon is always chasing something in the series! The gang became worried now since Bokomon didn't say anything for about a minute, that was when Koji had finally did something to Bokomon. He had balled up his fast and hit Bokomon at the top of his head.

"I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" Bokomon said as if Koji hadn't hit him.

"You forgot?" Zoe said.

"Well... Yes! Could you repeat what you just said before?"

They all sighed. Again, they had to repeat about what happened in the Trailmon and about the two digimon that kidnapped the girl and that she was a warrior as they were. Bokomon's faces grew of horror, he knew what they were telling him about now. He sighed. "Yes," he began. "They had just passed by us not too long ago before you came. They were riding some black cloud with that human girl in their arms."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT EARLIER!!?" Takuya exclaimed.

"I didn't know what you were talking about until just now." Bokomon said innocently.

"So they might be here somewhere, right? If you saw them then they have to be here. Maybe they're in the forest." Zoe said, trying to get to the point or something.

Someone else was about to say something when a bright light had occured from the sky. It was brighter than the sun, strangely. It had blinded everyone, causing them to cover their eyes. Takuya had put his goggles on his eyes and try to get a better look at what was causing this light. He saw something, but instead of a digimon he was expecting, he saw something in the form of a falling star in the day time. 'Am I really seeing this?' He thought. The star-like light had disappeared into the forest, a crash was echoed through the trees and the ground started to quake. Tha gang had almost lost their balance.

"D-d-did that happened when you guys c-c-came here?" Koichi stammered.

"Y-y-y-y-you can s-s-s-say that!! Only it was a-a-a-a digimon attacking u-u-us!" Takuya replied, also stammering on his words.

The quake had stopped finally. Takuya had taken off his goggles and layed them on his head once again, he looked through the area. Whatever that star thing did to cause the quake had ended now. Quizzical expressions were covering their faces.

"Now that was weird!" Koji said, dusting off his pants.

_"'__**...mon..! Lobo... mon!**__'"_

"Did you guys hear that?" Zoe asked the others. A womans voice was near by but sounded a bit staticy like a voice is on a phone. Like Ophanimon...

Everyone got out their D-tectors and looked at the screen, the symbol wasn't there. However there was a symbol on Koji's D-toector, it was too faded to see what the symbol was. The voice spoke again. _"'__**Lobomon...please help me! The darkness is coming back as I saw it. I can't stop it by myself anymore... bring the other warriors, you are the only hope left! Lobomon! Lobomon!-**__'"_ More static had covered the voice, a second later the symbol vanished, leaving the gang confused and a bit scared. One part of the sentence had scared them, _'the darkness is coming back as I saw it'_. What did that mean? And who was that woman on Koji's D-tector? And why only his D-tector?

"I think it's time to find that girl now!" Takuya said, gesturing they should go to the forest and find her.

---------------------------

"W-where am I?" She said as she tried to open her eyelids. She was blinded by the light from the sun, she had to cover her face with her hand and for her eyes to readjust to her surroundings. She opens them slowly. All she saw was trees and the two digimon that kidnapped her talking among themselves. She is terrified by them. Slowly she tries to get up but fails as a small pain comes to her neck, she winces in the pain. Her attention is caught by the two digimon just ahead of her.

"It has appeared that the girl is awake now." Said Meramon, satring at her with his blue eyes.

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here? I demand to know why!" said the girl.

"Should we tell her now?" Meramon asked Wizardmon, who had taken a step foward her. She flinched at his presence, she searches for a weapon of kind to try and defend herself.

Wizardmon and bowed to her once again, well, now it's more like kneeling to her as a knight would do. Meramon, who was behind Wizardmon, had kneeled also to her. She becomes confused at the scene. "Forgive me for that strike on the neck earlier. We needed you to come with us at any means possible and find your spirit." Wizardmon says in an apologenic way.

"Is that why you two, whatever you are, kidnapped me on that train? To find something I don't even know what or where it is?"

"We had to, milady. We had orders to help find your spirit for you are the eleventh warrior!"

"Eleventh warrior? I can't be a warrior, I'm just a kid. Let alone a human from what you guys are. And who gave you orders to kidnap me?"

"The kid is full of question!" Meramon had spoken, getting up from the ground.

"She is only human, Meramon. And let's not forget that this is her first time ever being in the Digital World. So you must expect these things!"

"You're not really answering my question! Who gave you the orders?" The girl had almost exclaimed.

_"'__**That would be me, young warrior!**__'"_ The girl heard and elder womans voice coming from her D-tector. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at it, a strange symbol is placed on the screen. "What?" The girl said.

_"'__**My name is Ophanimon, one of the three sovereigns in the Digital World. I was the one who had sent you that message in your world and these two infront of you in search of your spirits.**__'"_ Opanimon spoke.

"But why me? You could have chosen some other person to be this warrior, I have no knowledge whatsoever about this world. Why did you call me and those kids?"

_"'__**Those children you met on the Trailmon have been here before. You will know them as the Ten Legendary Warriors and the holders of their spirits. You are like them, my child, you, too, are a warrior summond from your world to save ours. You must take heed my words as I say them, if you should ever meet up with the warriors again, you must not join them. Not before you have found both of yous spirits.**__'"_

"That doesn't really explain why I'm here, though."

_"'__**It is because you answered my call! You were chosen for that reason, only someone with determination is chosen to come. Your first step of being a warrior was when you got on the Trailmon!**__'"_

'So I chose my being here? Me?' The girl sighed, this was more confusing than anything she heard but, strangely, it made sense to her. "What purpose do you want me to stay away from those kids?"

_"'__**I can not explain such matter at the moment. Meramon and Wizardmon will help you find your spirits now, they are now your protectors. Until we meet, Yin Ikumi...**__'"_

"Wait a second! How did you know my name? Why can't you tell me? Hello?" She exclaimed, no answer. The symbol on her D-tector had vanished from its place. She sighed once again, placing her D-tector in her pocket and looking at the two digimon. She got up from the ground, dusting off her dress and undoing her hair as it flowed down on her shoulders. "Well," she started. "I just can't stay here doin' nothin'. I believe it's time to find that 'spirit' you two were talking about" She said calmly, staring at the straight in the eyes. Wizardmon appeared to be smiling.

"Excellent! We saw a shooting star come landing in a cave near here. We can lead you to it, but since the star is there, we might have trouble getting it!"

"What does a falling star have to do with this? Weren't we suppose to look for my spirit?"

"We believe that star **was** your spirit, human. Now let's go!" Meramon said in almost a commanding voice. Yin just sighed and followed. 'Finally, I'm introduced!' She thought as she was glaring at me.

Yin kept her eyes on the ground and the trees around her, everything was so much like the human world. The smell, the sight, the feel, everything if these things weren't here. Something seemed to bother Yin, though. In her way of saying this, it was like waking from a comatose and into a dream, only the dream's real. All of this was real. She clenches on the ring hidden in her jacket, her eyes become distant again, as if she were about to cry. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that the two had stopped infron tof her. "What's wrong?" Yin questions.

"I knew trouble was going to occur when that star fell." Meramon said as he was looking through an openning to a cave. Yin looked inside of the openning, the place she was seeing was huge, about ten or fifteen feet tall. (I'm just guessing on the height of the place!) There were other open doors from the ceiling and the walls, light had barely seemed to reach this area. Metal poles were everywhere she glanced. At the very bottom she saw a moving figure, it had the appearance of a black werewolf. It wore pants and had these sorts of gloves on with a belt over its shoulder. 'What is that thing?' Yin thought.

"That is Shadow WereGarurumon. My guess is that he is here looking for your spirit." Wizardmon said. He gasps as he looks at Yin, her eyes had changed colors. It had changed from blue to red, burning red like fire. He knew what she was going to do now.

Yin had acted reluctantly and leaped in through the openning, Meramon and Wizardmon tried to grab her before she did but was too late had grabbed to nearest pole and started to slide down it in maximum speed. Her eyes were transfixed on the digimon, never leaving his sight. In seconds later, she lands on the ground, her feet echoing. The sound of her landing had gotten Shadow WereGarurumon's attention, he swiftly turns to her and growls, baring his knife-like teeth at her. 'Damn! He heard me!' She thought as she used her right to get a metal pole and kicked it in the air infront of her. She caught it with her hands and glared at the digimon, tanting it to come as a person would in a battle.

"Let's get this over with already! HAAAAAA!"

------------------------

Koji's head had shot up. He feels a pain in his left arm as he winces in pain. He quickly cletches on his arm with his other one, trying to stop the pain somehow. The pain vanishes as his eyes drew open. He looks at the others, who weren't paying attention to him at the time. 'Did I just feel that? Why did I-'

'Help me...'

"What?" Koji says as he the girls voice echoing in his head.

'Help me... help me...help me...' Her voice kept repeating until it was no longer heard. Why did he hear her voice just now? Did the others hear her too? "Hey!" Koji called out. "Did any of you guys hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?" Koichi answered, giving a confused look to Koji.

"Were we suppspose to hear somthing?" Takuya said after him.

"You mean neither of you heard that voice just now?"

"No. We didn't anything besides Neemon here. Where is Neemon, anyways?" Takuya said when he had realized that the rabbit digimon wasn't there with them.

"Oh great! Now we got another one to find!" J.P complained, messing up his hair with his hands furioisly.

"He couldn't have gotten far from us. I think-"

"Bokomon! Bokomon! I found another human! I found another human!" Neemon said blankly as he jumped up and down through the bushes. The gang had went to where Neemon was at, he was near an openning to the underground cave. They all look inside the openning at once and saw Yin battling Shadow WereGarurumon with Meramon and Wizardmon by her side. The digimons they thought had kidnapped her were helping her fend off the rogue digimon. Yin didn't seem to have found her spirit yet, since she was fighting with a pole in her grasps. The way she fought was familiar to Koji, he knew those attacks, he did them when he had first met J.P and Tommy when they were running away from some digimon. (To remember this situation, look back to the second episode of Digimon Frontier.) She fought the same way he did.

"Guys, I think we should help her!" Koji said as he turned to them, they were already getting their D-tectors out for battle.

"We're one step ahead of you, buddy!" Takuya said, smiling at him.

Rings of data had appeared around everyones right hand, they used their D-tectors to scan the data as they all exclaimed: "EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" They were all soon engulfed in data, changing forms from a human to a digimon once more. The data disappears and six digimon warriors take their places. Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lobomon, and Lowemon had taken their places to where they stood.

"Let's go guys!" Agunimon said as he an the others leaped inside the area where the battle was taking place. Yin feels their presence, she doesn't know how but she does. She looks above to the opening at the top as the six warriors came down, landing on their feet like cats. (Okay that was weird!) Her eyes never left them, they wore such brilliant armor with the symbols of their tribute on them. She saw the symbols of Fire, wind, thunder, ice, light and darkness on them.

"Who-"

"Milady! get out of the way!" Yin heard Wizardmon exclaimed. She was about to turn to him, only to be coverd by him cloak and witnessed the look of pain on his face. She is horror strickened, she couldn't move or say anything. Wizardmon caught a glimpse at her face and gave out a smile. "You... must... find your spirits... or digimon like him... will come after it. Forgive me... mil...ady..."

"Wizardmon?" Yin said. Wizardmon eyes had closed, data started to surround him as he had turned into a digi-egg as he once was. The egg had flew away out of the area. "HUMAN!!" Her head shoots to her left side to see Meramon coming towards her, she gasps as Shadow WereGarurumon was behind him.

"Meramon... look out!" She exclaims. It was too late to do so.

"WEREBLAST!!!" Shadow WereGarurumon shouted ad his attack flew at Meramon, striking him at the back. He winces in pain. "NO!!!"

He gives her one last look before he became a digi-egg. "Find the spirit... save our world...you... can..."

"No, Meramon!!" She watches as the digi-egg flew away like the other did. She glances at the rogue digimon, her teeth clenched together and her soul full of anger. Her grip tightens on the pole, the next thing she knew she was charging at the digimon. She had managed to get a few hits with the pole, only later to get caught by Shadow WereGarurumon and breaks it in half. She throws the pieces away and charges at him again, he tried to strike her with a punch, but to only miss. Yin dodges his attack, jumped in the air and kicked him in the face with both of her feet. This caused him to be pushed back, she lands on the ground swiftly and gets up in a battle stance for martial arts.

"Did she do what I think she did?" Lobomon questions.

"If you mean that kick she gave him, then yeah! She did!" Agunimon had responded.

"I say we help her out right now, human attacks are useless against a digimon." Lowemon said, reminding everyone what they went through the last time.

Laughing was heard from ShadowWereGarurumon, he slowly got up from the ground and smirks at her wickedly. She is confused by his laughing. "What is so funny? Answer me!"

"You are, Human! You can't expect to win like that do you? You're useless that way in a battle against a digimon!! WEREBLAST!!!" He exclaimed.

"LOOK OUT!!" Beetlemon shouts to her.

Yin dodges the attack at the last minute. The wereblast attack had hit only her left arm, flames coming from it. She feels the heat from her arm, she quickly takes off the jacket and throws it to the side. Under the jacket reveals the upper part of her green dress and a small short-sleeve blue jacket, her necklace became visible now. She still had her expresionless look upon her face. Shadow WereGarurumon charges at her. He was about to claw her face off with his razer sharp nails when Agunimon and Lowemon had appeared infront of him, holding him down. Shadow WereGarurumon forces them off him, continuing to charge at Yin. Luckily, Lobomon was able to get her in time before she was pummled by him

"You okay?" He asks her, only gaining an awkward and frightened look from her. When she heard his voice, she knew who it was.

"You're... that boy from the train? You're a Legendary Warrior?"

"So you finally know huh? We'll explain everything else once we find your spirit and get out of here."

"I can't go with you. You guys can't help me with this."

"What are you talking about? You're one of us, after all!"

"There's nothing you can do for me except letting me find my spirit!"

Lobomon was about to speak when a light came from the ground, a hole was made from the light. At the core of the light, a small object could be seen floating inside. The object took the form a sun. "Is that..." Yin said, not sure how to finish her sentence.

"That's a spirit!" He finished for her.

Yins eyes started to glow red again, she steps away from Lobomon and towards to the spirit. He wanted to stop her but something told him not to do so, he didn't know but it might've been a feeling that told him not to. Yin is now infront of the spirit, her eyes still glowing crimson red. She reaches out for the spirit, her hands were able to touch it. She sees an image of a man with a soft smile on his face. 'Papa?' She said in her thoughts. The area was silent, all for except the sweet sound of a bell. The image of the man vanished as it swiped to an all white area with an older woman in armor standing infront of her.

_"You are the eleventh warrior, are you not?"_ she said to Yin. Yin nodded.

_"Take caution of when you use my power, for in the wrong hands everything is lost. Good luck, child."_

"HEY YOU! MOVE IT!!"

Yin snaps out of the trance she was in and remembers where she was. She had forgotten about the digimon, how could she have not remember what was going on around her? She heard Lobomons voice behind her, his shadow was over her and the spirit. She turns to him and sees him protecting her from Shadow WereGarurumon with his sword. He had seem to be struggling to keep that digimon away.

"Are you deaf? Get the spirit and go!!" Lobomon shouted. She had just stared at him with amazement and confusion. Under her breath, she had said a few words quietly and yet loud enough for him to hear. "You're protecting me?" He was shocked by her words, why wouldn't he protect her when she was in danger at the moment? He heard a cracking sound below him, he looks down and see the floor breaking suddenly, with all his strength he pushed Shadow WereGarurumon away from him and Yin and tried to get away from the area.

The ground had already broke, the warriors who were near the spirit or Shadow WereGarurumon had backed up away from that spot. Lobomon was about to back away as well only to hear Yin scream. He turns, she didn't appear to be fast enough to have get away from the breaking ground. She was falling inside the hole from where the spirit was, Lobomon tries to grab her hand but they were too far from each other. With the spirit in her grasps, she continues to fall into the hole now covered in darkness. He could hear Shadow WereGarurumon wicked laugh, he turns to face him along with the others.

"Sad, ain't it? Losing a fellow warrior such as yourselves ain't something I see everyday. I guess todays my lucky day!" He continues to laugh.

"Why you-!" Beetlemon said in a frustrated tone.

"You'll pay for this. Shadow M-" Lowemon was interrupted when a light, a mixture of black and white, from the hole was lit again. All of their attentions were brought back to it. "EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Inside the light they heard Yin's voice crying those words aloud, the words to spirit evolving were heard.

"You guys hear that?" Kazemon said.

Kumamon only nodded as a response for everyone. The light started to dim as a woman had jumped out of the light and landed near Shadow WereGarurumon, he was going to face her only to have been kicked half way away from her and the others. The woman had flowing crimson red hair with aqua blue eyes. She wore a lavaneder shoulder armor and clothing that had revealed her stomach, left arm and right leg. Strapped around her right arm and left leg were two black bands, the strap on her arm had the symbol of the sun on it that matched her earrings. On her arms were fingerless gloves and her legs with boots that ended above her knees. Wrapped around her forehead was a skinny silver band with a green jewel hanging from it. She had glared at Shadow WereGarurumon. "Who're you?" He said coldly.

She had just stared at him before she had said her name. Her glare became hotter. "My name is Sunmon. And I will see to that you're purified!"

----------------------------

Zoe: Wow! I liked that part. ^_^

Koji: Tell me about it! I wasn't expecting him getting kicked twice by a girl, though. Plus, the chapters too long!

Yin: At least I'm finally introduced now. -_-

Takuya: Why the long face? You're introduced now and you're not happy about it?

J.P: You know what, I noticed that she has not smiled in any of the three chapters for even a second.

Koichi: That's true!

Yin: LA12 will explain that soon to you guys. I don't want to talk about it, even to you kids.

Koji: Not kids!

Yin: You fight like one!

Koji: Oh that's it!! (Starts a fight again)

Koichi: Next part is where we have the first spirit battle for Sunmon and see her attacks as the new warrior. And for sure, later we have Seraphimon tell Sorcermon about the real story of the warriors. And Tommy stay away from that blood again!

Ladyaura12: What the hell is this!!!?

Tommy: Good bye for now! Please review and tell LA12 what you thought of the chapter and please have her stop Yin and Koji from fighting.

Koji: Dammit, my nose!!


	4. Warrior of Eclipse: Sun Part 2

Chapter 4: Warrior of Eclipse: Sun part 2

Ladyaura12: Hello there! ^_^*

Yin: She seems very cheerful today. (Points at me) Did someone hit her or replace her with a robot?

Koji: I wish we did!

Ladyaura12: Shut up! _

Yin: Now you got her mad, welcome back LA12.

Koichi: Are we continuing the last chapter in this part?

Ladyaura12: Yep.

Zoe: Are you gonna tell us what's going to happen?

Ladyaura12: Nope.

Koji: You don't care what happens to us, do you?

Ladyaura12: Not at the moment.

Takuya: Now that's cold-hearted! I think she got that from Koji here. (Points at Koji next to him)

Koji: Shut up gogglehead!

Zoe: Just start the chapter already, I've had enough of these fights since the end of the last chapter. I can't take another fist fight.

Koji: Blame Yin, she started that fight!

Yin: (glares at him) You wanna start round three already? (Pops knuckles)

Zoe: Now please!

Ladyaura12: I thought I said no fighting here!! Please just read the chapter while I stop this.

Yin: (punches Koji in the face)

Ladyaura12: WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!?

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Only Yin Ikumi and her hu-mon spirit. That is all! ^_^**

--------------------------------

"Who're you?" He said coldly.

"My name is Sunmon. And I will see to that you're purified!"

"Uh- Bokomon? Please explain to me on what just happened." Agunimon said as he saw the warrior before them.

"Well, you children were right. That girl is a Legendary Warrior."

"That we know already. What's her tribute?"

Bokomon brought out his book and went through the pages. Page after page, he found nothing on this new warrior, she wasn't in the book. "Now this is strange, I can't seem to find her description." Bokomon said as he continued to flip through the pages.

"Are you sure?" Kazemon said, confused at the situation.

Bokomon nodded. Just then, the book became red as flames bursted from one of the pages. Bokomon had released the book from his grasps and let it fall to the ground as it continue to burn, but it wasn't reducing into ashes as it should be. Kumamon had used an ice attack to put out the flames, Bokomon had soon picked it back up into his hands (or whatever they are) and looked at the page in which a never before seen description had appeared. The flames had brought the new warrior description.

"Ah! Here we are, let's see..." He began to read the page. "Her name is Sunmon, of course, the amulet on her arm is her weapon known as the Sunstaff and her tribute is... ECLIPSE!!? SHE'S REALLY HERE!!"

"Bokomon, are you okay?" Kumamon asked.

"I can not believe it! This is the lost warrior of Eclipse, she's actually here!!"

"'_Lost warrior of Eclipse'_? What do you mean?" Lowemon asked, his attention brought back to the warrior.

The two had just stood there glaring at each other, none of them had made a move since she came up from that hole. "Shadow WereGarurumon," Sunmon began. "You have disturbed my slumber with your evil presence. Do you plan on using my powers for cruel and vile deeds?" Shadow WereGarurumon only smirked at her.

"You can say that. I thought of using your power to destroy anyone who comes in my way of becoming the strongest digimon here." He let a small laugh.

Sunmon still glared at him, her left hand was reaching for right arm. Her fingers touched the tip of the amulet, now it was in her grasps as she tore the amulet off her bands. She stared at it for a few minutes then back at Shadow WereGarurumon with her agua blue eyes. The entire area became entirely cold as if a blizzard had just came through here. "How pathetic, using my powers for such a ridiculous thing to do just to be the strongest. Let me tell you this, it will do you no good. And do you know why?" She paused, studying his small reaction to her words, it had amused her to see this even though she did not show it. "My power is not meant for weak and pathetic digimon such as yourself. It is irritating to see a fierce looking digimon acting all high and mighty when the truth is that they're just scared. And you're the example a digimon going so low!" She continued

"Shut up!! How dare you call me weak and compare me to those worthless weaklings!" Shadow WereGaurumon shouted, growling at her. She is unfazed by his reaction.

"I am not comparing here. I am only tell it how it is, and it is the truth. You're nothing but trash who doesn't deserve to be called the strongest. I will give you two options, either you allow me to purify your data and turn you into a digi-egg you once were or I shall see to your demise. Pick your choice."

"I said shut up!"

Shadow WereGarurumon tightened his claws and charged right at her. She only sighed, the amulet that was in her hand was thrown up in the air and transformed into a tall staff with a sun orb at the top of it. Shadow WereGarurumon tries to attack her but only misses as she dodges the attack and catches her staff with a single hand. She threw her staff at him with the sharp points at the top, he quickly gets out of the way of the staff and heads towards her. He balled up his fist and cried out his attack. "WEREBLAST!!!!"

---------------------------

"Seraphimon, what do you mean by the _**real**_ story? The story of the Legendary Warriors is a lie?" Sorcermon said as he examined the broken window.

"Not all of it is a lie, Sorcermon. Just a small portion of the tale. That's all!" Seraphimon responded as he was nearing the open door.

"Alright then, what's the real story?" Sorcermon asked. Seraphimon looked at him then at the shattered window. "Not here. I need you to come with me."

"M'lord?"

"This way Sorcermon," Seraphimon said as he was leading the young digimon to another room. Sorcermon had entered the room first, then Seraphimon, who looked at his surroundings before doing so. He closed the doors behind him and locked it, Sorcermon just looked at him in confusion. Since those two spirits disappeared from that other room he has been acting strange. Now he is to tell about the real story of the Legendary Warriors.

"Sorcermon," Seraphimon began. "There was... an eleventh warrior in the sacrifice and before the war."

"An eleventh warrior? You mean the weren't just ten of them? There was eleven of them?"

"Yes! The warrior's tribute was Eclipse, the power of both Light and Darkness. You and many others may have thought that there was only one light and dark warriors but there was one with both powers. You will know this warrior by two names, one in regular and one in beast spirit form, she is called Sunmon and Moonmon of the Eclipse. The first warrior to ever have those powers as one."

"But why were they in the war back then? How were they even one of the warriors if they were never mentioned?" Sorcermon asked.

"Let me show here." Seraphimon said, revealing a mirror on the wall with gold and silver all around it with red jewels. At first it had looked like a regular mirror to Sorcermon until his image had changed to a battle ground. The mirror was showing him the past war where the Legendary Warriors became the legend. He had seen Agunimon fighting Zephyrmon and other warriors fighting the beast forms. That was when he saw them, a light versus darkness battle, Sorcermon saw Lobomon cross swords with a beast digimon with pure white wings and lavander hair. This was a beast he had never seen before, in fact the only beast like her who looked human enough. He knew Zephyrmon was almost like a human woman but this beast was... exactly like a human. The only thing that stood out were her silver eyes and wings.

The other image the mirror showed him was another woman on the hu-mon tribe with red hair feuding with KendoGarurumon. It was an opposite fight of beast and hu-mon, hu-mon and beast. The images were mostly of these two digimon, were they the warrior that Seraphimon spoke of? "Lord Seraphimon... are they...?"

"Yes! The one with red hair is Sunmon and the one with silver eyes is Moonmon, the warrior of Eclipse. They were both young and beautiful in both tribes, in fact, they were the ones who sealed Lucemon away in the core of the Digital World."

"It must've taken a lot of power out of them to do that by themselves." Sorcermon said, contiunuing to watch the images of the war.

"It took more out of the other warriors than those two, it's nothing compare to what they faced in that war. I remember Sunmon kept blaming herself when she couldn't protect a fellow digimon that was dear to her like a father. I heard the same thing from Cherubimon about Moonmon, only she blamed herself for everything. The deletions of innocent digimons, her companions getting hurt, and mostly her only love getting hurt from protecting her. Moonmon was a complete opposite from Sunmon, her past was very difficult as a youngling. She's faced many hardships and saw many deaths of digimon she knew, she even saw the death of the digimon she once called a mother.

"Sunmon, on the other hand, had always been trained as a fighter with two other warriors we know as Agunimon and Lobomon. She may not have seen as many deaths as Moonmon has, but she's seen enough to make up her mind to protect the innocent. Agunimon and Lobomon were like brothers to her when they all trained together, only it seems that it was Sunmon who was thought of them like that. Her power was something that would be compared to a celestial digimon's power such as Lucemon, maybe even more powerful than him with Moonmon." Seraphimon explained, glancing away from the mirror. He knew those images too well, it was the great sacrifice.

Sorcermon saw the great sacrifice when he had first met Seraphimon and became his apprentice, he was with him that day. Lucemon was in glowing green chains that were around hiwaist, ankles, wrists, arms, and neck as they were connected to the ground. The ten hu-mon warriors surrounded him as the beast-mon warriors from behind. Sunmon was behind Lucemon with her staff in the air and Moonmon infront of him with her sword up as well. He knew what was going to happen now, Lucemon had risen his left arm and shot a dark globe at Moonmon as she fell to the ground, wings were turning black.

"M'lord," he started. "What was that attack Lucemon did to her?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was for was meant for her only. And I know you must be wondering why those two were left out of the legend, am I right? It's because of two reasons and two reasons only."

"What reasons are they?"

"One is because they wished to not be in the legend and two is because..." He paused for minute, he wasn't sure how to say this to his young apprentice of the second reason. He took a deep breath and continued of what he was about to say. "Because of their power of both light and darkness. If Lucemon should ever come back and that warrior revives, then all hope is lost to save any worlds at all."

---------------------------

"Dammit why is this guy so hard to beat!? Hey, how is she pulling through?" Agunimon shouted, his hands full with Shadow WereGarurumon. Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon were out of the battlefield waiting for Sunmon to awake from that hard blow that Shadow WereGarurumon had given her. She was all beat up with scars covering her body with small bruises. Beetlemon had held her as she laid there uncouncious. Lobomon, Lowemon, and Agunimon were trying to defeat and purify Shadow WereGarurumon. Sadly, luck wasn't on their side at the moment.

"She's okay for now. But I think we should get out of here so she can heal better and away from him!" Kazemon shouted back to Agunimon.

"Hey Takuya! Heads up!!" Lobomon shouted as he was about to strike at Shadow WereGarurumon with his sword. (I would call it a light saber but I'm not that into _Star Wars_ that much. It's a tight movie though!) He thrusts the sword at the digimon, only grazing his right shoulder. He had gotten Shadow WereGarurumon's attention. "Koichi, a little help here like- NOW!!!"

"Watch out!!" Lowemon cried out as he charges at Shadow WereGarurumon with his long staff and shield. He had managed to get a direct hit at the head, but Shadow WereGarurumon was unfazed by his tempted attack. He had only got angrier at the three warriors and smirked at them very wickedly, grabbing hold of the staff tightly in his grip. Lowemon had frozed under his cold, paralyzing, empty gaze. He couldn't move or release his staff from the enemy, he saw him reaching out for him but still couldn't move. He had soon found himself caught by the neck, in Shadow WereGarurumon's grasp.

"KOICHI!!" Lobomon cries for his brother.

"I got him!! Hey wolf breath! Over here!" Agunimon shouted, his arms had bursted into flames as he ran towards Shadow WereGarurumon. (Dang these digimon have such long names!)

The attack Agunimon threw at him was the pryo tornado, (I think it's a famous move to digimon fans for frontier!) his whole body turning rapidly into a twister and flung at Shadow WereGarurumon. He managed to let him let go of the warrior of Darkness and a direct hit in the chest with the attack, but as soon as he was hit, Shadow WereGarurumon had grabbed a metal pole from the ground and threw it in the tornado along with a howling blaster attack. A cry of pain was heard from the tornado as the flames were disintegrating and an enormous amount of data covering the warrior, changing him back to his human form all wounded.

"Oh no Takuya!" Kumamon yelled out with concern.

"Takuya!" Kazemon said. Like Kumamon and Beetlemon, as much as they wanted to help them, they had to protect Sunmon while she was still-

"Why are you doing this?" A weak voice said, grabbing the attention of the three. They saw Sunmon's eyes weakly opened with an intense expression on her face. She was watching the other three taking over for her in her place of battle. "Why are you guys stepping in for me? This is my battle; it's between me and him and no one else." She said weakly.

"What?"

Their eyes were kept on her as she had struggled to get up from the solid ground and Beetlemon's arms. She had managed to stand up straight in her bad condition. With just one glance at her eyes, she was still planing on continuing her fight with Shadow WereGarurumon. Kazemon was trying to convince her not to fight, it wasn't enough to make her change her mind when she glared at her.

"This is my fight, girl. I will not let anyone else to fight for me and my sake. I will not be responsible for any of your injuries because of me." Sunmon gave a quick glance at the battle then back at the others next to her, her glare never changing once. "Forgive me," said she. "But I need to borrow your power."

They were confused by what she said to them, suddenly their data streams had appear before them all as Sunmon's right hand was in front of them all. The streams of data approached her and engulfed her. Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Kazemon had returned to their original forms and the data around her heal her wounds and bruises on her body. The data began to whip around her like tails before they were gone, leaving her fully healed and look the way she was before. She felt the power of their spirits flow inside body, she felt their powers and emotions surging through.

Shadow WereGarurumon was about to attack Takuya when he realized his first opponent was standing and unharmed. 'I guess she still has some fight in her left. I better finish her off for good and take her spirit.' By ignoring Lobomon and Lowemon, he ran towards Sunmon direction as she stood there like a statue. Zoe and J.P kept yelling her to move away, she only ignorned them and payed more attention to her approaching friend. He had his usual evil smirk across his face, she sighed with disappointment.

An orb of red light had formed around her left hand as she pointed it at Shadow WereGarurumon and shouted: "SUN BLAST!" The orb became a ray and made a direct hit on Shadow WereGarurumon's chest, piercing him like a spear or a sword. His eyes became full white, his data stream became visible to everyone. "Your evil deeds are here on out over. FRACTO CODE... DIGITIZE!!!" She said, her black and white D-tector in hand and scanning the corrupted data from him to purify. His body disappearing from the feet, then to his upper torso. Very weak to speak, his had said to her: "For someone who has won the battle, you should be happy I'm gone now..." The last of him had turned into the digi-egg he had once been, flying away from the area and the warriors.

The last three warrios had formed back to their human selves, Koji and Koichi had ran to see to their friends and Takuya, who was injured, while Yin stared at the opening where the digi-egg left to. His last words had bothered her deep in her heart and mind. 'Don't be so pathetic. Never say such a thing to a person who can never be happy. Not for a long time.' She began to walk off when a sudden pain jolted in her left arm, causing her to fall to the ground on her knees. She heard their footsteps behind her coming closer to her, one had already stopped next to her as he tried to help her.

"Are you okay there?" Koji said in a concern tone in his voice.

Remembering Ophanimon's warning to stay away from these kids, Yin slapped his hand away from her with the back of hers. "I don't need your help! Just stay away from me!" She snapped at him, her distant eyes meeting his.

"What's your problem? All we wanted was to help you and this is how you repay us?"

"I never asked for you pity, you idiots just acted on your own without thinking. And look where it had brought you all, one of your teammates injured because you risked your lives for me. How pathetic of you all!"

"Pathetic? Pity? We only tried to save you because you're one of us now! You're a Legendary Warrior!"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU KIDS! I DON'T RELY ON OTHER PEOPLE TO FIGHT WITH OR FOR ME!" She shouted, now standing in front of him and the others.

"Could you two knock it off!? Let's just be glad that you're okay and get out of here before another digimon shows up. Can we at least agree on that?" Takuya said, hoping for them to stop arguing like at the train.

"What makes you think I'm going with you? Just because I'm this suppose warrior like you doesn't mean I have to hang or join your team, I'm a lone wolf and I don't have time to mess around in this world with a bunch of kids!"

"Actually, I'm the oldest in this group, so mainly you're a kid, too." J.P pointed out.

"Whatever! I'm leaving this ditch to find this other spirit of mine somewhere and I won't be seeing any of you around." She said as she walked off again to another opening that looked like a doorway.

"Some warrior of Eclipse you are!" Koji said as loud as he could so she could hear him. She had stopped in her tracks and turned half way to look at him.

"Go to hell!" She said softly, almost sounding like a threat. She walked off towards the opening and disappeared into the darkness . They watched her leave before they decided to leave as well to the Flaming Terminal, where they would stay for the night until they reached for their next destination, wherever that is! As the others were talking among themselves, Koji was the only one who had something on his mind, that girl.

'How? How is it that I feel like I know her somewhere? Her presence is way too familiar yet I've never met her before in my life. Who is she?' Maybe he would have known her name he had asked her instead of arguing. "Shut up!" He snapped at me.

-------------------------

Somewhere in the forest during night...

Yin had her back against a tall tree, her legs held against her chest as she was crying under the three moons. One of her hands was clutching the ring while her other hand held her legs together close to her. She was remembering the image of that man with the gentle smile, the smile had always made her smile and laugh as a child. New images ran through her mind, a younger version of herself and the man with the smile with her ring around his neck.

"I miss you papa," she said softly, her sobbing making her voice sound weak. "I'm sorry... I wish you were still with me..." She laid her head on her knees as she continued to cry in the dark, quiet forest, forgetting where she was. Losing herself into her deep, dark, painful memories she wished she could simply forget. Including the smile of her loving father.

-------------------------

Ladyaura12: Sorry to end it like this, but this is where my original chapter ended and new starting for the next one. It'll have a little bit of Yin's past in it and some other stuff on her spirit and the legend so see you guys soon! ^_^

Yin: I'm going to hate you for this!

Ladyaura12: Whatever!


	5. Recalling

Chapter 5: Recalling

Ladyaura12: Hey there guys! I don't really know why but I'm really cheerful today. Maybe it's because Halloween is just four days away from today? Yeah, I think that's it! For those that read my last chapters, please forgive me 'cause when I'm writing stories I'm not that good with fighting scenes so I tend to forget some stuff or so. Please forgive me with that, I'm trying my best at writing them. This chapter is mainly about some characters remembering their past so it might be boring and confusing... Well, here's chapter 5. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any other things in this story, just Yin and stuff I made.**

**---------------------------**

_"Papa! Papa, over here!" A little girl cried out._

_A tall man with short raven black hair and night sky eyes had heard the small voice far behind him. The man had on a simple pair of blue jeans with black shoes and shirt with a white jacket. Around his neck was a long silver chain with a ring and blue stone dangling on it. He turned to see where the small, cheerful voice came as a bright smile was brought upon his face as he saw his only daughter running towards him with open arms. He had bend to the ground to meet his small daughter and embrace her gently. Her small giggle being heard through his right ear._

_"Hey there squirt!" He said, placing a hand on the top of her head and messing up her ebony hair. She had an irritated look wash over her face._

_"I'm not a squirt" The girl said, her cheeks puffing up in a bit of irritation. She had worn a simple blue and white dress with a pure white sweater over it and light blue shoes. Her hair was shoulder length with her bangs to the side and put in a small clip. She was around seven or eight years old._

_The man laughed at her reaction softly, he had found it funny when she had done that face to him. Funny and amusing._

_"Yuki you know she doesn't like it when you call her that so why keep doing it?" Said a woman. She was around his age with bronze hair and violet eyes, she wore a green sweater and a tan skirt with black high heels. _

_"Hey there Mia! How was work for you?" Yuki asked with a soft, bright smile._

_"The usual. My agent is having me do spring photos in the middle of the winter, though. I guess they like things done before the season starts! What about you?"_

_"Usual as always, Mia. Won my third race this week and I'm free all day tomarrow!"_

_"Does that mean you can stay with us on my birthday?" The girl asked, almost excited._

_"Sweetie your birthday isn't until the 18th this month," said Mia._

_"Which is is two days anyways. Don't worry squirt, I'll be here to celebrate with you so don't be sad 'kay?" Yuki said with a reassuring smile, his hand still on her head. She had made the same face again, causing Yuki to chuckle as he did earlier. He got up from the ground and he took his daughter's hand and his wife beside her, they started to leave the area._

_The next day..._

_Mia and her daughter were waiting for Yuki to come meet them at the conrer of the street, he was a little late. The time was 11:59 as they had waited patiently for him to come. Mia had on a pink dress with one of those summer hats on while her daughter was wearing a black and white long sleeve dress._

_"Did you find him yet, mama?" Said the girl._

_"Not yet, ~~~.We'll probably meet him soon. Don't worry." Mia replied, reassuring her not to worry or anything._

_The girl kept looking around trying to find her father in the crowd, there were too many people around her to see him. She kept on searching for him until-_

_"~~~, I see him coming." Mia said, pointing at Yuki who was waiting for the light to turn green. In his right hand he was holding something, the girl couldn't seeit very well but it looked like two black straps. The girl let out a big smile as she saw him and waved her hand in the air for him to see._

_"Papa!" She exclaimed. _

_He saw her finally and flashed a smile, the light had changed as he started walking towards them. He had stopped suddenly as someone had yelled to him. The tone was like a warning sound and mixed with fright from a man. _

_"Hey! WATCH OUT! MOVE!!" Yuki turned and saw what was speeding towards him like a bullet, a truck at full speed. It wasn't slowing down, not even a tiny bit, it kept on moving._

_The girl watched the scene go by her, her smile fading fast as terror had masked her delicate face as it went pale. Everything went silent, a crowd was forming in the middle of the street. The girl was in a traumatic state as her eyes never left the body she was next to on the cold ground. Tears falling down from her cheeks, in her hands were a choker with a small pendat in the middle and her fathers ring. His eyes were closed as he spoke weakly and quietly._

_"... please be happy... I-I'm... s-sorry..."_

_---------------------------_

"PAPA!!" She gasped.

Yin had awoked, jolting up from the tree she was resting on as she slept there. It was no longer night, the sun was revealing itself to her as it seeped through the braches of trees and leaves. Her face was covered in cold sweat as she had breathed heavily, her hand on her chest to feel the rapid beating. Her fingertips felt the fragile chain around her covered neck with her choker. Her heartbeat slowed as she began to calm down with a single glance at the blue stone in the ring. After all this time she still had it close to her heart.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she began. "you saw me there that day and didn't realize your surroundings. It's because of me you're gone. I'm sorry..." She said weakly, her hand clenching on to the ring. She closed her eyes tightly of the guilt that was she placed in herself, the guilt she has felt for years since she was eight. The pain never went away since that day. She was never able to smile...

"You're a human, aren't you?"

Yin shot her head up when she heard that rough voice. There in front of her was a giant white wolf with blue markings on its fur, it was about 3'6 ft tall. There was something about its face that haunted her a bit. Then an image of Shadow WereGarurumon came into her had gotten up from the grassy ground and backed herself to the tree with her left hand near her D-tector, which was hanging on her belt. She tried her best to look the way she did when she faced off that digimon yesterday.

"Who are you?" She asked, even though she felt like it was unnecessary to do so.

"I'm Garurumon of the beast-mon tribe. I've been sent here to get you." He simply said.

"By who?"

"Who else? By Lady Ophanimon, she wishes me to take you to wherever you need to go to find your beast spirit."

"Lady Ophanimon... that woman who said I was a warrior through this weird device? Why did she sent another of you guys? I don't need protection!"

"Well that's not how she sees it since she's asked me to help you. Anyways, let's get out of here! We're wasting enough time as it is just standing here."

"Why would I go with you!? She told me not to go with anyone until this spirit of mine is found."

"She said to stay away from those other warriors, not from those who were sent to protect you. So you comin' or what?" He said.

Yin had just looked at him, she didn't know much about his world yet but she thought that if she went with him then maybe she could understand what was going on around here. Maybe she could get some answers about this spirit and this device she had on her belt. She also wanted to know why those _"kids"_ were warriors as well and how they knew things she didn't. Yin went up to Garurumon and hopped on to his back (for an image of this, think of it as riding a horse).

"So where to... uh-"

"My name's Yin. Yin Ikumi."

"Well nice to meet you Yin. Where to go then?"

"Is there a nearby village here?" Yin asked.

"Let's see... I believe there's one just near the desert area. I'll take you there right now so hold on tight."

Yin didn't quite understand what he meant by that but she did what he said and clenched his fur as he ran through the trees of the forest. The speed of the wind was blowing right through her, hair flying almost everywhere. Whatever Yin had got herself into she had to ready to face it. She wasn't going to let anyone else fight and get themselves hurt for her anymore. Yin had to be this warrior she was now.

-----------------------------

_"Seraphimon! Hey Seraphimon! Over here!" cried out Sunmon._

_Seraphimon was watching to his home village as he heard her calling him. He had turned and saw her waving at him as she stood with her "brothers" and the other to be warriors. Seraphimon chuckled and went to them. "Sunmon," he said. "What brings you all to this part of the village? I thought you all had a war to get to."_

_"We were but Agunimon said you needed to say something to us before the war starts." Said Kazemon._

_"So what is it already? I'm tired as it is from these guys bothering me today." Lobomon said as he had pointed at the others. Mercurymon had nodded his mirror-like head as a response of agreeing with him in that matter._

_"Oh! Yes I did needed to say something to you all." Seraphimon said._

_"Well tell us already! We have a war to get to here right now."_

_"I'm surprised that Sunmon hasn't told you yet since she knows what I'm about to say."_

_"I prefer not to my powers to tell them something that needs to be heard from you!" Sunmon said as she folded her arms in front of her._

_"Why not? You still do it to us and say it." Beetlemon said, causing Sunmon to glare at him as she gripped her Sunstaff. "Nevermind!" He said nervously._

_Seraphimon chuckled at the scene, even when they were going into war at the moment they still acted like themselves. They were all like a family than friends to him, he had watched over them since they were only rookies. It hasn't been that long since he had first met them. "I want you all to be careful today, I fear there will be a digimon that might try to slay you while your back is turned."_

_"Was that all you needed to tell us? Seraphimon you worry too much over us." Lobomon said._

_"Lobomon!" Sunmon._

_"Well thanks for worrying Seraphimon, I asure you that nothing will happen to us. Besides, those beasts won't know what's coming to them if they mess with any of us! Right guys?" Agunimon said, glancing at the other warriors over his shoulder._

_They all nodded for their response, they knew he meant well for their well being but it seemed that it was only Lobomon who thought he had worried too much. But still, he, too, knew Seraphimon did mean well for them all. Out of all of them, Seraphimon was more worried for Sunmon being in this war with them. Agunimon and Lobomon were just as worried as he was but Seraphimon knew they would have her back in her battles, they always did._

"Seraphimon? Seraphimon, wake up." He heard Sorcermon's voice.

Seraphimon hadn't realized he had dozed off like that, he hardly ever did. His dream had led him back to the past where the young warriors were still alive. The day they first went into the war. There was so much guilt he felt in his heart. He knew why Sunmon had joined the war, what she's been through as a rookie, what she had to face before she met them all. He knew what she had felt on the inside. His only wish was that he could have stopped her from joining it.

"Seraphimon?"

"I'm sorry Sorcermon, I guess I must've fallen asleep for awhile. Did anything happen?" Seraphimon asked.

"Nothing much for the six children, but that girl isn't with them."

"What?"

"I saw the girl in the forest with a Garurumon and heard their conversation. It seems that Lady Ophanimon had something to do with her not being with them." Sorcermon said as he pointed at the crystal orb, showing him an image of Yin riding on Garurumon's back in a desert area.

"I guess Ophanimon doesn't want her to join them yet, that may be a good choice until her second spirit is found for now." Seraphimon as his gaze left the crystal, his mind drifting away in his deepest thoughts.

Sorcermon looked at him with a concerned expression, he had no idea what he was thinking of but Sorcermon knew better than to ask something that might make him remember a painful event like the great sacrifice. He decided to let his master rest for a while until he could get some answers about the new warrior and her origins. There was so much he needed to know; the real story of the war and if anything else was a lie. He needed- wanted to know what else he and many other digimon out there were being lied about, he had to know what. For the children's sake and theirs.

-------------------------------

_He heard crying; a woman crying in the moonless night, the sobbing wasn't far from where he was at. Lobomon had jumped down from the tree he was resting on and started off to where the source of the crying was. He had heard it plenty of times before at night since he had met that beast digimon, it started when she came to this feuding village. The sound of her voice was tensed, soft and-_

_-painful. Her voice was painful to hear, it was too painful to imagine what could make her cry like that. Lobomon passed the red wall and was into the beast-mon village, the sobbing was getting louder now, never to subside. All of the beast-mon were asleep at moment he got there so it was easy for him to go through the village without hiding as he always did in times. He kept running towards the soft cry, getting louder by the minute he reached out of the village to the forest. It was closer now._

_He stopped and looked around, the soft cry echoing through the trees like the wind. He took a left in the forest as the sound was becoming clearier and clearier, and there he saw her. Her lavender hair covering her back; her wings closed behind her and her hands covering her teary face. She was bent over a lake where the three moons had shined near a pitch black cave, a few tears had fallen into the water in front of her. She hadn't noticed his presence as she use to when they met, her crying blocked her senses around her. He watched her sob for a few seconds before saying her name as softly as he could._

_"Moonmon?" He said._

_He saw her pick up her head from her soaked hands, slowly she turned to face him and-_

"Hey, Koji, hey! Wake up already!" He opened eyes quickly, only to shut them again as the bright sun had blinded him for a second. He placed his right hand over his weary eyes to adjust to the setting of the light around him along with the area he was in. 'How long have I been sleeping?' He thought in his head. When his eyes had welll adjusted his looked around him and found Takuya staring at him strangely with huge eyes.

"Uh- Takuya," he began. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up. We had Koichi try waking you but you sleeping like a log and wouldn't budge an inch, like you were dead or something."

"You guys tried waking me up? How come I didn't hear or feel you guys shaking me?"

"I was going to ask you that! We tried everything, we had J.P tell one of his jokes, wetting you with some water, we almost had Koichi punch you but he said he wouldn't do that so we used Neemon and-"

"You guys did what to me?!" Koji shouted as he had interrupted Takuya while he was pointing out the things they did to wake him up.

"Hey you didn't wake up so we tried everything we knew!" Takuya shouted back. Koji had glared at him for a few minutes before deciding to get up from the ground he was at next to a tree of where he had slept the night at. He sighed roughly.

"Where are the others?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"They're still in the Flaming Terminal trying to get Trailmon tickets for us while Koichi is in the forest looking around that hole we were at yesterday for any clues on that new spirit and we're here. So we're all just scattered right now." Takuya said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah! I can tell. I'll go find Koichi and help him, you just go back with the others. Later!"

"Uh- okay. Later!"

Koji didn't hear him, he wasn't paying any attention to him in fact, his mind was on others things. He was careful not to hit any trees as he walked through the forest again to that battle area to where he got his first spirit and that girls spirit. He still wasn't quite sure about her, this feeling he felt had never left him since he met her. The feeling that he might know her was still there inside him. He couldn't figure it out but he felt he **did** know her somewhere.

'But where exactly? Where could I have possibly met that girl?'

He stopped as he was in front of the cave-like opening again, he peaked inside and found his brother searching the giant ditch of where that girl's spirit came out of. He had chuckled as he saw his twin almost clumsily fall backwards, due to the way he was bent over the ditch. Koichi heard his laugh, raised his head and saw his twin from above. He waved at him with his left hand, Koji did the same before he jumped down inside the cave and landing on his feet. Koji got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Why didn't you use the door over here?" Koichi asked with a awkward look on his face, feeling a bit nervous for his brother just a few feet away from where he stood.

"Didn't feel like using it. Plus, this way is faster!" Koji replied to his nervous twin. "By the way, found anything yet?"

"Nothing as far as I know. There were some writing on the wall but it was too faded out and scratched on to read it, and trust me, I had Bokomon try to. Only a few were readable like _'the great sacrifice', 'eleven warriors'_, and two symbols of a sun and a moon. Other than that, nothing!" Koichi said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So that wall said something about the eleventh warrior?"

"That's what I think, but the writing just stops there; everything else either smeared or scratched. My guess is that no one wanted to know about this new warrior yet. Kinda wierd, huh?"

"That is weird. It's just as weird as that dream I had." Koji said, his hand on his temple.

Koichi gave him a weird stare of confusion. "A weird dream? What happened?"

"I'm not really sure bro, but in my dream I was Lobomon in some village. I heard a woman crying during the night when everyone was asleep and I followed the sound of the cry. It sounded so familiar to me in the dream and I knew who was crying, when I got to the source of the crying I found a woman in some traditional clothing, purple hair and white wings. She turned when she heard me and then-" He had stopped, a relaxed expression on his face.

"And then what?"

"Nothing! Just as soon as she turned to face me, I woked up thanks to Takuya. In the dream I know her, she was a digimon, a hu-mon maybe and I- Lobomon knew her. I believe her name was 'Moonmon', I think."

"Moonmon, like Sunmon?"

"Yeah. Just like that girl's spirit, Sunmon."

"Well, that could have been her beast spirit you saw in your dream sonce her tribute is the eclipse. But why did you have a dream with you hu-mon spirit and her possible Beast spirit?"

"I'm... not sure why. Maybe there's more than the eleventh warrior we don't know about this time."

"Maybe."

Koichi gave one last look around him and at the opening Koji came out of and sighed heavily, his amrs folded together. "I think it's time for us to get going now, the others are probably wondering what we doing down here."

"You think so? Okay then, let's get out of here."

The two started to walk off to the exit in this cave. Koichi was walking behind his brother, not letting him see the concern expression he had on to not worry him. For Koji to have a dream like that was really weird, a dream that he was Lobomon and he knew this digimon who might be the girl's beast spirit. But what made him dream that in the first place? Why did he have it?

"Koji-"

"Yeah?"

"Um- nothing. Nevermind."

"Uh, well- okay then. Come on I think I hear Takuya whinning again."

He couldn't ask, he couldn't ask him there. He didn't know how to ask him. Ever since they met that girl in the human world, their home, he got the feeling that Koji knew something about her. Just the way he looked at her wasn't normal when the other times he looked at girl he always gave out a cold look or pretend he didn't see them, but the way he looked at her... he expression softened. The guy that always lashed out at girls had seemed to vanish for a bit when he saw her. But what made her so different from other girls? How was she possibly so different enough to make his brother appear like that? And then that dream-

'Something about that girl and this legend doesn't seem to add up to me. What could be happening?' Koichi asked himself in his mind before he and his brother had exited out of the cave to their friends.

------------------------------

Ladyaura12: I told you it would be confusing! I was a bit confused myself when I wrote this. Oh well! I believe the sixth chapter will be up in a few days or so, and one last thing to just get out of my head and I think it may be too early to say this but... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!! See ya!*


	6. Encounter

Chapter 6: Encounter

Ladyaura12: Hey there! LA12 here and ready to roll, I think! The last chapter must've been confusong to you guys but it'll be clear to you soon... I think! And just to get this out of the way, I forgot to mention the ages of the Frontier gang so here it is:

Takuya: 12

Koji: 12

Koichi: 12

J.P: 13

Zoe: 12

Tommy: 9

Yin: 12

Mostly everyone in this story is twelve, weird! Anyways, here's chapter 6. Enjoy aaaaand ACTION!!!! ( I love saying that!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or this season. This story is only based on the top of my mind and I only own Yin Ikumi. So there!**

-----------------------

"Where the hell are those guys!? It doesn't take this long to get eight Tralimon tickets, does it?" Koji said aloud, his back resting against a metal wall in the Flaming Terminal.

Koji, Koichi, Takuya, and J.P had been waiting for Zoe and Tommy to come back from wherever they went to get tickets for about a half an hour. Koichi, Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon were waiting calmly next to Koji as J.P was running around calling for Zoe like some maniac in a mental hospital. Neemon had just appeared to be off in his own world again as always as Bokomon read his book. Takuya and Koichi were trying to decipher Bokomon's book of their adventure a year ago in this world, Takuya figured out the title of the book as simply "The Legendary Warriors" as he saw the symbols around walls many times and figured that it was that.

"ZOE! ZOE! ZOE WHERE ARE YOU!!? ZOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" J.P kept screaming at the top of his lungs, still acting like a maniac.

"J.P stop running around like a crazy person!! You're beginning to irritate me!!!" Koji yelled, a vein popping out of his head.

"Everything irritates Koji, doesn't it?" Koichi asked in a small mutter to Takuya.

"That would be a yes, Koichi!" Takuya replied.

"SHUT UP TAKUYA!!"

Bokomon had looked up from his book and saw two figures running toward them, human figures to be exact. "I believe I see Zoe and Tommy coming this way." He said, closing his book and placing it in his pouch- or is it a waist band?

"Finally! Where have you two been? As I recall it doesn't take this long to get Trailmon tickets unless you were in another eating contest like last time."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!"

"What?"

"You don't need to know, Koichi. And is that a way to talk to someone who got eight traillmon tickets for all of us here? Talk about rude!" Zoe huffed, holding eight tickets in her hand with the other on her hip.

"Were they hard to get?" Koichi asked, curious about the contest thing.

"Koichi, I said you don't need to know so don't ask anything else on that!"

"Can we leave now? I'm tired of standing here going nowhere at all in this village." Koji complained, sort of.

"Sure! C'mon, let's go find a Trailmon here." Takuya said as he and the others walked away from the spot they were at.

---------------------------

Later...

"Can someone tell me where the hell we're going?" Takuya complained, his face looking out the window in a lazy position as he sat on the bench, his arms folded. Zoe was sitting right next him, gazing out the wondow as well instead of staring at her crush in front of her. Koji sat next to his twin with his blue eyes closed and Koichi still trying to decipher the book in his hands. Tommy and J.P were playing some card game while Bokomon was lecturing the whole team about something boring and Neemon being distacted by everything moving so fast in the desert-like area. Their destination was in a village that was nearby the Flaming Terminal, they all figured that the place might know a few things about this new warrior and the source of her origins. They were almost there, maybe a mile left to go.

"...and I'll end my lecture here seeing that you're all not listening to a word I'm saying." Bokomon said.

"We were so listening to you!" Takuya said as he shot his head away from the window.

"Oh? Then what did I just say?" Bokomon said with a small grin.

"Uuuh..." was all Takuya could say as an anime sweat drop appeared over his head. Bokomon sighed and took a seat next to Neemon, who was still watching everything move in a rapid speed. It became quiet all of a sudden, no one bothered to say a single word to each other.

"So what're we gonna do?" Zoe said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them all.

"About what, Zee?" J.P said, his gaze transfixing on her.

"About that girl from yesterday and in our world? What are we going to do if she doesn't let us help her?"

"Who gives a damn on what she does or doesn't? We're better off without her here!" Koji said.

"That was out of the blue. What made you say that, Koji?" Koichi asked.

"And remember there is a child present here with us." J.P said, covering Tommy's ears as Koji had cursed.

"I just feel we don't need her with us, that's all! I'm mean- look what happened to her in that battle yesterday, it wouldn't make a difference if she **did** join us. And also, I find her quite annoying."

"You find her annoying even though you've only met her yesterday?" Takuya said.

"I think so." He muttered, looking straight at the ground. Expression softening.

Everyone exchanged awkward looks then back at their friend, his gaze becoming empty. "What do you mean by that?" Tommy said, feeling he should be the one to ask him. "I-I don't really know. I just get this feeling that I met that girl from somewhere, but I can't remember where. I know her yet I dont, I know it sounds crazy but that's exactly what I'm I'm feeling. But it's not just her, it also has something to do with her eyes, they seemed-" He trailed off, gaze shifting to the window next to him as he saw the blurry vision of moving objects.

Takuya and J.P glanced at each other. It was one of those glances that would say 'you understand what he's saying?' and 'I don't know!', they didn't understand what he was talking about. Takuya had notice that something seemed a bit different about Koji, just the moment they all met that girl he seemed to be in a different world or something. Like someone had replaced him or made him more depressed than ever! He even seemed more angry when that girl departed from the gang, even when she rejected being in the team. Whatever it was, it involved her and this feeling Koji had about them meeting before. (Damn, he sounds emo!!!)

There was a noise, it was soft and low but you could be able to hear close to the moving train. It sounded like running, maybe a digimon was following them to the same direction they were going. Koji heard it, the running was really close to where he was sitting on the train. He got up from his seat, opened his window to see where and who was running so close to the Trailmon and saw **her**. She was riding a Garurumon through the desert, her hair whisping back in the air. She turned her head, both of their eyes met in a deep lock.

'You?!' They both thought in their minds in sync.

They were at the same speed, on train and on ground. Koji heard and felt his heart pounding loudly, his chest tightened. He never felt his heart react like this before, never to beat this fast for seeing a girl he might knew. They both had an empty expressions, their gaze never left each other until she had broken their gaze when she lashed her head to in front of her and said something to Garurumon. Because of the wind and the Trailmon being to loud, Koji couldn't tell what she said to the digimon. Whatever she said made him go faster, running ahead of the Trailmon and becoming smaller as they went further in the distant. This left Koji in a daze with his heart still pounding from the eye contact. His heart began to slow down after a few seconds.

'Now that was weird!' He thought. There was a small whistling mixed up with a bell tune, a sweet and painful sound. A sharp pain was felt inside his head, repeatedly pounding, the pain was like a sharp blade being pierced through his body. He placed his hands on his head, letting out a cry of pain with his eyes shut tightly closed together. The others didn't know what was going on with him, they didn't know what to do. Koichi held his hands on his brothers shoulders, trying to figure out a way to calm his brother down from his terrifying screaming.

"Koji? Koji, what's wrong? KOJI!"

"My... head..."

"What's happening to him?" Zoe asked, appearing terrified.

"How the hell should we know?" Takuya responded.

"Koji! Koji answer me! Koji!" Koichi kept crying out. Koji started to feel faint, his body getting heavy as the pain slowly went away. He was about to fall to the floor but Koichi still had his hands on his shoulders. Koichi kept calling out his name, he didn't answer him, his mind elsewhere in deep sleep.

----------------------

"Where am I? What is this place?" Koji asked, hoping to hear an answer. Everything was dead silent, he could only hear his foot steps and his breathing, his surroundings was pitch black all around. He turned his head left to right before walking foward, though it was useless since he was nowhere. He kept looking around and walking further in the darkness, getting nowhere at all.

"This is pointless. Where the hell am I?" He said to self.

Koji took a single step, a white light appeared at his foot and began to consume the dark area he was in as a the forest from his dream takes form in front of him. Confused, Koji took a quick glance around him then to a lake. This is the forest from his dream, was he asleep again? He went to the lake and stared at his reflection in the water, he was still him.

_"Yin! Yin wait!"_ He shot his head up from his reflection and turned behind him, he didn't know what or why he was seeing this. The voice he heard was _his_, but he didn't hear say anything. There, just only a few feet away from him, was that girl with the new spirit and himself. Her hair covered the sides of her face as her bangs covered her eyes, her back facing him.

"Okay, this is getting _really_ weird!" Koji said.

_"Yin-"_

_"Don't touch me! Get away from me... please!"_

_"Yin, tell me what's wrong. Why did you run of from us like that? You never acted like that until now, so why?"_

_"I-I- no! I can't! Please just... stay away from me!!!"_

_"Not a chance, Yin. I'm not leaving you like this! Not now, not ever!"_

Koji had no idea of what was going on, he just watched the whole scene take place right before his eyes. When the image of the girl was about to run off, his "other self" grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him in what looked like a tight embrace. He saw her try to pull away from _him_, but soon gave in and placed her head on his right shoulder. Koji saw the tears flowing through her blue eyes, more hurt and anguish of what he saw in them. Besides this weird scene, something rang a bell to mind, something about the name _he_ said. "Yin", it meant "darkness" in chinese as he could recall, that's what _he_ called her.

''Yin', is that her name? Yin?' He thought.

_"Why is it that it's only you who doesn't give me any solitude?"_ Koji heard her say to his other self, still in anguish.

_"You said that once before, I believe the answer is still the same now if you remember it."_

_"'Because not all warriors have to be alone. Not even a girl like me in a world I don't know like you guys.' Yeah, I remember that. But that was then, just look at what happened to everyone! They all almost died because of what I am and what the Eclipse's powers can do! You'll only face immolation if I linger! All of you!"_

Still no clue of what they were talking about, he had only watched the scene take place. Why was he seeing this? And how was he seeing this? From what he remembers he saw that girl, Yin, riding a Garurumon in the desert next to the Trailmon and then he... "I felt that pain in my head and started screaming, I remember Koichi trying to calm me down but then I blacked out and ended up here. And now I'm seeing this! Either I'm going crazy or I'm dead... I think I'm going crazy!" He simply said to himself like a crazy person as he sid he was. "SHUT UP!!!" He yelled at me.

"That's it! Where's the exit in here? I'm leaving the hell out of this place!" He hollered. Koji turned away from the scene and walked off to wherever he was going to.

A womans' laugh was heard behind him, an elder woman with a voice sounding heavenly and wicked. He stopped for a moment as he heard this laugh, a chill went up his spine as tha laugh repeated endlessly. He turned, there stood in front of him a woman wearing a long blue silk dress that revealed the shoulders. The bottom dress was slit at the side, revealing her slender legs and bare feet. Going up her left leg were black markings, they were on her neck, the palm of her right hand, and the left side of the face. She had crystal red eyes that went with her wavy, long brown hair, ending at her knees. In her left hand was a black and golden bow.

She stared at him with sinister eyes and an evil grin. "Hello there child," she began." Are you on of the Legendary Warriors?"

"'Legendary Warriors'? What're you talking about? Who are they?" He pretended not to know, if she was the enemy she probably would try to attack him in this freaky place. The woman had a pleasured expression upon her pale face, she must have enjoyed the quickness in his answer to make him sound scared or nervous.

"So you are a warrior! How splended! You wouldn't happen to be the warrior of Light now, would you?" She asked again, making her voice sound sweet and innocent.

He gasped. There was no use in pretending anymore as she guressed it right away. "How do you know about my tribute? Just who are you?"

"My, how rude of me! I am Destructmon, dear child. I'm here to give you a warning."

"What kind of a warning?" Now he was really confused, and that name she said didn't really give off a innocent or helpful digimon either. Including her appearance and that bow didn't help with that!

Her grin faded away quickly and her expression became serious, her eyes glowing and her hair flowing around her without the wind being needed. The atmospere frozed over, feeling like the winter night back in the human world. "Stay away from the warrior of Eclipse!" She simply said as a blizzard of snow appeared right there, blinding him.

-------------------------

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Koji said as he bursted himself awake, cold sweat on his face and his breathing heavy. He found himself on a bench in station near a forest, the same station when he met J.P and Zoe and the same forest where Zoe got her spirit. It was the same forest.

"Koji?" He heard a familiar voice, relieved as he knew who it was. He turned to face him, worry eyes were staring at him.

"Koichi? Please tell me I'm not dreaming this!" He said suddenly.

Koichi had a concerned and awkward expression. "This isn't a dream, Koji. Did you have the same dream again? Or something else?"

Koji rested his head in his hands, feeling the loose strands of his hair on his face and his bandana off. He let out a heavy sigh before responding. "Where're the others?"

Koichi pointed into the forest, Koji looked and saw them walking around, exploring the place. As he could recall, Takuya and Tommy had never been to this forest before, it was only him, J.P and Zoe. He was able to let a small smirk be showned. "I told them I would keep an eye on you while they took a look around the place. So, you mind telling me what you dreamt of this time?" Koichi asked, a concern tone still in his voice.

Koji took a look at his twin, then at his hands. He didn't know how to say this to him. "This one is.. kinda difficult to say in words, bro!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! I'm not even sure what the heck was going on, but it's just really weird. From what I can say of it is that a digimon was in my dreams. Her name was Destructmon."

"'Destructmon? You sure?"

"You know her bro?"

"I might know something about her," Koichi said, placing his right hand under his chin as he tried to think. "When I was Duskmon, Cherubimon would always talk to himself about some digimon that can create calamity and chaos in this world. Destructmon was her name as I can remember. She was some celestial digimon that had part of the great sacrifice, but knowing from her name and reputation, she wasn't on the Legendary Warriors side!" He explained, expression becoming stern by the name.

"I had a feeling she was no good by her eyes! So she's a celestial digimon, eh? She looked almost human to my eyes."

"Celestials can have different forms as a digimon like Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Lucemon. I guess Lucemon isn't the only corrupted celestial in this world. Did she say anything to you bro?"

"She only gave me a warning- she told me to stay away from the warrior of Eclipse. Away from that girl. She must know about her being a warrior and wants us separated for good. Any ideas?"

"Not really, but if she is corrupted, then we need to find that girl and convice her to join the team. ASAP!" Koichi said. He heard his twin getting up from the bench and brushing himself off. He guessed he was ready to get to the others before they got themselves lost. Koji was looking at the bench, then at the ground, he was searching for something. Koichi chuckled slightly, he reached into his jacket pocket and brought the striped cloth that belonged to his younger brother. He showed his twin the cloth with a small smile on his face, Koji saw it and smiled back at him. He took the cloth, unwrapped it and tide it around his head again. "We better get to the others right now. C'mon!"

"Alright!" Koichi agreed as he followed his brother to the gang.

-------------------------

The gang has been walking in the forest for a tiresome twenty minutes now. Zoe and J.P were in front of the gang, since they knew where to go in this forest Takuya decided to let them lead. Takuya was behind them with Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon. The twins were behind them, just staying quiet and walking.

"Zoe," Takuya began to complain as he has for the past ten minutes. "When are we going to get to this village? My feet are already sore from walking around so much!!"

"Stop whinning, Takuya! We're almost there." Zoe responded.

"I sure hope so! Hey Koji, you feelin' alright there buddy?"

"Yeah! At least for now I guess." He muttered underneath his breath as he walked behind the gogglehead leader of theirs. He was still unsure of what happened back there on the Trailmon.

"Okay then. Dammit! How long have we been walking?!!" Takuya complained again, his arms behind his head.

"Takuya if you don't stop whinning I'm going to make sure you stop." Zoe said in a threatening way, her kind voice changing tone. Takuya had an anime tear drop appear over his head of nervousness.

The others couldn't wait to get to the village so this "genius" can stop complaining for once and be shut the hell up. Zoe sneeked a look behind her with the side of her eyes at the long haired twin, he seemed to have his mind on other things. Zoe was worried for him, when he collasped in the Trailmon she was scared. None of them knew what to do for him, she didn't know what to do. She just saw him in pain and did nothing to help him, just saw him with terrified eyes.

'Koji…' she thought softly.

He finally noticed she was looking at him, she blushed madly and turned her gaze to in front of her again, hiding the fact she was turning red. He stared at her, confused, why was she looking at him like that and then turn away? He then thought he let it go and continue on what his mind was currently on before spotting Zoe staring at him. Koji still had no idea about that dream and that strange warning from that celestial digimon, and that girl… could that have been her name? That girl, Yin? She had such a dark name for her light features, a name of darkness. The name of his twin brother's tribute as a warrior, such a weird name for a girl. And that image of her in that dream was-

-painful. In that dream something made her look like that, more anguish and sad.

"Okay guys, we're here now!" J.P said, almost exclaiming it to them with a smile. Takuya, Tommy, and Koichi had looked around this area for the very first time, (Koichi might have been here before but as Duskmon) it was small village of homes mixed with giant trees and a field full of flowers and mushrooms. The scent of roses and lilies filled the air with the cool breeze. It was just as the other five had rememered when they were last in this area. J.P and Zoe looked at Takuya's expression, more amaxed than shocked, J.P found it amusing to see the genius change faces from whinning so much. Tommy had his mouth wide open, trying to take in the beauty of this area in.

"Wow," Takuya said, breaking the silence he was in along with Koichi and Tommy. "I have to say, this place is awesome. I can't believe I missed this forest when we-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, when he took a few steps foward the wolf-like digimon popped out of nowhere and pushed him to the ground with his left claw. There he stood, growling at the gang and baring his knife-like teeth at them, his back hunched high in an attack position.

"A Garurumon? Why is he-" Koichi said. He was about to help Takuya but Garurumon wouldn't let him as his growl became louder and fiercer, making the warrior of Darkness flinch.

"Why are you children here? Speak now while you still have a life to live." He threatened.

The gang knew this meant a fight with him, they all readied their D-tectors in case they had to switch forms. "Garurumon, that's enough!" They all heard a girls' voice call out from the trees next the gang, the sound of bushes rustling coming from the east-side of them. Out of the shadows came the ebony haired girl with a few Floramon and Mushroom surrounding her from had a stern expression washing over her white face with that cold glare of hers.

"Yin..." Koji said.

Her gaze quickly went to him with a bit of surprise in them, appearing confused at him as he said that name. 'He knows my name?' She thought, her eyes never left his sight as she stood there solidly like a marble statue.

----------------------

If this chapter seemed a bit weird or anything, let me know! The next chapter will be out soonish or so... and that's all I have to say! See ya!*


	7. She

Chapter 7: She

LA12 here! Nothing much to say today, just that I'm bored as hell right now and trying to past the time writing my stories. Still bored… Anyways, here chapter 7. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything whatsoever of this anime or anything else. This is only fan made from the top of my head.**_

* * *

"Beast spirits? Is that what the other spirits are called?" Yin asked Takuya.

Everyone was inside one of the huge trees belonging to a Floramon, Takuya and the others were eating some soup made by the Floramon as Zoe, J.P, and Yin just stared at them eating the stuff while asking questions about the Digital World and the dangers here. (If you're wondering why these three aren't eating, please check back to the episode were Zoe gets her first spirit and see the Floramon make that soup from their heads. Weird!). After that encounter with Garurumon a moment ago, Takuya felt like he saw his life pass right before his eyes. If Yin hadn't stopped him from doing him in (or so it seemed), he was a dead warrior.

"I can't believe they're actually eating that stuff." J.P said, eyes wide with astonishment.

"I can't either J.P." Zoe replied, her eyes the same as his.

Finishing what he ate (or more like wolfing down the stuff), Takuya wiped his mouth and said: "Yep! The spirit you have is the Hu-mon spirit, your next one will be the beast spirit."

"Is there a reason why they're called beast spirits, though?"

"They're beast versions of the Hu-mon spirits. The name says a lot, huh?"

"I guess! So you guys have been through this before? How do you know so much about this world and these things?" Yin asked, earning a glare from Bokomon as he turned away from his book to her.

"We are called digimon, my dear. Not _'things'_." Bokomon said nonchalantly.

Yin stared at him for a secind then back at the others, wanting to know about the whole situation and things she thought she should be filled in with. The explanation of the spirits was done, so next was how they knew about this world and if they were here before once or more.

"Well, to answer your question, yes! We have been here before. About a year ago-"

"J.P please don't explain the whole thing, it gets boring trying to explain it to this girl." Koji said, placing a hand on his friend's mouth. "To make long story short, from what I can say is that we were all given those messages on our phones, followed the instructions, hopped on a Trailmon and ended up here. There, I saved you from a boring tale."

"Thanks for ruining my moment, Koji." J.P said .

"Any time, G." Koji said with an amusing smile.

"How did you know my name?" Yin asked, gaining Koji's attention no longer than a second wait. "From earlier, how did you know my name was Yin? I never told you guys who I was, so how?"

The others began to wonder as well, how did he know her name? Koichi remembered the conversation he and his brother had earlier today, that warning Koji was given by the image of that celestial. _'Stay away from the warrior of Eclipse'_... there must be something special about that they don't know about. First her being a new warrior, her spirit and tribute of both light and darkness, her spirits not having a part in the legend, that warning, her name, what was going on? 'This is getting really hard to understand." Koichi thought.

"Well... I guess it was a lucky guess or something. I'm not really sure how I knew either!"

"People don't make lucky guesses just like that about a persons' name, you have to have known the person to make a guess like that. And if you mind, I like to know something else that's been bothering me for bit today."

"Shoot!"

"Have we met before? I'm not talkin' 'bout today, I mean- way before." She asked the question he was trying to figure out himself, if she felt like she's met him as he did with her, then they definitely might have met somewhere! Yin waited patiently for him to answer her question, the question he didn't know that answer of.

"I wish I could say I knew. Sorry for the disappointment!" He said nonchalantly.

She just stared at him suspiciously. "What's your name? All of yours." She asked, wanting to know the people she was talking with.

'Now she wants to know our names!' Takuya exclaimed inside his head, remembering the rude way she didn't even care about their names in the first place. "I'm Takuya Kanbara," He started first in the introduction. "This is Zoe Orimoto, J.P Shibiyama, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon, Neemon-"

"And the emo of the group here is Koji Minamoto!" J.P finished, interrupting Takuya and feeling he should get back at his dear friend by calling him this. Koji gave him a solemn stare, his head turning slowly to his direction.

"Minamoto?" Koji turned his head back to Yin, the tone in her voice had softened in a curious way, curious enough to make her expression to go blank. Her eyes wide, arms around her and hands clasped on her elbows, waiting to hear what he had to say next.

"Yeah, that's my last name." He said. An expression finally washed over her face, still curious but more confused mixed with a bit of worriness. 'So it _is_ him! I knew I recognized him somewhere...' Yin thought. She had remained quiet for a bit, pondering on what to say next to get somewhere with these kids- scratch that- **guys**!

Koji felt nervous from her staring and being quiet like that, no one had spoken; an awkward silence filling the whole room around them. The silence was broken by a rough yawn, coming from Garurumon, who was sitting behind Yin almost the entire time. The orders from Ophanimon were very strict, he had to stay with her as her bodyguard and take to as many villages to find her beast spirit, he wasn't going to let these kids get near her if they tried to hurt her. "When did this conversation go from the Digital World to who you all were? That's what I want to know for sure!" Garurumon said, getting their unwanted attention.

No one knew the answer to that question. They were just talking about the digimons, the legend, and then it all switched to names and if they knew each other to and introduction, it was really confusing. To Takuya at least! "HEY!!!" Takuya yelled at me.

"Time to change the subject," Koichi said, sighing. "So, Yin right? We were wondering if you would reconsider on joining us on this journey to find your spirit." Garurumon shot him a look, almost like a death glare when Koichi said this. He wouldn't allow them to take her with them, it was the order from the Ophanimon, the warning she gave Yin in the beginning of this whole thing.

Yin began to ponder on this; she knew they've been through this before so they might be useful for her to find her spirit, but on the other hand, there was what Ophanimon said-

_-...if you should ever meet up with the warriors again, you must not join them. Not before you have found both of your spirits._

There must be a reason why she said not to join them, a very good reason not to. "I'm sorry, but I can't join you." She simply said.

"But why? It would be easier if we helped you find it-" Koichi continued.

"-And plus the Digital World is depending on us to save from evil!" J.P cut in.

"We have the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors, all of us here. You're a warrior too Yin, a new warrior. You have a part in this now like we do and we want you to let us help you at least." Zoe said, a small smile on her face. There was a sudden glare from Yin. "I thought I told you I don't need help from the likes of you people, even so called warriors such as yourselves."

"If you don't need our help then why does that Garurumon seem protective over you? Isn't that using help from someone?" Koji asked, referring to her wolf friend behind her.

Garurumon finally got up from the ground. "Just to let you humans know, I was sent to protect the Eclipse warrior by Lady Ophanimon herself as a request."

"Lady Ophanimon told you?" Tommy asked, curious.

"That is right! Lady Ophanimon has asked me to protect and take the child to as many villages to find her beast spirit, and I will gladly take down anyone who dares to harm the famous warrior!" Garurumon growled in a low and intense voice. The gang just stared at him, no clue on what he was talking about. _'The famous warrior'_? What the hell was he talking about? Wasn't her spirit _new_ or something?

Takuya was about to speak when there was an explosion outside of where they were at. All heads turned to the only window in the room and saw smoke rising from the ground, also an image of a tall digimon. Sinister red eyes, black wings of a bat, horns on its' head, and an image of a red bat on the chest; Devimon stood there in the middle of the whole area grinning. They saw him scanned a digimon or two and swallowed the data, destroying the entire land. It was unacceptable, they all knew that.

"Ready to fight guys?" Takuya said, his D-tector in hand.

"You know we are goggle head!" Koji responded.

"I thought I said don't call me 'goggle head'!!!"

"Keep calling me emo and I keep calling you that."

"J.P's the one who calls you emo, not me!!"

"Can you two boys argue later so we can save a village right now?" Zoe said almost coldly.

"Sorry!" The two boys said in sync.

"I'm tired of your guys useless chattering! Stay here! Let's go Garurumon!"

"Wait Yin!"

* * *

Cherubimon was stressed out, he didn't know what to do now. The spirits had finally awakened and _she_ would be after it to destroy it for good this time. The day before, when the two sealed spirits woke up, he felt the great power that he thought had never existed. Two powers that were once compared to a celestials, the two powers that he, Ophanimon and Seraphimon had sealed for alls protection and safety. How long has it been since he last saw the woman he once thought of as a daughter? How long exactly?

"Moonmon..." he said gently. And image of her had swept passed his mind of when she was still alive and well instead of a sleeping spirit that she was. That gentle and warm smile of hers was gone the day she and the others sacrificed themselves to save their homes and their world from a corrupted celestial as he was. Yes, he was corrupted as well, but he was only being used by Lucemon to gather the Digital Worlds' data for him to be free of the prison he was in, all thanks to the warriors. So many years have passed by since...

There was a strange presence in the shadows; strange and familiar, a presence he thought would never feel again or even think it. _She_ had come finally. Maybe to set their last conversation once and for all and move on with things. But she didn't roll like that, she always had to start a fight before settling things. It was one of her reputations to start fights. Cherubimon slowly turned towards her with emotionless eyes of regret and spite, yet, there she was smiling as if she had done nothing wrong to make him appear like this.

"Hello there Cherubimon. It has been a long time now, hasn't it?" She said to him, a half hearted tone in her voice.

"Destructmon," CHerubimon said in disgust, loathing to have ever said that name aloud. "What business have you here in the shadows?"

"Don't be like that! Aren't we fellow celestials anymore?"

"I haven't been part of that kind since I came to the lower Digital World with the regular digimon. Now state your business or I'll have to get rid of you now!" He demanded.

She had just smiled at him, her eyes becoming more sinister and hateful. "You know why I'm here, old friend. Lord Lucemon wants his favorite puppet to come back to the darkness as he was before."

"And you think I will gladly except your invitation from a digimon everyone despises to be used again? What kind of a fool do you think I am to go back and be controlled by the person who sought out to demises of the ten Legendary Warriors? Including the demise of the former celestial he once had strong feelings for. How can you expect me to do that?"

"I don't expect you to switch, you know! We just need to use you again in our plans on ruling this pathetic world of ours. It's that simple, so don't try to defy it from us again like last time!"

"Hmph... I see you're still the same as ever Destructmon. Following orders from the greater celestial so he can either rule or destroy our home world then many other worlds that might exist, I expected more from you after all these years. You're still weak to handle things without the help of our greatest enemy!"

"Oh come now! I'm not that weak to ask Lord Lucemon to help me, I'm helping trying to do the possible- yet, impossible."

"You don't mean-" Cherubimon said, frightened of what she was about to say with that evil smile of hers.

"That's right, Cherubimon! We're going to revive him to this world again. I'd say it _is_ about that time when he will be reunited with his lost love and the warrior who stole her from him."

"That's just mad! Leave at once! NOW!"

She laughed wickedly, eyes more sinister than ever. She raised her left arm with her black and golden bow in hand, a black arrow already being pulled back and aimed at him. Cherubimon had seen her attacks before, he knew this one. The black arrow of change, the ability to change the hearts of pure digimon into corrupted ones and join the side of Lord Lucemon once again; she was planning to use the arrow on him. "I'm not leaving, Cherubimon. Not without what I've come here for... you!" She said as the arrow was released and spranged towards him in rapid speed.

* * *

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!!" Kumamon screamed, unleashing his attack from a gun-like weapon throwing snow at Devimon.

Devimon was slightly damaged by the their attacks; he blocked Kumamon's attack with his bat wing and charged after him, he threw his right hand at Kumamon and slashed him. Kumamon fell to the ground hard, a few scratches on his white bear-like face and arms.

"Kumamon! HURRICANE WAVE!!!" Kazemon shouted, sending several hurricanes at Devimon from behind. A few at hit him directly on the wing, causing some damage while the others did not faze him. His attention moved to her, raising his right hand again as a crimson red beam came from the palm (I don't know his attacks so I'm using whatever). Lowemon had just grabbed her arm and pulled her away from his attack just in time before he tried attacking him with his staff. Again, only a few damage had effected him slightly, his face remained expressionless.

"J.P, do it now!" Lowemon backed away from Devimon to Kazemon again, Beetlemon came up next with his fist full of lightning and smashing them to the ground exclaiming: "THUNDER FISTS!!"

More lightning came up from the ground and headed towards Devimon. He grinned at his mistake, wings opened behind him and Devimon took flight in the air as Beetlemon's attack had no effect on him in the air. "Crap!" Beetlemon said, forgetting he had wings. Beetlemon, Kazemon, and BurningGreymon took the air as well, it was a battle on ground and mid air.

"How do you beat this guy?" Beetlemon asked BurningGreymon.

"Not sure, but use everything we got!" He responded, flying to Devimon with his claws in front of him for the strike. Devimon swiftly moved from the attack and released the crismon beam to BurningGreymon's head, then kicking him to the ground like a meteor. Kazemon tried another hurricane attack and Beetlemon used his Thor's hammer attack on him, but no matter what they did, he was either unfazed with some injuries or he was just invicible.

As this battle took place above the ground and trees, the other warriors were trying to figure out how to attack Devimon that would cause great damage.

"Any ideas on how to defeat his guy? I think we used all of Takuya's plans." Lowemon said.

"Not sure! But knowing Takuya, he never thinks things through before acting-"

"And look where it got you guys to! Did you pick him to be the leader or was it the spirit that made him the leader?" Sunmon asked, breaking Lobomon off of what he was going to say.

"We think it was the spirit." Lobomon s answered, not sure if who made the goggle head leader of the team. (Who did make him the leader?) "So any more new ideas?" Lobomon asked.

"I got _one_." Sunmon said nonchalantly. To try out this idea of hers, they let her do it. Sunmon placed her own hand over her eyes, a silver and red visor suddenly appeared over them. "You guys might want to close your eyes." She said as she leaped into the battle, leaving the other three confused by her warning.

Devimon saw her coming towards him, he did nothing but stood there in mid air as she was now in front of him. He didn't find her a threat really, maybe because the only weapon she had was that staff of hers and the ability of the sun itself, but never thought of her as a threat of the sort. She grabs a hold on his shoulders, one hand managed to grab his face as it glowed red like last time. Devimon tried to pull her off of him, but she had a really tight grip on him to not let go.

"SUN BLAST!!" She exclaimed, as the hand on his face glowed red from the attack. The attack came out of small rays in her hand as the red light lit almost the entire area like an explosion has just occurred. The others covered their faces from the light, a great heat coming from it.

"Now I know what she meant earlier. Damn, that's bright!" Lowemon said, using his shield to block out the light and look at the surroundings. He saw Sunmon landed on her feet to the ground next to him and his brother with her visor still on, the light had died down. He looks up to Devimon, screaming from the recent attack of being blinded straight in the eyes by this girl. 'Well, that worked!' Lowemon thought.

"If you guys plan on attacking the dude, do it now while he's blind." Sunmon said to Lowemon.

Lowemon looks at Lobomon, it was their turn to finish this battle from this dark digimon with a mixture of light and dark. With only a single nod, Lowemon went to one side of the area and Lobomon on the other, facing Devimon on the ground as he stayed in the sky.

"Ready Koji?"

"Ready Koichi! HOWLING LASER!!"

"SHADOW METEOR!!" They both cried out in sync, unleashing their attack at Devimon from front and back.

Devimon cries out of the pain being inflicted on him, the attacks were a direct hit. Slowly, his data stream became visible to them all, his body becoming black and lifeless.

"Go ahead Koichi!" Koji said to him.

"Okay!" He responded, jumping to Devimon with his D-tector in hand and the symbol of darkness on the small screen. "Your evil days are over Devimon, the darkness will see to it. FRACTO CODE... DIGITIZE!!" He said, scanning the data into his D-tector and transforming Devimon into a digi-egg as it flew away. He falls back to the earth with his friends, turning back into their human selves. Koichi looks at his D-tector and sees the data of Devimon inside it.

"Some battle, huh?" Koichi said with a small smile on his face. The others agreed with a smile or a thumbs up, the only one who was the most silent was Yin as she went to Garurumon. A serious expression took the place upon her face. "Hey Yin, hold on!" Koichi said, running to her.

She heard him and turned, he and the others behind him. Were they going to ask her to join them again? How many times were they going to ask her that question when she has told them her answer for about two or three times already? "What?" She asked.

"I want to say thanks for helping us in that battle. And good thinking on blinding him, I don't think I could've ever thought of that in a hurry." He said.

She just stared at him, still looking serious. "It wasn't anything. I just did what I normally do in a situation like this, that's all." She said blankly.

"Well, thanks anyways! I hope we can team up again sometimes."

"Why are you saying that, Koichi!? She needs to join the team, ASAP!!" Takuya said, earning a loud growl from Garurumon and remembering how he thought he was going to die from him.

"We can't force her to join Takuya, if she doesn't want to join, then she doesn't want to."

"I agree with Koichi on this, Takuya," Zoe said. "I think she needs some time to think about this. Yin, can you try reconsidering on joining us? We can help find your spirit and save this world belonging to the digimon."

Surprised by this, Yin stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking. 'They're giving time to think this over? They must really need me on their team!' She thought. "I won't promise anything, but I'll think about it. Maybe I'll have an answer from the next time we meet. See ya." She said, getting on Garurumon's back.

"Yin." The two were about to leave when Koji had called her out. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday in that cave. I was a bit annoyed at the time and-"

"There's no need to apologize to me. I don't deserve any apologies from any of you, so save it." She said quickly.

"Yin, before you go, can you tell us your last name?"

Again, she said nothing for a few seconds, just thinking about this conversation and why he were asking her this.

"It's... Ikumi. Yin Ikumi." She said. Then, she and Garurumon had finally left the village with the gang watching them vanish in the trees (again).

Her last name had rung a bell, very familiar to everyone. "Ikumi", definitely familiar. "Hey guys," Zoe began. "Isn't that the last name of that late racer?"

"You mean Yuki Ikumi? Yeah! That's his last name alright, he died three years ago. Why? You think she might have a connection to him?" Takuya said.

"I don't know. I think there may be, but I'm not for sure really."

"I remember he had a daughter that always went to his races, her name meant darkness I believe." Koichi said, realizing what he just said. Darkness, Yin, Ikumi, Yuki, the answer was right there in front of him. Now he knew it wasn't a coincidence that she had the same last name, the meaning of her name had just proved it. "So we have a famous girl in the Digital World, huh?"

"What are you talking about Koichi? Famous?" J.P asked, confused.

"I think I just got it." Koji said, knowing what his twin brother was referring to. 'So you the daughter of Yuki Ikumi? Now that is weird! But, I still don't know where I've met her before.' He thought.

"What? What are you two talking about? What!?" J.P said, hands waving in their blank faces.

"We'll tell you guys later. Right now, I'm hungry. Is there more of that soup left?" Koichi asked, earning awkward looks from J.P and Zoe.

"Koichi, you're one brave warrior, my friend." J.P said, placing a hand on his shoulder with some kind of frown on his face.

"What?"

"I can't believe they haven't figured how the Floramon make that soup!"

"What?"

"I'm still shocked they still like it. Maybe if they ask, the Floramon will show them how it's made."

"What?"

"When they do show them , I don't wanna look. Is it okay if I have a chocolate bar while they eat that stuff, J.P?"

"What?"

"Sure thing, Zee."

"MY GOD!! JUST ANSWER US ALREADY! WHAT!!!!!!!!!?" Takuya yelled.

"You'll see!" J.P and Zoe said in sync before they went back inside, knowing what they are about to learn about the food they were eating.

* * *

**Well, that's it for right now. I'll be trying to think of what to right next chapter and sorry if it might sound confusing to you. See ya! **


	8. Darkness return to Dusk

Chapter 8: Darkness return to Dusk

Nothing to say right now, just bored. Well, since there's nothing to really say, here's chapter eight.

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, this is only fan made and nothing more. So there!**

* * *

The red sword sliced the black arrow in half, both pieces falling to each of his side. He protected Cherubimon from the attack that was about to hit him. He stared at Destructmon with his glowing red eyes. He had pure black armor, a set of giant red eyes on his shoulders and crimson zigzagged blades coming from his deformed hand that looked like dragons head. He stood in the middle of the two celestials, his blades still out for in case Destructmon tried another attack at Cherubimon, he wasn't about to let her harm him.

"Cherubimon, what is the meaning of this? I thought he was dead! Why is he alive?" Destructmon said, refering to the black warrior before them.

"Duskmon was never dead to begin with, Destructmon. He was simply sleeping in his spirit form for a while until I found him in the shadows one day."

"The shadows? He never died when the warrior of Light purified his soul? Just sleeping? I guess Seraphimon's not the only one who has a servant Cheubimon, since you now have the false warrior of Darkness in your hands."

"First of all, I'm not the 'false warrior of Darkness' you speak of, I'm only the protector of the tribute of which you wish to see destroyed. And second of all, I'm not a servant. I only wish to protect Lord Cherubimon from dangers such as you, Destructmon." Duskmon said.

"'Protector' you say? So you're the Eclipse Protector just like that the other digimon who knew her. How tragic! And here I thought you were cold hearted and had no soul." She said, frowning. There are many digimon that were protectors of the Eclipse warrior and vowed to sacrifice their life protecting her. And here she had found one, a protector as he said when he had quite a reputation in the past, destroying lives and villages, killing in cold blood, the was Duskmon. But here he is now, a sworn protector to her enemy, the Dark Protector.

"If you are done shooting arrows at Lord Cherubimon, then you may leave at once now! You are not welcome here as long as I'm here." Duskmon threatened.

"I see you're still the same, well maybe a bit from that mouth of yours."

"Shut up!"

"Duskmon, that is enough." Cherubimon demanded. Duskmon turned to him, then back at Destructmon, lowering his swords.

Destructmon let out a small grin, amused that the once reckless killer had been trained like a mutt obeying orders. He hadn't taken his eyes off her, swords still out, preparing for an attack if necessary. He leaped to Cherubimon's side, landing on his feet. Duskmon knew her reputation as well as she did with his, a celestial working for Lucemon and trying to bring him back to life, causing destruction and calamity wherever she went, and other crap he couldn't think of. He knew them just as he knew she's been sending corrupted digimon to the children. All to have them stay away from the warrior of Eclipse, Yin.

Her bow was still in hand, in the other was another black arrow, she still planned on turning Cherubimon into one of them again, even by force if she had to.

"Cherubimon," she began with a sigh. "As I said earlier, I'm not leaving without bringing you back to Lord Lucemon, and I still plan on doing so!" She said as she pulled the black arrow back with the bow and released it at Cherubimon again. Duskmon sliced the arrow in half again and charged at Destructmon with both swords aiming at her throat. He noticed she had another arrow in the bow and shot it, he dodged it and made it to her side, blades near her bare neck.

"Any last words before you die?" He said.

She only grinned. "Just one! Cherubimon."

He is confused, why did she say Cherubimon's name as her last words. In his last realization, the last arrow she shot was black and he dodged it, but the arrow wasn't for him. He turned and saw the arrow in Cherubimons' chest, his form changing slowly to his dark side (sweet! A Star Wars referance!).

"LORD CHERUBIMON!! NO!" Horrified, he forgot all about Destructmon and ran back to the wounded Cherubimon, swords withdrawing. "My lord!" He said.

"Duskmon," Cherubimon said weakly, the change taking small effect in him. "It's too late for me. You have to leave and find the Eclipse warrior before Destructmon does. Find her and protect her from the corrupted, from Destructmon, Lucemon, me. Protector her and keep her safe-UGH!"

"Lord Cherubimon!!"

"Don't just stay here, leave... now!"

With only a nod, Duskmon gave one last glare at Destructmon and vanished in the darkness, leaving to find the new warrior and do what he was meant to do. But when the time comes, when he and Destructmon meet again, he would see to her demise as she should have long ago. This he swore.

* * *

"NO!!" Seraphimon screamed, waking up from another sleep. He sensed it, her dark power, his strong presence, everything. His dear friend, Cherubimon, is taken once again by Lucemon, his light was gone, his presence darker now.

"Milord! What's wrong?"Sorcermon said, turning from the orb to his master after hearing him scream.

"Cherubimon..."

"What about Cherubimon?"

"Lucemon has him again in his grasps."

"No. No that can't be! What about that protector he had with-"

"The protector is for the Eclipse warrior, not Cherubimon. He probably did his best protecting him but failed somehow I'm afraid, he's looking for her now."

"The protector?"

"Yes, he's trying to locate her at this very moment. I hope he finds her before Destructmon does."

"Can we contact this protector, milord? Maybe we can help him find her by using the orb."

"No, my young apprentice, we cannot. Even if we can, I'm not sure who this protector is, Cherubimon never gave me the identity of this protector and what he looks like. So we cannot help him in this matter, only to let him find her himself. Seraphimon said, gazing out the window. The moons were out tonight, the protector must be doing his best to find her now to keep her safe from harm. Seraphimon knew the other protectors but not this one, the one found by his friend. Besides this, Seraphimon had to trust this unknown protector to find Yin and do what he is to do as a protector. He had to.

* * *

A few days later…

BurningGreymon charged at a Halsemon, flames flowing through his arms and wings. He took the strike directly in the wings as Halsemon burst into flames and his data stream engulfed him. BurningGreymon switched forms from beast to human spirit, now as Agunimon with his red D-tector in hand. He swiped his device on the data and started to scan and purify it, the beast turning into its original form of an egg. Agunimon puts the device away as he turns back into his human form.

"Nice job Takuya! Another one down today!" Zoe said as she and the other boys approached him.

"Those guys just don't give up, do they? I don't remember the Digital World ever trying to take us down before, have you? I mean- here we are trying to save and find that Yin girl again and digimon are attacking us out of nowhere. Does that seem a bit strange?" J.P said, sort of pointing it out for them when that Halsemon attacked Takuya.

"Everything is strange in this world, G. Everything!" Koji replied.

"Well that's what you say but what about you knowing Yin? Now that we know her name, I still don't get how you know her. Were you two friends or something? Childhood friends? Rivals? What the hell is it!?" J.P said, waving his arms in the air like a mad person. Koji hit him behind the head with his bare fist as he does with Takuya when he got annoying.

"No J.P,... at least I don't think so. Now knowing who she is, I remember going with my father to some of her father's races and a martial arts class he was teaching. But that was all before he died. I might've met or seen her at one of the races or that class." Koji said, almost like explaining the whole thing.

"So you met her father?" Zoe said.

"Yeah. But then again, mostly everyone has back home. He was a real people person from what I saw of him, I think her mother was a model or something for a magezine as I recall."

"Boy, she really is famous from her parents. Hey, didn't we go to a concert that one time when she was featured in it?" Takuya said, his pointer finger in the air for some weird reason.

They all looked at him quizzically, there a small silence around them with only the wind being heard. (wait 3 seconds...)

"What're you talking about Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think you were with us when we went to a free concert in the human world. Don't you guys remember? There was a bunch of famous singers there signing autographs and stuff like that!" Takuya said.

"Oh now I remember that," J.P said with a bright smile on his chubby face. "Gackt was there, right? That night was fun! I think I got an autograph from Anna Tsuchiya and Janne Da Arc."

"That bands awesome. I think Koji was listeing to his MP3 player when the woman singers took the stage." Koichi said, pointing at his annoyed twin.

"Can we change the subject? I want to get to the next village before sundown and another dust storm hits." Koji almost howled at the top of his lungs.

The gang stared at him and continued on their conversation, ignoring their emo-like friend like their homework for school. Koji had a vein pop out of his head with an irritated look washing upon his face as always. To try to not listen to them remember stuff about a concert he didn't like, he did what he did best... not listening and walking a few feet away from them. Everything was starting to annoy him, this desert they were in, his friends talking about a concert he thought sucked, him trying to remember where he met Yin, EVERYTHING!! He needed to think of a way to get his mind off the crap and on to something else that didn't involve the new warrior.

He looked back the gang, still talking about the concer as he believed, then at Bokomon and Neemon, who were doing nothing but pacing out and reading a book. That book which Bokomon had had the legend of tha warriors in there, but didn't mention a thing about the eleventh warrior until now. Something was still missing in this legend they thought they knew, if this warrior of Eclipse was taken out of the story, could there be another that was taken out as well? There was that possibility, but he didn't know for sure yet.

The sunny sky had suddenly turn dark and cloudy like a rainy day, thunder and lightning appearing everywhere in a lightning was close to hitting the gang but missed them.

"What's going on!?"

"How should we know, Zee!" Takuya shouted as a lightning had almost struck him.

They all got together in a group and their D-tectors were in their hands, ready for a digimon to attack at any moment now.

"What the hell is this? Is a digimon doing this?"

"Maybe! But I don't see anyone around besides us here being attack by lightning!"

"How are we going to fight what we can't see? Let alone who!" Zoe said, stepping back when lightning strucked near her feet.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Crap! That was close!"

Koichi kept his gaze on the clouds, they were pure black like the night sky and the darkness. This attack was familiar, the blue lightning, darkness everwhere, it had to be him doing this. After working for him when he supposedly died and came to the Digital World as a spirit, he knew it was him attacking. "It's Cherubimon!!" Koichi yelled over the loud thundering sound.

"What? Cherubimon? You sure Koichi?" Takuya said.

"I'm sure of it! This is definitly his doing of an attack, but these lightnings are only warnings!"

"How're you sure of that!?"

"The lightnings isn't hitting us, that's one thing!" Koichi pointed it out with the lightning around them without a direct hit at them. Takuya finally got it through his thick head.

"The other thing is that I think the attack is meant for someone else that's here besides us."

"And that would be...?"

There was a giant thundering sound, a huge blue and red bolt heading straight down to the ground away from the team. There was a bright light from the direction of the hit, it blinded the whole team and the two small digimon near them. Takuya, Koji, and Koichi try to open their eyes to see what the giant bolt had hit, in the bright light, they only saw a tall black figure weilding two red swords in both hands. It was a bit hard to see from the light but that was what they saw through it, the black figure. The clouds were beginning to vanish as the sun was revealed again, only the black figure they saw had vanished along with the darkness.

Something about the figure bothered Koichi, the shape of the two swords and how they were being held in the figures hands was- disturbing. He knew the presence so well, the tainted soul he once knew and became at one point, the sinful and hated false darkness, the one named Duskmon. He wasn't sure, but it had to him; he was back after being purified by his younger brother only a year ago. Koichi could still fill the pain he felt as him, remembering the scenes he saw and couldn't stop from happening to the digimon, to his brother. And now he was back! Why the hell was he back? Duskmon should've stayed in the darkness forever so why?

"That was weird! Remind me never to go into a desert without a Trailmon nearby."

"And an umbrella! Don't forget that Takuya!"

"Thanks J.P!"

"Lets just get out of here before another out of the blue lightning storm pops up and tries to fry us to death, okay?" Zoe said, trying to be careful and wanting to leave this god forsaken area fast.

They all agreed and started to walk off from the half burnt or damaged desert; Koichi had just stood in the same spot staring at the now epmty area where the bolt struck at and Duskmon. He had a stern look washing over his face and anger flowing through him as he cletched his hands into two fists. 'Why? Why is he back? He shouldn't even be back in the first place, he shouldn't! He should've died the day Koji and the others saved me from total darkness, so why?' He thought frustratingly. Then he felt a hand on hisright shoulder, he swiftly turned with the same expression on his face and saw his brother, appeared to be worried.

"You okay bro? We're already leaving now." Koji said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah- I'm sorry! I was just thinking, that's all." Koichi responded, forcing a smile to cross his lips.

Koji just looked even more worried at him, he could feel something was wrong and had to know now. "It's okay bro, you can tell me. What's the matter?"

Koichi just turned from him. "I- I- I'll tell you later, okay? Just not right now! C'mon, the others are ahead of us already, let's go!"

"Um- okay." Koji said, follwing his brother to the others as they all tried to find the nearest village. Whatever was bothering Koichi, he knew he would tell him later today or the next day. He figured he sould give his brother some space before letting him tell him. It was for the best he thought.

* * *

Duskmon had been running for days now, about four or ten as he believed. He hadn't stopped running since he left the dark area where he last saw his master, Cherubimon, being turned into evil again. He didn't feel tired, he kept on running without stop; night to day, dusk to dawn. He knew he couldn't stop until he was as far away from the dark area where she had been, she was following him for a while now.

Duskmon brought out his crimson blades and struck a digimon he sensed was following him, turning it into a digi-egg with a single swing.

'Damn! Destructmon's sent her cronnies to kill me, just my day isn't it?' He thought.

There were five digimon after him, all beast and hu-mons being corrupted by her to do her dirty work. One was a Centarumon, a Phantomon, and Grizzlymon while the last two were Cerberumon, they were just behind him as he ran. Duskmon leaped in the air and ended behind the five digimon, his sword lined together of what looked like an "X" and slashed at a Cerberumon in the chest and became a digi-egg. The others charged at him, so did he with his twin swords.

The Phantomon had sttruck at him with it's sythe, Duskmon had blocked it with his right sword and stabbed it through it's tattered cloak with his free arm. Only three left to turn into eggs. Centarumon came up behind him with it's hooves high up in the air, about to strike his head to the ground. Duskmon saw him, and swinged his left sword at it about three times before it became a digi-egg. Two left standing and charging at him.

"I don't have time for this! Out of the way!!" He said, using both his swords at the two digimon in the head, evaporating into data and eggs as the others did.

Duskmon stands there in the battlefield and watches the eggs fly away the the village of beginnings, where all digimon are reborn to, a place he knew he would never go to when he dies.

The wind was blowing through him, he didn't seem to notice at all, his mind somewhere else as it had always been. Destructmon sent those digimon to kill him permanatly, he chuckled slightly with his eyes closed, lowering his head.

"By sending them to see to my demise, that must mean I'm really close to find the girl or she just wants me dead. As Cherubimon would say, 'it is ironic to see a digimon once good turn evil for selfish reasons', or something like that!" Duskmon said.

The wind was blowing violently now, more force was in it. The sky had turned dark suddenly with lightning and thunder everywhere, the colors of red and blue. A familiar attack, a presence he had only felt days ago in the dark area, the soul that was good and pure now dark as the last time. Duskmon gasped, the transfomation was finally down on him. She had sent **him** as well to kill him. He looked up to the dark coverd sky and heard his sinister laugh as the lightning tried to strike him but only missed.

"My Lord!" Duskmon shouted.

"Duskmon, the time has come to see your immolation. You have been a thorn in Lucemons' side for a very long time, it must end for your unwanted existance now!" Cherubimons voice said, more lightning coming down from the sky and aimed at him directly. He dodged the bolts and tried to run, only to be blocked off by more lightning and the roaring sound of thunder above him. Cherubimon wasn't going to let him go free to find her.

He dodged every lightning he possibly could, no damage whatsoever on him. He could hear Cherubimons laugh becoming more and more sinister like Lucemons, he had finally lost his master to the dark celestial digimon again.

"Lord Cherubimon," Duskmon shouted to the sky. "Listen to me, you have to break out of this control you're in! You can't let them take and use you like a puppet again! You have to! For the Digital World! For the children! For that girl! Break it!"

No matter how he said it, Cherubimons laugh was still sounding sinister and a huge bolt was readied to strike at him, he knew he couldn't dodge this one. It would be too much of an impact of great damage and maybe be killed. Duskmon had to try and help him break out of this control. the bolt was ready to strike when Duskmon cried out: "Cherubimon! What would she think of you if she was still living!? What would the one you called daughter think?"

The bolt had finally been released, this was his death, his master who saved him from the darkness was going to kill him right then and there. His words hadn't gotten through to him at all. Duskmon was now ready for the strike heading towards him, he was waiting but... he felt nothing. He didn't feel the pain he was expecting to feel coursing through his cold body, he opened his red eyes and found himself still in the desert- **ALIVE**!! He looked back up to the sky, then to the ground. The bolt had struck, but only missed him, had he heard him? Or was it _her_ that made him? The dark was evaporating, revealing the sun again to the desert.

"Lord Cherubimon..." Duskmon said silently to himself before leaving himself.

This might have been only a warning to him, a warning to not find the new warrior or he will die trying to. This was a warning to stay away from her so Destructmon could destroy her and the spirits she carries. He wasn't going to let that happen, not what was going to happen now once she had those spirits in her grasps; Duskmon had vowed to protect her with his life, and that's what he's going to do. After all, he promised he would.

* * *

**Will Duskmon find Yin in time before Destructmon does? Will the gang figure out who Yin was in the human world? Will Seraphimon ever find out that Duskmon is the protector? Will I just stop asking questions and just go on with the story? Yes I will! Till next chapter! Byes!!**


	9. The Song

Chapter 9: The Song

Still nothing to say at the moment, ... maybe just one thing though! If you're wondering what Yin sounds like, imagine her having either Dominic Monaghan from Wolverine, Kristen Stewart from Twilight, or Allyson Court from Resident Evil: Degeneration. Use one of those tree voices when she speaks. That's all. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or this season in any way at all, this is only fan made. I only own Yin Ikumi and other digimon you do not know.**

* * *

It had been days since that strange lightning storm in the desert and since the whole gang had eaten anything. They were in the next village now full of digimon they knew and didn't. J.P, Bokomon, Neemon, Koichi and Koji were waiting outside of a restaurant for their friends to come out of it. When they did, their friends were being thrown out by the same digimon they met when they were being thrown out the same way like last time, landing on the dirty ground in front of them.

"You said this happened before, G?" Koji asked, witnessing the scene taking place in front of his eyes.

J.P only nodded his head in reply with his eyes closed and a small sigh.

"Come back when you have money! Kids!" The digimon said (I have no idea who this digimon is. All I know is that he looks a golden scarab beetle in the show) before going back inside the place, leaving the gang out.

"Ugh! I hate that guy!! I'm hungry!!!" Takuya shouted in the air.

"We're all hungry, goggle head, deal with it already." Koji said, hitting him lightly on the head.

"OW!"

"What now? I can't think of any other place to go to right now to get food." Tommy said, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Don't know, kid. Maybe we can find one of those food eating contest again like in the Autumn Leaf fair." J.P suggested.

"Only I don't think there is one near here, J.P. I guess we'll just have to go on without eating again." Zoe said.

"Dammit!! I want food!!"

"Shut up goggle head!!"

"So is this how the Legendary Warriors survive an empty stomach? If so, then I don't want to see how you survive in a forest!" Said a familiar voice.

Her voice had almost made them all jump or flinch, they all turn to the left and a cloaked up Yin and Garurumon standing there. The cloak was tan looking and all tattered on the bottom with some flames crossing the edges of the top of a hood that laid on her back, her hair was pulled back in the same way Koji had his. She had her hands on hips as she and Garurumon stared at them and their scene they did.

"Yin." Takuya said, finally stopping his whining for once. "HEY!"

"Have you found your beast spirit yet?" Zoe asked her out of curiosity.

Yin shook her head. "Nah, not yet. Is find a beast spirit hard when you guys got yours? I'm not having any luck."

"Well, we didn't really find our beast spirits, it like they found us or we were at the right place at the right time. Either way, we have them, ha ha- OW!! Again with the hitting!?" Takuya said, rubbing his head after getting another punch in the head by his friend.

"You're not really helping things, y'know." Koji replied.

"I can never stop them from arguing for even a minute." Koichi admitted, letting out a rough sigh. "So Yin, have you thought about our offer?"

Yin looked at him with a usual frown on her face, the one they only seen her wearing when they met. "Sorry Koichi, I need more time to think about it. Speaking of offers, you guys eaten yet?" Yin asked, earning stares from the whole gang. "Sorry. Wrong thing to ask, huh?"

"Y'think?"

"Yin, you sure we should help these kids? Ophanimon said to stay away from them until we got your spirit." Garurumon whispered to her as low as he could so the others wouldn't hear. Yin looked at him.

"Ophanimon said not to join them until my last spirit was found. Besides, they look like they're about to wither away in the wind in about a minute if they don't get anything to eat, otherwise I can't join them later on." She whispered back to him.

"Okay, what's up with the whispering? What're you talking about?" Takuya said, trying not to sound annoying so he wouldn't get another punch in the head by his emo friend here next to him.

"Not emo!" He said.

With another glance at the gang, Yin and Garurumon went inside the restaurant the gang had just been in. Takuya and J.P were about to warn them about the restaurant and that they needed digi money to get food, but found themselves inside with the two traveling companions. The digimon who threw them out saw them and started fuming as he stomped to their direction. 'Uh ho! Not good!' Takuya thought.

"I thought I said to come back when you have money. Why're you ba- Garurumon? Is that you?" The digimon said, looking as if he was staring and talking to a ghost, his entire body shaking.

"Hey there bub!" Garurumon simply said to the digimon, causing him to tremble even more than before.

"A-a-a-are these kids with you? Please forgive me! Come in! Come in! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for not knowing these kids were with you! Please forgive! Food's on the house!" The trembling digimon said in a hurry in a terrified tone, letting the gang in.

They all exchanged glances, no idea on what was happening at the moment but decided to ask later, now all they could think about was eating finally. They were shown to a table in the back where no one was at so they could have some privacy and talk about the spirits again. A few minutes later, the food had arrived to their table and immediately began wolfing down their food. Yin and Garurumon were watching them eat for a bit before wanting to ask something that they might know.

Yin cleared her voice and asked: "How have you guys been since we last met? Everything going okay?"

"Well, nothing knew for these children, just the usual stuff. Danger coming after them, protecting our world from evil and so on. Nothing more than the regular basis." Bokomon said for them, being the one who had manners as he thought.

"Have any of you heard of Cherubimon? A celestial digimon?" Yin asked, a worried look appearing on her face along with what looked like guilt. They heard her question and noticed her expression, they didn't see this the last time they saw her. It was too mixed up to gather what she was thinking with that guilt still washing over her.

"Did something happen?" Takuya said, turning serious as his name was brought out. 'This isn't good!'

Yin couldn't look at him, nor the others in fact; more guilt was appearing than worried. Garurumon sighed, deciding he should be the one to give them the news of what they heard not long a go. "Words out that Cherubimon has gone back to Lucemon." He said nonchalantly with his eyes half closed.

The gang was shocked and stun, gasps were heard through the air.

"What?" Tommy said, looking frightened.

"He's gone back to that creep!? Why? I thought his data was purified like Ophanimon and Seraphimon." Koichi said, standing up with his right palm on the table.

"Apparently it was, but his data and soul might have been corrupted again by Lucemon or someone else. Either way, he is no longer on our side anymore. He is the enemy that he once was." Garurumon said.

"And I think it's all my fault." Yin said suddenly, the same expression deepening.

They all turned their attention to her, frown becoming deeper and eyes full of weakness and fear. It was weird to see her like this, why would she think this was her fault? It's not like she's done anything to make it her fault, they knew it wasn't. It couldn't have been.

"Yin..." Zoe whispered under her breath, eyes becoming concern and almost intent.

Yin said nothing, her eyes were half closing as she lowered her head so they couldn't see her like this. Even though they weren't her friends or anything special, she hated it when people worried over her, she's always hated it. It made her feel weak and useless, like the little girl she was when he... "I need some air." She simply said, standing up from where she sat and walked away from the team and Garurumon, exiting the door to outside. The others watched her leave, everything becoming silent amongst themselves.

"She'll be alright," Garurumon said. "She just needs some time to herself after what the rumors have been saying about her spirit and presence of being here."

Koji quickly turned to him with a stern look. "What rumors?"

Garurumon grunted. "In a village we went to before, rumors were out that it was because of Yin that Cherubimon turned evil again. The village had some origins of her spirits, but we didn't get to hear them since we were practically forced to leave with all the digimon there throwing stones and rookie attacks at her."

"The digimon were throwing stones at her?" Takuya said, almost shouting but kept it small.

"That's mean!" Tommy said.

"Man, I feel sorry for her. The digimon there claimed it was her fault, that's really harsh to say. Especially since it's a Legendary Warrior they're telling that to!" Takuya said again, letting his mind out for once.

"Garurumon, do you know anything about Yin's spirit?" Koji asked.

Garurumon only shook his head left to right with eyes closed. "No. I do not. But if you're looking for someone to give you answers, you kids should try finding these people. Some you may know and some you don't. Seraphimon and Ophanimon are one, but leave Cherubimon out, since he went evil he'll try to kill you. Another is Aurumon, you'll find him at the Autumn Leaf fair, the others I must warn you of, though. These digimon are quite evil and have sought out the Eclipse spirits for centuries now.

One of the evil you destroyed is Lucemon, he may have ties linking him to those spirits. The other is Arrowmon, we know nothing of her yet, only that she is a beast-mon and she also had a link with only **one** spirit. Next is Destructmon-"

'Destructmon?' Koji thought. So the digimon that he saw in his dreams, the one giving him the warning, knew of the spirits and might have a link as well along with this Arrowmon and- doesn't even want to think of it- LUCEMON.

"-she is usually the one to cause trouble wherever she goes so it won't be hard to find her if you're still alive." Garurumon continued.

"She does have a reputation." Koichi suddenly said, nodding his head as an agreement of what Garurumon had just said to them of his information. The gang, except Koji, stared at him. "I know a little about her when I was Duskmon, her name says a lot about her." Koichi said to answer whatever question they had in their heads.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Garurumon said roughly.

"What?" Asked Takuya.

"Your friend here just said the last person who knows and has the most important link to Yin's spirit. It saves me from saying anything else since you all have met the guy."

All their eyes widen, some mouths dropped opened along with some gasps. The digimon who had the important link was him? Out of all the digimon they could name, it had to be him. Duskmon was the last one.

* * *

Yin had been walking around the town for about a few minutes now and can't remember where that restaurant was, she was now becoming frustrated with annoyance. Here she was, a Legendary Warrior in this world and a famous person in her world, getting lost. Everything looked the same to her, from building to shape and size. A blood vessel was popping out her head and her fists balled up.

"Dammit! How did I get lost?" She asked herself since she wasn't near anyone at the moment.

She looked right to left at every building, not remembering what the place she was at looked like. She had stormed out of there to not even notice her surroundings to know them enough. She was getting tired of this walking around now.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" She asked no one.

Yin stopped in the middle of the road she was walking on; a tune of music caught her attention as her turned to the direction of it. The sound was beautiful, an ocarina with a violin and guitar, instruments she was familiar of in her world, the world she was escaping. She followed the sweet tune and found it source. Four digimon were leaning against a white wall to a building with the instruments she knew, the fourth digimon had small drums or bongos on his lap as he sat on the ground. The digimon were Lilymon, Angewomon, Angemon, and- well, I don't know this digimon! But it's that digimon that has a giant boomerang like Sango in Inyuasha and a weird huge mask.

It was a small crowd surrounding them, not much were paying attention to the song they were playing. Some walking by and ignoring the music while only few stayed and listened, with a song like that there should be a bigger crowd than this here.

The song was familiar to Yin, it was similar to a song she knew in the human world, a song that was sung to her as a child at night. It was his song.

'Papa...' she thought, her mind darkening with despair and agony.

The song was finished, and the small crowd dispersed away. It was obvious that the digimon playing that song needed some money judging by the small container on the ground in front of them. Yin stepped forward and looked inside the container, a very small amount of digital money was inside.

'Even though this is the reason I left the human world, I can't believe I'm even thinking of doing this but-' Yin sighed out of irritation of herself. "Do you guys need help attracting customers?"

* * *

They were looking all over for her in this town, she wasn't anywhere to be found. The one that was panicking the most was Garurumon, he was the one who had to be by her side at all times and he lost her when she left the place they all were at. He had been trying to sniff her out, but there was too many scents in the air to find hers at all. He was going crazy by now while the others watched him act like a dog searching for its owner (which it was somehow).

"That girl sure knows how to get lost so easily." Koji said.

"Don't kid at the a time like this Koji. A warrior is out here missing and you're being sarcastic or something emo-like." Takuya said, looking around with the others and opposite from where Koji was.

"What did I say about calling me emo, goggle head?"

"What'd I say about the goggle head thing?"

"Focus guys! Focus!" Koichi entered their spout, trying to keep things calm between the two friends as he always had to.

"I swear, those two never seem to stop their childish feud." Bokomon said, placing a hand (or paw- whatever) on his forehead from the small headache they were giving him.

"I like cotton candy!" Neemon said out of nowhere.

Bokomon glared at his tale friend, grabbing his waistband, pulling it as far as he could and snapped it back at him. Neemon was crying out of the pain in his side as he wobbled in a weird anime style. "You are only making my headache worse you imbecile!" Bokomon cried out.

Zoe was walking ahead of the gang looking for Yin when she heard a sweet, fast paced sound of music not far from where they all stood; a voice following with the song playing now. It was a girls voice she heard, the tone very passionate, deep, strong, soft and- painful. "Do you guys hear that?" Asked Zoe, placing a hand on her ear to hear more carefully.

"Hear what?" Tommy said, standing right next to her now.

"That song." Zoe walked further towards the song as the others followed, the sound of the music becoming louder along with the voice; the words more clearly now.

_**I try to leave**_

_**but you bring me in**_

_**My love for you will never die**_

_**Hold me tight **_

_**As I fall into darkness**_

_**I'll be in here in your arms**_

Immediately, Zoe knew who the voice belonged to, how could she not see it?

"Now I hear the song. It sounds-"

"Awesome?" Takuya said before J.P could.

"I was going to say soothing, but that too!"

"Who's singing it though?" Koichi asked, going ahead with Zoe full of curiosity.

_**Why do you love me so?**_

_**What have I done for you to feel such emotions?**_

_**Was it my laugh?**_

_**My smile?**_

_**What made you fall for me?**_

_**And why do I love you with all my heart?**_

By the time they all got to the source of the music, there was a huge crowd forming a giant circle where the attention was taken. It was going to hard to see was the commotion was all about. One by one they went through the crowd, forcing their way in while almost being crushed by huge digimon. The first ones to make it in to the rough crowd was Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and Bokomon, wondering if their friends had gotten crushed or pushed back by this crowd. They saw the entertainment and couldn't believe their eyes, it wasn't the music that had attracted attention, it was Yin!

There she was in the middle of the circled area with her cloak off and her hair undone as she sang and danced to the music. Each step was graceful, never messing up, and her voice was just- WOW! Her dancing steps moving the same pace as the song and her voice flowing through it like a running river, this warrior had talent. But then again, it was to be expected from the daughter of two famous people, it was in her blood.

"Finally, we made- OH CRAP!!" Takuya said as he made it in the circle with his friends, noticing the warrior of the middle performing.

"Hey, Takuya what's- wow!"

"Whooooa!"

"Pretty!"

"I'll say."

They all couldn't keep their eyes off her, there was no way they could after just seeing her. Zoe had taken her gaze off her and shifted to Koji, noticing he had the same stare as the other guys here, but only different. The guys were looking at Yin with those gaga eyes and all flustered up, Koji had just looked at her with amazement and his usual stern look softening. Her eyes shifted back to Yin, a feeling stirring inside her now. Just by looking at his face, she was jealous, jealous that she was able to soften his look and appear like this. Somehow she couldn't but _she_ could? Why her? If only she knew the feeling he had inside him, the same feeling he's had since their meeting. The feeling of knowing her somewhere, it keeps getting hot and cold, but somehow he was getting closer to knowing where.

The song has just ended, Yin finished the performance with a deep bow, almost like a curtsy as she breathed in and out heavily. She heard the applause around her, but she ignored them as she finally stood up, grabbed her cloak and tied her hair back up again. She didn't smile, her frown never fading from her lips and her cold stare decreasing for a moments rest. As the audience started to take leave, Yin had finally noticed the gang and Garurumon right next to her, still looking amazed.

'Great! They probably figured it out now.' She thought as she approached them with her eyes shut closed.

"You're a singer, aren't you? You were at the one concert back home, right?" Asked Zoe suddenly.

'Bingo! They figured it out.' "Yeah, you guys just realizing it?" Asked Yin, only getting nods from them; they knew who she was now, no more keeping it a secret. "Then I guess I don't need to tell you my tragic story then. Let's go Garurumon, time to leave."

"Hold on a sec." She heard Koji say, grabbing her right arm with a bit of force.

"Koji? What're you doing?" Takuya asked, not know what was happening now.

"Let go." She said nonchalantly.

"Not until I get some answers. Where have we met? I know I met you somewhere back home, so where?" He asked intently, his eyes never looking at her as hers never with him.

Her face grew colder, only more anger were filling them than anything she's felt. "Humph. I guess you're keeping that promise then, after three years since we've last seen each other."

Koji looked confused and certain at the same time, he was right, he did meet her before. But what about this _promise_ he made? "What?" He asked, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Three years ago, in the martial arts class with my father, you mean to tell me that you've forgotten all about that day? It's all thanks to you that I'm like this mostly, you made me feel hatred and anger for the first time that day, you made my name fit my appearance."

"What are you-"

"You said something to me that day, what was it now? _'Just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean you'll treat me like everyone else. To them I may be nice, but to you... I was nothing but a spoiled kid.'_ You also told me to _get lost _as I recall, so what happened to the boy who said all that to me? Has he disappeared or is he still here? Pretending to be someone he's not? I must say, you're more pathetic than I ever thought now. But still, thanks for making me who I am today, otherwise I would have to depend on worthless people like your friends here all the time.

Out of everything I have just said, I can say this for sure now that we've met again... I hate you. You just may be the main reason why I can't smile anymore." She had finished her long answer.

Koji said nothing after her, he was silent, thinking on what she just said to him. Did he really say those words to her as a kid three years ago? Why couldn't he remember? He released his grip on her arm, she pulled it away with some force and walked away from him to Garurumon as she climbed his back again. Yin gave one last look at them, a stern glare at Koji.

"You better hope we don't meet again, otherwise I'll beat the crap out of you. Boy or not." It sounded like a threat at how she said it to him coldly.

He turned to face her half way. "You're the one who should be hoping we don't meet, and as I said those years ago, I don't care you're his daughter, I'll still treat you differently. Famous or not."

There was nothing to say, there was nothing needed to be said at the moment. Yin and Garurumon had rode off away from the team out of the town as they had stayed behind again. Takuya and Koichi exchanged concerned expressions about their friend, they didn't know what to do.

"Koji-"

"Don't touch me!!" He said in a demanding tone, his head lowered and his hands balled into fists.

Zoe backed away from his, giving him some space for now. Whatever had happened just now, it took some effect on him a bit, the tone in his voice was almost scared and confused, he seemed to be trembling a tiny bit. Was this the guy they knew right now? Was it?

* * *

Not far from the town...

He stood there watching her leave with her companion to, yet, another village. The wind was blowing today again in the higher level in the mountains, it still didn't bother him that much. Though he was at a very high view, he could still see and feel her presence disappearing. He had to follow or he would lose her this time after searching for her for quite some time now. He let out a sigh and started running through mountains after her.

'Cherubimon, I will protect her with my life. I promise you, she will live and save this world you call home.' Duskmon thought as he ran.

He sensed danger coming again, but it wasn't coming towards him. It was going to her, the unsuspecting girl. He tried to run faster and stop the ambush, but he was too late. A Kuwagamon had suddenly appeared out of thin air and headed towards the girl, luckily for her, the Garurumon with her had moved just in time to dodge the sharp metal razor blades it had as a mouth. He saw them dodge more attacks from it, but the digimon was getting closer to them by the second, he had to hurry.

Duskmon noticed the Garurumon stopping and letting the girl off him, she brought out one of those devices that those kids had to defeat back then and turned into the hu-mon he knew. Sunmon brought out her Sunstaff and struck at the Kuwagamon several times, but as he saw from his eyes, her hits didn't mean a thing to this digimon. It roared as loud as it could to make her cover her ears and struck at her, causing her to land hard on the ground and revert back to her human form unconcious.

He saw the Garurumon trying to defend her, but with one strike of the Kuwagamon, Garurumon turned into a digi-egg and floated away. She was unprotected now, with her knocked out and a protector gone, Duskmon ran faster to the area as he was now on the ground, swords out. He was finally near the huge attacking digimon.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU VILE BEAST!!!!!" He shouted, slashing his blade into the digimon's arm.

He landed near the girl and had one blade over her body protectively, glaring at the thing. It let out another cry, Duskmon was unaffected by it as had both blades together like scissors and thrust them in the chest, using as much force as he feasibly could.

"I said to stay away." He said before taking his blades out of the digimon as his data appeared and turned into an egg, floating away as the other one did.

He sheathed his swords back and turned to the girl laying on the ground, appearing lifeless but still breathes. He goes closer to her and studies her face, the same skin tone as her. he leaned down and picked her up in his arms, he looks at her, then back at the town of which she came from.

"Those kids can't be far from where we are, kid. Better get you to the next town so you can find your spirit." He said, though she couldn't hear. Then, he walked off, away from this area and the town that those kids were at, no doubt of it that they would meet again soon.


	10. Ophanimon

Chapter 10: Ophanimon

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way and only own Yin Ikumi. This is only fan made.**

* * *

_"Stay away from me... please! I can't be near any of you!"_

_"Yin, wait!"_

_"I said stay away!"_

"Not this again." Koji grunted, watching a similar scene he had saw in one of his weird dreams before. He wants to look away from this scene, but found himself that he couldn't. It was annoying that he had to watch this, including after that last time he talked to Yin in that town. "Why does this happen to me?" He asked himself, placing a hand on his head.

_"Why did you come after me? You know what I did to you and the others, so why? I attacked all of you guys and still you came after me... why?"_ He heard her said in a weak voice.

_"It wasn't you who attacked us. It was never you."_

_"Of course it was me! I attacked you all with my bare hands, I tried to kill you all, I almost killed you... I just make everything worse for everyone, I can't handle the pressure!"_

_"Don't think like that! You don't make things worse for us, you never did."_

"This is getting way too weird now. Where's the exit? I'm leaving again." Koji said, turning away from himself and tried to walk away but ended up staying for a few more seconds. He stopped after hearing the last words _he_ said, only three small, simple words that made his heart almost skip a beat.

They were simple words that he didn't know the meaning of, words he never used in his life. The words were-

* * *

"Hang on there, Bokomon. Koji wake up!"

He opened his eyes fast and wide, seeing Takuya's face in front of his. "Takuya, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Koji almost shouted, getting up and away from Takuya to his borther on the other seat in Trailmon.

"What's it look like? I was waking you up!" Said Takuya.

"I know that part, but- WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING JUST NOW!?"

"Um- again, child present here." J.P said, pointing at Tommy sitting next to him.

"I said I was waking you up!" Takuya shouted back at him.

"It looked more like you were trying to kiss me instead of waking up! THIS AIN'T A YAOI!!! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!"

"Tommy, cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Just cover them. This isn't something a child should hear." J.P said, placing both his hands over Tommy's ears, who was looking confused.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!"

"WELL YOU ALMOST PROVED IT RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Can we change the subject, please? And quick!" Koichi said, not wanting to hear this nor imagine what they were talking about. Zoe and J.P nodded their heads in agreement.

After settling things down with Takuya and Koji, they decided to nothing happened and that Takuya is not gay. Otherwise, this would be a yaoi instead of what I'm intending to write. Takuya explained that he was trying to wake him up to hear what Bokomon had found out back in that town but somehow tripped and landed near his face. Now let's get that out of the way before an image pops up in our minds and on with the story.

"While we were trying to find our fellow warrior, Yin-"

"Y'mean that girl who said she hated Koji?" Tommy asked.

"You know what? I think she's the first girl who has ever said that to him and not going crazy like the others. Huh!" Takuya said with a small smirk on his face.

"Only girl who hates him and many others that adore him. Congratulations, buddy, you finally found the girl of your dreams." J.P said sarcastically.

"You know J.P, shut up!"

"As I was saying, I had found some inscriptions about the new warrior and a bit of her power origins."

"What did they say?" Asked Zoe.

"According to the legend, only ten defeated Lucemon and never mentioned the eleventh. I believe that someone had just cut off the part of her and rewrote the legend for some weird reason, but on the inscriptions! It said that the sun is the tribute of Light and the moon is the tribute of Darkness, they formed together and created the Eclipse power where both tributes were able to be as one. It's like a mixture of Lobomon and Lowemon's power in one warrior, only this warrior was more powerful than them."

"So you're saying Koichi and I aren't strong enough to beat a digimon by ourselves?"

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that! Anyways, it seems that this warrior wasn't the only thing that was taken out of the legend."

They all looked at him quizzically, confused by his words.

"It wasn't the warrior of Eclipse that was left out, but a strange digimon as well called Hallowmon. They are black digimon with glowing red eyes and a painful scream that it could break five hundred glasses and a barrier all at once and can cause a major headache. It turns out that these digimon were minions of Lucemon and were sent out to destroy the Eclipse with their poison claw attacks. It's a good thing that Lucemon isn't here or those things would be after us." Bokomon said finally, sighing with relief.

"So Yin's spirit was a threat to Lucemon? That's a good thing, right?" Said Zoe.

"It would be a good thing if she was joining us right now and if Koji didn't scare her off." J.P said, looking directly at Koji with squinted eyes.

"I didn't scare her off."

"Well you did something, like in the past. Did you really say that stuff to her three years ago?" Takuya said, becoming serious about this conversation.

Koji didn't bother to look. "I guess I did, though I don't really remember saying it or her. But the way she said all that made me remember, I think I was jealous of her because at that time dad told me mom had died, she had two parents who weren't divorced and seemed happy together. I envied her, I had wished I was in her place instead of the one I was in. I hated her for that and treated her differently.

But when her dad died that day, it sort of proved I was wrong I guess. No ones life is perfect, and neither was hers. It was never meant to be perfect for anyone, and she found that out the hard way by losing him. And now she's blaming me for something that was an accident or meant to be. And because of that, I'm starting to hate her again." Koji had finished finally, placing both arms behind his head as he laid back in the seat with his eyes closed.

Takuya wanted to say something but Zoe had stopped him from doing so, seeing that he was a bit pissed off right now by just talking about her. It seemed that he was already despising her at this very moment.

If only they knew what he had his mind wrapped up on, that new dream was bothering him so much. He can still remember the feeling he felt when his other self said those words. He wanted to forget about them, but found no way of doing so. They were stuck in his mind now, those words he didn't understand, those three simple words.

_I love you._

* * *

He was watching her sleep in the darkness, she still hadn't woken up from that attack two days ago. They were at a village where it was near a cliff with a stream at the very bottom, it was about ten stories high or more. This was the first time he had ever been here, but he probably wouldn't remember if it was a village he hadn't massacre yet in the past with Koichi. He felt uncomfortable in this place, something was going to happen, something vile and evil.

A Biyomon had just came in with a tray of food in its wings and placed it on a small table next to Yin. Biyomon then turned to him. "You want anything?" It asked him.

Duskmon shook his head sideways. "I don't eat, but thanks anyways." He said roughly, turning his attention back to the sleeping Yin.

"Don't worry so much for her, she's in good hands now. Most of the protectors are here for just in case any digimon should come and attack her again like that Kuwagamon. It's a good thing that you were there to protector." Biyomon said reassuringly to Duskmon, his gaze never leaving the girl.

"How long do you think Destructmon will send them? The other warriors?" Duskmon asked nonchalantly.

"It can't be that long if she hasn't already corrupted or found them yet. But we'll be ready for them, no one will get their hands on her."

Coming from behind Biyomon was another digimon, a Rapidmon came in. He gave a look to Biyomon, telling it to leave so he and Duskmon could have a little talk. Biyomon then left, leaving the two digimon alone with the sleeping warrior.

"Why are you here? Weren't you on Lucemon's side in the beginning of this whole disaster? Why have you suddenly switch sides to protector this girl?" Rapidmon asked coldly, he knew what Duskmon had done in the past and was very aware that he might still be the same.

Duskmon only glared at him, then switched his gaze back at her, glare softening. "I'm under Cherubimons' orders to protect this girl, he is why I'm here. And no, I'm no longer with that vile creature, I now serve for Lord Cherubimon now that I was purified by the warrior of Light. It is because of him that I am one of the Eclipse Protectors."

"You'll never be accepted as a protector, not to me. Not after what you've done to those innocent digimon." Rapidmon lashed out at him, trying to find a weak point in this man. Duskmon was unfazed by him, still appearing emotionless.

Duskmon was silent for a few minutes when he had sighed.

"You're right for not accepting me as one of you, what I did was wrong of me to do to so many of them. I can never forgive myself for that now." Duskmon said, moving towards Rapidmon.

Rapidmon flinched as he thought Duskmon was going to strike at him like his old self would, but he had only passed by him out of the room. Rapidmon became confused, he quickly turned and saw Duskmon leaving the area they were in, the village of protectors. Why was he leaving?

"Where're you going? I thought you said you were one of us." Rapidmon said loud enough so he could hear him.

"I have orders to make sure no harm comes to her and that she's safe, and I make sure of that by watching from afar. If she should wake up, tell her one of you guys saved her. She is not to know of my existence until her second spirit is found."

"And why is that?"

Duskmon turned slowly to face him.

"Orders." He said before finally leaving, leaving where he could still watch over her and she can't see him.

* * *

"'_**Children… hear me…"'**_

The gang heard her voice, she was calling them again. Neither of them had heard her voice since they were brought to the Digital World, and here she was calling them. But is she okay? They all brought out their D-tectors and looked at it, there on the small screen was her symbol.

"It's Ophanimon!" Zoe said first from the boys.

"This can't be good." J.P muttered to himself.

"'_**Children… please, take heed on my words. You must go to Protectors village, go immediately before Destructmon send her minions there to take her spirits."'**_

"I knew it. It's something bad."

"J.P! Wait, you said _"her spirits"_. Yin's there?" Takuya asked, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh great, now we have to save her." Koji retorted.

"'_**Please, you must go now. That girls' power must not be in the wrong hands."'**_

"Ophanimon, if we're going to save her you have to tell us why Yin's spirit was never mentioned in the legend. Why was she taken out?"

"Takuya, I don't think now's the right time to ask that." Zoe said.

"Well, we're going to find out sooner or later so might as well be now and not later."

"You really don't make sense right now, goggle head. You're saying we have to listen why the warrior of Eclipse was taken out and then go save her? Something's up with that head of yours."

"Shut up, Koji!!"

"'_**It is because of her powers."'**_ Ophanimon suddenly said through the devices, capturing their attention once again.

"Her powers?"

"'_**Yes. The warrior of Eclipse had unlimited powers to light and darkness, to purify and corrupt. Her powers were sought out by the worst of all creatures in this world, the one you all have successfully deleted. He wanted her power for the ruling of our world and the destructions of others. **_

_**And thus, with her reborn, the faith of the Digital World may as well lie in her hands. The hands of the guardian, that girl. So you must go and take her with you, but you must not have her on your team until the last spirit is found. She will rejoice wo being with you all."'**_

"But why not have her join now? It'd be better that she's with a group than by herself."

"But she's not by herself, don't you remember that she has Garurumon with her? She'll be find."

"Don't always assume things, emo boy."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT!!?"

"_**Garurumon is no longer with her."'**_

All their eyes widen with shock by this. 'Garurumon's… gone?' Takuya thought.

"See? Never assume things, Koji. Never assume things." J.P said with his know-it-all look and waving his pointer finger left to right at his young emo friend.

"Shut up. And don't call me emo!!" Koji retorted.

"Back to business please." Koichi said quickly before another fight started, gaze fixing back onto the D-tector in his hands. "Ophanimon, what do you mean he's not with her? Didn't you have him stay to protect her?"

"'_**Yes, I did. But Destructmon had gotten to them when they left the town you were all in not long ago. She sent one of her strongest minion to take care of them. I tried to contact Garurumon but he wouldn't respond, it's the only sign I have that Destructmon did send and scanned Garurumon. **_

_**I know nothing of how Yin got to the Protectors village or what happened to the Kuwagamon, only that one of the protectors are keeping watch on her until you children are there. So please, you must go. The Digital World is counting on you all…-"'**_

"Wait, Ophanimon!"

They all heard nothing but static coming from their devices now. She left again without saying another dang word. She is known for doing that to them, no reason why she does though.

The Protectors village, she said Yin was there- with other protectors or whatever they were called. They were keeping an eye out for her in case something happened before the gang would get there. If they were going to act, they might as well do it now before that something did happen and they did nothing about it. But if they went to the Protectors village to get Yin out, why couldn't they help her? Why was her power more important than theirs all combined? What was the reason?

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Takuya said, walking in front of them all with his hands behind his head as usual.

Everyone stared at him quizzically.

"Uh, Takuya, where are you going?"

"What's it look like Koji? I'm going to the Protectors village. We have a job as being warriors, remember? And we have a teammate that needs our help finally, so come on!"

"You can't still really expect her to join that quickly, can you? Ophanimon said that we should wait until her beast spirit is found, then she can join if she wants to. And I vote for keeping out of the team."

"Um... Koji, we don't vote on things like that." Koichi said to his twin, sweat-dropping when he said it.

"damn." He managed to mutter in a low tone. "Why should we even have her with us if she doesn't want to join? She's already made her choice."

Takuya had just looked at him serious, already knowing where this might be going for his friend. "I know she's made her choice, but just look where it got her to. This Destructmon attacked ambushed her and Garurumon, turning his into a digi-egg and maybe tried to kill Yin. It's really good that she's at this Protectors village right now, otherwise she'd be dead and we wouldn't have her help save the Digital World. Have you thought of that, Koji? Or are you too busy hating her for no good reason?" Takuya brought up suddenly, causing his friend to flinch by the question.

He didn't know what to say, all he could do was glare at him with intense anger of him bringing that up in the first place. Sure he envied her in the past because her parents were still together, but with her father gone, there should be nothing to evny her of. So why is it that he feels anger and hatred towards her now? Is that feeling he felt as a child still there as she said?

Zoe kept watching his expression change rapidly, dark expressions she didn't recognized at all. His face in a tight scowl, but more confused and unsteadied, like he's always been until now. She doesn't know why or how she could try to help him feel better, but in her mind, she knew she couldn't. This was something that he had to deal with, no one could deal with it for for him, even if she did have a crush on him in secret. She just didn't want to see him like this.

Something was going through Koichi's mind, things that didn't quite make sense. First there's those dreams Koji had about Yin, being Lobomon, and Destructmons' warning. Then there was the inscriptions, those faded writing on those walls back in the Flaming Terminal. Also, he had to worry about the return of his dark past, Duskmon. And finally, how his brother knew Yin and didn't remember it. Why was this happening? The dreams, the legend, the writing, Duskmon, Destructmon, Yin, his brother, everything!

'Koji... how could you still feel the same towards that girl when she's done nothing to you at all? I mean, sure. Her parents weren't divorced like ours, but that should've died the day he did. So why?' Koichi thought.

"Koji, just forget what happened back then and think about what's happenning now. So while you're busy thinking of that, I'm heading to this Protectors village and do what Ophanimon wants us to do, getting Yin out of there safe."

"I better go with him, too. To make sure Takuya doesn't get in trouble as always."

"Gee, thanks Koichi." Takuya said sarcasticly to the grinning Koichi.

"Fine. If you're taking my brother then I might as well go. But don't expect me to be nice, okay?" Koji sighed, glaring at Takuya.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Tommy said excitedly.

"If the kid goes, then I go. Someone's got to keep an eye things to make sure this kid doesn't hear the wrong words from you people."

"Ha ha, very funny. We're dying." The boys said sarcasticly.

"Usually they say it's _ladies first_, but for you guys, it's _ladies last_. Oh well, count me in. I wanna save Yin just as much as you guys." Zoe said, smiling while holding her arms and taking a small glance at Koji. He hadn't noticed.

"Technichally, it's you guys who wants to save her, I just want to leave her there."

"Koji, we know you want to save her too, after all, we're still warriors." Takuya said, plaing his arm over his friend's shoulder with a huge grin showing.

Koji looked at him quizzically and disturbed. "Takuya, are you sure you're not gay because you're creepy me out right now. Literally!"

"Koji, just to let you know... I. AM. NOT. GAY. Okay? Now let's get a move to this village!" Takuya exlcaimed, rasing his free hand in the air for no good reason.

"Yep. He's gay."

"I SAID SHUT UP, EMO!!"

------------------

Ophanimon stood there in the middle of the room staring blankly at a small lavender orb, the size of a fist. The crystal had been activated as well as the spirits, but it had only reacted when the beast spirit did.

"It won't be long now for her to wake up. I wonder if she remembers anything when she does." Ophanimon said to herself.

She never looked away from the crystal, gazing at the ray of lights that were glistenning. Another thing to worry about to have away from evil, the spiritual crystal of the guardian moon. How long has she had this crystal hidden from Lucemon when the Royal Knights invaded her castle long before for the key? She wonders if Lucemon even knew of the existence of this crystal, until now that is. With Destructmon loose in the Digital World, bidding Lucemon's every will, the crystal and Yin's beast spirit weren't safe until the children got to her first in the Protectors village.

Ophanimon finally looks away from the crystal to the outside of the stain glass window, the three moons were shining through them in vorious colors the window was in.

"Destructmon," Ophanimon sighed with mallice. "You will never get your hands on her power. We won't let you have it."

"Milady?" A woman's voice was heard behind Ophanimon.

Ophanimon turns and now faces the hu-mon digimon known as Dawnmon. She had white hair and markings on her arms and legs, silver armor covered her slender shoulders and hands. She had dark blue eyes and slightly pale skin when she stared at Ophanimon.

"Milady, is everything alright?" Asks Dawnmon.

Ophanimon shook her head as a reply. "Destructmon may be after the girl soon, I can sense it. The children have to hurry to her and get her out of there before she does."

Dawnmon only stared at her, not saying a word unless she was asked to.

"Dawnmon."

"Yes, milady?"

"I need you to find the Dark Protector, the one my old friend Cherubimon has been training. I need you to find him and help him guard the girl's beast spirit until she gets there. Once you've found him and the spirit, stay there until the girl comes to claim it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milady. I understand."

"Good. Now go immediatelly before Destructmon does. We can't afford to lose our only hope to save our home."

"Yes milady." Dawnmon said as she nodded her head and left, obeying her orders to find the Dark Protector. One she didn't know the idenity of, neither of them knew but Cherubimon.

Ophanimon stared at the spot where Dawnmon had been, then glancing back at the crystal. It wouldn't be long now until she found out about its existance again, hidden here, locked up in this very room. The crystal had taken her back to her memories of the war, memories she hated to recall that would always haunt her. How the war started, how both opposing sides were at each others throats, how the two star-crossed lovers met, and how they were taken apart by death to now be reawakened again. She couldn't take her mind off it, those memories of hers she wanted to forget.

"Lobomon," She muttered in a small whisper. "You'll be reunited with her again soon."


	11. The warnings nightmare to come

Chapter 11: The warnings; nightmare to come

Still nothing to say, nothing at all. So I'll just start the chapter for ya... ACTION!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or this season in any way, this is only fan made from the top of my head. Nothing more.**

-------------------

The area was of two parts, one was pure black and the other was pure white, light and darkness.

"Okay, now this is weird."

"Koichi?"

Koichi turned to his left and saw his brother in the white part of this area they were in, Koichi was in the black part.

"Okay. Now this is really getting weird."

"Where are we? Any idea, bro?" Koji asked, looking around them but saw nothing.

"No. Nothing." He shook his head sideways, still looking at their surroundings, even though there was no need to do so.

What was this place they were in? Where were their friends? How did they get here without their knowing? The two had kept asking themselves this, no answer was coming to them. Wherever or whatever this place was, there didn't seem any danger nearby them at all. Everything was peaceful and quiet around them, dead silent.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Koji." Koichi said, getting an unnerving feeling racing in his heart.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Koji responded.

_"You two always did think alike."_

"Yeah. I guess we do, huh?" Koichi's eyes widened.

He looked at his twin, who had the same look in his eyes, they both heard his own voice. A voice similar to his, there was only one person (or digimon) that had the same voice as him. The voice had came from behind them both, they turned and saw their hu-mon spirits standing a few feet away from them, both Lowemon and Lobomon. They stood there with their arms crossed in front of them, maybe waiting for the two brothers to say something.

"Lowemon?"

"Lobomon?"

_"Still confused to where you two are?"_ The two heard Lobomon say.

Koji and Koichi nodded their heads, eyes still wide with surprise.

_"Well, as you can tell, this is the light and darkness area. We call it the Twilight."_

"You mean that book by Stephanie Meyer?" Koichi said, confused.

_"No. We call it the Twilight because both of your tributes reside here as one, representing night and day in both sides."_ Lowemon explained.

"So why're we here? And where's our friends?" Koichi asked.

_"This is a place where only your tributes are able to come in moments of some time, your friends are just sleeping wile you're both have this dream."_ Lowemon said.

"This is a dream? Weird."

_"We know, but it's the only way we can warn you both at the same time."_ Lobomon said.

"Warn us? Warn us about what?" Koji asked.

Lobomon and Lowemon exchanged brief glances at each other, then back at the two, appearing anxious to know what they meant.

_"You have to be cautious when you've reached the Protectors village, just do as what Ophanimon said for you to do and get Yin out of there as fast as you can. But once you get out of there, stay with Yin and help find her spirit. You have to act quick before Destructmon finds her first."_ Lobomon said.

"Great, just great. Now our spirits wants us to help her." Koji said, still not wanting to hear her name again. "I can't believe they want us to do it. Why do you guys want us to help her anyways? Is she that special to help?"

_"More than anything, Koji. And you should know that, since you have my spirit with you. We're alike in many ways, and so are Yin and her beast spirit-to-be, you kids are just like us when we were alive back then."_

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

_"Other than that, there is one other warning we need to give you two."_

"Shoot."

_"Watch out for the Hallowmon."_ Lowemon said to them.

* * *

"No wait!!" Koichi shot up from his sleep, as well as Koji. They were at a Trailmon station with the others, sleeping near a cold, metal wall where the tree moons kept shinning at. Koichi and Koji had just woken up from the dream that was a bit realistic for them, but they had to make sure.

The two brothers looked at each other. "Did we have..."

"Yeah. I think we did." Koji quickly responded.

"Who's yelling while we're sleeping here? I can't even get a good nights' sleep with something going on." They heard Takuya groan.

Along with Takuya, the others had woken from the scream, looking around sheepishly with their eyes half way open. "Seriously, who's yelling here?" Takuya asked, sounding a bit more awake then the others.

Koji and Koichi looked at each other, wondering if they should tell them or not about this warning from their hu-mon spirits. Their decision was finally made with a single nod from the elder twin, turning back to their groggy friends next to them.

"I think this might take a while to explain, but her is goes." Koichi said, getting ready to explain to the gang of what happened.

* * *

_They were everywhere around them, those black digimon with sinister eyes. Something kept telling her to dodge their claws, she doesn't know why but she just did. Every time those things kept swinging their claws at her, she would dodge and strike them back with her sword or arrows. The number of them were decreasing, but more kept on coming after her. _

_She looked behind her, her back was facing his as he fought the similar creatures and dodged their attacks with his saber. He was a hu-mon, a tribute of light maybe by the attacks he releases at these digimon surrounding them both. He was light, and she was the half of darkness, she was opposite of him. Her heart kept on stirring every time she glances at him as they fought, she knows she can't feel this way for him, it's just not meant to be for them. They were too different, yet, here they are fighting side-by-side as a team._

'Lobomon...' _she thought silently._

_She heard one of their horrifying screams just in front of her; it was high pitched, like the scratching on glass and a thousand screams in death mixed altogether in one creature. She wants to cover her ears, but in doing so would leave an opening for them to attack, she bared the noise for a while until it had finally stopped. She dropped her sword and fell to the ground, trembling from the screeching noise she heard. A shadow fell over her, a strange shadow of theirs._

_"Watch out!!" She heard him say as he stabbed the digimon in the brow, the digimon evaporating into black, shadowy mist._

_He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up to him, holding her tight with his sword still in hand. Her heart was racing now, the intensity growing inside her now. _

_'No... no, it's not meant to be. We're not meant for each other, we're not. I can't feel this way for him, I can't- there's no way I can. I can't love him.' She kept repeating in her thoughts, but no matter how many times she keeps telling herself that, the feeling still grows. She only yearns for him, even though she knows the consequences of what will happened if she fell for a hu-mon. But it was too late now, her heart yearns for him still, it beats only for him._

_He still fights them with her still in his arm, each of them going down one by one countlessly. Every single swing of his sword destroyed them, his strength was growing somehow, somehow it was. He didn't seem tired, not an ounce of his strength was barely being used for this battle with these things. There were only a few of them left now._

_'Why? Why does he protect me if he knows what I am? We're from opposing sides and still he protects me, why does he do this?'_

_Only three left to handle now, there was only tree of them. Two charged straight at them with their claws readied for the killing strike of the pray. He only glared at them with fury, gripping his saber and swung it in the middle of their shallow stomachs, slicing the two in half and evaporating as the others did. One left. By this time, the only survivor of the attack would run like the coward it really is, but this one did the same as the others, charging at them with claws bared in front of them._

_"I guess it really is that dumb." He said, waiting for the creature to come closer to them to make his strike._

_Finally, his saber made a connection to the creatures' brow, dicing it in several pieces before evaporating into black mist. the battle was over now, no more was anywhere to be seen a mile away. She heard his sigh roughly, watching him put his sword aside for the meantime. She felt his eyes on her now, for sure, as she looked at him, his crimson eyes met her silver eyes. The heart was still beating rapidly inside her, her pale face heating up and turning a light shade of red. His gaze was softening, seemingly calm as he was right now._

_She tensed when she felt his hand on the side of her face, brushing some of her lavender hair away from her face and behind her ear, his gaze never leaving her eyes. She wanted to say something, but she lost her voice as she kept on staring in his eyes, becoming lost. She places her hand on his, not realizing what she was doing, she moves closer to him, her face nearing his at the same time he did, eyes closing when they-_

"Where am I?" Yin said, waking up from her long sleep inside some sort of room she didn't recognized.

She slowly got up to her feet, a quick, small pain jolted in her shoulder and sides, quickly gripping them with her hands. Yin opens her eyes some more, studying her surroundings and figure out where she is, and where Garurumon was. Her attention was caught when she saw a small shadow approaching the door way in front of her several feet away.

'It must one of them,' her mind concluded as she stepped aside away from sight to a dark corner, waiting for the person-or digimon- to come in so she could take advantage of leaving.

The shadow was increasing as a small pink bird digimon came in with something that looked like bandages and medicine. The digimon stared at the empty bed, confused as it forward and leaving the door way free for Yin to leave and find Garurumon. She silently and slowly went to the door way, carefully to not make a sound at all to cause it to turn.

'Just stay quiet and get the hell out of here as fast as you can. Just stay quiet.' Yin kept reminding herself as she reached the door, walking out and trying to be unseen.

'Good! Now time to-'

"There she is. She's awake!"

"Busted." Yin flinched as she heard voices around and behind her.

She saw their shadows covering her, gaps of light coming from in between them. They all were staring at her with amazement and serious expressions, why were they giving her such looks? She tried reaching for her D-tector but found it no longer on her belt. Did they take her D-tector from her so they could handle her the easier way?

'If these guys think they'll beat me like this, they're dead wrong! I didn't win a martial arts championship for nothin'!' Yin thought, balling up er fists and shooting glares at everyone of them, getting ready for an attack.

Suddenly, they all knelt down to the ground before her, heads lowering like knights do to royalty. She is confused by this, but more surprised than ever before from what they did. Why were they bowing to her? She was in a village she didn't know at all and here they are bowing to her like this. Why?

Yin noticed one of them getting up and facing her head on, it looked like a human-type digimon, it wore green armor and looked like some a rabbit of some sort to her. It seemed to have missiles for hands that had weird faces on them, almost cartoon-ish or so.

"Milady," it began. "My name is Rapidmon, one of the protectors in this village as many others here before you. This is Protectors village, you were brought here by one of our own from an attack that Destructmon has sent upon you only two days ago. It's lucky that our comrade found you or she would try to have kill you then and there." Rapidmon said, explaining her presence there in this village.

'An attack? By Destructmon?' "Who's Destructmon? And where's Garurumon? The digimon I was traveling with." Yin said in a demanding voice, face slowly becoming serious.

"We will tell you all about Destructmon soon, milady. But as your friend, Garurumon..." Rapidmon paused at the part.

Yins face grew slightly somber, fear showing in her eyes. "Is he...? Don't tell me he's..."

Rapidmon lowered his face and eyes tightened. "I'm sorry. When we found you, his data was already being scanned."

She felt as if she were about to scream, another one gone because of her, because they protected her. First it was Wizardmon, then Meramon, and now Garurumon. They were all gone because of her, because she came here and became this warrior of Eclipse. She turned away from them all, now she was facing the wall next to her with the door way only inches away from her feet.

"Milady?" Rapidmon said.

"I... I need to be alone right now. Please... don't.. send anyone for me. I just want... to be alone now." She managed to say.

As they heard her, they all left in a group or so away from her, like she ordered them to do so. She heard their foot steps fading by the minute, she was almost alone. To make sure she was totally by herself, she went back inside the dark room she woke up in and stopped in the shadows. She now heard silence around her, not a sound to be made, the quiet filling in the room. She stood there for a while until she collapsed to the ground, landing on her knees and hands clutching her head with a few black strands covering her face.

'No... no! No, it- it can't be happening again... not again, please. Not again... papa...'

A small drop of water fell on her leg, then another following a few more. A stream of tears were falling down her cheeks like rain, her hands still on her head as if she felt a sharp pain crashing in her head when it was really in her heart. She has been asleep for about two days and just now waking up to find out that the digimon she was with turned into an egg like Wizardmon and Meramon, also like her father in the real world. But that was different, he died in a car accident, they were just turned into eggs, they can come back-

-but still her thoughts kept back to that feeling she felt as a child of that very day. She felt more pain than ever now, she was letting it out through her tears as she did every night in bed for her father. She couldn't stop it now, she was letting it all out now, the pain would be gone soon now if she kept on crying.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it, dammit!!? Where could that damn spirit of hers be?" Destructmon howled out of frustration. She ponded one of her fists to the stone wall next to her, creating a giant dent circling around it.

"Where in hell's name is that god damn spirit!? It should have been found by now! I've sent half of my corrupted puppets all over the Digital World to find it and not one of them has even the slightest clue of its whereabouts!? Where the hell is it?" She continued.

"Milady," a shallow and timid, deep voice said suddenly. She turned and faced the shadows of the where the voice was heard from. "We should probably give the search some time. Things like this don't just pop up just like that."

Destructmon glared at the digimon. "Are you giving me orders? Do you want to die that badly?"

"N-n-n-no. I was just-"

"Do you have any idea what power the Eclipse warrior carries? The power of the celestials are coming to her grasps in minutes and will soon find that spirit before we do and you, a mere digimon like you, think that we should take time in searching!? You must be an idiot to think that! I guess you really want to die after all, huh!!"

"No, milady! Please, forgive me!"

"I don't do forgiveness, you wretched little-"

~* Destructmon...*~

She froze when her name was called out by him. The sound of his voice caused her to flinch in terror, that cold, frightening, angelic sounding voice of his. Even the digimon could see the great fear overcoming her in her eyes and face, as if she'd seen a ghost of some sort.

"My lord..." she said, weak and shivering.

~* Destructmon, why must you waste valuable time with pathetic creatures such as these when you should be resurrecting me? Have you forgotten your sworn duty as a celestial? As my kin? My follower?*~ The voice said.

"N-n-no! O-of course not! I haven't forgotten a thing, mi lord. Not one. I-I was just-" She began to stutter.

~* Save your excuse. I know where the humans are, send your minions to Protectors village immediately.*~

"Protectors village? Why there, mi lord? There's nothing there but those troublesome digimon."

~* Because, my dear sorceress, the one you hate most of all has taken rest there.*~

Her eyes widened with fear and anger mixed together. "What? The child isn't dead? But I sent my strongest pet to kill her for good, how is it that she's still alive? And in that village?"

~* It seems that someone has saved her from her annihilation; the one misjudged by his appearance and reputation. The one you forgot to corrupt along with Cherubimon.*~

"Duskmon? He found her? That wretched, vile, protector! I should have had Cherubimon killed when we had the chance."

~* Yes, you should have. But now it's too late for that, he has already left her in that place to be guarded. And whatsoever, Ophanimon has sent her own apprentice to find him and the spirit. You have let quite a lot through you fingers to not realize what has passed your attention.*~

"I was distracted of find the spirit first then destroying it by my hands. I wasn't full aware of any of them, please forgive me my lord!" She said, falling to her knees and clasping her hands together ; eyes shut tight.

Silence filled the room around her, not a very good sign when it came to her master. He never gave mercy to anything, not a second chance to anyone unless they were worth something valuable to him. Was he thinking of letting live or die?

~* This once, I will forgive you. But the next time you let things like this go past you, I will see to your demise. **Personally**! Until then, Destrucmon, and take heed on my words.*~ The voice then vanished.

She was shivering in fear, fear that she hasn't felt in a very long time since she first met him, since his death. She knew the next she failed him, he would kill her for sure, she's seen what he's done to many others before her. She's seen them suffer from him if they made one flaw, one single mistake and their time in the digital World was no more. And yet, here she is working for him and enjoying the suffering now as a wicked person she was and had always been. Nothing had changed for so long, not even her fear of him had changed at all as well.

Destructmon arose from the ground and turned to the dumbfounded digimon before her, the pathetic little creature that was still useful to her and his rebirthing. In fact, it was quite useful of the attacks it can use with a single strike. Her fear had quickly vanished and became stern and emotionless, staring wickedly at the small digimon.

'If that is what you desire, milord, then so shall it be!' She thought. "Hallowmon!"

"Yes?" The small digimon said.

"Group the others of your kind, head towards and attack the village of protectors, along with the seven children in it. Make sure no one survives it and that nothing is left of the town. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Y-yes, milady." The Hallowmon said.

"Good. Now remove yourself out of my sight and take heed. Go now!" She ordered.

The Hallowmon bowed at her and left into the darkness to its brethren, obeying the mistress and her wish.

She watches it leave; a grin beginning to crack on her mouth and laughter coming out from her. her sinister laugh could be heard in the region she was in, echoing through everything in the shadows of which were hers. Time was to be hers once he had awakened. Her master, her fellow celestial; LUCEMON.


	12. Ambush, do or die!

Chapter 12: Ambush, do-or-die!

Okay, I've just finished watching my favorite Resident Evil movie (degeneration) and something has just struck my mind and I am still surprised. The voice of Koichi (Crispin Freeman) is the voice of the bad guy in the movie with an English accent (Frederick Downing). What the hell! Why does he sound English and has to be a bad guy in some anime and movies!!!? That's what I want to know! Oh well, here's chapter 12.

**Disclaimer: It's in the other chapters people!! ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

The gang were only a few minutes or so to this next village they were heading to, the village was near a cliff as they saw it from the ground they stood at.

"So run this by me again: you and Koichi had the same dream of your hu-mon spirits giving you a warning and told you to go to this village there?" Takuya asked, trying to get this right.

"Yep!" Koji replied back.

"And you're okay with that than our conversation we gave you two chapters ago?"

"Not really. I still don't like the idea of it, but what's done is done. I guess."

"So you're okay with that?"

"MY GOD, DIDN'T I JUST GIVE YOU AN ANSWER!?"

"Not really that much."

"Takuya, you're starting to give me a headache now." He said, placing his right hand on his forehead.

Zoe stared at the boys in confusion, not quite getting the whole dream thing and this area called _'the Twilight'_. She was just as confused as the goggle head arguing with the lone wolf, whom she has a crush on. "Koji," she began. "You said there was something odd that Lobomon said, what was it?"

Koji was quiet for a moment. "He said we were just like them, our spirits, in many ways that I don't get. And that Yin was more important than us as it seems since we're almost at this village. And he said I should know that."

"But how would you know? You hate her for a strange reason and don't think she's worth a thing at all, so how?" J.P asked, walking further than anyone else in the group.

"Again, no clue to that."

"They also said to watch out for the Hallowmon." Koichi said after Koji.

"The Hallowmon? Those weird things that Bokomon read back on that wall? The one serving the celestials?"

"Yeah, that's them."

They all turned to Bokomon, who was reading and scanning through pages of his book for any more answers of this situation and the Hallowmon, as he looked up at them curiously and confused when he felt their stares. He still had his book open as he said: "What? Something the matter?"

"Does that book say anything else about the Hallowmon, like anything to avoid them at all?" J.P said, pointing at the book with his index finger on a page.

"Not really, but from what I said before, they have poisonous claws so it might be best that we dodge those claws and not be touched by them. That's all I can really give you children for now, I'm sorry."

"Great. Well, I guess that's all we need in case we come across those things. But if we were attacked by them, is there a cure of some kind we could use?" Takuya said.

"Again, Takuya, what I had already told you all of is that that's all I know of the Hallowmon. Weren't you paying any attention to that?" Bokomon was getting angry right now since Takuya asked him that obvious question. (Man, Takuya's dumb!)

"Um... yes?" Was all he could say with a sheepish smile on his face, hands behind his head.

Bokomon only groaned at him with half squinted eyes and a sweat drop over his head.

They were almost there, maybe ten or five feet away from them now. The small village began to grow slowly as they all took a step closer to it, from small to large now. The village looked like the other ones the gang had been to in this world, but there was a big difference in this one they were about to reach. This village- the Protectors village- has some banners in black and white with a symbol of a sun and moon colliding together as an... ECLIPSE. Her symbol as a warrior was on those banners, Yin.

There was also a fence around this village, a fence made of half wood and entirely of metal that reached to almost the very top of the village. More banners of the Eclipse were attached to the fences while some of the banners had other symbols of the Legendary warriors on the Eclipse were attached to the fences while some of the banners had other symbols of the Legendary warriors on them. What were these banners for?

"Uh.. is that the Protectors village, Bokomon?" Takuya asked, pointing at the village just a head of them all only a few feet now.

Before Bokomon could answer Takuya, ten shadows appeared all around them all. Different types of digimon were surrounding them of both beast and hu-mon. The ten digimon surrounding them all were a Stingmon, a Kabuterimon, an Azulonmon, WarGreymon, Angemon, X-Veemon, Shurimon, Knightmon, Rosemon (from Data squad), and a Ogremon. They all appeared to have their attacks readied to be fired at them.

"Intruders!" Shouted the Ogremon.

"Um- we give up?"

"J.P!"

"What? I'm scared!"

"But now is not the time to act like a chicken, J.P." Zoe said calmly while trying not to get killed by these digimon.

"I'd like to know why they think we're intruders?" Koji said, hand reaching for his D-Tector in his pocket.

What seemed like the digimon were about to attack were stopped by a green digimon in the entrance, sort of looking like a rabbit with missiles. "Hold your attacks!" The digimon. All ten digimon turned at suddenly bowed when the green digimon and a human came forward from the entrance to where they all stood. Somehow, they weren't all surprised when they saw her here, maybe because they already knew about it when Lady Ophanimon told them.

"Yin." Zoe said.

* * *

"I said it once, I'll say it again; what the hell are _you_ kids doing here?" Yin said in a nonchalant way, arms crossed in front of her as she stared cold and blankly at the six kids standing near her and Rapidmon.

"Again, not kids. We're the same age, y'know!" Koji stated.

"Except for me and Tommy. Though he's younger and I'm older than you guys." J.P said to get this out of the way again.

"Not now, J.P. Trying to get things through to this girl here."

"There you go again with the _girl_ phrase. I thought I was done being called _girl_ a few chapters ago!" Yin said, glaring at me for the _"girl"_ mentioned as her. "I have a name if you have forgotten already."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't feel like using it to know who you are kid." Koji said back at her.

"I'm not a kid! And it's not girl either!" She retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Ikumi."

"Why you son of a -"

"Again, does no one remember there being a younger kid here in the team but me!?" J.P said, referring to Tommy as he plugged his ears again whenever they had cursed in front of him. 'Some role models these guys are.' He thought.

Yin and Koji had been fighting since the gang had reached the village and found her here as they were told she was. The minute they set got here, the feud began with them as the others watched along with the other digimon around them.

'They seem to argue more than me and Koji do. Only this one still has Koji in it with a new comer that he met a long time ago.' Takuya thought, getting quite interested in this and a little annoyed by the shouting. 'Gawd! Is this how Koji and I sound to these guys when we argue like this? It's really giving me a headache!' "Can we stop this now?"

"-then why did you ever come here in the first place if you remembered who I was?"

"I'm not answering that to you, pretty boy!"

"What's with the _'pretty boy'_ nickname?"

"Hey, call me '_girl'_ and you get that, pretty boy."

"Why you little-"

"Guess not." Takuya and the others said as they lowered their heads and sighed heavily, the shouting ceasing to end now.

'Now this feels like Deja vu without Takuya even arguing in with them.' Zoe thought. This scene being caused was strangely familiar, though she didn't want to have another headache from just remembering those times when they argued so much. But there was something else to it, something she couldn't put a finger on but it troubled her. Just the way she saw Yin and Koji arguing there in front of them was- very much troubling to her. She felt that once Yin joins the team, something was going to change.

"Ahem! Sorry to break your conversation (which I think is getting us nowhere) but I think it's time they explain themselves of why they are here in our village." Rapidmon said to them all, finally being the one to end the small feuding. He may have settled things down for Yin and Koji, but they were still giving death glares at each other without looking at anyone else. "Uh- so, state your business here humans."

"We have orders from Lady Ophanimon to get Yin out of here and to find her beast spirit." Takuya said simply, a stern look upon his face (FINALLY!!!).

Rapidmon and Yin stared at him confusingly. "Lady Ophanimon send you kids to get her?"

"Yep."

"I don't buy it. Not one bit. And before you ask, I won't let her leave this village. There's a reason to why this is called Protectors village; those banners that hang at the top of the fences are for the protectors, we are the Eclipse protectors and will do as we were destined to do. And that is shield this child from the clutches of Destructmon.

"She is more safer here than the outside of the Digital World with them lurking around freely now. She has a better chance at surviving here than with you kids, especially with the warrior of Darkness here." Rapidmon turned his attention to Koichi, who had said nothing for about the rest of their arguing and conversations. He set off a warning glare at him, maybe trying to have him flinch or some reaction; Koichi only stared at him. 'Just like Duskmon.' Rapidmon thought as he took in his small reaction.

"Wait, what does Koichi have to do with this? He didn't do anything." Zoe said defensively for her friend.

"Rapidmon, what does he have to do with this conversation? As Zoe said, he didn't do anything to hurt me or anything else, and he is the least person to suspect something evil out of him." Yin said.

Her words were almost like darts to Koichi, darts being pierced straight in his heart. He and the others knew very well what she thought, obviously, she wasn't told about Duskmon yet and Rapidmon was about to reveal it. When he glared at him, Koichi could have sworn he was toying with him like he's known for years; why would he do this if Koichi only met him today unless-

'Was Duskmon here? Is that why he's turning the conversation on me? Because of Duskmon?' Koichi thought.

Rapidmon turned his attention back to Yin. "Milady, this is your first time our world so you don't know the whole story of these other warriors. Especially the one of Darkness." Yin gave him a confused look, what was this all about now?

"But," he continued. "It is not in my place to reveal such secrets to you. You'll have to let them tell you."

"Rapidmon, why the sudden change of mind to not tell me?"

"Like I said, it is not in my place to do so." He looked back at Koichi, who was giving him a grateful look for not saying anything about his regretful past as the false warrior of Darkness, Duskmon. 'Maybe it's better this way for her to know them better than things are.'

"I agree with Rapidmon on this one, the girl can't know anything about us yet. Well, she can't unless she's with the team." Everyone stared quizzically at Koji, trying to understand by what he said and if it's his way of agreeing she should be with them.

Yin didn't like how he said that at all, he was starting to get on her last nerves and she wanted to punch him in the face so she could see him bleed. She was about to react to his statement with another argument when she felt her heart pounce; a sharp pain entering her mind as she lost her train of thoughts. She fell to her knees and clutched her head with both hands and eyes widening in fear and pain. 'I felt this before,' she thought. 'This pulsation, my head, I felt this when that Kuwagamon attacked me.'

"Hey, you okay?" Takuya said in a concerned tone.

"What's wrong?" Tommy said after.

"My lady, what has happened?"

"She collapsed, that's what happened to her."

"Koji, please don't start this again."

"...they're coming..." They all heard Yin whispered.

"Milady, what's coming? What is it?" Rapidmon asked, sounding more concern than Takuya and the others did for the Eclipse warrior.

She was quiet before answering them again, here eyes looking outside where everything turned dark with black clouds covering the light blue sky. "The Hallowmon." She said simply as thunder and rain started to come down.

* * *

Dawnmon stopped in her tracks as she noticed the sky suddenly turned dark, wanting to let rain or lightning pour from them. Her dark blue eyes skimmed through the trees, ground, and almost everywhere to find the new attackers approaching. She watches silently as the sky kept on getting darker by the second. Thunder was now heard from the sky; Dawnmon was surprised to not see any lightning to appear yet, maybe they haven't completely found them yet.

'Don't kid yourself there, Dawnmon, never assume things without further notice of warnings and screaming for signs.' She thought.

She was already ahead of the Protectors village, she had to keep going to find the Dark Protector and help him find the girl's beast spirit.

"But wouldn't a protector be at the village? I don't sense any type of aura from there so maybe not. But then again, those clouds..."

A dark thought came to mind, what if the children were at the village and the Hallowmon came down that storm? What would happen if they couldn't do anything to defeat them? She shrugged the thought away and began to think positive. She had to in order to continue her orders.

'Those kids will be fine, it's a village full of guards and that stuff. Nothing will happen to them.'

Or so she thought as she continued her way to the next village she came upon.

* * *

"Um guys, wasn't the sky sunny earlier?" J.P asked.

"Yeah, it was a moment ago." Koichi answered him back. Koichi didn't know why, but the dark sky didn't have a pleasant sign to them, including when thunder is roaring and there may be a chance of lightning. The presence of it wasn't very good, either, like it was carrying something inside it beside rain.

There was no point of staying dry from the rain hitting since they knew a battle was coming up, all seven of them were outside waiting for an attacker while getting drenched. All of the other protectors that were in this village seemed to not be bothered by the rain, but also seemed to not sense any danger from it like the presence Koichi felt.

'Things like this are never good. Including when in a world made of entirely of data.' "Is anyone else getting a bad feeling besides me?" Koichi asked everyone, they all nodded as a response.

"Hey, Yin," Koji started to look at her as he saw her frightened expression. "You sure you sensed the Hallowmon?"

"I'm sure of it, I don't know how, but I'm sure. Before Garurumon and I met you guys again in that village, we tales about the Hallowmon; they're-"

"Black digimon with red eyes and poisonous claws?" Takuya finished her sentence.

"Yeah, but do you know how they arrive?"

"No, not really. Anything Bokomon?"

"Again, Takuya, what I've already told is all that I know! Nothing more than that!" Bokomon shouted at him with annoyance.

Koji was still looking at her, taking in her frighten look as a bad sign. "You know how?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, and we're about to see them come down with a light show."

No one knew what she meant by that, but before anyone could ask her, countless of lightning were shooting down from the sky to the earth. It hit the ground in almost every direction there was in this village, leaving holes almost everywhere with smoke rising from them. One of the lightning had hit the ground that was right next to the hut they all had came out of and leaving a smoking ditch as the others did. Beside the crackling of the cooked soil, there was something else in there that was-

-unpleasant. A terrifying sound of an unknown creature. Slowly coming out of the ditch was a claw, a black sharp pointed claw along with crimson beaming eyes that belonged to this creature. They all watched as it came out of the ditch and revealed itself to them, it looked like a walking lizard or something of that species with pitch black scales and jagged pointed teeth and a whipping tail (it finally has a form!).

Everyone stared at the creature, half frightened than they appeared to be. Yin quickly recognized it, she saw it in her dream when she had woken up here, she knew what it was.

'The Hallowmon,' she thought as she readied her hand to grab her D-Tector on her belt.

'Black appearance, red eyes, sharp claws,... so this is what a Hallowmon looks like up close.' Takuya thought as he gripped his device. There was other noises coming from the other directions, he turned quickly and saw that where the lightning had hit in the ground came the black digimon. So this is what she meant, Yin, they came from the storm.

One of the Hallowmon turned around and faced a protector, it raised it's claws and slashed at him/her directly at the chest. In seconds later, the slashed protector turned into a digi-egg, but instead of floating back to where all the digi-eggs go, it simply turn black and evaporated into a mist of data.

'Was that the poison claw?' Questioned Takuya to his thoughts.

With only one look at the other Hallowmon, they all attack the protectors with their claws. The gang saw them all fighting against these things, some managed to turned them into black mist while some protectors were defeated by them, the Hallowmon were ignoring them for some reason. They had to fight with them, they all couldn't just stand there and watch as they vanish by these digimon, they couldn't. They were Legendary Warriors for crying out loud, they had a job to do now.

"Ready guys?" Takuya asked, a stream of data appearing not only on his but everyones hands.

"You know we are, Taki." Said J.P as if the answer wasn't so hard to figure out.

"Yep." Said Tommy, agreeing with J.P.

"Let's do this guys. Execute... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Half of the team said as the others went to beast spirit side. They were all engulfed in data as their bodies were changing, their thoughts changing to their other selves. As the data began to dissipate from them all, there stood in their places were the Legendary Warriors BurningGreymon, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Lobomon, and Sunmon.

"Milady, what are you doing? Let us protect you." Rapidmon shouted as he took in her new form.

"I don't need protection from others! I can take care of myself!"

'That wasn't how we saw it when you first got that spirit.' Lobomon thought.

"I heard that, Minamoto!" Sunmon shouted.

"How could you have heard me? I didn't say a damn thing!" Lobomon shouted back at her.

------

Bokomon: Allow me to explain, since 13wolfsbane forgot to mention this in the earlier chapters. Sunmon has another ability that uses the green jewel on her forehead, with this jewel she is allowed to read and hear the thoughts of others around her and can see their past events. And she also has the ability of using wire made of energy to attach to things around her and use as other attacks.

Takuya: That sounds like a ninja!

Bokomon: Takuya get out! That is all.

------

"I wasn't really expecting an explaination about my abilities but heck yes." Sunmon said as her staff appeared right before her.

"Whatever. Takuya, what's the plan!" Lobomon shouted as BurningGreymon was fending off three Hallowmon.

"Isn't it obvious? We attack the freaks into there nothing left of them but an egg!" He shouted as he threw flames at the three digimon. He was expecting a Fractal code to appear before him but it just turned into a black mist to his surprise. "What the-"

"They don't have a Fractal Code?" Zephyrmon questioned as she slashed through a Hallowmon.

Sunmon took the next two hits with her Sunstaff another with a few kicks. The number of the Hallowmon weren't decreasing at all. "These things are made out of darkness, I think only light can destroy them."

"And just how do you know that?" Lowemon questioned her this time.

"When Garurumon was still with me. Now could you stop the questions and fight these things!" Sunmon said as she took another swing of her staff with a Hallowmon.

They wouldn't give up, the number of them still wasn't slowing down. It seems that the more they attack them, the more of them come as the others are gone as the protectors were either turned into eggs or just vanish. Most of them vanished when the Hallowmon had tried to attack Sunmon and guard the attack from her with themselves. Most of the Hallowmon had ignored the other protectors and warriors and headed towards Sunmon, it was obvious that she was their main target in this ambush.

"Dammit," cursed Beetlemon. "How long is this goin' to take? I'm starting to get tired now!"

"Just keep fighting! WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!!" BurningGreymon growled as he unleashed another fire attack at the Hallowmon in a row.

Lobomon and Lowemon were back to back with their weapons raised in front of them for defense, about ten or more Hallowmon had surrounded them completely.

"Ready bro?" Lobomon asked, a small nervous grin cracking through his lips.

"Aren't we always in this kind of situation?" Lowemon answered back as he took a swing with his black staff at a couple of Hallowmon and used his Shadow meteor attack at another. Lobomon stabbed a few with his LoboKendo and the next few with his laser (that does sound like Star Wars!). Just as Sunmon said, his light attacks took more of an effect than the other attacks his friends had produced. 'If these Hallowmon are made out of darkness, Sunmon and I may have a chance to get rid of them if she even listens to me.' Lobomon thought.

"SUN BLAST!!" He heard her attack. Lobomon looked over to her and saw her attack had the same effect as his had on them. _'The sun is the tribute of light, and the moon is the tribute of darkness; both together and that makes eclipse_. We just may have a chance in winning this fight.' Lobomon thought again.

"Koji, how are you two doing over there!" BurningGreymon shouted.

"Just great if you put in a horde of Hallowmon. You?"

"Same as you. Tommy, Zoe, what about you guys!"

"Do we have to answer? HURRICANE GALE!!" Zephyrmon shouted back to him.

"I'll take that as the same here."

Beetlemon was about to use his thunder fist attack at the ground when a Hallowmon jumped him from behind and began clinging to his back. He tries to get it off him but the claws were stuck on his like glue. "Crap! I could use some help here!"

"FROZEN ARROWHEAD!!" Korikakumon shouted as his attack made a direct hit to the Hallowmon and almost hit Beetlemon, a narrow escape from his use-to-be-small friend. "Thanks, Tommy. But don't scare me half to death next time, please." Beetlemon said nervously as he witness his almost death by his friend.

"Sorry!"

"Would you two stop talking and keep on fighting! We need as much help as we can get right now!" BurgningGreymon shouted as he used another one of his fire attacks.

"ENERGY WIRES!!" Sunmon shouted, she raised her right hand as her other hand held the Sunstaff; she was using her very own energy on the ground to create the wires she required. The wires were made and finally attached itself to the ground with a strong grip, she risen her hand and the parts of the ground were taken out and thrown at the Hallowmon; smashing them to bits. Sunmon used the same attack again and again, but as she tried to use it one last time, she fell to her knees and breathed heavily. 'This attack takes more out of a girl than I thought, can't let them know. I can't let them.' Se thought as she tried to get up by pulling herself with her staff.

"Milady, LOOK OUT!!!" Sunmon turned, still on the ground when a large figure covered her with it's shadow and data becoming visible to everyone. A Hallowmon had try to do her in with it's only attack of poison when he jumped in had took the attack instead of her, doing the job he and the others were suppose to do as protectors.

"Rapidmon!?" Sunmon screamed, half horror-stricken.

He didn't say anything to her, he didn't have the chance as his data was being swallowed in by this vile creature before her. Yet another on had fallen for saving her, just like the others in the beginning of this whole mess. How many would die to protect her? How many more?

_*~Hallowmon...~*_ 'What was that?' Sunmon thought when she heard a womans' voice coming from nowhere by here.

"*Yes, milady?*" She now heard the Hallowmon in front of her speak.

_*~Forget the girl for now, the warrior of Light is becoming more troublesome than I thought. Destroy him at once without hesitation!~*_

"*Yes, milady.*" The Hallowmon walked away from Sunmon and headed towards Lobomon, whose attention was taken by the others of its kind.

Her heart beating fast, she reacted without her thoughts coming up with a plan or anything; ignoring the slight pain in her entire body as she ran towards the attacking Hallowmon at Lobomon. he still hadn't noticed it coming at him yet, still too busy finishing off the ones in front of him to even hear it approaching. She ran as fast as she could, now getting ahead of the Hallowmon to next to Lobomon.

"Get down you idiot!" She yells to him.

"Sunmon?" He finally turns to see her behind him with her staff held up defensively and sees the charging Hallowmon. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm saving you sorry a-"

"Again, child here!" Beetlemon screamed out as he cover Korikakumon's ears.

The Hallowmon finally attack them, only scrapping the metal staff with its nails, sparks were flying every time it hit her staff. Sunmon was going to use her Sun Blast on the thing, but with it scratching at the staff some much she couldn't take her hand off it. "Lobomon," she shouts. "Can you hit with that saber of yours?"

"I can try."

"Then do it!"

"Fine, LoboKendo!!" Coming from behind her, he uses his sword to pierce through the Hallowmons' head and slicing it in two before it vanished completely. Sunmon was able to lower her staff and sigh out of relief before turning her attention to him; though usually when someone helps the other out, they would give out a winning smile, but all she could do was frown with a serious expression on her face. She was use to this, but he wasn't; he'd expect Takuya to help him but was ended up being saved by the girl he hated. What was this sudden change of this?

"Uh, thanks. I guess I owe you now."

"You owe me nothing, just as I don't with any of you." Her eyes shifted quickly from him to something else that turned her face into horror. She quickly pushes him away just when a Hallowmon slashed its claw at her left shoulder, the one without the shoulder armor. She drops her staff, her eye sight becomes blurry and feels weak enough to not be able to stand anymore as her body was cocooned in data and she reverts back to her human form.

Lobomon sees this, he uses his saber to pierce the digimon in the stomach as he catches Yin in his free arm. He looks at her shoulder, there were three claw marks left on her with blood trickling down her arm with the rain. Her breathing was normal, which means nothing was happening to her from that attack. 'Some poison claw.' He thought.

"Just like last time, huh?" He heard Yin say weakly, her eyes trying to open but failing. He had never seen her this calm before, she was always bickering with him, never letting out a laugh or even a smile, and looking serious whenever they saw her, now she was... different!

Before he could say anything, a high pitch scream was bellowed out by all of the Hallowmon in the surrounding area, causing everyone to cover their eyes from the horrible screeching sound. A sound of a thousand screams and glass either being scratched or breaking in one, those that were in air fell to the ground hard and those on ground fell to their knees. The screams were loud enough to make the ground below them shake and crack, like the earth shaking when Grumblemon used his hammer on the mountains to gain the Fractal Code, it was just like that time without him here.

The ground continued to shake even when the Hallowmon stopped their screaming, their voices must have activated an earthquake in this village since most of the ground around was cracking in a trice. The ditches around everyone was making the ground worse, the process of this place breaking and falling into the depth of water below it with the rain pouring was increasing. Half of the village had already fallen with a few Hallowmon with it, by this time, all of the Hallowmon had turned to a shadowy mist and vanished by themselves, away from this cracking area.

"Everyone, time to go!" They all heard BurgingGreymon say as he scooped up a few surviving protectors along with Zephyrmon doing the same with Korikakumon helping them. "Koji, where's Yin?"

"Who does it look like I'm holding, goggle head!"

"What happen to her?"

"One of the Hallowmon attacked her,though I don't think their claws are as effective with human tha-" Lobomon was interrupted when her heard the sound of a loud echoing crack in the ground.

He looks below him and Yin, there were more cracks underneath them than any where else in this half destroyed village. He tries not to make any sudden movement while thinking of a way to get away from here; without any movement from him or her, the ground gave up and split into countless pieces with the two warriors falling with it.

"Koji! Yin!"

"Koji!"

"Oh no!"

"Hang on, I'll try and get them." Zephyrmon carefully let go of the digimon she had in her arms and went to the falling warriors. She stretched out her arm as long as she could to reach his hand, he did the same to try and reach hers. Their hands were almost together, she would have saved them if something hadn't pulled her away from them as they continued to fall. She didn't know what caused her to back away with such force, but her mind wasn't on that at the moment; the only thing that kept crossing her mind was how she let them slip through her hand and could save them at all.

"NO!" Zephyrmon cried out, trying to get a glimpse of them still falling. The only things she saw was a bunch of rocks and a lot of water, Koji and Yin were nowhere to be found.

-----------------

13wolfsbane: Long, wasn't it? I tend to do that a lot and keep forgetting I'm suppose to make it shorter than that. Oh well, please R&R!! ^_^


	13. Warrior of Eclipse: Moon part 1

Chapter 13: Warrior of Eclipse: Moon Part 1

13wolfsbane here ready to start the chapter of part one. Just like chapters two and three, this one will be in two parts as well for the battle of the beast spirit. That's right, Yin finally gets her beast spirit!

Yin: Hell yes!

Yin, you're not suppose to be here.

Yin: The others and I use to be here before you took us off. BTW, why did you take us off?

I did it to keep the mood in the story, sorry about that! -_-

Yin: Oh, I'll leave then. Let me know when the chapter starts. (leaves)

O-Kay, well time to start the chapter. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just Yin. And this will be the last time I put this dang thing on here so I don't have to type it anymore. That is all!**

-----------------

"Kojiii! Koji! Where are you? Kojiii!" Koichi howled as he and the rest of the gang searched for their two missing comrades. Desperate to find him, Koichi looked high and low for his only twin brother, his younger brother. "Koji!"

"Yin! Koji! Where are you guys? Hello?" Zoe followed.

"Where could they be? This river's not even strong enough to pull us in to drag them any where." Takuya said with half his legs in the wide and shallow-ish stream.

"Takuya, you are forgetting that it rained not too long ago today, the stream can become strong with the rain, a force of wind, and a bunch of rocks falling towards it. For all we know, those two could still here or washed away from us." Bokomon said, staying on land with J.P and Tommy as Neemon kept poking at the water splashing at him.

"I know that!"

"Then why did you say what you said?"

"Uuh-"

"Kojii! Kojii!" Koichi kept on calling, his nerves ceasing to calm down.

Just as he wouldn't rest, neither did Zoe. Her heart pounding in more than a minute but seconds, pounding just as fast as it had before when she was near him, her crush. Her heart was racing for him, worrying for him, hoping he was alright and unharmed, hoping he wasn't-

'No! Don't think like that! He's fine, he's always is, I'm sure. And Yin is with him but I'm still so worried. Please be safe. Both of you.' She thought, shaking the dark thoughts away from her conscious to make her worry less. It was true Koji could take care of himself when he's alone, but they didn't know much of Yin yet so she had worry. But if they knew each other in past, then they might be the same. 'Who are you kidding, Zoe? Of course they're somewhat the same; she had similar movement in the battlefield when she first gained her spirit as Koji did in the same area, they went to the same martial arts class as Yin said, they don't listen to any of us and think things through before acting, and so on. And that time when we saw Yin perform...'

Her mind was brought back to that day, seeing Yin show her talents in that crowd in awe; seeing that soft gaze Koji gaze her. It made her heart tighten in grief, her emotions were running wild when saw him like that for the first time. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides, eyes becoming tense and half dark with jealousy, why did he show such a look at her and not anyone else? Not her, but Yin! Why did it seem like that? Was it because he knew her that his gaze soften? Or was it something else? What was it?

'I hardly know Yin and here I am becoming jealous of her already, there's nothing going on about them. I'm sure of it, they don't show it. hey argue a lot, so nothing will happen... right?'

Koichi turned and noticed Zoe's dark looks she gave at her own reflection in the stream; he hadn't seen that on her before, not his friend. She was always so optimistic and in a chipper mood, but now she was showing some kind of hate and dark mixtures; emotions he felt when he was Duskmon. He pushed that train of thought out of his head and continuing to find his brother and the new incomer. They had to find her, she's a part of the team now and she still had a beast spirit to find. They had to settle their minds on that now.

* * *

_"There, I've found it!" Cried out a woman with pure white wings and long lavender hair with silver eyes. She was gathering herbs for the wounded and had help from someone close to her. _

_They were both in an open field, there were no other digimon here except for those two with the sun high in the sky. She smiled as the cool breeze blew right through them, her small laugh was heard by him; the sweet and soothing sound of her voice made him at ease when he was with her for once. Her smile would always make things seem brighter for everyone, even the darkest digimon and celestials would grow cheerful in her bright presence. _

_'If only they knew her past as I do, would they _still_ see the same beast-mon or some digimon to have pity on?' He thought._

_"Duskmon," he heard her call out his name, grabbing his attention. "Why must you look so serious and dark? It's a joyous day today, so don't look so gloomy as always and perk up."_

_"You always have to have me in a better mood than I'm always in, don't you Moonmon?" Duskmon chuckled. _

_She smiled back at him._

_Tragic, they were both tragic digimon made of darkness. He was full darkness and half celestial, and she was half darkness and half celestial; they were equal to each other. He found it strange that he had the appearance of a hu-mon and so did she but had ended up with beast DNA data._

_'I guess that's how things _are_ most of the time.' He thought. "Moonmon, we should be heading back now. The others are waiting for our safe return."_

_"They worry too much over us, they know very well that we can take care of ourselves." She replied back as she plucked out another herb, placing it with the others in her arms._

_"They're also worried about your role as guardian, you are the last of the spiritual crystal guardians, Moonmon. You have a duty to protect it and your kind." He saw her smile fade as she turned to face him, expression turning solemn. Almost malice as his._

_Whenever he changed the subject to that, her expression always changes so quickly and her eyes more sorrowful. Ever since she's met that hu-mon, she's been different; the way she fights, how they never hear her cry at night anymore, and that choker and earrings she wore everyday. Something about that hu-mon changed her to think differently about fighting in the war and the crystal, just the other day ago he overheard her saying she wished she never laid eyes on him, Lobomon. _

_The tribute of light, somehow it wasn't so surprising to him when he found out her feelings for him. As they say, _opposites attract each other_, and whatever she felt for Lobomon was growing. He saw the same look on that accursed warrior and knew right away he felt the same way for her, he loved her just as much as she did._

_"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make it sound so-"_

_"No. It's okay, Duskmon. I know you didn't mean to say it like that, I guess I'm just being selfish for _my_ own reasons. Forgive me. Let us take leave now." _

_As they started to leave the field, Duskmon spoke up again saying: "Anything you do is not selfish, you're just following your heart as you should."_

_She turns to face him, a quizzical look showing. "I hope things work out for the both of you, Moonmon. When the war is over, you don't have to hide it from everyone anymore." Duskmon said._

_She smiled again at him, this time a smile revealing a bit of sorrow and bitterness and at the same time a grateful look in her eyes. "Thank you... brother!"_

--

Duskmon woke up eruptively, gasping for air and eyes half in fear. He hadn't had a dream about her of that day in ages, a peaceful dream than the other ones he had; the ones of the great sacrifices. She was so happy that day as he remembered it correctly, she appeared to have not a care in the world. Someone so peaceful and kindhearted didn't deserve that kind of death with the other ten, none of them did; they simply chose their death to save their home.

He had been sleeping for quite awhile now through that storm, he must have dozed off while guarding the spirit of that girl.

'She should be here any time soon, her presence is drawing near.' He thought as he lifted his head to the sky, the sun shinning brightly down at him.

The light didn't really suit him as well as it did with her, he preferred the dark depressing areas while she was in both day and night areas in one village. Duskmon laughed slightly to himself, remembering the days when she was alive, the days of when Lucemon corrupted his master and his heart with Koichi along with them, that time he was finally purified and seeing her face again in a long time of suffering, he remembered it all.

The time was drawing nearer now, only of time until the girl, Yin, claims of what belongs to her. The spirit of his lost and only sister.

"Soon, we'll be reunited with the others once you've woken up from your slumber, we will make sure Lucemon is never reborn."

* * *

_"Upper cut! Kick! Never show any weakness to your opponent! Again-" A man had said._

_Koji was eight years old when he went to his martial arts class, the one Yuki Ikumi was teaching. He was the best in the class next to this girl who looked similar to Yuki. Black hair, blue eyes, and similar movements in his techniques, was that his daughter?_

_Every time Koji came to this class and saw how happy Yuki and his daughter looked, he was jealous; she had a perfect life with two parents while he lived with his dad and step mother, her mother wasn't dead as he thought she was. She had a life that he had always yearned for, and he loathed her because she had it, that life._

_"Alright," they all heard Yuki say, halting them for a minute or so. "I need two students to demonstrate the next lesson I'm about to show you. Let's see, I'll have Yin and.. Koji!"_

_Koji stood up as the girl just a few students to the right did, her attention to her father as they both walked to the front of the room and in front of each other. She looked and seemed different from the other students, she didn't have that much seriousness in her eyes, she stared at him blankly and appeared a bit scared of him._

_'I have to demonstrate with her? Well, this is going to be easy.' Koji thought as he stared at her coldly with a very much serious look on his face, half of his anger taking over. Koji wonders since this was his daughter would she fight just like him, if it was possible that she got more than his looks. 'C'mon, Koji. Pay attention to her movements, strike at her first before she could have a chance to get one.'_

_"BEGIN!!" They both heard him with his commanding tone._

_Koji struck first at her with all his speed, letting his anger take control of him. He threw his fist at her face, she quickly moved her head and punched him in his stomach with faster speed than he had used. There was a slight pain from that attack she gave, she had a victorious smile on her face as he glared at her; she might have expected him to fall to the ground like the others she's faced but instead tried striking at her again by using his feet. He saw her block his attack by using both of her hands to catch his kick. _

_'What!' he thought, she smiled again at him._

_He felt her throwing his leg away from her and made him loose a bit of his balance and almost fell to the floor. The next thing he knew was that she had caught him by his shirt with her other hand formed like a knife at the front of his throat; he couldn't move, all he did was stare at that hand of hers at him. 'She lives up to her dad's reputation after all.' He thought._

_"Nice work, kids. You two did a great job at the demonstration, maybe I should have you two teach the class from now on! Ha ha." They heard him chuckle. "Alright now, class is over for today so until next week, good bye everyone."_

_All of the students began to gather around a door or either Yuki for an autograph as Koji and Yin sort of stayed in their positions, with Koji on the ground as he stared at it. Her hand was in front of his face now, but not as a threatening one but as to help up from the floor. She wore that bright smile on her face; he began to glare at her and slapped her hand away from him and got up by himself. She had another surprised expression on her face along with that scared look; he was amused to see her like this at him in the inside._

_"You think you're all that just because you're the daughter of famous people, don't you?" He asked her coldly._

_"What?" She responded back a question._

_"Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean I'll treat you differently like everyone else. To them you may be nice, but to me..." he trailed off as a small smirk cracked at the edge of his lips, eyes more cold and darting. "You're nothing but a spoiled kid! So do everyone a favor and get lost!" he said in a quiet tone in his voice so only she could hear him._

_"Koji, it's time to go." He looked over her and saw his father along with his stepmother, that woman. He quickly changed his expression and tone of voice as he said: "Coming dad."_

_He looked back at Yin with the previous expression he had on with those eyes that made her flinch. "Remember what I said, _princess_!" He said then dashed off to where his father was and left the girl in a daze. For once, he was glad that there was no class until next week, that way he couldn't see her face again for a while. 'She deserves it. She has to learn what it's like to be miserable like me.'_

_"I hate you, Koji Minamoto. I hate you for ruining my life. I hate you!"_

--

Koji slowly opens his eyes, everything was blurry at first but soon settled. He blinks his eyes to gin his vision back; his surroundings becoming clearer by the minute. He found himself in a grassy field near a river stream his legs were half way in; the sky looked covered with dark clouds as it was before.

He slowly got up, feeling aches and numerous pain surging through his body as he did this; trying to remember the last thing that had happened to him. His memory was a bit hazy, all he could manage to remember is being ambushed by a horde of Hallowmon, a village being destroyed, his comrades trying to save it, and her-

'Wait! Where is she?' He thought as an image of her came to mind.

"You awake now, bub?" He heard her voice say from behind.

Koji turns back, there he sees the very girl he once held in his arms as they both fell from that village standing there. He had an annoyed expression on his face when his eyes laid on her, her appearing more damaged up than he was. "Don't call me 'bub', girly!" He retorted.

"Now you know how I feel about being called girl, pretty boy. Here." Yin tossed him a small object that looked like a two shells combined together.

He caught the shells in his left hand and stared at it curiously, then at Yin. She had the same mask of emotion on her face, the one of when he met her on that train and in the Flame Terminal. She looked so different as a child, that small girl he would always see with her father during breaks and makes her smile and laugh; this girl was completely different from that one. Not a single smile, not a hint of a laugh, not even a sign of happiness was drawn in her, she was like a soulless doll.

Yin sighed as he kept staring at her, leaving her uncomfortable. "It's medicine. Y'know, the stuff you put on wounds."

"I know what it is! Why are you even giving it to me? That's what I want to know; I thought you hated my guts or something."

"Haven't you seen that wound on your face? I think one of the rocks must've scratched you real good when we fell. That battle made you a complete wreck!" She said, pointing at him and the small cut on the left side of his face.

"I can say the same for about you, girly. What's up with your shoulder?" He asked flatly.

Koji noticed the left shoulder of her blue short sleeve jacket was a red stain of blood; he remembers, before they fell in the stream, that Hallowmon was about to strike at him when Yin here shielded him with her own body and was scratched by it. He was still puzzling about that, if she really hated him, she would have let the digimon attack him but took the attack instead of him. Why did she shield him? Why?

Yins eyes move to the blood-stained shoulder. "This? It's nothing of your concern if that's what you're wonderin'."

"Just asking!"

She stares at him with cold eyes again. (Yin's been giving him that look a lot now!)

"You gonna do something about that cut on your face? It's bothering the hell out of me." She said finally, sounding irritated.

"Why's it bothering you?" He questions her.

"Just because! I don't want to talk about it. EVER!"

"Fine then! But I don't know where exactly it is, though." He retorted again.

Yin sighed. To Koji it sounded like she had groaned at him, like a hiss or something similar to it. Yin moves closer to him and crouches down next to him, eyes still on his cut. He held back a blush so she couldn't see it with her face only inches away from his now. He feels her hand snatching the medicine out of his puts some of the medicine on his left cheek; a slight sting was felt.

"What are you doing?" he questions her in a cold tone.

"What's it look like, pretty boy? I'm putting the medicine on for you since you're too lazy to put it on yourself." She replies.

"I'm not lazy!"

"So you say."

He didn't reply back after that answer and decided to not say anything else that might start another pointless argument with her. They stayed silent for awhile now.

Yin gives him a small glance, his face was turned to other way so he doesn't notice.

'You know, he's kinda cute with his moody attitudes at times when I see him. Wait- did I just say think that?' Yin thought as she tried to fight off a blush approaching her face.

"How long has it been?" She heard him suddenly say, breaking the silence between them.

"Excuse me?"

"Since your dad died. How long has it been?"

She froze. She wasn't expecting him to bring up her father like this, at this time. Her father- of course he knew him, this guy here went to the same martial arts class as her, well everyone knew him. But not as much as she knew him, the eight years she's spent with him to his final farewell. Why on earth - or Digital World- made him mention her father? Yuki, her beloved father. "What's this all of a sudden?" She said without hesitation, her voice sounding eager.

"You look a lot like him, you know that right? You have his hair and eye color, they're the same as his." He said, ignoring her question.

"I asked you a question, Minamoto, why are you asking me things that are none of your damn business?" She asked again in a more harsh tone of voice.

"Well, sorry for being curious. I just wanted to know, alright? Sheesh!"

Yin stared at him with intense anger, after all that's happened to them both he goes and brings up her father and say that he was just curious?! She wanted to punch him right in the face but couldn't, something making her stop and calm down. She sighed heavily before saying: "Four. It's going on four years since his death."

"Has it really been four?" He asked.

"Yes. Four years and a day before my birthday to be exact." She said as calmly as she could manage without trying to punch him. "Your birthday? How old are you? Since you keep calling me and my friends _kids_."

"I'm turning twelve on the 18th of December, which is this month in our world. Today was the anniversary of his death and was about to visit his grave when Ophanimon sent out that message. I was at the flower shop when she called me, I had to leave because the e-mail said to take the 5:00 train to Shibuya, I didn't even get to see my dad when we came here.

"This world is really different from ours, it's more peaceful here if you take out the destruction and madness. But then again, that is how this world is, huh?" She turned and saw Koji staring at her strangely, an intense that managed to get a very small blush to appear on her face. She quickly turned her head the other way so he couldn't see her red heated face. "S-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to ramble on about that! I had no idea of what I was saying. Sorry!" She stuttered her apology to him, still not facing him until she had calmed herself down.

"There's nothing to apologize, you just answered my question and added some other stuff I wasn't expecting, but glad to see you finally told me something I didn't know about you."

"Well, yeah! Any other question you wanna ask at the moment?"

"Just this one but I don't think-"

"Just go ahead and ask me. I'm sure I'm prepared for it."

"Are you still in mourning?" Her eyes widen, turning back at him slowly with a surprised look on her face. The expression on his face was easy to read, she saw that look on everyone back home when she was eight, he was showing her sympathy or pity. He asked a question like that with that kind of look? Yin was starting to regret ever saying anything to him.

Neither of them said anything, they had only stared at each other for a short time in an awkward silence. His eyes had softened since the last time, they weren't as alert or distant as they were before; Yin had noticed that for quite some time now since the train. When they were kids, his eyes were like hers at this age, but now they were different. Did those other kids- his friends- did that to him? Did they somehow change him to become like this?

Strangely, Yin felt light headed all of a sudden. Her vision was becoming blurry fast, her wounded shoulder starting to ache like crazy, as if someone kept hitting her at the same spot. Her mind became very blank, eyes becoming too heavy to keep open now as they closed and she falls towards him, her head laying on his chest.

Koji starts to blush madly. "Hey, you okay there? Hey answer me."

Worried (for once), Koji looks at her, scanning to see if she mightn't had any other injuries from the fight with the Hallowmon. Nothing whatsoever, but his eyes kept going back to that blood-stained sleeve. It was bothering him so much, even though he didn't want to, he had to look. He pulled part of her jacket off her shoulder and found the wound; looking black and still red around the three claw marks the Hallowmon left on her. 'Wait, the Hallowmon's attack didn't affect her that much, it only made her revert back to human form and nothig else. So why does it seem like it's taking affect right now? Bokomon said they had poisonous claws but didn't work when they used it on Yin, and she's lasting. I guess I should think twice about those claws of theirs now.'

Her body began to get cold like ice, breathing became heavy and slow. She didn't seem to be lasting that long now with this sudden change. Koji finally got up from the ground with Yin in his arms again, this area they were in, he knew it. The trees, that giant bolder, the tall grasses just ahead, they were near the Gotsumon village no doubt. Maybe they could help take care of her and do something about that shoulder of hers before something bad happens to her.

'Just gotta find that village.' He thought as he began walking the path as he remembers to where the village was at. He had to get her there as fast as he could or the eleventh warrior won't be able to help if she's not there. He walked as fast as he could with her still in his arms, going the directions of a mental map in his mind, he still had ways to get to there. Koji looks at Yin, her breathing was still slow and heavy as before, there was no change except for her body getting colder by the minute.

'Hang in there, Yin. I'll try to get help.' He thought.

"Well, fancy meeting you here... Koji Minamoto."

Koji had stopped in his tracks, hearing his name being called out by a voice he wished he didn't hear. So many memories of him flashed through his mind, memories of when he took control of his brother and tried to make him kill him and his friends. His darted to the right of him and Yin, seeing the exact figure of the voice belonging to it there laying his back again a tree with his arms crossed in front of him. His red eyes as dark as ever since he was purified.

"Duskmon," he growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Duskmon said nothing to him, staying as silent as he had ever been in his life. He took a small glance at Yin, then back at Koji. "How long has she been like this?"

"For a few minutes, but what do you care? You probably only want her spirits _and_ to kill her, right?"

"Did a Hallowmon get to her?"

His questions were confusing him, the Duskmon he knew wouldn't do that to his enemy, never asking questions as if he cared. There was a glimpse of concern in those red eyes of his, something Koji had never seen in him. Not this guy. He watched Duskmon move away from the tree he was laying at and towards the two children, Koji backed away from him and thought of getting his D-Tector for a battle with his old opponent. Duskmon had stopped suddenly, his dark gaze shifting to the cloudy sky.

"Follow me. The Gotsumon are waiting for us to return now, but we have to leave quickly before they come after her again." Duskmon said as he started to leave.

"What makes you think I'll follow you anywhere, Duskmon? Have you forgotten that we're enemies?" Koji said, referring back one year ago here.

Duskmon stopped, turning slowly to face Koji and a small glare at him. "You don't have a choice, Koji. It's life or death right now for her. Follow me to the village and she'll live, don't follow and waste time here will cost her her life. Which one would you prefer?"

Koji didn't say anything else, his expression showing that he had no other choice at all but to follow. He gave Duskmon a warning glare, making it clear that he still didn't trust him or anything he said. "Fine. But don't try anything." Koji warned.

"Still don't trust me, I see. Very well, now follow me before they come to find her." Duskmon said as he gave the sky one last look before he walked off quickly with the warriors of Light and Eclipse behind him. Koji heard Duskmon say _they_, was he talking about the Hallowmon? If that was the case now, he didn't want to mess with those things when they find them. After seeing what happened to Yin here, he didn't want the same thing to happen again with either him or his friends.

'Oh god. What if the others were hit by that attack? I hope none of them did,' Koji thought as it came to mind. He was more worried now than ever with those things running over the Digital World searching for them, maybe the little creeps had found the other warriors and poisoned them as well. No, he shook his head violently to get the thought out; they were fine, they had to be. Right?

'Please be okay, guys. Please.'

* * *

A Gotsumon stood on the tallest tree he could find, around its stone neck was a magnifying glass. He was waiting for that guy, Duskmon, come back with two human children he felt the presence of. No doubt that those two presence were two of the Legendary Warriors, maybe on of them was Koji as he hoped. Gotsumon had been waiting for him to come for about several minutes; the sky was getting cloudy again as before.

'But there wouldn't be another storm approaching just after one had past, would it? It can't be possible!' Gotsumon thought.

He didn't have much faith in Duskmon, he's heard rumors of him to know just what he had done in the past to digimon of both beast and hu-mon. But the elder Gotsumon didn't throw or threatened Duskmon away from the village, just one look and word of Duskmon to his ear he let him do as he pleases. he thought Duskmon was going to slaughter his village the moment he stepped foot in it, but all that Duskmon had ever did while in the village was wait near the area where Koji's beast spirit was found; he did nothing but wait at that spot.

'I keep asking the elder why he let Duskmon enter, but I get nothing out of him. Why would he let one of the most dangerous digimon in history come into our village? And did he call Duskmon the _'Dark Protector'_ when he saw him?' Gotsumon thought.

He then heard noises in the clearing, the soft sounds of footsteps were being made each second or so. He hid himself in the leaves of the tree he was in while trying to see who could be coming this way. Was it Duskmon and those two warriors? He hoped it was them and not some enemy. Besides the footsteps, there was also voices; Gotsumon's eyes widen when he heard the familiar voice he hadn't heard in a long time. It was him he hoped for.

"Tell me Duskmon, why are you even here? I purified your data when you and Koichi were separated from each other, so why? Why have you come back?" Yep, that was his voice alright.

"That is none of your business, human. Now don't waste time talking and hurry your pace, we're almost there to the village." And that voice was definitely Duskmon.

Gotsumon poked head back out of the leaves and saw in clear view the two humans and the dark digimon. It was definitely them alright, Koji and Duskmon, but who was that girl Koji was carrying in his arms? Gotsumon didn't recognize her, he remembers that one girl, Zoe, but she was the only human that was a warrior in their group. 'Could that be the new warrior the elder and Duskmon were talking about?'

"Gotsumon," Gotsumon jerked his head and froze as he heard Duskmon's voice call his name. He looked down and saw both Duskmon and Koji looking at him. "Gotsumon? Is that you up there?" He heard Koji say.

"Hey there, Koji! Long time no see!" Gotsumon said as he jumped off the tree to the ground next to the two, excited to see an old friend again after so long. "Glad you came back, I thought you had forgotten about me for a while."

"Hey, you know I wouldn't." Koji said to him.

Gotsumon's smile faded as his gaze went back to the girl, her breathing was heavy and really slow, and that shoulder of hers looks pretty bad, too. Both the girl and Koji seemed pretty beaten up now that he had a good look at them both, they must've just come out of a fight just now. "What's up with the girl there?" He asked.

"This is Yin, the eleventh warrior of Eclipse. A Hallowmon inflicted a poison claw at her shoulder." Duskmon said in a nonchalant way.

Gotsumon let out a gasp, he knew of the Hallowmon by the stories the elder told, this was bad. "We have to give her the Enigma root immediately before it's too late to save her. Come on!"

'Enigma root? There's actually a way to save her?' Koji thought of what he just heard with his own ears. If they had this Enigma root, then there was still hope for the Digital World yet. Koji followed the two digimon to the village, nothing but silence had filled the air around them. No one dared to say a word, not even a sound as they hurried there. Though not talking was what Duskmon and Koji were use to, but Gotsumon couldn't bare with this ever lasting dead silent atmosphere, it wasn't in his nature to be so quiet.

Yins body was getting colder and colder now, Koji could feel her tremble and shiver as he held her; there wasn't much time left now for her.

"We're here!" Koji pulled his head upward and saw the village, they made it just in time.

A few Gotsumon stared widely at Koji and Yin, the Gotsumon with them had explained to them all that she was the eleventh warrior they were told about and that she needed this Enigma root. Some of the Gotsumon saluted him and went off to get the Enigma root as two others lead them to one of the stone hedge in the middle. Koji then laid Yin there to the ground with her back prompt up against the hard stone. He gave another glance at her, she seemed so calm now.

'But that's never a good sign, she's too calm and her breathing is still slowing down.' He thought.

"Y-you're... so... pathetic... Koji." Yin suddenly said in each breath. She was forcing her eyes to open to have a look at him. "What?" He said after her, not quite sure what she said.

"You're pathetic... worrying about me instead of your own damn self. Why would you show me so much sympathy when you know I hate you? You would never show sympathy or pity to anyone, that's not like you. Not like you at all."

"What're you trying to say?" He asked skeptically.

"I envy you... you have something I once had and lost. You still have it in fact, the one thing... I had." She groaned as she clutched her wounded shoulder. It was burning like hell, aching of a pain she's never felt this much before, the cuts becoming more and more septic. Her mind beginning to slip away as her father's did that day. Was this going to be her fate? To die like worthless trash? "Hey! Come on, stay with me! You're not gonna die." Koji began to shout.

She brought her eyes back to him, more force to keep them open with the pain still coursing through her. She saw the deep concern in his solemn face, that scared look she once showed to him as a child; he was giving her that same look. If she could, she would be grinning at him and saying how much it pleased her to see him like this. If only that part of her _hadn't_ disappeared a long time ago.

After a minute or so of searching, Gotsumon (the one with the glass) held the Enigma root in his right hand and a white stone knife in the other. The Enigma root wasn't what Koji had expected, he thought it was called that because it was a root, but this was a flower. The size of it was bigger than any type of flower he had seen, twice the size judging by how the petals grew. It was red with a tint of white and orange, there was no scent of aroma coming from it; the stem of the Enigma root was thicker than any stem of plant he's seen, kind of like the size and width of the handle on Gotsumon's glass.

As Gotsumon sat next to Yin on the side of her wound, he carefully moved the sleeve of that shoulder as the septic wound was revealed once more. It now looked pitch black with redness surrounding it as it covered most of her shoulder arm. "What the hell!" Koji exclaimed.

Gotsumon held the knife tightly in his stone hand and brought it closer to the root, slicing half of the thick stem off. With the bottom stem removed, the upper stem with the petals still attached had white liquid falling in single drops every five seconds. Gotsumon jabbed the knife into the stiff, hard ground; he held the dripping plant over Yin's shoulder, four to five drops of the fluid were allowed to fall on the three cuts. Yin flinched as they fell on her shoulder, feeling a slight sting surging in. Gotsumon moved the root away from her, he plucked out a charge petal and placing it over the cuts and pressed on it lightly.

Gotsumon sighed of relief and stared at Koji. "I need to use your jacket, the process of healing that wound works faster in warmth and dark shadows."

Without any hesitation, Koji slid his blue jacket off and placed it over her like a blanket, she still looked in pain. Gotsumon had told him that the effects should take in any time now for the healing, but she had to rest in order to gain her strength back. Relief washed over him, sighing roughly and placing a hand on his covered head, Koji turned his gaze at Duskmon. Of all people -ER, digimon, why him? Why did Duskmon help him save her life? And why did Gotsumon have him follow them here?

'If I want answers, it's time to get them.' Koji thought, his stared meeting Duskmon's.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Corny, I know! But I felt like typing it and thought this would work since it's a separated chapter. Well, hoped ya enjoyed. Please R&R! Bye!


	14. Warrior of Eclipse: Moon part 2

Chapter 14: Warrior of Eclipse: Moon part 2

* * *

"Alright, Duskiness... start talking. Why did you help us here? Why have you all of a sudden started caring about lives?" Kori asked intently.

Duskiness figured he wanted answers of his actions and of the girl, he could read his face clearly. They were still in the village, waiting for Yin to wake up from her rest and healing; Duskiness had his back leaned on the stone wall behind him with his arms folded across his chest, both eyes closed. They had to get away from the Matsumoto, their talk were to be private to themselves only- they even made sure that none of them had followed.

"Was that all you wanted to ask of me? Well, for your information, I have orders to keep the girl and your friends alive from Lord Cherubim on." Duskiness answered.

"Keep us alive to later on kill us. That's the only reason you helped us? Me and Yin?"

"My days of killing mercilessly are over with, young warrior. I give you thanks for that." Duskiness sighed roughly, finally opening his eyes. Kori saw no gleam in his crimson red eyes, not the gleam you'd see of someone as evil as Lucerne. That gleam that was once in his eyes a year ago was gone, a different hue replaced it.

"Why thank me?"

"Because, you are the one that purified my soul into becoming who I am today; a protector. And as last time, I serve Lord Cherubim on and no other." He kept his cool as usual. "A protector? Let me guess, LUCEMON?"

Duskiness shook his head, saying: "I would never serve such a vile being. Not even if I were being paid to do so."

Kori blinked, staring quizzically at him now. "Then who are you suppose to be protecting then? Cherubims with Destruction, and you're here. So who _is_ it then?"

Duskiness gave the boy a look, a look that said _'who do you think it is?'_ with narrow eyes. "I am an Eclipse protector as those others in that village you came from, only I have a title of being called the _'Dark Protector'_ instead of Eclipse Protector. And before you ask, Cherubim on was teaching me how to be one of the protectors before Destruction came along and turn him against us again. It is my duty to shield the girl from Destructmon and to watch over her, that answer your questions?"

"Just a little bit." Koji gave off a glare to him. "But how do I know if you're not lying?"

"If I were lying to you, would I have saved the girl's life not only once but twice from Destructmon? No? Then there you go, another answer given out."

He stared at Koji while he said this, his eyes weren't lying at all, he spoke the truth to the young warrior of Light. 'Duskmon said he saved her twice, I know he saved her just now by having me follow him here, but what about the other one?' Koji thought. His mind brought him back to the Protectors village, when Rapidmon had changed subjects toward his brother, Koichi, all of a sudden. 'Did he bring her to that village before we got there? Did he really save from a Kuwagamon?'

"Thank you... for helping me and Yin." He had trouble saying the words, it was bad enough that he was helped by the likes of him and now he had to thank him. Things couldn't get any worse, could it?

Duskmon hadn't expected him to say such words to him, to a man everyone loathed in great spite. He could tell Koji didn't want to say it, after his words he groaned with his head turned the other way so Duskmon wouldn't be able to see his expression. 'Still hates me for using Koichi, I see. I don't blame him for that, it was wrong of me to do such a thing in the first place because of the hatred filling my heart after her death.' Duskmon thought.

"By the way, Duskmon," Koji finally faced him again, appearing serious once more for his next words. "Before my friends and I got separated, we were told that a few digimon had a connection to Yins spirits, one of the digimon that had an important connection to her was you. Tell me, what kind of connection did you have with her spirits?"

Stunned, he definitely didn't expect him to ask him that kind of a question, especially one of a link to the spirits. There was determination in the boy's eyes along with curiosity, he really wanted to know that bad to ask him. He lowered his head and eyes, an image of a particular beast-mon coming to mind with her kind smile and laugh.

'Moonmon...' he thought quietly in grief. "I only had a strong connection with her beast spirit during the war, when she was still alive before the great sacrifice occurred. She was always so kind and thoughtful and respecting, everyone loved her in the beast tribe, including a certain hu-mon fell for her. She had that kind of laugh and smile that would make anyone who saw her happy, no anger would fill their hearts with her around. Most digimon called her _mother_ because of her kindness.

"But every kind heart has to have a dark past with them. Moonmon saw blood-shed, heard screams of death, weeped for the fallen, and so much more at a very young age. Because she went through such things, she's always appearing anguish and would cry every night until she fell asleep. I wish I could have helped her forget those times." He stopped, more images of her showing in his mind rapidly to the very last time he's saw her. Seeing her cry one last time-

Koji heard the sound of his rough voice shake, a mask of despair revealing his deep, utter emotions he's hidden for so long. His link must bring back some harsh memories for him of her, could Duskmon had...?

"Did you love her?" He asked in a nonchalant way.

"We all did. But if you meant in a different way, no. She was my younger sister during that time, I loved her dearly as _he_ did when he laid eyes on her in the battlefield."

Koji shot his head up quickly, intent eyes glistening again. "He? Who's _he_?"

After a minute, Duskmon said nothing to the young warrior, just staring in space in his thoughts. He wondered if he should reveal more of the connections than he already did. He was about to respond to his question suddenly-

"Are you the Dark Protector?"

* * *

_The entire area was dark, pure, pitch black everywhere she turned. There must have been some light somewhere, since she was able to see herself here clearly. A bitter scent filled the air around her, it was freezing cold as if it was winter._

'Guess I shouldn't have let my jacket burn in the Flame Terminal. Where am I?'_ Yin thought as she stalked through the darkness._

_She remembers she was with Koji near a stream of water in this field before she had fainted for a strange reason, after that she ended up here. Her foot steps were echoing in the silent atmosphere, being the only sound besides her thought and breathing being heard by her. Though being in a dark area was where things would come after her, it gave her a securing feeling, it made Yin feel safe and less stressed out._

"Figures, since I'm use to living in darkness, I'd be more calmer in it. Must be the half of my tribute doing it's works maybe." _Said Yin, finally stopping._

_She stared at the black ground beneath her, hoping she could at least see a small reflection since it seemed solid enough for her to walk on it. Nothing. She sighed with irritation, running her right hand through her bangs to the back of her head; this was going to be difficult trying to find a way out, not knowing where in hell she was going to._

_It was way too quiet here, though she was always use to the quite at home when her mother always came back a few days from work, but she wanted to at least hear a dumb joke or anything useless to make the silence go away. Even if she couldn't laugh or smile at anything of what was said or done-_

"-oh great! Now when I'm alone I need someone to be here. I never seem to amaze myself."_ Yin said._

_Suddenly, she saw something white fall down out of nowhere. It was pure white, like it glowing just like the moon, it floated down just like a feather would when it had landed there in front of her. She studied it closer as she picked it up with her hand, it WAS a feather! A white feather to be exact._

'But where did it come from? There's no birds here and there wasn't a sound of wings beating.'

_Her attention was caught off guard with another white feather falling down in front of her, another soon followed after it, then another one, another after. Before she knew it, it snowing white feathers as it lit up the black floor, it was just like snow._

"But how on-"

_"You must leave!"_

_Yin heard a woman's voice suddenly say, the tone of the voice was demanding and calm, this voice... so familiar like the one she heard in her dreams. She turned behind her, there stood a woman with pure white wings jutting out of her back, she wore blue priestess-like clothing that revealed her shoulders and stomach, long lavender hair and silver eyes. Yin noticed that there was a choker around her neck, a two-strap with a crescent moon amulet that looked identical to her earrings. A moon..._

"Are you... who I think you are?"_ Yin asked, realizing who she was seeing there in front of her at this very moment._

_She kept a stern expression on her face, showing no other emotion. "You must leave, leave here and the village. Take the spirit but never use it, only use your hu-mon spirit."_

"What are you talking about? Why don't you want me to use your spirit?"

_"You mustn't use it. My spirit isn't worth the awakening, it'll only bring death."_

"What are you saying?"_ Yin said, becoming frighten._

_"If you decide to use my spirit, you will have no control whatsoever. You wouldn't exist anymore."_

"W-what?"

_"LEAVE!" She shouted, her wings grew open to allow the wind the circulate at Yin, the still feathers flying everywhere. Yin was forced to close her eyes and cover her face, now feeling the wind blowing harder at her enough to make her move backwards. She peeked her eyes at her one last time, her moon pale face showing a different emotion, despair. "Please don't use it. I do not wish to hurt him anymore." She said before everything faded out into nothingness._

--

"WAIT!!" Yin cried out, rising away from the stone hedge as she awoke violently. It was a dream, only a dream this time instead of the regular nightmare of her past. No longer in the darkness, she was now in a village full of stone type digimon, how did she get here? She didn't remember moving anywhere else besides that spot she was at before she had-

'Maybe pretty boy brought me here. But why would he?'

Something was weighing lightly on her shoulders, she used her hands to feel what it was, it like a cloth of some sort. She looked at the material and knew right away what it was, a blue jacket, his jacket. Had he placed this on her to keep her warm or something? She removed the jacket off of her and scanned the area, trying to find the owner eagerly to thank him. She didn't know why she was going to do that, but she felt it was the right thing to do since he was the one that brought her here for no reason.

'Or _was_ there a reason?'

She got up from the dusty ground, fixing herself up as she notice her left shoulder was uncovered and revealed half of her shoulder and dress strap. Besides the flower petal that fell off, the shoulder was completely bare, she laid her fingers on it and allowed them to check it more thoroughly, something was missing there. 'The cuts from the Hallowmon... they're gone! But how in the world are they gone? I didn't put anything on it.'

Yin pulled the blue sleeve and covered her shoulder once again and stalked off, the blue and yellow striped jacket held over her arm. He had to be here somewhere-

'-unless he decided to ditch me here and off to find his annoying friends. But I don't think he would leave without this.'

"Milady!"

A rough, young tone of voice was heard from the side of her; heavy footsteps - but sounded a bit light- coming towards her. One of those stone digimon stood right next to her, showing a sign of concern by the sound of its voice was. Around this digimon's neck was a sort of round glass with a small handle hanging on string, a magnifying glass as she thought was obvious to notice. "Who are you?" She asks blankly, stern looking.

"Please forgive my rudeness, milady! I'm Gotsumon, a friend of the warrior of Light and the others with him."

'Warrior of Light?' She thought curiously. "You're Koji's friend? Do you know where he went?"

"Koji went to have a talk with Duskmon in the forest, I think he'll be along soon after."

"Duskmon? Who is that?"

Gotsumon stared at her quizzically as if she were insane or something. 'She doesn't know about Duskmon yet? This cannot be good.' He thought, knowing that since he said his name she would started asking questions about him. This was very bad, was she not to know about him?

"Aren't you going to answer my question? Who is Duskmon?" Yin said, her tone sounding more demanding ans soothing.

"Well, um...uh-" Becoming nervous, he tries to find the right words to say to her. Mouth opened, nothing was forming a simple sentence.

"Who is he?" She asked again, half scowling.

"He was called the false warrior of Darkness a year ago."

His voice made her heart pounce violently against her chest, her normal features becoming slightly pink. The way his voice sounded to her was unusual to hear; strong, gentle, and caring, just like the voice she hasn't been able to hear for four years now. Yin slowly turns to face him, hiding the blush that came across her just now and keeping a cool expression in place of her mixed ones. He stood near her with his arms to his side and blue eyes on her, studying her frequent movement, appearing as calm and cool as ever.

"What? How do you know that?" Yin asked.

"The others and I go back with this guy to the first time we've been in the Digital World, but I wouldn't say we were allies or anything with him." He saw the determined look she was giving him, wanting to go on with what he knew about Duskmon and hear anything about things and sort. "I crossed blades with him every time we met, y'know, it's a thing with light versus darkness but for his case, he's only the false darkness. He had a reputation all over villages and regions here in this world; when Cherubimon first sided with Lucemon, Duskmon killed a lot of innocent digimon that either came across him or didn't. He destroyed anything that he didn't liked-

"- and that was another reason why we fought with him, Duskmon. We were trying to save this peaceful place and he would come around and try to stop us. Hell, I almost got killed by him if Ophanimon hadn't stopped him from doing so." He trailed off, remembering the rest of this tale of him. Ophanimon had only stopped Duskmon in his beast spirit form, Velgamon, and made him remember who he was. Making him realize that he was his twin brother, Koichi, who tried killing him and the rest of the gang.

'But that wasn't Koichi's fault, he was overcome by the Darkness and became it with a hatred of me because of the life I had with dad and my step mom. And it's still not his fault, he was only being used by the likes of Lucemon and the creation of the false darkness. It wasn't him.' He thought painfully, each bit of memory showing clearly to him.

"So in other words, he was the bad guy that massacred almost everything he set his sights on, right?"

Koji nodded a response to her. "Yeah, but now that he's here, he's different from before."

"So no more killing for him?

"Yeah! Must have been when I purified his data that time. I wasn't really expecting that to happen though." He said under his breath.

"Hold on a second," Yin said, something getting her attentions in his words. "Koji, in the Protectors village, Rapidmon was about to say something about Duskmon that had to do with you brother, the warrior of Darkness. Is there some kind of connection that he and Duskmon have for him to be called the false warrior of Darkness?"

He wished she hadn't even asked that, thinking that she didn't need to know yet if she started to judge his brother by just that of his past. He didn't want that, not for his brother at least. She had already been judging him by their past of knowing one another, so what's to say that she's going to do the same with Koichi? Who knows what kind of girl she was?

Yin waited patiently for him to answer her question but got nothing out of him, his mouth shut tight and eyes facing away from her. She recognized that look washing over him, the one of regret and pity, almost similar to the one he gave her earlier.

'He really _has_ change, hasn't he?' She thought, features growing softer than solemn. With eyelids lowering, she said: "Never mind. Forget I even asked that."

Koji just stares at her, a very small smile cracking at his lips. "'Kay then."

The blush she was hiding before slightly crept upon her cheeks, she tries to fight it back again without his noticing. Shifting gazes away from him, she remembers the jacket she was holding and held it out with one hand to him. A blush had finally escaped. "Here. I'm not really sure how or why the reason you left this on me, but thanks."

"Um... you're welcome, Yin." He said, grabbing the jacket and puts it back on him. "So, feeling any better now?"

"What?"

"The Hallowmon attack that was inflicted on you, is it gone now?"

"How on earth did you know they healed?"

"The Gotsumon used something called an Enigma root on those cuts, your arm was almost all black. Don't you remember being brought here?" There was a tug on his sleeve by Gotsumon, appearing like he had forgotten to say something to Koji earlier or something. He looked eager and impatient enough to get his attention so quickly. "What is it, Gotsumon?"

"Koji," Gotsumon began roughly, "I forgot to tell you something else about the Enigma root. When someone was poisoned by the Hallowmon's poison claw attack and then the Enigma root is used on the wounds, they wake up remembering the last thing that has happened to them before they collapse, so anything that went on when she was brought here she can't remember."

"So she doesn't remember anything that she said or saw?"

"Nope! It's a small effect that the Enigma root has. Though it comes in handy at troubling times as well like forgetting a regretful sin of some sort." Gotsumon said nonchalantly.

Yin had just stared at the two wide eyed, cocking her head with her hands on her hips. "Just what _are_ you boys blabbering about? What Enigma root? What happened to me?" Asked Yin.

Koji looked back at her, stern eyes as always. "I'll tell you later. For now we have to find the others, they could be anywhere by now."

"Wait a sec. Who said I wanted to look for you ignorant friends? I'm alone in this, and I never said I was going to join you guys yet."

"Why the hell won't you join us? It's better and safer if all of the Legendary Warriors were together in a group than alone, I was like that when I met my friends but things are different now for us. Plus, you're already part of the team with your D-tector there on your belt."

"I still can't join you guys yet, not until I find my beast spirit!" Yin argued.

"Why do you think we were at the Protectors village for? The others and I came there to get you away and help find your beast spirit."

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"You're right, you didn't; Ophanimon did. So stop acting like a loner and let us help you out and join the team already!"

"And as I keep telling you, I'm not going to. I don't do groups! There is absolutely no way I'll be traveling with you kids!"

"And just why is that! Is it because of my friends? Is it because of me? What the hell is the damn reason!"

"I don't belong to a group who can be happy when I can't!" She gasped as her voice started to cracking.

Her voice had hit a certain point to his mind, the tone of that singers' voice made him feel... awkward! The tone of wanting to cry, that was what he heard in her voice; sorrow. He then remembered the question he asked her earlier before she collapsed, if she were still in mourning- the answer she gave him just now made him remember it. Her eyes looking watery, a hand clutching a chain around her neck, she looked so tragic. "Yin," he said, "my question from earlier still stands. Are you _still_ in mourning?"

Once again, she freezes by this question, catching her off guard yet again as before. He must be really curious to ask that again to her, if she was in mourning after four years. The nerve he had to ask such a useless question when he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her, so why ask again? 'Does he really want to know that badly?' She thought.

She began to open her mouth, words forming when-

_BOOM!_ Reluctantly, both Koji and Yin turned swiftly to the outer forest; a large amount of smoke and brown dust rising in the cool air. Destructmon must have sent- yet- another one of her minions to do them in, just as Koichi said, she was known for destruction. The two of them -along with Gotsumon- ran toward the smoky direction, several other Gotsumons fleeing the sight to their homes and further in the trees. It reeked of burning grass and sea water here.

Koji squinted his eyes, in the slowly fading smoke, he could make out four figures of different height and build. He heard one the figures spoke as they were coming closer to them, memories of this enemy coming in like a hit in a head or back. They were back, and Destructmon had them in her grasps.

* * *

"Are you the Dark Protector?" She had said.

Koji and Duskmon had only stared blankly at her, Koji looking confused at this woman as Duskmon knew who she was. Ophanimon's apprentice, Dawnmon, the exact opposite of him and seemingly similar to his sister, only her powers didn't depend on moon and darkness and more of the sun light. She definitely knew who he was, asking him if he was the Dark Protector, very bold of her to say it with determination of sight, though they had never met before.

"Koji," Duskmon said, grabbing Koji's attention again, "Yin is probably awake by now, you should go see if she has fully healed."

"You could've just said you needed to be alone, y'know." Koji said, looking back at the woman and took off to the village again.

Duskmon and Dawnmon stayed in stare lock for a long while now, neither of them saying a word to each other in utter silence. There must be a reason for her to come here away from her mistress, other than the staring contest they were having at the moment.

"What is your business with me, Dawnmon?" Duskmon finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"I heard about what happened in the Protectors village, with the Hallowmon ambush and the village's fall with every single protector living there. The very village of which you left that girl in to care for her instead of you, why did you leave you there without you doing your job?" Dawnmon asked.

'The village... destroyed? I guess that's how Yin got those scratches, then. So it WAS an ambush that occurred there.' Duskmon thought. "My job was to watch over her and keep her away from Destructmon and Cherubimon. I only did what I thought was right, beside, she shouldn't know of my existence yet."

"But why? You could have brought her here to the Gotsumon village and give her her beast spirit right away, why did you just leave her there instead?"

"So you know her spirit is here?"

"If you had stayed here for a few days waiting for her to come, then the spirit was here. You were told to watch out for her spirit as well, weren't you?"

"Orders _are_ orders. Only I'm keeping away the corrupted from the girl, whose name means darkness. _Yin_." Said Duskmon, glancing at the sky again. It was still cloudy, maybe they were still trying to find her again to take back to Destructmon as order. 'Or to kill her as planned.'

Dawnmon glanced at the sky as well, things weren't looking so good for them now, they would be coming any minute now if they found her. 'It's now or never, Dawnmon.' "Duskmon," Dawnmon began, eyes back on him. "Where is the girl? She has to have her spirit at once before it's too late. And I mean- IMMEDIATELY!"

"Moonmon has fully awakened yet. Her memory hasn't reached it's peak, if Yin got her spirit at this very moment, she wouldn't even know what she would be doing. She would lose control of herself."

"So did those other kids when they first received their beast spirits, they're not easy to control."

"Moonmon's spirit is different from theirs. If Yin ever used it right away like right now, she would never change back, she would be Moonmon forever and no longer Yin Ikumi. She has to wait until the memory is restored to _her_."

"Duskmon, we don't have that kind of time left! She has to have her beast spirit right away, this whole world is depending on her and those kids to save it; we can't wait any longer or we're done for. Do you want this world to crumble with those seven children?"

Casting a cold and heartless glare straight at her, Duskmon moved away from the tree he was laying against to in front of Dawnmon, staring her down. His aura was very strong as it was in the old days as a murderer, he still had that gleam in those blood red eyes of his. The presence was incredibly strong, how could he have been the brother to someone of a warm presence with his cold one?

"I would die to see this world be destroyed by Lucemon. I will save this world that she cared for some much with everyone she loved in it." He said

This wasn't the Duskmon that everyone in the Digital World was afraid of, his eyes and the tone of his voice proved that he had changed for good. No longer the merciless killer, but now the Dark Eclipse Protector he was now. Maybe there was a reason he was her brother, maybe this was his fate before the great sacrifice occurred.

_BOOM!_ The sound echoed through their eyes, an attack. Smoke was rising from the ground nearby the forest; Dawnmon felt four familiar elemental presence, water, earth, wood, and steel. They had returned. The other four Legendary Warriors. "She's on trouble. We must get to her at once." Duskmon said as he took off running back to the village. Dawnmon had only kept her eyes on him for a short second before following his lead, her spirit just might have to wait after all if she hadn't found it yet.

* * *

"Not you guys. Why the hell are you even back?" Koji shouted, going into defense mode with his hand gripping on his D-tector tightly.

"How rude! There art still no manners in thou warrior of Light, I see." Mercurymon said in his 15th century accent (I think he sounds awesome this way!).

Grumblemon shook his head sides ways, obviously searching for something or someone that was missing. His friends maybe. "Where other brats? They scare and ran off?" Yep! He was looking for his friends.

"We got separated from them." Koji answered, sending off a cold glare.

"Aaaw, and I wanted to have a fight with darling li'l Zoe. Rats!" He heard Ranamon say in her western accent, appearing disappointed but at the same time pleased with just him there.

"Koji, who are they? And how do they know you and the others?" Yin asked from behind him, holding her D-tector close to her. Koji peered over his shoulder, "Yin, meet Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon. The other four Legendary Warriors."

Yin looked back at them, these were the other four warriors like them? She heard about them from Garurumon, they weren't the ones to help them of course. Garurumon told her that their spirits were still in the grasps of Cherubimon and fell into the hands of Destructmon, meaning that they were the bad guys as they were before. 'I guess we have to fight them, then.' Yin thought.

"Hey," Arbormon said, he was pointing at Yin when said, "who's the girl behind the kid? Never seen her before here."

'Well of course you've never seen me before, this is my first time in the Digital World!" Yin yelled in her head with annoyance of this digimon.

"She's prettier than me! Even prettier than that annoying warrior of Wind! Why is she prettier than me!" Ranamon started whining aloud, steam coming from her ears if it were possible in this world as well.

"Aye! She has the beauty of the radiant moon as her skin and eyes of sapphire and-"

"Quit making me feel less pretty, you mirror face freak!" Ranamon yelled at Mercurymon for complimenting Yin of her looks.

Koji and Yin had no idea of what they were talking about when Ranamon started complaining about Yin being more beautiful than her. They both had quizzical masks placed on their faces, switching brief glances at each other than back at them. "Should we just get this over with, pretty boy?"

"Might as well while they're occupied! Execute... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!" Both Koji and Yin cried out as data enveloped them. The data dispersed as they were now Lobomon and Sunmon in their fighting stances.

The small feud had ended with the other warriors as they took in their appearances, mostly they all stared at Sunmon in surprised expressions.

"So the girl is the warrior of Eclipse to have Sunmon's spirit. 'Tis a glorious day for us to take what Destructmon desires. Let us attack at once!" Mercurymon said.

Grumblemon punched the ground with both hands, heaving up his long hammer with a tight grip as he swung it at both Lobomon and Sunmon. The two dodged his hammer by ducking down or moving away from it. Lobomon brought out his two sabers and charged at the little gnome warrior in full speed. Grumblemon grinned at him, as if he had been expecting him to make that move. When Lobomon got close enough to try and get a hit out of the little gnome, Mercurymon stepped in front of Grumblemon and used his mirrors to block Lobomon's attack. His attack had been redirected at him, causing a force to push him back to where he once stood.

Ranamon was next; with a smirk cracking at her lips, she risen her hands to the air, creating a black cloud over Lobomon as she shouted: "DRAINING RAIN!"

A down pour fell on him, his strength weakening as he fell to his knees, soaked in her attack. "It's been a long while since I was able to do this attack on someone that we loathe." Rananmon said, enjoying the sight of the warrior of Light becoming weak.

"SUN BLAST!"

A crimson ray struck Ranamon, the force causing her to fall back and blind her as her cloud vanished. Sunmon stood over Lobomon with her Sunstaff in one hand and the other stretched out with a line of smoke coming from it. "Need some help there, pretty boy?" Sunmon asked as she lended him her hand to help him up.

"Yeah! Thanks for that."

"No problem!"

Ranamon got back up from the ground, glaring straight at Sunmon for blasting her. "How dare you! You'll pay for that, ya li'l brat! DARK VAPOR!"

"Watch out!" Lobomon said, pushing him and Sunmon away from the Dark Vapor attack. He remembers it was once used on Zephyrmon, Rananmon said that it was suppose to melt the target in mush, but nothing happened. And he didn't want that happened either way if it was him, Sunmon, or anyone. "Yin, any time she uses that attack, move away from it. Okay?"

"Why?" Question Sunmon, not getting what was so dangerous about black mist.

"Because if it touches your skin, you'll melt." He said, making it clear for her to understand simply.

"Oh!" was all she said as her response. "Okay then. Now could ya let me go?"

"Sorry!"

"Ya li'l brat! Get over here so I can melt your pretty face!" Ranamon said as she charged at Sunmon. The other four did the same, Grumblemon and Arbormon went after Lobomon and Ranamon and Mercurymon went for Sunmon, making things equal for them. They weren't much of a challenge for Sunmon, though, she thought they were easy enough to handle if it was just her there. These four didn't seem that tough, all she had to do was take care of them with a couple of Sun Blasts, maybe some martial arts skills her father taught her, a whack with her staff and end of story. 'Though things aren't what they seem to be.' Sunmon thought.

Lobomon had face them before with his friends, then he must already know that they're not easy to beat as she thought. 'Well, they ARE Legendary Warriors for a reason.' She thought again.

Grumblemon swung his hammer rapidly at Lobomon, at the same time Arbormon tried to get a punch out of him if Lobomon hadn't keep dodging their attacks and blocking them. "This is starting to get annoying now, LOBO KENDO!" He shouted as he released a laser shot at Grumblemon in direct hit to the head. "YES!"

"Don't get too excited there, kid! Take this!" Arbormon had released a punch at Lobomon, earning a scream of pain for his ears (if he had them).

"Lobomon!" Sunmon shouted. At the corner of her aqua green eyes, she saw Mercurymon charging another attack at her as Ranamon was going to use, yet another, Draining Rain at her. She didn't have time for this crap, especially with these creeps. Sunmon raised her right hand, using her own energy as wires that were attached firmly to the ground, she pulled her arm back as small boulders were taken out of the ground and threw them at Mercurymon.

With shiny being crumbled by a pile of rocks, Sunmon charged at Ranamon and kicked her right in the stomach before sending off a punch in the face. "That's for callin' me a 'brat', you ne'er-do-well." She said. She glanced back at Lobomon's fight, as expected, he appeared to be losing by his old enemies. She let out a soft sigh, right hand glowing again for her Sun Blast attack. About to unleash her attack, her heart pounced, a familiar bell sound began to ring in her ears as everything else went dead silent, eyes widening.

_Jing! Jing! Jing!_ The bell sound kept on ringing, ringing from behind her. This happened when she first obtained her spirit, when she fell in that hole and became what she is: Sunmon. It was here, her beast spirit was here in the Gotsumon village, she knew it was here, she could feel its presence. Pulsation increasing, she reverted back into her human form with blue glowing eyes, turning behind her and seeing a black and white glow surrounding an object. The figure of a crescent moon with wings at the bottom, the figure of her beast spirit was revealed. Yin stretched out both her arms, hands firmly grabbing the spirit and eyes studying it; its radiant black and white glow giving it such beauty. And it was hers to claim as hers.

"AAAAH!"

Yin jerked her head around, eyes widening in fear as she saw Lobomon kneeling down to the ground in pain, clutching his arms together. She gasps, was another to die in front of her? She wasn't going to allow it, not again to her. "Hang on, Koji! I'm coming!" She yells out to him. Her hu-mon spirit was a match to these guys, but this should be stronger than her hu-mon spirit, judging by those warnings she had in her dreams.

_"If you decide to use my spirit, you would have no control whatsoever. You wouldn't exist anymore."_

Was she willing to take that risk? She wouldn't be able to control herself? She wouldn't exist anymore? She didn't give a damn about the warning, it was crap! Now was a matter of life and death, and someone was going to die if she didn't do anything fast. Using her D-tector to scan her beast spirit, multiple rings of data appeared on her hand, it was now or never.

"Execute... BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Yin shouted as the data around her hand began to wrap around her in a cocoon of changing forms.

_"What have you done!"_

Yin felt a great pain in her chest, like a sword was being pierced through her body, she screamed at the top of her lungs, hands clutching her head. She was losing herself.

* * *

Koichi stopped suddenly by the stream, a sharp high pitch ring flowing through his ears as he covered them, followed by a scream of a girl. He hadn't heard a scream like this since he was Duskmon. 'No! It can't be...'

"Koichi!"

"Koichi, are you okay?" Zoe said in a concern tone.

"What's up with Koichi, guys?" J.P said after her.

"That's what we're trying to find out, J.P."

This scream, so familiar to him now. It was Yin! It was her screaming in pain; she was in trouble, and so was his brother. And Duskmon must be there with them, torturing them to their demise. "Damn you, Duskmon!" Koichi growled under his breath, glaring coldly at the ground.

"Koichi? What about Duskmon? What's going on?" Takuya said.

"I think I know where Koji and Yin are, and I think Duskmon's with them." Koichi said, being helped up by Takuya and Zoe. "We have to hurry. Now!"

* * *

That scream... Yin was in trouble. Duskmon hurried his pace with Dawnmon behind him still, they had to make to the Gotsumon village before the worst happens.

"Was that Yin?" He heard Dawnmon ask in between breaths.

"Yes! I believe so!"

They were only a few trees away from the village, most of the smoke had already vanished from the ground. Duskmon could see the four intruders, the other Legendary Warrior were fighting Lobomon, who was kneeled to the ground. Had they defeated him and went off to deal with Yin? But where was she? There was no sight of Sunmon anywhere near them or the village.

Duskmon stopped suddenly in plain sight with Dawnmon, a sound of a bell had rung in his ears along with the fluttering of wings. There was a glow to his left side, bright blue and white in the shape of a giant egg. A egg made of Fractal Code for the humans to turn into digimon, which only meant that-

'No! No, she found it!' He thought helplessly.

The large amount of data soon evaporated with two large white wings spouting out of a womans back. Those familiar white wings, the way she was all dressed up in her blue priestess-like clothing, her choker and earrings, her hair, her silver eyes, she had returned. The woman of sorrows had returned to them, but was Yin still there?

"The little fool... she ignored my warning. I warned her this would happen if she choose to use my spirit." Her voice was the same as he remembered it, her haunting angelic sweet voice.

"Duskmon, what is it? What's going on? Who is that woman there?" He heard Dawnmon ask.

He was too stun to answer her, the image of the beast digimon he once lost during the war was enough to grab his attention away from everything. He only saw her, only heard her. The presence was stronger than last time though, he had barely recognized it when they came, something about her was different now.

"Duskmon. What is it! Answer me!" Dawnmon asked again.

"It- it can't be! Not now- her memory hasn't fully recovered yet."

"What is it?"

Duskmon had continued to stare at her, his crimson eyes making contact with her silver ones, he then his sister had finally returned. "Moonmon..."

To Be Continued...


	15. Warrior of Eclipse: Moon part 3

Chapter 15: Warrior of Eclipse: Moon part 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (as I said over the past chapters) and I do not own the song called Somewhere by Within Temptation. That is all!**_

----------------------- _**(As I said in earlier chapters, I'm not very good with fighting scenes so it may come out a bit weird. Sorry about that!)**_

"The little fool… she ignored my warning. I warned her this would happen if she choose to use my spirit." Said she.

Her long lavender hair was flowing with the wind, her wings sprouting from her back looking as pure as snow was, eyes of silver steel or such. Her expression gloom in despair, voice was the same as he heard it before.

There was complete utter silence filling the voids of the atmosphere, the wind whistling through as all the warriors breathed.

'Is that… Yin? Is that her over there?' Lobomon thought, eyes remaining on her beast spirit form. She had the same appearance as the woman beast in his dream maybe only a few weeks or so ago. What was her name that he thought it was? What was it?

"Moonmon…" Not far from where he was at, he heard Duskmon spoke nervously.

Yes! That was her name! That was it! Her spirit had resided here in this village, waiting for Yin to discover it, but why in such a simple place? And those words he heard her say to herself…

"Thou art Moonmon, I presume? Greetings from the dark thane Cherubimon and others, milady." Mercurymon said.

Moonmon had finally turned her attention to the warriors, eyes expressionless and darting at them half-heartedly. Mercurymon flinched, immediately feeling her strong presence once again after so long of hibernation as a simple spirit. "Mercurymon," she said in a nonchalant way. "It's been such a long time since we've last met. Was it when the great sacrifice occurred? You look well."

"Indeed, milady."

'Why is Yin talking like she knows him? She just met them a couple of strikes ago.' Lobomon thought quizzically.

Moonmon switched her gaze to the warrior of Water, then Earth, then Wood. She gave them a careful look, now her silver eyes were turning stern as a glare. "I see why you've mentioned your dark lord; you four and Cherubimon have fallen under the grasps of that witch, Destructmon. That explains your dark auras circling around you all." She said.

"Very observant, milady." Mercurymon congratulated her with a smirk.

"Now be a good beasty and come us," Ranamon entered their short conversation. "Lady Destructmon has plans for you, darlin'."

"Don't! Don't listen to them!" Duskmon shouted.

Moonmon had given a small glance at Duskmon and Dawnmon, a shallow expression still, then back at the other four warriors. She reached her left hand to her wing, allowing her fingers to touch the tips of the feathers before pulling two out into her hand. She stares blankly at the two plucked feathers front and back, "and what if I say _'no_'?"

"Then, darlin', we'll just have to force you to come with us. Arbormon!"

"Right!" Arbormon shouted as he extended his right arm for a punch out of the new spirit.

"Watch out!" Lobomon cried.

The punch had almost made a direct hit with Moonmon's face, she shielded herself with her own wings and threw the extended arm right back at Arbormon. She then risen the hand with the two feathers in the air, a light shining from them as it began to deform shape into something else. The light had quickly dissipated, revealing a form of a silver bow and arrow in hand. She holds the arrow in her other hand, placing and pulling it back on the string connecting to the bow and aiming it straight at the four warriors. She noticed none of them had flinched when they should have.

They all had evil grins showing on their faces, "Me guess we fight her." Grumblemon said, readying his hammer.

"Agreed! She shalt come with us for sure, hereafter. Ranamon, go ahead."

"With pleasure! DRAINING -"

"MOON ARROW!" Moonmon shouted, releasing her arrow as it went flying, surrounded by a bright radiant light.

The arrow flew right past Ranamon as it landed on the ground, the light still attached to the arrow. The light of the arrow had fallen onto the ground in a circular shape, then an explosion-like sound erupted from behind them all and had separated them in different directions, all four landing roughly on the ground. Moonmon had plucked out another feather from her wing for another arrow to shoot.

"You'll pay for that Missy!" Ranamon said in a threatening tone. "Grumblemon! Get her!"

"Roger!" Grumblemon said, beginning to dig into the ground beneath him for an ambush attack at their opponent. He dug the hole as fast as he could like a mole would do and disappeared in the earth.

Looking everywhere at the ground for the slightest opening or a crack, Moonmon had spread her wings apart, forming a gust of wind to blow everyone and went for high grounds in the open sky. She trained her arrow at the ground, trying to predict where the little gnome was going to pop up. A small crack appeared where she had once stood, growing bigger by the second with a few chips coming out. She waited, she waited for him to come out fully so she can take the shot. His head finally popped out of the earth, searching left and right for his target.

'Now!' She released the arrow again at his head. If he hadn't seen her shadow she would have gotten and turned him back into a digi-egg, she hissed at her mistake, hand getting ready to grab another father for an arrow.

"DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon shouted.

Before Moonmon could react, Ranamon's black cloud appeared over her and rain began to fall upon her like a downpour. Her body was becoming weak now, her wings couldn't help her stay in the air any longer. With her wings giving up on her, Moonmon fell to the ground hard with the Draining Rain attack still doing it's works on her; as her powers weakened more and more, the bow in her hand had transformed back into a white feather again, proving how much strength she was losing. She heard Ranamon chuckling evilly, along with Mercurymon as they were standing in front and behind her now.

"You were saying earlier, sugah?" Ranamon said darkly. All Moonmon could do was sent out a glare at that pretty little face of hers.

"Excellent job, Ranamon. Thou hast doth an excellent job, indeed. Now Destructmon shall have what she desires."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Two male voices were heard nearby.

All four had forgotten about the other troublesome meddlers, including the warrior of Light that was once on the ground injured. Both Duskmon and Lobomon slashed their swords near Grumblemon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon; the three had dodged the swords as quickly as they could, only ending up with a slash cut on their arms and Grumblemon's hammer destroyed. Ranamon still had her cloud over Moonmon, too occupied with her to even notice a tall slim shadow over hers. "TEMPEST STRIKE!" Dawnmon shouted as a small dart pierced out of her right palm and she jabbed it into Rananmon's back.

Ranamon felt the sharp pain coursing through her entire back, it was pain that she has never felt in a long time now, her body becoming drained as she was doing to her target on the ground. Dawnmon's attack was just like Ranamon's, only she drains the energy of her opponent from their back and can keep it as long as she wants through her palm dart. Dawnmon pulled her hand away, allowing Ranamon to fall flat on the ground weakly as her Draining Rain began to dissipate from Moonmon. She saw Moonmon giving her a piteous and malice look.

Dawnmon went to help Moonmon up, giving her her hand. "Are you alright , milady?" Asked she.

"Who... are you?" Moonmon said.

"Forgive me. I'm-"

"Introductions later, Dawnmon. We have to deal with these vermin now." Duskmon said harshly, swords crossed in front of him.

"My! Is this how thou treat old _partners_, Duskmon? How very rude of you to do so." Mercurymon chuckled darkly.

"We were never partners to begin with, Mercurymon. I isolated myself from you all for my own business."

"Heh! No matter." Mercurymon turned to Arbormon, "get Ranamon. We're taking leave at once to Lady Destructmon."

"But Mercurymon!" Arbormon began to protest.

"She demanded that all FOUR of us to take care of the spirit before the girl got to it, now there are only THREE still standing and the spirit is in already in the girl's grasps with Duskmon on their side. There's nothing else we can do for now until further orders. Now do as I say and fetch Ranamon." Mercurymon ordered Arbormon.

Arbormon did as he was told to do, carefully passing through Duskmon and Lobomon, he neared Dawnmon and Moonmon, stopping at the weak Ranamon and picked her up in arms and hurried back to Mercurymon and Grumblemon. They gave each of them one last glare, one of which saying _'we shall meet again'_. Mercurymon raised his mirrored arm into the sky, a glistening light coming from its base and blinding their enemies. "Mercurymon, you coward!" Duskmon yelled, shielding his eyes with his red blade, trying to get a last glimpse of the vile digimon.

As the light began to vanish and they were all able to uncover their eyes, the four warriors were gone from sight. Destructmon, the sound of her name was beginning to make Lobomon irritated. She had corrupted Cherubimon and those four into granting her every whim and joining the dark side again (hey! Star Wars again!), also other innocent digimon were becoming her slaves and were sent off to kill not only Yin and the others, but Duskmon as well, plus she's trying to rule the Digital World with Lucemon! Yep! Things were starting to get crazier in this world every day.

Lobomon turned around, now exchanging glances with Moonmon. A perfect image as he remembered it from his dream about her, it shouldn't really be that surprising to him though because of what she looked like. He gives her a quick grin along with a heavy sigh. "Nice job there, Yin. You're really something with your new spirit and those wings of yours." He said.

Moonmon gave him a quizzical expression, not understanding his words very much. "Excuse me?"

"I said you did a great job with handling something that me or my friends weren't capable of controlling very well." Said Lobomon.

"Don't waste your words, Koji. They mean nothing to her now." Duskmon said, swords still out as he set an unwelcoming stare at Moonmon. "Duskmon, what are you talking about?" Lobomon asked.

"He means that Yin Ikumi is gone from existence," Moonmon had gotten their attentions again, a single white feather held between her two fingers of her left hand. Her hand gripped the feather tightly, now taking form of a long claymore sword with a crescent moon on the handle. "I now stand in her place as myself again after my slumber."

"Then you're-"

Moonmon nodded her head, sword pointing at Lobomon as a sign of a challenge. "I am Moonmon. Guardian of the Spiritual Crystal and warrior of the Eclipse."

* * *

A sudden chill ran up Koichi's spine, causing him to stop in his tracks and his eyes widening. 'This presence... I know it from somewhere. It's the presence of a dark celestial digimon, but who is it?'

"Koichi, why'd ya stop?" Takuya said. "I thought you wanted to get to Gotsumon village as fast as we could, so why the sudden stop?"

"Someone else is here." Koichi said warningly, not giving them a single glance or movement.

"Who, buddy? Is it Duskmon?"

"No. But it's similar to Duskmon's powers and has an aura of a celestial like Cherubimon or Lucemon, but I'm feeling no threat from this digimon at all. It's almost... sad and depressing."

"Koichi, what the hell are you talking about?" J.P said, not quite getting what Koichi was saying.

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore." He said carelessly.

J.P just stared at him in amazement. "Oh god! Takuya got to him."

"HEY! I resent that!"

"Sorry!"

Bokomon then stepped in their conversation, his book opened as he was skimming through pages, maybe trying to find something important that they should know. "Uh... Bokomon," Tommy began sheepishly. "what're you looking for?"

"There was something I forgot to show you children moments ago, but remember when Yin retrieved her spirit in the Flame Terminal?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Said Takuya, hands behind his head (as always).

"Well, it seems that a new page has been shown to us again with the young girl's beast spirit named Moonmon."

"WHAT!!" They all exclaimed, gathering around Bokomon and staring widely at his book. "Why didn't you say this earlier, Bokomon? This is important!" Takuya questioned him.

"As I said before everyone starting yelling my ears off that I forgot to tell you. Anyway, we already know that Sunmon represented the light and Moonmon represented the darkness as Eclipse, it turns out that Moonmon's powers are light attacks and has rarely a few attacks belonging to darkness. The picture here shows her with white wings instead of black for the dark side moon, and the only attacks she has are the use of her weapons with her spiritual powers like a sword and a bow and arrow.

"But there's something about her that troubles me, though. There is a warning on the bottom page about becoming her." Bokomon says, expression turning half grim.

"What's the warning say, Bokomon? Is it something bad?" Takuya said, half frightened to hear of this warning. He heard Bokomon gulp, continuing on with the warning.

Before he could go on with this, a name of a familiar attack was shouted through the open area near the Gotsumon village. "HOWLING LASER!" It was Lobomon, he was here after all and fighting a digimon, maybe one of Destructmon's goonies came after them and he and Yin were defending the village. Putting the about to be heard warning about the beast spirit, they all dashed off to where they all heard the cry of attack from. Each heart was racing in a different -yet equal- pace of beat.

Zoe and Koichi were ahead of the others, running as fast as they could to trace his voice, they couldn't stop until they found him alive and well. Zoe just wanted to make sure he was, wanted to see him, wanted to help him; she cast aside any dark thought that had ever crossed her mind and tried to look at the better picture. She just wanted him alive and safe. 'Please be alive, Koji! Please!' She thought.

'Koji, we're coming. We're coming so hang on.' Thought Koichi, breathing heavily.

* * *

Their swords kept crossing each other, the sound of each hit creating an rhythmic beat, the music of battle. She kept her pace up with him, not a breath was wasted, not a single drop of sweat was shown, not a sign of tiredness, her strength was equal to his. Lobomon couldn't figure it out, each time he crossed swords with Moonmon, more force is put into her swings, releasing suppressed anger in her blows. The other thing that bothered him was that it seemed that she was predicting his every move on where to strike, where to go, where to land, she knew it. And the way her silver eyes were following him, it was just-

Moonmon threw another swing of her blade at him, he blocked it with his own again. The way she handled her claymore showed how skilled she was with it, the same skill he had with his two blades. She kept her blade steadied against his, "who are you? Tell me at once before your demise!" She demanded.

"You know who I am, Yin! If not, then try to remember!" Lobomon said to her.

"I told you already; Yin Ikumi is gone. It is only I who stands in her place, now tell me who you are!"

Lobomon pushed her back with his blade, earning another couple of strikes with her sword and a silver glare from her. Each swings repeated one after another, like a beat to a song as they continued forth.

Duskmon, Dawnmon, and Gotsumon (there he is!) watched them battle out, Duskmon still had his blades out as he watched his sister fight Lobomon. 'Moonmon...' he thought painfully.

"We have to stop this! He's her ally, not her enemy." Dawnmon spoke, a hand clutching into a fist as she switched her gaze at Duskmon."Duskmon, isn't there a way that we can bring Yin back?"

"Yeah! There has to be a way. I don't think Koji can last any longer with that beast-mon." Gotsumon said.

"I told you it wasn't time for her to use that spirit yet. The only way Yin Ikumi can be able to return to herself is if Moonmon regains her memories of Lobomon, that is the only part of her past that is forgotten. The only memory that she needs to regain."

"Then what are we doin' waiting around for? All we have to do is maker remember Koji, that's all! End of story." Said Gotsumon.

" It's Lobomon she has to remember, not Koji. But she can't remember him unless he uses one of his light attacks like the _Cleansing Light_ or _Howling Laser_, either of those two would do just fine to make her remember.

"But with the way things are going for Koji at the moment, we may have to help him in order for him to use a light attack." Duskmon said.

Dawnmon kept her eyes on the battle taking place while listening to Duskmon's words, it sounded easy to do but it be harder than she could think. Just by watching these two fellow warriors fight, studying each and every movement they make, Moonmon wasn't giving him a chance to strike with her speed. They seem to match strengths as equal opponents, but she had an upper advantage with her wings and those feathers of hers turning into weapons. There had to be a way to have Koji use one of those attacks while Moonmon isn't striking at him every second.

'Maybe that could work!' She thought. "Duskmon, I hate to say this but we must join the fight in order to let Koji have that chance to use his light attack."

"I know. You two stand as far away as you can get from here, I'll aid him" Duskmon said, dashing off with his swords to his sides. As Lobomon and Moonmon were about to clash swords again, Duskmon had stepped in the middle of them, using his red blades to clash with theirs as a block.

Flabbergasted, she felt the powerful force of his strength in his blade pushing against hers, but more amazed of his doing. "Duskmon," Moonmon started. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you trying to intervene in this battle between me and this hu-mon warrior?"

"Moonmon, hear me out, you must end this fray between the two of you and allow the girl to come back. You must remember your forgotten past!"

"What is this nonsense you speak of, brother? I have forgotten nothing; I remember everything about my past. My pain, the sorrows, the deaths, EVERYTHING! To this day, I remember, brother.

"Now, hear the words of your younger sister and stay out of the way!" She said, pushing his sword away from her with her claymore.

She used as much force she needed to push both her brother and Lobomon back, glaring sternly at them as she pulled out three feathers from her wings. Holding the feathers firmly, Moonmon threw the feathers at them by the sharpen tips like knives. Reluctantly, Lobomon and Duskmon dodged the feathers by moving to the sides opposite of each other, all three feathers landing straight at the earth in a single line. She really meant to kill them, maybe a guess for now, but it was a possibility.

Duskmon went after her again, arms crossed as an X when their swords collided with a metal ring.

"Duskmon!" Said she.

"Moonmon, you must stop this! Remember what you have lost and let the girl return at once!"

"I have told you already, I have lost nothing! And the girl will never come back to this body. She was gone the moment she awakened my spirit and I entered her body and mind, nothing can bring her back to consciousness, only I stand in her place now!"

Lobomon had just watched them take their fight, hearing bits of their conversations through the clanking of metal blades. 'So she's gone for good? Yin won't come back? I'm going to have a long explanation to give for Takuya when I see him... IF I make out alive!' Lobomon thought.

"NEW MOON SLASH!"

"Lobomon! Get down!"

Lobomon heard both Duskmon's and Moonmon's voices, he sees a wave of black and white lights heading towards him. Lobomon raises his left arm with his saber gripped in his hand, his laser quickly charged as he took aim. He wasn't sure if this would help any or stop the attack, but he had to try. "HOWLING LASER!" He cried out, the shot colliding with hers.

As he thought, the shot did nothing to her slash, it only came closer and faster to him like a speeding bullet to a chest. He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting for the impact of the blow to hit him; a few seconds past, he felt nothing, only hearing the cry of pain of -

Eyes opening, stomach knotting, there in front of him was a wounded Duskmon, both of his red blades piercing through the ground. He could hear him breath heavily, wincing in pain from that blast of hers.

"Duskmon! You-"

"Pay me no mind, are you alright?" Duskmon interrupted him, peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah but-"

"Duskmon! Why did you interfere! Why are you protecting such a vile hu-mon warrior when you despise the pure power of light? You are darkness as I am darkness of the moon, so why?"

"I'm doing this for your own good, Moonmon. You must remember; remember what you have lost, remember what was taken away from you, remember the hu-mon you fell in love with those years ago."

"You fool! I never did such a thing in my life. Loving a hu-mon is against the laws of the Guardian, I would simply die if that ever happened to me."

"But you did. You _DID_ fall in love with one, during the war, how could you forget someone like that?"

"I've had enough of this, brother, I don't want to hear another word from you. Now take heed of the words from your younger sister and get out of the way or I'll kill you along with him!"

Duskmon hadn't moved from his spot, arms still crossed in front of him protectively. "As I said, I'm doing this for your own good."

She flinched, she had never seen her brother do anything like this before for a warrior that is opposite of him. 'Brother... how could you? And to this vile... why?' She never thought it would come to this, she didn't want it to come to this at all for his sake. Not her brother. But why was he defending him? And those words that which he spoke to her about what was taken from her, 'could it be that there was something taken? No! There isn't I have lost nothing, and to prove it, I shall do away with him!' "Forgive me, brother... DIE! NEW MOON -"

"Not so fast! CLEANSING LIGHT!"

That light from Lobomon appeared behind Duskmon, heading towards the darkened sky covered in dark clouds like a ray of lightning. His attack had caught her eyes in awe at the last minute, distracting her from doing Duskmon in. This light, the warmth, the safe feeling it glistened in, she knew it from somewhere. Eyes traveling back to her previous opponent, they widened, fully recognizing the strong flow of vim generating from that light to him. How could she had forgotten him? He was still the same since that day-

--

_They all had gathered in the deserted area of the battle grounds, Lucemon was there absorbing the data for his own selfish greed of power. He felt their presence surrounding him, all elemental warriors taking their stand in battle._

_Sunmon and Moonmon had just begun their song of Sacrifice as the others took battle, both taking a verse at a time while the other helps in the fray. The song of Sacrifice was something that needed to be used in order to take down Lucemon for good, both voices combined creating the data chain seal. The two were being guarded by at least three digimon of both types and elements; BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, JagurLowemon, Lowemon, Agunimon, and Lobomon. They were there as the song continues to create the seal._

_The battle was about at end it was only a matter of time now with the seal almost complete to use. Using her staff and the spiritual crystal, Sunmon engraved sealing marks that traversed on the ground as Moonmon used the power of the Crystal to bring the chains forth. The song of Sacrifice had finished._

_Glowing green chains burst out of the earth, flying in the air to Lucemon and wrapped around his waist, arms, wrists, legs, ankles and neck, pulling him down to his knees for the final act of the battle. All warriors had gathered their vim, placing their strengths inside the seal. The earth began to crack, huge chunks disappearing into more scattered data, the core of the Digital World now being revealed to them. The place where Lucemon will spend his entire life in hell as a prisoner. The only thing left was make the seal final was the cost of their lives._

_Automatically, Lucemon had risen his left arm, a dark globe of power appearing as he threw it at Moonmon directly. She fell to her knees, arms clutching each other with the surge of pure darkness flowing through her veins as her wings blackened. She felt her mind slipping away, every memory less vivid; but she had to finish what was started, their homes and fellow digimon depended on them now._

_She was helped up to her feet by strong hands, holding her shoulders firmly. She gazes to her side, she sees his face fading away into dark shadows, the man she loves so dearly-_

--

"L-Lobomon...?" She said his name shakingly. "Lobomon... is- is that you?"

Lobomon stares at her confusingly, not sure of the sudden change of action for her. "Um- yeah." He says.

The claymore that was in her hand fell to the ground, transforming back into the single white feather it once was, and she held her arms close together to her chest, entire body trembling. 'What was I doing? I almost killed him... I almost killed Lobomon... what's wrong with me?'

"Moonmon," Duskmon's voice flowed in her ears, "do you remember now?"

She nodded her head weakly, "yes. Yes I remember now, everything. My god, what was I about to do to you two? Please forgive me, brother. I couldn't help it!"

"All is forgiven. But now that you have your lost past back, you must let the child return. You cannot stay any longer."

"I know that now, Duskmon... But at least allow me a minute longer. Please."

There was tranquility in her features; her malice easing away slowly, but sorrow was still left behind. This was how he had always seen her in the past, this very look of sadness. Duskmon had finally pulled himself off the ground, wincing in the earlier pain he received from her as he stands aside of the young warrior of Light. Retracting his twin blades, he motioned her his response with a slight nod, not saying a word.

With no idea of what was going on, Lobomon had just stood in his place, watching the two siblings. The one person she had to remember was him, his hu-mon spirit, Lobomon. 'So my spirit had the closest connection her? I guess that's what Duskmon was going to say before that digimon with Gotsumon came up.' He heard her steps heading towards him, sees her coming closer with her silver eyes staring at him. She was in front of him now, her face looking up to his as she placed a hand on the side of his face. Strangely, he was still taller than her in their forms as warriors; in human form he was an inch or two taller than her, maybe a little bit more taller if she weren't wearing those shoes of hers. 'I guess some things about us humans don't change when we're like this.' He thought to himself.

She studied him, his features, eyes, voice, they were the same the last they were together and alive. She was overcome with several mixed emotions beating in her heart, flashbacks of him playing through her mind, it WAS him. She wanted to smile, she thought she was going to be happy, but something inside her wasn't allowing her to do so. 'It must be the girl. She must not have those feelings if I'm unable to show them.' Eyes tearing up, she quickly wraps her arms around Lobomon and begins to sob softly, letting out this emotion of sadness out.

"I'm so glad I get to see you again, my love... after all this time..., I thought I would never wake up. I thought I would never... get a chance to embrace you like this again." She said through her sobs.

He felt stiff as a rock in her grasp, not knowing what to do, just letting her do what she did; her embracing him and crying. Her cry, the one he followed in his dream that one day, it left that haunting sound to him; he never thought he would end up hearing it again and finding who it belonged to this time not in his dream. But her cry reminded him of someone else, another cry he's heard in dream and not in reality yet- Yins.

Lobomon looks down at her, her voice in so much pain; he's never such a cry or seen such sorrow in his life before. She lifts her face up to his, eyes still close, she was leaning forward when she brought her face closer to his and then-

-and then they were both encased in countless of data streams, their forms reverting back as humans. The data soon vanished, Koji was the first to fall to the ground with an unconscious Yin wrapped in his arms, tightly secured. His eyes were wide opened, (a few scratches here and there on both of them), they trailed back at Yin, breathing slow and soft in her deep sleep. Funny, with her in this state, she actually looked kind of cute. Wait! What was he thinking? He felt her move slightly, probably wincing in pain from her battle with the other four warriors. 'Moonmon must've used a lot of energy from her, she seems so peaceful now without having to argue with her.' He thought. 'But... why was Moonmon trying to -'

A shadow cast over them both, he looks up at Duskmon, a tranquil expression unusually being revealed. "She loved him with all her heart... my sister," Duskmon began as softly as he could. "Lobomon was the first and only digimon she had ever loved so dearly, even though during the war they knew they could never be together, but they ignored their background status and ended up together anyways. She was a beast-mon chosen for the role of Guardian, he was a hu-mon warrior who put his life on the line for her safety."

"Did Lobomon really love her?" Koji asked.

"You already know the answer to that, you can feel his heart beat."

"KOJI!!"

Koji snapped out of his daydream of this conversation after hearing his brother's voice very close by, so close he could hear him loud and clear. He shifts his head the other direction of them to the large opening to the river stream, seeing a clear view of Koichi and his friends approaching towards them. Koji noticed the malice in his brother's dark gaze, darting at a specific digimon that was over him and Yin. In his brother's hand held his D-tector.

"Hey, Koichi, did you find him or something?" Koji heard Takuya's voice coming from the direction he turned to.

"Why'd you stop, Koichi?" J.P's voice followed.

Duskmon returned the same darting, knife-like stare at Koichi, sensing that there might be another battle getting ready to start. "Long time no see, Koichi."

* * *

Later on that day...

A couple of hours had gone by trying to explain things to everyone about Duskmon and this new woman, who Koji found out was named Dawnmon and is an apprentice to Ophanimon. Yeah it was a bit difficult to explain to them all, especially Takuya, but it might of been worth it. Koji had just walked outside of the cave-like area he was just in with the others still there, a ray of sun hitting his eyes as he shaded them with his hand. He got a good glimpse of what was left of the sunset from where he stood, only the trees were blocking a bit from his view. He sighed roughly, lowering his hand back down.

He glanced back at the aperture, thinking maybe Dawnmon and Gotsumon would do a better job at explaining things to them than he did. Thinking he could get a better look at the sunset, he started to walk off to find a higher ground area that was near here. There was another cliff just over the far right, where mostly trees were growing but still had enough ground area. Koji had walked for about a minute, looking for that cliff for a better view while in deep thought. That dream about him being Lobomon was _his_ memories that he was looking at, simply not a dream to him anymore. It was something that had occurred nearly hundreds of years ago in the Digital World. There's the sibling relation to Duskmon and Moonmon, that was something he didn't expect to find out when he had a close connection. And then there's her...

'What was she trying to do before we reverted back into our human forms? Was she about to kiss me or something? No, that can't be it! Not her, but then what _was_ she going to do? I don't really see any other thing to think of.' He thought, staring at the ground as he walked.

Koji stops suddenly, lifting his head up to his front direction of where he was going, he heard singing. Yins voice flowed through these trees, as it did in that one village when he saw her perform. He began to walk faster, heading toward the direction of this song. 'She can't be awake yet, can she?' He thought carefully. He listened to words of the song, her voice casting an enchanting tune.

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**hoping for a sign**_

_**Instead there's only silence**_

_**can't you hear my screams?**_

_**Never stop hoping**_

_**Need to know where you are**_

_**but one thing is for sure**_

_**you're always in my heart**_

He walked faster now, still listening to the lyrics of the song to find her. Koji walked past a few trees and over a stump or two; he finally made to the cliff area, seeing an entire ocean with the sunset glistening its lights on the waters reflection. As he thought, he found her there, sitting at the edge while singing that nostalgic song of hers.

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**the truth will free my soul**_

He continued to listen to her, that voice sounded more beautiful than it did when he first heard her, it went with her appearance. Now that he thought of it, even she look beautiful with the rays of the lasting sun shown on her, making her look like she was almost glowing. He couldn't take his eyes off her now, he found now way to. There was a brief whisk of wind breezed through them both, a few strands of her moving to her face. He sees her places the loose strands behind her ear, still singing softly.

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**try to find your way home**_

_**I want to embrace you**_

_**and never let you go**_

_**Almost hope you're in heaven**_

_**so no one can hurt your soul**_

_**Living in agony**_

_**'cause I just do not know**_

_**where you are**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**whatever has happened**_

_**the truth will free my soul**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I won't stop searching**_

_**Whatever it takes**_

_**need to know**_

She had finished the song, allowing the wind to blow through her ebony hair again and silence filling the voids of the atmosphere, breathing in and out. Koji was still behind her, standing quietly still like a statue in awe. "To answer your question from earlier; yes, I am still in mourning." Yin said.

Koji flinched, watching her peer over her left shoulder as her sapphire eyes met his. How did she know he was there? "For how long, exactly?"

"Since he died. I haven't been able to smile after that day, not able to be happy or laugh or even fake it, I can't do those things of being positive anymore. The day my father died was that day that happy little girl vanished with him, I'm always depressed and angry and sometimes I feel nothing; it's just so hard for me to get over something like my fathers' death.

"I mean- I saw him die right in front of me, and I did nothing but cry like the helpless kid I was. I blame myself everyday that his death was my fault, it was because he saw me there and didn't notice that truck rushing through that red light; he was more occupied with me than with his surroundings. I caused his death... that's why I'm still in mourning. I was the one that killed him!" Yins voice started to crack up as she let out her thoughts to him, her hands clutching her arms together.

He didn't expect her to come out like that, a girl who told him that she hated him. And here she was answering his question and more, this wasn't the girl he was jealous of as a kid, it seemed that they both had switched lives. When he first met his friends, he was just like her; he was alone, angry all the time, hated absolutely everything in his life, and he even thought his mother was dead because his father said she was. But after coming to this world, everything changed for him. He made friends finally, found his brother, his mother was never dead, and he was no longer angry all the time. He was jealous of Yin as a kid because she had what he didn't, that happy family; they were different now, he was happy because he found Koichi and his birth mother, but she lost someone so dear to her and has been like this for about nearly four years.

"And I thought I had it rough." Koji said, moving closer to Yin as he sat right next to her. "Yin, you gotta move on. You can't be like this forever, you have to-"

"Have to what? Be happy? Continue my life with just my mom? Is that what you're going to say? Forget it! I can't move on, my father was the only person who had ever made me feel happy and smile and laugh, he was important to me. Plus, there's mostly no one at my house when I get home from school, my mom is too busy with her modeling work and being my manager. But when she's actually there, we always end up arguing about crap, she doesn't understand how I feel. No one does!"

"But have you even tried?"

"I've already tried, dammit! I tried moving one, I tried being happy, I tried reconnecting with my mom, I tried everything! Nothing works! I hate it! I feel like I can't do anything back home!"

Something had finally hit Koji, the words she said to him back on that Trailmon: _"What do you think? That place is a living hell for me, this is my chance to get away from it all finally."_ She was planning to run away from home to the Digital World, that's what she meant by that on their ride here. That day they all received that text message from Ophanimon, she was going to run away. He saw a tear forming in her eye, getting ready to spill over so it could run down her face and fall like rain droplets. He actually felt sorry for her now.

Suddenly, without thinking correctly, he threw his arms around hers, bringing her in closer to him in an embrace. One hand was on her back as the other hand stroked her hair, giving her at least a bit of comfort as he could give her. Her heart was beating faster than before, features becoming red and warm with her so close to him like this, she felt frozen in his arms like this. This sudden sensation in her heart, she didn't want to pull away from him, not now. "I'm sorry." She heard him whisper in her ear, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"K-Koji? What are you- I didn't need this from you. I didn't ask you to do this." She said.

"I know." He responded to her. He pulls away slowly, his eyes locking with hers in a deep stare. She lost herself in his blue eyes, all calm and soothing-like, she couldn't- wasn't able to look away from them at all. What was going on? Why did she feel this way toward him after all this time of hating him? She kept asking herself these question in her mind, no answer was given to her, just utter silence.

They both moved closer to each other, eyelids slowly closing, their lips inches away when-

Yin stopped herself, placing both hands on his chest and pushing his away gently enough to make him know what he was doing- or about to do. "Yin?"

"I can't... I- I just can't." She stammered, head lowered away from his.

"Oh. S-sorry! I had no idea of what I was doing, honest. Sorry!" He apologized to her, turning red as he let her go after realizing what he almost did.

Heart still racing in her chest, Yin decided to get up from the ground and started to walk away from the area they were in together. What was she doing? She almost kissed him! A guy she hated, she almost kissed him. A part of her was telling her not leave and stay with him, but the other part was telling her to get away- far away. 'Maybe it's this beast spirit doing its works on me. I'm not sure of what happened when I transformed, but I know it had to do with this new spirit.' She stops, glancing back at Koji, who had his head turned, continuing to watch the sunset.

She let out a sigh, "hey, pretty boy! C'mon! I don't think our team is gonna wait for us any longer when they decide to leave."

Did he hear her right? "Our team? I thought you weren't going to join?"

"Changed my mind, besides, someone has to keep an eye on you guys and make nothin' bad happens like those other warriors. Now come on, let's go already." She said to him, already leaving him behind where he was.

Koji didn't know about the sudden change of mind with that girl, but it didn't really matter now. What was important that they have a new member on the team now and that she wouldn't be alone anymore once she got to know everyone of them. But beside all of this, he might have found something out today about himself-

-he was starting to have feelings for her.

* * *

_13wolfsbane: Sorry if this was a bit crappy. My brother had erased my original plans for this chapter and I had to start over again from the beginning. And sorry if it was way too long! -_-Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R! Bye!_


	16. Sensation

Chapter 16: Sensation

* * *

The next day...

They left around daybreak, they had already said their good byes to Gotsumon and Dawnmon when the whole gang was awake. The gang had been following Trailmon tracks in a grassy field, a glint of sunlight began to crack through where they had just left.

"Uh- where are we going exactly?" Takuya said, turning to face the others behind him.

"Don't tell me you don't know, Taki! You should know since you're the one leading this group." J.P said, dumbfounded by his clueless friend.

Takuya gave him a weak, shy grin, hand scratching the back of hat-covered head. "Well, I wasn't really sure where we were going and I thought you guys knew, so I figured we just keep walking until we find another village to stop at."

"You what?" J.P said calmly with his wide opened, not believing that their leader came up with that.

"Takuya is still the same, I see." Bokomon said, sighing of disbelief.

"What do mean the same? He's taller." Neemon said stupidly at the wrong time. Bokomon glared at him for a second, snatched his waistband, began to pull on in and then- _SNAP_! "Oh shut up, you!"

"I can't believe he had us wake up so early in the morning just so he can lead us to somewhere dangerous. Takuya, you've got to get your head fixed." Zoe said, sounding annoyed and speaking her mind out loud.

Yin, the newest member of the group, had just stared at them all, saying nothing to join their little conversation. She thought there was nothing to talk about to these guys except when she spoke, "and this is the leader you guys chose?"

Koji and Koichi looked at Yin quizzically, then at each other. "I still think the spirit made him the leader." Koichi said.

"Or that he made himself the leader." Koji said after him.

"It could be both." They heard J.P say, whole body slumping over himself.

Yin kept her eyes on Koji, his back facing her while he talked with J.P. She felt her heart racing as it did yesterday at that cliff in the Gotsumon village, where she and him had almost- Yin shook her head violently, trying to push the thought of that almost event out of her mind. _'NO! Get it our of your damn head already, Yin! Nothing was going to happen, nothing! It's the beast spirit that's making me like this, but then why do I-'_

Koji felt her gaze now, he turns to face her, he notices that look on her as confusion. What was she thinking about? _'Could she be thinking about what almost happen yesterday? Nah! No way she could be still thinking about that, or maybe...' _He began to blush at the thought of remembering what they almost did, face becoming hot. Their eyes had finally met in deep lock, both blushing and quickly turned away from each other.

_'Apparently none of us both have forgotten that scene.' _Yin thought.

Zoe had glanced back Koji, who was turned the other way and a bit red; she notices his expression, the same expression of when someone is nervous, it showed on his face. Just yesterday, when he came back with Yin, he didn't leave her sight once. Well, Duskmon and Koichi were with her as well, but Duskmon was understandable since he was her _protector_ and Koichi was just keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything, but Koji? He said he was beginning to hate you again and they would argue about pointless stuff, but he seemed really-

-protective over her. _'And that seems to be the _only_ thing I saw yesterday. Who's to say that they're falling for each other? No! Get a grip Zoe, that'll never happen between those two. Especially Koji.' _She thought, but Zoe couldn't help feel jealousy towards Yin. Koji was by her side all that time yesterday, he had never done that before except for maybe Koichi, but they were brothers so it was normal... but Yin? She tried to think of another reason why he seemed so protective over her, _'well she _did_ receive her beast spirit yesterday when the other four warriors ambushed them, so maybe that's why. Yeah, that has to be it!'_

"Hey Yin," they heard J.P call her. "Any idea where your _guardian_ went off to? He's suppose to be protecting you so where the hell is he?"

"And you tell us not to curse in front of Tommy." Takuya mumbled.

"That's because I'm covering his ears, Taki." J.P said slyly, hands over Tommy's ears still. "Besides, someone has to be the innocent one on the team."

"Good point, J.P."

"Duskmon said he watches over me in the shadows, he has been over the past days since I've been here. Also, he said he had to check up on something about some rumors going on in the next village." Yin responded to J.P's question.

"Rumors?"

"I don't know about them either, guys, but whatever the reason it must be good."

"I still don't see why we're trusting Duskmon." Koichi said suddenly, joining the discussion about his own past enemy. Everyone turned their attention to Koichi now, seeing the anger and malice being played out in his features with both hands gripping to his sides. "Duskmon is the last person- or digimon- that we should rely on. What if he's with Destructmon and is only pretending to on our side? Don't you think he would have an advantage on us that way if he knew our weaknesses?"

"Koichi, I may not know what went on in the past with you guys and Duskmon, but there's no reason why you can't trust him now. He's different from what you guys last knew of him."

"And you do, Yin? You just met the guy and already you trust him like a friend, how can you possibly know he's different?"

"Because I do, Koichi. He doesn't have those dark auras as the Hollowmon did, there's nothing dark in him to make him betray us."

No one knew what to say about that, nor did they understand it from her. Just how did she know he wasn't like what they had described of him- what Koji had told as much so far. Well, actually, only Koji and Dawnmon (if she were there) knew the answer to that. They knew her reason of knowing, thanks to her newly found beast spirit that tried to kill him if Duskmon hadn't helped him.

Yin sighed roughly, eyes closing as she said with a hint of annoyance, "look, just never mind. I don't want to explain anything that you guys won't simply understand."

_'Are all singers this moody?'_ Takuya thought, sweat dropping behind his head. "Alright then, let's be off now!"

"Exactly where, Takuya? You just said you had no idea where we're going, so what's the point of going anywhere?" J.P pointed out, staring at him with beady eyes.

Takuya had said nothing after that, just kept on smiling like a creep with no idea where or who he was. "HEY! I'm offended now!" Takuya screamed at me, steam coming out of his ears.

"You guys must depend on goggle head too much to not know what's going on in that head of his." Yin said flatly, looking at the dim sky above them with her sapphire eyes.

"We've already came up a solution for his thinking." Bokomon said, index finger (or whatever he has) pointing up at the air.

"And that would be?"

"... I will not say."

Yin grunted, slapping her hand on her forehead hard and loud enough for them to hear it. _'What did I get myself into?'_ "Well, if none of you guys nothing, I say we head for Seraphimon's castle in the Forest Terminal."

"Why there? And how do you know about the Forest Terminal?" Tommy asked in his innocent sounding voice, looking quizzically at her.

"Garurumon said that he has a link with my two spirits. I figured that if we go there, some questions about that legend of yours will be better answered than what you guys gathered. And plus, it's better than what Takuya had us doing."

"Good point!"

"I wouldn't go to Seraphimon just yet if I were you kids!" A familiar voice, belonging to her, came up from nowhere, causing mostly everyone to reluctantly search around them.

No one grabbed their D-Tectors, for they all knew she was no threat to either of them. She appeared suddenly in front of the whole group with a wide smile that was plastered on her lips, eyes studying them at a time. They all sighed when it was just her.

"Dawnmon," Takuya began, "what are you doing here? I thought you going back to Ophanimon."

"I am." Dawnmon said with a wide grin still.

"Then what are you doing here with us?" Tommy asked innocently.

"The way back to Lady Ophanimon is the same way you kids were going just now." She said. "And you kids are coming with me!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Say what?"

"What's with the single word questions?" Yin asked, still annoyed.

"You can say it's a habit with them in this sort of stuff, so expect it once in a while." Koji said to her, also annoyed with a nod from Koichi.

"That's right! I just got a message from Lady Ophanimon not too long ago, she wants me to bring you guys to her castle, mostly Yin, though. There's something that she thinks is urgent for her to give while she still has _it_." Dawnmon explained, still grinning.

"Um.. what's _it_?" Koichi asked, getting a bit suspicious about the way she phrased 'it'.

"That's for you kiddies to find out, right Duskmon?" She said, looking up at one of the trees behind the gang.

They all turn to where she had her eyes at, confused by her words at the mention of his name, and there he was. He back laying against the trunk with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, a peaceful expression upon him with their eyes on him. With no second later, Duskmon opens his eyes half way and stares at them blankly. Only Yin, Koji, and Dawnmon didn't give him the cold stare as everyone else did, but it was to be expected from them after all the things he did to them in the past.

* * *

She was furious at the information she was just given by her minions. That girl had found her beast spirit and they could do nothing about it. The worst thing about this was that her minions were not only beaten once by the Legendary Warriors, but twice with that girl with them on their team now.

Her patience was thinning now as they bowed before her.

"You four were beaten by a group of children in the past with Cherubimon, but now your were beaten by only two human children and two apprentices to Cherubimon and Ophanimon. Moonmon's spirit is now in the hands of that girl, and you four let her have it! Tell e, how do you explain what I have just said?" Destructmon said, almost yelling at the top her lungs and releasing her anger out on them.

"Milady, 'twas not easy to capture the spirit. 'Twas already too late for us to even attain it from that girl with moon radiant skin and-"

"Enough with making her sound prettier than me- I mean, Lady Destructmon! Are you tryin' to upset her even more, Mercurymon!" Ranamon growled, changing a bit of her sentence while still in the presence of their Mistress.

"I am not trying to upset anyone, Ranamon, I am only saying what it true to the eyes of humans." Mercurymon said, mirror facing Ranamon then back at Destructmon.

"Then don't make it sound like an insult, your shiny, metal-"

"Ranamon!" Her voice echoed through the dimmed room.

Ranamon froze, now becoming nervous and stricken with fear at the tone of her haunting voice.

"Do not go and talk back to anyone here, let's not forget that you were the very reason why you've all returned with lowered heads of shame."

"But it wasn't my fault, my lady! I was doin' exactly as you ordered us to do when that Dawnmon stole my energy from me to continue my wrath on that li'l brat! I swear it wasn't-"

"SILENCE!" They all froze. "IT WAS ALL OF YOUR FAULT! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR NOT BRINGING ME WHAT I DESIRED!"

Destructmon risen her left hand to air, a dark shadowy orb consuming her entire hand as it grew bigger. Her reputation was known for chaos, as the warrior of Calamity and a celestial, all of her attacks were deadly even at the strongest digimon. They feared her, for her dark glowing hand had started to take form of a black hole; wind going through and the four warriors being pulled in.

She was smiling, smirking wickedly as she sensed their fear; she enjoyed the sounds of screaming and an aura of fear, it's what she lived off of.

~*Destructmon...*~

Her attack was stopped in mid air, she began to tremble at the sound of his voice again. Her black hole soon vanished before them, her arm falling to her side as she desperately searched all about the area. The four corrupted warriors watch her in confusion.

"Lord Lucemon-" The tone of her voice whispered in fear of him.

~*Gather your strongest warrior with a corrupted digimon to Lady Ophanimon at once, I want Ophanimon within our presence as our hostage.*~

"But what does Ophanimon have that is worth capturing her, my lord?"

~*Never question me, my sorceress! Now do as I say and bring forth Ophanimon.*~

The presence of his cold voice disappeared, causing her to calm down with her body still trembling. "Milady?" She heard Mercurymon say in confusion, she had forgotten about them in a moment of absence. She faces them again, her features the same as they were before.

"Mercurymon," she said in her demanding voice. "Go to Ophanimon's castle at once and bring her here, take Devidramon with you, for he will come in handy."

"Milady?"

"I don't want to hear another word from any of you, if you successfully bring her here without fail, I will forgive you for losing her spirit to the girl. Now Mercurymon, go and capture Ophanimon. And as for the rest of you, leave my sights." She ordered them all.

As they all leave, she is alone in the room she now stands in, thinking of the past when she first found out about her origins of a celestial digimon and the great threat that Moonmon was to Lucemon's plans. She despised that name, she would say it in such malice and her anger would grow even if it was uttered of whispered in the tiniest voice. Once again, as before when he last contacted her, she gave out a wicked laugh almost more hysterical as the last time she did so. She would laugh until it hurt her to continue on.

_'Moonmon,'_ she uttered in thought, still laughing, _'I will have my revenge against you. I will kill you the chance Lucemon gives me in our meeting.'_

* * *

They had been walking for hours now, the sun was now high in the sky as it bathed everything in it's golden rays. The gang (minus Duskmon and Yin) was having a good conversation about the weirdest situations they had been in both of their worlds. All were going all around and smiles on all of their faces, very irritating for Yin to bare as she was unable to any of those. She had nothing in common with them with their happy times as friends.

Yin and Duskmon were far in the back of the group, keeping to themselves and remaining as quiet as they could be since there was nothing to say. Yin frowned, hearing them laugh with excitement and joy and talking like the best of friends they were. So irritating.

"Are you not going to join them?"

She jumped slightly, not expecting to hear his emotionless calm voice. "Duskmon, I've already joined their team." She pointed out with annoyance.

"Not that, I mean in their conversation with each other. You're not going to join them in that?"

She shook her head, frown still in place. "There's nothing for me to talk about with them about being happy, as I had already explained that I am unable to be; they can carry on with happy, little lives as friends as I live with my empty, dark, lonely one. Plus, I don't see a point in blabbering with them about nonsense."

She heard him chuckle slightly, seeming to be amused with her answer. She glared at him at the corner of her blue eyes.

"Did I do something you find amusing, Duskmon?"

"Your attitude."

"Well, what about it? I've always had this attitude of mine."

"It's the same as my sisters'. Before she died."

There was silence. That's right, her beast spirit was once his sister in their former lives- during their war. There was this feeling inside of her, she's had it since she became Moonmon and lost consciousness as she did whatever she pleased; there was so much she didn't know about her two spirits, especially her. "Hey, Duskmon... what was she like? Moonmon?"

He glanced at her with those emotionless eyes of his, she couldn't tell if he was surprised or confused of why she asked. He then glances up at the sky, thinking about her as he always did from time to time. "She was a wonderful beast digimon, everyone loved her. You could say most saw her as a mother, others just a Guardian for a powerful crystal, but to me she was just my little sister. She use to cry every night for fallen digimon that protected her, she always felt it was her fault of their deletion. She was very kind, warm-hearted, always thinking of others than herself, but everyone loved her for just who she was... including him."

She had a confused expression masking her face. "Who's him?"

He lowered his head to in front of them to the group, eyes casting on Koji. Yin had just stared at him, then she followed where he was looking and figured it had to do with who she thought it was.

"You mean Koji?"

"No, not him. His hu-mon spirit, Lobomon."

_'Well that was a stupid thing to ask. So Lobomon was in love with her, eh? I wasn't expecting to hear that.'_ Yin thought. "Hang on. You said this was during the war, how could he have loved her if the hu-mon and beast-mon were fighting against each other?"

Duskmon began to think back, back to that time when those two had met, he was with her that night. He remembers the times he was considered as a traitor for siding their side and protecting his only sister. "They met in battle during the war-"

So he told her how the tale of how they met each other, Lobomon and Moonmon. Duskmon said it was her first time joining the war, though she had been in countless of battles before to protect her kin and those that were injured outside of where she and the other warriors had resided. She and Duskmon were the only ones that didn't have a scratch on them or even had wasted a breath in battle, the same with Lobomon and Lowemon. He said they crossed swords with each other when they both got separated by Agunimon and BurningGreymon, they were both equally matched opponents.

It so turns out that not only were they equal in strength, but also in their ability to use light attacks, though Moonmon also knew how to use dark attacks. The light attacks she knew, Yin had a small memory of one of them- _New Moon Slash_, as she could recall. But How could she remember that when she couldn't remember a damn thing as her? Besides what she had experienced as her - or what she thought she experienced- Moonmon seemed to have a rough life just as she had, both her and Duskmon together.

Yin looked up, back at the cheerful and laughing group just ahead; she began to think about them and their troubles, what their spirits had been through and if they had similar connections to them. If she was connected to her spirits with her life by just a little bit, then who's to say that they didn't? Maybe they do have that kind of connection.

"You are a lot like her, the same thing with them. When I first met those children, it made me curious at just how they were like them in many different ways. Takuya is just like Agunimon- headstrong, annoying, but always thought of saving those he cared for. Koji with Lobomon- always thought ahead and on his feet, thought of others when they were in trouble, just name it! All of them are the same as their spirits."

"Then what about me? Just how am I the same as my spirit, like Sunmon for example."

He chuckled. "I'd say you're more like Moonmon than Sunmon. You have the same skin color, same attitude, same passion for music; you don't like others to protect you, and maybe even your feelings toward someone."

Feelings toward someone? Did he mean about- "Just for the record, Duskmon, I don't like him. I've hated his guts since we were kids, and that hasn't changed one bit since I came to this world and met with him again after four years. But I have to admit, he's change slightly."

"Slightly?"

"He still has that spunk, and he's the same, ol' jerk as he was back then."

"Somehow, I can see that." He was amused with her words, seeing how much anger she felt toward the warrior of Light. Maybe her feelings aren't to be realized yet, _'I guess it's not time yet then.'_

* * *

Koji glanced back, slightly peering over his shoulder to get a good glimpse at the two that were far behind them. Duskmon and Yin were talking about something, but he couldn't hear due to how far back they were and because of everyone talking. _'Just what are they talking about over there?'_ Thought he out of curiosity.

Even though Duskmon said that he was a changed mon, he still didn't really think so on that. Could be the reason why he was by Yins side almost the entire time yesterday, he didn't exactly feel right about Duskmon watching over her as her Protector.

_'And yet you let him help you when Yin was in trouble. Nothing seems to amaze me anymore.'_

It was strange, right now he was looking at Yin, who doesn't notice his stare on her, in a different way. He wasn't sure of what it was, but there was something about her that seemed different now, something that he couldn't quite get. _'Well, there's the fact the you two almost kissed yesterday and freaked out a bit, and then the whole beast spirit thing and the poison that was in her system. But other than that, nothing else out of the usual.'_

He felt his heart pounce against his chest, there was another thing he noticed as well beside the other things of which he had thought; there was the fact that over the years, she has become quite beautiful. But it wasn't just that, it was also her voice, her figure, her eyes, the way she fought against the corrupted warriors; anything he could think of was there behind them as proof of how much she's change into the girl she is now. He felt his face grow hot of thinking this, he began to shake his head violently and ridding such a thought.

_'What am I crazy? What the hell was that all about? I can't be feeling anything towards her, she hates me and I hate her, end of story. But then why is my heart reacting like this when I see or mention her?'_

Why indeed? Why did he feel this sensation for her when she's already said she hates him and he proved it as a child? Why did he feel differently now?

He sees her looking up to him, their eyes meeting in a sort of trance in awe. His heart began to beat faster, face becoming warm as they continued to stare. Reluctantly, he turns away from her gaze back to the others, still blushing for quite no reason. Damn it, why does his heart beat this way for her out all girls he's faced? What makes her so different from them?

"Koji?"

He shot his head the other direction, facing his brother, who held a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? You're looking kinda red."

"Y-yeah! I'm okay, nothing to worry about, bro." He quickly answered. He hadn't realized that he was looking at him.

"Are you sure, Koji?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Really!"

Koichi wasn't convinced as Koji thought he would be, something seemed to be bothering his brother since yesterday. Koichi glanced at the gang, still busy laughing their heads off with some story Takuya was telling them, making sure they wouldn't hear their small talk. "It has to do with Yin, doesn't it?"

Koji didn't say anything, his heart still pounding against his chest by the mention of her name.

"Koji... what happened with you two yesterday? In the Gotsumon village before and after we came."

Koji had stayed silent, not wanting to talk about those moments when he was almost killed by Moonmon then she almost kissed him, and after that when he and Yin had almost- "Do I have to ask again, Koji?" Koichi said, urging him to talk.

"You already know about the part where Moonmon tried to kill me and Duskmon right after the other four warriors left, right?"

Koichi nodded.

"Well, there was something that we didn't mention to you guys that we thought didn't need mentioning."

"And that would be?"

He was embarrassed to even think of it, he was wondering what Yin would think if she found she tried to kiss before she went unconscious. He took a moment of silence before continuing. "Probably a minute before you and others came, when Yin was still in warrior form, well, she almost..." He muttered the last part, blushing.

"She almost what?"

"She almost kissed me." He said it a little louder, loud enough for him to hear.

Koichi had some expression on his face, maybe shock or confusion. "Really?" He said, sounding somewhat excited about this. "And what about the after part when you left and came back with Yin?"

He was trying to avoid that question. "Well, you see that's a long story."

"Make it short." Koichi insisted, wanting to hear what his brother had to answer him with.

Koji began to feel embarrassed about this, his heart still racing and his face turning into a deep shade of red. He couldn't believe he was going to tell him about this but-

"Yin and I almost kissed each other. There, that short enough for you, bro?" He admitted, turning the other way so he couldn't see his fed and flustered face.

Koichi had just stared bewildered at him, flabbergasted at this information while taking each word in, eyes wide in amazement. Of all things he said about Yin over the past days here in the Digital World, he would have never expected him to say they almost kissed. Koichi glanced back at the others, they were still talking to each other and ignoring them, then at Yin and Duskmon, who were staring at the group and having their own conversation, whatever that was about! _'Koji has suffered enough already with these asking questions about how he and Yin met, so I won't say anything further.' _Koichi thought, _'and it may be good for those two to get along for once without arguing.'_

"I won't tell the others." Koichi said quickly with a sly smile he barely shows.

"Koichi?" His words caught his attention, his blush fading away as he stared confusingly at his elder twin.

He saw Koich peering over his shoulder at the two far behind, following his trail, Yin was looking straight at them with her blue eyes meeting his again. Heart pounding like crazy than before, why was he feeling this way? What could be the reason his heart beated so fast like this? Koji then remembered his talk with Duskmon, when he was answering his question about Lobomon loving Moonmon.

_"You already know the answer to that, you can feel his heart beat."_

'His heart beat? Lobomon's heart is the same as mine, they're one- but I can't be feeling this sensation for her! Not Yin, not his daughter.' Koji couldn't ignore it now, maybe he was staring to have strong feelings for her. Maybe this was what Duskmon meant when-

"Hey, pretty boy, what're gawking at up there?" He heard Yin shout to him, an annoyed mask covering her delicate features.

"Nothing." He replied back to her.

"I don't think it's nothing at all when you're giving a gal the creeps with those zombie eyes of yours."

His heart beat was at regular rate, he began to scowl at her with much irritation showing at her. "Zombie? What the hell are you tryin' to say? That I'm dead looking?"

"I'm saying it because of the way you walk and stare over here."

"I do not!"

"Yeah! You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"I don't see why you joined us, we were better off without you on the team."

"Well, too bad for that, pretty boy, 'cause I'm on the team now. Get use to it!"

"And would you stop calling me _pretty boy _already! It's getting on my nerves with you saying it all the time I'm near you, tomboy!"

"_'Tomboy'_?! Oh that is it! You're going to regret calling me that, Minamoto!"

"Actually I don't."

"You're so infuriating!"

"Well, you're annoying!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you, too!"

As they continued their feud fest, everyone had only stared at them, giving them weird looks. "This is going to be a long trip." Takuya said, grinning tiredly as the others nodded in agreement.

Koichi sighed roughly at the new brought out scene; Takuya was right, this was going to be a long trip by just hearing them argue more than he and Koji did. _'Looks like that theory of falling for her is a complete no after all.'_

* * *

13wolfsbane: I'll end it right there for a good cause. Well, I finally got this down, though it took me a while to just finish this and think of where I'm going to go with this. Sorry for those that were waiting for a while, my deep apologies. I had computer problems for a bit now and couldn't really do anything to write my fics. But I'm back now, and I promise to try and get my chapters out as soon as I can! If you have any suggestions for what is to happen next chapter, go on ahead and put it with the review. LATER! Oh! And before I forget, here's a small preview for next chapter:

–

Yin was struggling, trying to free herself from his strong grasps: he wouldn't let her go. She tried pushing him away as she did before when he last embrace her, pushing as hard as she could away from him, but he wouldn't budge. Why was he doing this? Why on earth was he giving her such comfort after saying they hated each other so many times? Why was their hatred changing into something else? Something she or he couldn't understand?

She kept trying to break free. "Let me go! Let me go now, Minamoto!"

He doesn't hear her, he keeps his arms wrapped around as tight as he possibly could.

Her heart kept pounding so fast against her chest, she was hoping he wouldn't notice it from her recklessness.

"Yin, I'm sorry."

"Why are you feeling sorry for me? None of you should be giving me any pity, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything you guys can try and offer me. I'm not like any of you, I can't enjoy my life like any of you can!" She was at the bridge of tears, her voice began to shake as she spoke her thoughts to them all.

She could feel their eyes on her, feel their gazes of sympathy, pity, worry. She hated that, she hated that this situation was making her feel so weak. She hated it so much.

"Just let me go! Let me go now, dammit! I-"

"Shut up already!" Koji shouts, holding her even tighter. "You're not alone anymore, Yin, you have us with you now. Can't you see that we're trying to help you? We know you must have been through hell without your father, and we know how much it still hurts you, but you have to open to us more now.

"Yin, we can help you. We're a team now, we want you to open up as we did to each other; we want to be able to help you recover from that loss. What you've just saw was something you weren't meant to see again, you weren't suppose to see that happen with youir eyes again. And I'm sorry. So please, let us in."

Yin had stopped struggling, frozen by his words in his strong arms around her. So much, there was so much willing to come out of her, so much pain, much emotion she didn't want to reveal to them as she did when she was alone. Yin finally gave in, twinning her arms around him with her hands clenched on the back of his jacket, she laid her head on his shoulder and started to let the tears roll down her face.

_'Papa...'_

–

Please R&R!


	17. The night of nightmares

Chapter 17: The night of nightmares

* * *

_"PAPAAAAA!!!" She cried out. The small ebony hair girl ran to her father on the ground and stared at him with horror-stricken and teary eyes._

_There was a trail of blood seeping out of his mouth, his eyes were barely opened, that smile of his was no longer there to brighten that face up. So much blood was coming out of his body, he was beginning to look pale as the blood-stained pink snow below him and the girl._

_"Papa! Papa!" The small girl cries again, shaking him so he could wake up._

_Yuki was barely moving, his eyes slowly opening as they met with hers. His sapphire eyes gave off a weak gleam at her, his vision was fading in and out all at the same time. Yuki flashed a soft, and yet painful, smile, ignoring all of the pain coursing through his body to try and comfort his only and lovely daughter one last time. Was he going to die like this? In front of his child?_

_"H-hey there, squirt! Sorry... to keep you... waiting...!" He knew it was only making things worse for her to bare with this, making her worry over what she was seeing. He tried to make her at least happy by ignoring all of the pain he felt and the weakness of his sight. He struggled to keep his eyes open to see her as long as he was able to._

_"Papa... please don't leave me! Please!" The small girl said, her small voice becoming fragile and shaky with tears already staining her adorable face._

_Yuki raise his right hand and placed it on the side of her delicate face, wiping away some of the tears that were there. He lifted up his other hand, there was something in his hand that was clenched so tightly from the child's view. He revealed two small objects in his hand to her, a choker with a black ribbon with a small white pendant and the ring he had always worn around his neck. He saw her blue eyes widen in shock, maybe because of the ring that he was giving her._

_He kept his weak smile on his pale face. "Happy Birthday, squirt! The ring belongs to you now... please be happy..."_

_"...papa...!"_

_"Yuki!" His wife, Mia, had squeezed through the crowd surrounding them, tears streaming down her face as well and her voice sounding frightened. "Yuki," she began. "Please! Please don't die! Don't die, please!"_

_His vision began to blur, everything slowly enveloped in total darkness, the figures of his wife and child disappearing into nothingness. He didn't have much time left now, maybe only seconds say his final words to them. "I-I'm... s-sorry..."_

_Yuki's eyelids closed, his smile turning into an emotionless frown, his hand slipping away from the child as he now laid lifeless on the cold ground. He was gone._

_"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"_

--

Yin gasped for air, waking erupted from, yet, another nightmare of her memory. Sweat beaded down her face as she breathed heavily with a half terrified expression taking place in her features. She runs her fingers through her bangs, trying to calm herself down while gasping for more air to go in her open mouth.

_'Another damn dream, just how many times do I have to see that one?'_ She thought, her breath slowing down into regular breathing again.

Removing her hand from her head, Yin turns her head to her left, everyone was still asleep. Good, she hadn't disturbed any of them from awaking. Mostly everyone was sleeping on the ground with some grass or giant leaves under and over them like some bed. She saw only Koji, Duskmon and Dawnmon laying against some sturdy trees, just as she was, but only a few meters away from them all. The two little digimon that traveled with them were laying right next to J.P and Tommy, obviously still asleep by the sound of their snoring. They all looked so peaceful in their sleep.

_'At least they don't have any nightmares about their past, I'm the unlucky one in the group.'_

Yin carefully picked herself up from where she slept, dusting off a bit of dirt off her dress and glanced back at everyone, then at the dark sky. Still nighttime, all three moons shining brightly through the leaves and branches of trees and creating shadows all around them. Making sure her D-Tector was still attached to her belt, she silently walked away from their campsite and deeper into the area they were in.

They were all walking for hours as she could remember, from the beginning of twilight to dusk, the sun setting was the reason of the halt of their travel. Yin distinctly remembered passing a lake not that far from where they were, a three minute walk from their campsite.

Yin knew the direction; just pass a weird looking tree, a giant rock down the right side of her and a face implanted on the solid ground by Neemon; easy steps to know. She finally neared the lake; bending down, she let her hands dip in the cool water, cupping it in her hands, she splashed a handful on her face. She repeated this a couple of times, washing her face from the sweat that was on her. One last time, she shook some of the water off and opened her eyes, she began to stare into her reflection in the disturbed water. She looked terrible.

_'Of course you do, you just woke up from a nightmare for cryin' out loud!' _She scolded herself, water dripping from the tips of her bangs to her lap.

"That's got to be the second nightmare I have had of that day in this world, I wonder if there's some kind of purpose for it or something? Maybe not." She said, talking to herself.

Yin grabs the ring from her neck, taking in every haunting memory it has carried for the past four years o her life when she wore this. The blue stone on the silver metal glistened with brightness of the three moons, as if it were reacting to the moons as a small star or some sort; the very stone her father said reminded him of her old bright smile.

A sting of pain ringed in her heart, her head began to hurt like hell, _'probably from that nightmare. How long do I have to suffer like this? How long dammit!'_

"Yin?"

Her heart pounced, hearing his voice unexpected startled her enough to make her flinched and raise her head up. She doesn't bother to look back, just know he was there was enough for her. "What do you want, pretty boy?" Yin asks harshly, sapphires turning cold and distant like always.

Koji had just stood behind her, hands in his pockets and his bandana off for once. "I could ask you the same thing, Ikumi." He simply says.

"Just answer the damn question."

"What do you think? I woke up because of the snoring and saw you weren't where you were, so I came looking for you."

"Why look for me? I'm not going anywhere from you guys at anytime now, so why bother?"

"Maybe because I feel like it."

She finally turns, looking over a shoulder when blue meets blue in deep lock; such determination in that face of his. He was in the moons light as she was, the rays making him glow a radiant light as his eyes did; they were beautiful. Koji looked so different without that bandana always on his head, he looked so- so- just so different to her eyes in such a light they were bathed in. Her heart kept pounding like crazy, her face growing hot.

He moves closer to her, now by her side as he sat down on the grassy ground with his legs crossed-like. His eyes were watching the reflection of the moons on the water. "You mind explaining why you're here, Yin?" Said he calmly.

She broke her gaze off him, now back on the ring that hung lightly on her neck. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"What kind of a nightmare?"

She paused, a moment's silence. "Of my father's death, when he gave me this choker and ring.... when that little happy girl died along with him."

He didn't say anything for a moment, letting the silence take over them as no one spoke a words or uttered one.

"So, this is called the TV Forest? What's the reason for the name?" Yin said, quickly changing the subject before things got difficult for her to say.

"You'll see soon, but I guess you can see things that are happening in our world on the trees. Sounds weird, I know, but it's true."

See things that's happening in the human world, then could she see what her mother was doing? _'I wonder what mom is thinking about my running-away-from-home situation, can't be any worse than watching him die, I bet.'_ Yin began to think deeply, what did her mother think of this? She left their world without leaving a note, no farewell, no nothing; what could she think as to how long she's been in the Digital World saving it from evil? _'I bet she would think I was crazy or something if I told that. But I won't now, would I?'_

Koji saw two different expressions play out on her face, hurt and anguish, what on earth was she thinking right now? "Hey Yin," he starts off, blushing a tiny bit, "about the other day... in the Gotsumon village... I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to try and kiss you, I don't even know why I did that, I just acted without my knowing. So I'm sorry if you got freaked out by that."

She blushed, his words pulling her out of her deep thoughts. "I-it's okay, I know it meant nothing. Don't worry about it."

They were both silent, turning crimson red as their heart beated so fast, not looking at each other for a couple of seconds. They felt so uncomfortable being alone with just them near each other, not the slightest ease went through them.

"Yin-"

"I-" they both said in sync, stopping at that single word as they both turned at the same time, eyes locked in stare again. Their hearts were beating faster and faster, and maybe even louder for them to hear; everything around them was still and quiet. It was happening again, the last time they stared at each other like this was at the village, watching the sunset together when he suddenly hugged her for comfort. Everything became so awkward.

She felt his arms go around her, bringing her closer to him like that sudden embrace, but it didn't seem like a hug to her. Yin's eyes fluttered closed, as well as his, him bringing them both closer than they ever had when he leaned towards her. Right there, no thinking whatsoever in either of them, their lips touched.

* * *

It watched them in the shadows, yellow eyes gleaming at the two young warriors under the moon lights sharing their first kiss. So in love they look, if they were in love exactly!

But it wasn't here to watch them in the dark like this, he had a mission to accomplish for his master.

"Time to relive her fears in the forest. Lady Destructmon will be pleased if it kills the girl once and for all."

The digimon glances up at the moons, they were all aligned in the exact position as they were one year ago when those six children were there. There was a reason it was called TV Forest: Images of the human world will be seen in her eyes, the tragedy will be seen once again to young warrior of Eclipse.

"Let the horror begin."

* * *

He didn't know how long they were like this, his arms around her and their lips together like a matching piece. He didn't know how long. What confused him the most was that Yin wasn't moving away from him, wasn't going to push him away like last time, she had let him kiss her with arms holding her. He was even surprised when she kissed him back, but why were they doing this?

Yin felt her heart pounding so much, she thought it was going to burst right then and there if she didn't pull away soon. What was making her do this? She said to him already she hates him with her broken heart, yet she was kissing him, letting him hold her so tight. Why?

_'I-it feels weird, but it also feels pleasing to my heart. What the hell did I just say?'_ Yin thought, her hands moving from the ground to his chest, her palms landing gently on him. For a strange reason, she felt like she could stay like this for a long time. With him.

_-'"Hey there, squirt!"'-_

Eyes widening, sudden fear covering her face, Yin pulls away from Koji with force, whipping her head to the direction of those words. She knew that voice. It was him, it was him, it was his voice that said that old nickname of hers. _'But... how? He's-'_

"Yin?" Koji said, concern. "What's wrong?"

"It can't be." She didn't hear him.

Yin jolts up from the ground, the voice came from the campsite. Yin began to sprint away from where she was, heading back to the campsite in a hurry: it couldn't've been his voice. It just couldn't. Yin thought she heard Koji calling her, but her mind had blocked out everything around her, only being set on one thing to find. That person. It was him, she was sure of it. _'It may have been only four years, but I remember. I remember what his voice sounds like. I could never forget it.'_

There was some lights just ahead, other familiar voices being heard from there. The others, Koji's friends, were definitely awake. The loudest voice sounded most annoying with amazement, that one must be Takuya. _'Always a loudmouth, I see. How _did _he become the leader?'_ As Yin neared the campsite, she saw figures standing in front of the trees around them all with some bright lights.

She slowed down, catching her breath with each step she took, hearing more of what Takuya was talking about. She then heard the others speaking as well.

"I was hoping this would happen again! Sweet!" That was Takuya for sure.

"Where's Koji and Yin?" The sound of concern, definitely Koichi.

"I'm sure they're alright, they can handle themselves wherever they are... at the same time." Ugh- J.P.

"You're not helping at all, Thunder warrior." Obviously Duskmon, by the sound of how he said J.P's tribute and the roughness of his voice.

Yin got nearer and nearer, each voice louder and clearer with each step on the hard ground: there was something else in the background, noises, and familiar ones in her home world. Car horns, children laughter, and other things: it WAS from their home. Yin made herself visible from the shadows, seeing what she never thought could happen.

Images were being played on the trunks of all the trees around them, images from home, from many different places she knew in Japan.

Footsteps from behind, again, she didn't need to look back to know who it was.

"Yin, why'd you run off like that?" Koji said.

Takuya turned his head their direction, a wide grin cracking at his lips with a sly look masking his face. "Well, look who decided to show up. Where were you two?"

"And what _were_ you doing?" J.P added, similar expression as Takuya's.

Koji and Yin glanced at each other, a hint of a blush being held back on their cheeks. "N-n-nothing!" They said in sync.

'Hell no, I'm not telling them!' Yin shouted in her mind.

'I would die if they found out about what we did.' Koji thought as well.

J.P and Takuya switched looks at each other, ones that said: _You-believe-them?_ And _Not-at-all-my-friend!_

"Hey guys, look at this one! It's Takuya's house!" Tommy exclaimed with much excitement in his childish voice.

It had captured both of their attentions, making them both run toward the tree Tommy was at follow by Zoe and Koichi: Koji and Yin had just stayed where they were, not really sure what went on with those two idiots that they were. Yin heard Koji let out a sigh of relief, along with one of his hands on her left shoulder. Yin looks at him, still a hint of a pink color coming across his face.

"I'll say this again," he said in a whisper tone, "why did you run off?"

Yin looks back at the trees, ones with images of her school and house. "I thought I heard my father's voice a moment ago, maybe I heard wr-"

_-'"Papa!"'-_

She flinched, that was her voice she just heard. Her voice as a child, the one that was once happy with-

Yin moved quickly away from Koji, looking desperately for the right image that had that voice. But which one? Which one was it?

_-'"Papa! Over here!'"-_

'That way!' She thought, running to the left side of the forest to a single large tree with a wide enough image of her home. It was well lit up in the image, since everything looked like it was in the day time with the sun at its highest. The scene was set somewhere in the Summer, judging by the rose bushes and the deep green grass and full trees.

_'Two-story house, blue-ish white, green door, blue windows: It is my home! But then where are-'_

The door in the image was opening, revealing a tall, lean woman with long brown hair, violet eyes, wearing a tank top and jeans- _'Mom!'_ She was very beautiful, her looks were one reason why she was the perfect model, and not just her charms and talent as one. Everyone back always said she got her looks from her.

Behind her mother was a smaller version of herself at the age of seven: Her hair was shorter to her shoulders, blue shorts, green short-sleeve, white shoes, and even that bright smile she loved to show off to everyone. One she would never do again. _'Wait! If that's me at that age right there, then that must mean-'_

There was one last figure that came out of the door, a tall man with short black hair, dark blue eyes, light skin wearing a black short sleeve, gray pants, black shoes and a ring hanging on a chain around his firm neck. He was the one that closed the door behind him, walking to his family as they took their normal Sunday walks in the park, wearing that famous smile of his as always.

Yin couldn't believe it, there was no way- but it was him! It was him for sure, it had to be for her to be seeing him in this image. "Papa." She says, tone completely shocked.

Everyone turns at the sound of her voice, all gathering around at the tree she was watching with her beloved father in it.

"Wow! It is Yuki Ikumi!" Takuya stated the obvious to everyone.

"He sure was handsome." Dawnmon said, probably grinning and blush at the sight of her father. (Who wouldn't?)

"You look just like both of them, Yin." Zoe said after her. "You have your father's eyes, his skin, hair color, and your mom's beauty, and talent. Well, both of their talents, I think. Aww, you look so cute there!"

Yin ignored them, her only attention was on her father and how happy and alive he looked in these images. God, she missed him so much. The image went all staticy, blurring the scene of the three of them walking down the street together into a bright greyness. In a matter of seconds, the image came back up, with only a different scene showing to them all. It was one of her father's races, the ones she and her mother always went to. He had just won his seventh trophy of the month as she could recall. Around his neck was the necklace, of course, his good luck charm as Yin and everyone else put it.

_'Except papa always told them that his good luck charms were me and mom.'_

He was wearing a blue racing suit, two symbols were on the front of his chest in a perfect design. A large reddish orange sun with a white crescent moon in the middle of it. He did love those two symbols. _'I guess it's not coincidence that I'm the warrior of Eclipse then.'_

"Wow! I guess it's not coincidence that you're the warrior of Eclipse then, Yin."

_'I thought I just said that! Well, in my head.'_

Everything went staticy again, changing to the next scene of their happy times together way before his final days. Which one of those precious memories was she going to see now? She has had so many with him at that age. A new was brought forward, but this was different from the other two: Yin couldn't find her father, just her and her mother during the winter as snow fell on the streets. Snow, the area, her and her mother alone waiting for something- someone.

_-'"Yin, I see him coming,"'-_

Those words...

Her younger self looked up, her face perking up at the sight of her father, he was just across the street from where they were. She began to smile, waving her hand in the air so he could be able to see them. _-'"Papa!'"-_

This scene...

This strange feeling...

_'No... no not this! Not this! It can't be this! I don't-'_

Yuki lifted his head, smiling their way when he hears her tiny, sweet, and innocent voice. The voice that distracted him with her face. Yin started to tremble, holding her arms together so tightly, she was digging her nails in her skin as hard as she could. It couldn't be this, not this.

"Yin? You okay?" Tommy said, not getting her to turn to or answer him.

"Yin, what are you doing? Stop that!" Koji grabbed her hands, trying to get her fingers out of her arms when blood began to trail down her arm. "Yin what's wrong? Yin!"

Her eyes were glued onto the scene, her father, everything about it was coming back to her again like in her nightmares. The light in the tree had turned green for the people to walk across, he was the first to walk it.

Yin gasps, she knew it was coming, any minute now it would come. And she didn't want to see it happen again, but she couldn't look away.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Yin?"

"I don't know."

"Yin?"

"Papa..." She whispered in a weak shaky voice, eyes showing terror. "Papa... GET OUT OF THERE! DON'T GO NEAR ME! DON'T!" She nearly screams at the top of her head, tears forming at the edges of her wide blues.

She watched as Yuki walked on, not noticing the speeding truck that was heading towards him nonstop. Any second now, that voice would come up, that man's voice. Anytime now. _-"'Hey! WATCH OUT! MOVE!"'-_ There it was.

She wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to look away to not see it again, but she found herself she couldn't- she wasn't strong enough to look away, her eyes were glued on him. Fear rushing through her mind, the horror being repeated, why did it had to be this?

"PAPA! DON'T! MOVE AWAY! PLEASE!" Yin tries to free herself from Koji, trying to at least do something about it, try to save him somehow.

The truck sped by, not once stopping to check on the person he had hit.

There on the tree alone was his body laying still, blood turning the snow on the ground pink. Too late, she was too late. He was dead. The many times she has seen this scene being played in her mind, daydreams and nightmares over and over again: Feeling helpless every second she had to watch every minute of it. Even as we speak, she felt helpless to stop it, she felt like there was a heavy weight in her stomach that had just fallen into place. With trembling legs, Yin fell to the ground with eyes widely glaring at it, Koji still hold her arm. She had a pallid color washing over her face.

"Why...? Why? Why did this happen to him? Why?"

"Yin-"

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY, GOD DAMMIT!" She digs her nails further into her skin, more blood trailing and dropping to the ground like droplets.

Koji and Koichi tried to pull her hands away from her bleeding arms, but she began to struggle with force, screaming her head off like she lost it. She never wanted to see that again and feel like a worthless thing. It was her fault.

"Yin stop it!"

"Calm down, just calm down."

"Yin!"

"Let me go!" She screams.

Yin pulled her right arm away from Koichi with much force needed, then she tried to other with Koji. He wasn't letting go, his hand holding her wrist strongly as she continuously struggles to free it. She thought of hitting him, hitting him square in the face to let her go and she could run off; far away from there as she could. "Let go!"

He doesn't: Koji jerks her arm towards him, practically making her fall at him as he wraps his arms around her as tightly.

Yin was struggling, trying to free herself from his strong grasps: he wouldn't let her go. She tried pushing him away as she did before when he last embraced her, pushing as hard as she could away from him, but he wouldn't budge. Why was he doing this? Why on earth was he giving her such comfort after all saying they hated each other so many times? Why was their hatred changing into something else? Something she or he couldn't understand?

She kept trying to break free. "Let me go! Let me go now, Minamoto!"

He doesn't hear her, he keeps his arms wrapped around as tight as he possibly could.

Her heart kept pounding so fast against her chest, she was hoping he wouldn't notice it from her recklessness.

"Yin, I'm sorry."

"Why are you feeling sorry for me? None of you should be giving me any pity, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything you guys can try and offer me. I'm not like any of you, I can't enjoy my life any of you can!" She was at the bridge of tears, her voice began to shake as she spoke her thoughts to them all.

She could feel their eyes on her, feel their gazes of sympathy, pity, worry. She hated that, she hated that this situation was making her feel so weak. She hated it so much.

"Just let me go! Let me go now, dammit! I-"

"Shut up already!" Koji shouts, holding her even tighter. "You're not alone anymore, Yin, you have us with you now. Can't you see that we're trying to help you? We know you must have been through hell without your father, and we know how much it still hurts you, but you have to open up to us more now.

"Yin, we can help you. We're a team now, we want you to open up as we did to each other; we want to be able to help you recover from that loss. What you've just saw was something you weren't meant to see again, you weren't suppose to see that happen with your eyes again. And I'm sorry. So please, let us in."

Yin had stopped struggling, frozen by his words in his strong arms around her. So much, there was so much willing to come out of her; so much pain, so much emotion she didn't want to reveal to them as she did when she was alone. Yin finally gave in, twinning her arms around him with her hands clenched on the back of his jacket, she laid her head on his shoulder and started to let the tears roll down her face.

_'Papa...'_

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault died that day... because he saw and heard me. If I hadn't said anything, if he hadn't seen us, he would have still been alive today... and I wouldn't have those nightmares again. I killed my father because he saw me- it's all my fault!"

Concerned, Koji gently brushed her hair with his hand, giving her as much comfort she needed right now. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, Yin. Things happen for a reason."

"But what reason was there for him to die in front of me? What reason can't I smile anymore? There's no reason for anything that has to do with me, something bad has to always happen around me!"

No one said anything, just her sobs filling the void of silence as well as her younger self in the image of the tree. It was painful to see her like this, someone like Yin shouldn't be feeling such sadness ever in her life. But she did, and still is.

A weak conversation was going on in the image that continued.

_-"'Happy Birthday, squirt! The ring belongs... to you now... please be happy...'"-_

_-"'...papa..."'-_

"Make it stop! Somebody make it stop, please! I don't wanna hear anymore!" Yin yells through her sobbing, pain throbbing in both her mind and heart.

_-"'I'm so-'"-_

_SLASH! CRASH!_

The voices were finally silenced, the forest returning to dark shadows and rays of moonlight. Everyone turned to the tree that once held the image of her father, it was cut in half down the middle and Duskmon in front of it with his swords bared. At the corner of his glowing crimson, he gives Yin a reassuring sense to her. "It's gone now."

"Thank you..." She muttered, continuing to cry with fear and pain.

* * *

Everyone had went back to sleep after a couple of minutes trying to calm Yin, sleeping soundly with nice dreams or something else.

Yin couldn't go back to sleep, her mind was too awake to do so after that hassle with her nightmare and her father. Yin sat on the ground, back against the same tree she was sleeping at with her legs close to her chest and arms holding them in place. She hadn't taken her sight off of that cut tree, the one that held her memory of him; so much pain was brought back to her, so much she wanted to forget in each passing moment. Memories like those weren't easy to forget, like scars on the back of a tortured prisoner.

Her arms hurt a tiny bit, the bleeding had stopped a while ago when everyone was still awake, thanks to Koji's bandana on her left arm.

_'He shouldn't have done that, it wasn't necessary for him to give that much comfort all because of what I've saw moments before. He must have felt sorry for me, just like everyone else.'_

A quick change of thought, to what happened before this realistic nightmare, to when she and Koji had-

Yin gently placed a hand on her lips, the feel of his were still there, both mental mind and reality. She wasn't expecting him to do that, neither herself to him: Her heart was pounding again, the nagging thing wasn't going to make her forget. She was so unsure, unsure of why she kissed him and these never before felt feelings, unsure why she felt them and why her heart beats so rapidly whenever Koji was near her. It was so confusing, so new, so pleasing, so-

-strange!

_**"Strange indeed, young warrior."**_

She was startled by her voice, not really expecting to hear from her at all today after the hell she went through.

_'Moonmon? But how am I-'_

_**"-hearing me? Our minds are one, Yin, they have been. What are you worrying about so much that concerns your friend?"**_

She knew who she meant, _'I-it's nothing, nothing important.' _Yin thought she felt her heart skip another beat.

_**"That's not your heart is saying,"**_ she joked. _**"Looks like you are just like me: You have my attitude, my spunk, now it appears you have my feelings as well now toward a certain someone. Tell me, what was it like for you?"**_

_'What was what like?' _She said mentally to her.

_**"That kiss you two shared."**_

Yin blushed madly, Moonmon's voice referring to _that_. Just how did she know about that? She didn't say anything to her about it, hell, she didn't even know how she was talking to her in her head! _'It was... nothing I ever expected to be. It was a huge change for me, and I don't have the slightest clue to why I reacted like that. As soon as lips touched mine, I-I kissed him back. And this burning feeling inside of me, I don't even know what it is.'_

_**"It's something that should be cherished, my child."**_

_'Cherished? What's there to cherish about this nagging feeling?'_ Yin thought she heard Moonmon laugh, a mothering kind of laugh.

_**"It's love."**_

"What?" She said aloud.

"Yin?"

Another voice, but it was obvious again to who he was. He was standing in front of her, hands at his sides and blue eyes staring down at her with such concern. Yin couldn't help but blush a maroon color, keeping her face hidden in her legs. "Koji, what do you want?"

"I thought I check up on ya. Everything okay?" He sat down next to her, he was so close to her that their shoulders almost touched.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Then why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too many things are going on in my head all at once. So many painful memories playing over and over again... Koji, why did things turn out this way? Why did his time come?"

"I don't know for sure, Yin, I don't even think any of us would."

"It's so hard to try and forget him, to forget that day, to forget that tragedy. Now you know why I'm never happy, never smiling, never laughing with others about things, because he died. My father was the only person that could do that, he always knew how to make me smile.

"But those days are over now, I can never return to the past and make things better. No one can."

She looked so in anguish, an expression of pain etched into her delicate features. Yin still had blood-shot eyes from all of the crying she did, letting out what she kept hidden for a long time to come. He didn't want her to feel that way again, she didn't have to if she would just open up some more like they did. Koji placed an arm around her, bringing her closer to him as before. They were both blushing madly, hearts beating in similar fast paces.

"Koji... I can't." Yin whispers, eyelids closing with a hurt and confused expression.

"You can't what?"

"I can't get too close to anyone, if I do, I'll just lose them like dad. So please, I don't want to be anything to you guys but a fellow warrior, nothing else... especially you, Koji."

"Why don't you want us to?"

"I just said I'll end up losing you guys one day. And that kiss earlier, I didn't- I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean to kiss you like that, it's not how I was- I wasn't thinking correctly at the time, I don't know why I even did it."

"Neither do I, since I kissed you back."

There was a sudden lost for words when he was about to say more to her, some rays of the moons were lighting her skin so radiantly, just as Mercurymon said. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her: the three years certainly has changed her, she's really become more beautiful than any girl he's seen and met... and actually knows. No words could possibly express what he was feeling right now, only his heart knew how to and had him took action not only once but twice. Almost in the Gotsumon village and tonight, their first...

He had envied her, because she had a life with her parents while he was miserable, but fate took it's turns on them. She lost her father and three years later he finds his brother and learns his mother is still alive, including meeting his friends and therefore changing his personality. The two of them were different, yet, the same in ways. Same martial art techniques, sort of the same problem with their families, maybe the same stubbornness and attitudes, and they hate each other.

_'But I don't feel any hatred of her anymore, not tonight. Just several hours ago we said we hated each other in front of the others, and we've expressed that by our arguing and calling each other names, but now it's different.'_ Something was definitely making him change. He was thinking that his hu-mon spirit was doing something to him, then those words Duskmon said to him. He didn't want to admit it- he couldn't, it was highly impossible for such feelings to occur in him, to want her.

_'I'm getting too close to her, I can't let things changed between us. I can't-'_

Yin opens her eyelids and stares at him with such intensity, catching him off guard of himself in thought of her. The feeling inside of him was growing deeper, he couldn't stop staring at her the way he was. His feelings for her- it couldn't be real, could it?

There was a strand of hair in her face, he used his free hand to tuck it behind her ear, soon caressing the side of her delicate moonlit face. He stares at her for the longest time, a calm emotion masking his face as his heart steadied. This feeling inside that kept nagging him, Koji was starting to understand the meaning of it that connected him and Lobomon as Yin and Moonmon. The thought of it becoming clarity.

"Koji...? What are you-"

He interrupts her; his face leaning closer to hers, holding her arms tightly again and his other hand bringing her face to his, he kisses her.

* * *

DAMN! Two kisses in one night! Finally, I get some romance things in here for those two, I was trying to figure out what to do for this chapter. Strange stuff are going to be reveal soon and the feelings of the warriors of Light and Eclipse as well as the tale of the war and the two star-crossed lovers. No, not Romeo & Juliet. Well, until next chapter! Adios Amigos!!


	18. The Spiritual Crystal Guardian

Chapter 18: The Spiritual Crystal Guardian

* * *

_Their blades crashed against one another, creating sparks to fly around them and the musical sound of each strike. They were both very powerful opponents, both with equal strengths and similar attacks revolving to the light. Not a single scratch was on them, not a scar, not a sweat drop, no heavy breathing or even a sign of weakening; an ounce of the power wasn't even used against each other to try and kill them. His specialty was battle, he knew everything there was needed for this war and his battle tactics, but when he was fighting against her, that made a huge difference._

_Her claymore clashed with his again, the music their swords created continuing. An equal match they were in battle of hu-mon against the beast-mon, Lobomon and Moonmon._

_"Give up yet, beast?" Lobomon said, smirking at his opponent with crimson eyes full of malice._

_"That is not likely, hu-mon: I won't surrender to someone as vile as you, treacherous scum." Moonmon replies, silver meeting his crimsons._

_"I'll show you vile, beast! Take this!!"_

_He pushes her blade back with his, aiming for another strike at her with her sword away from blocking. She realizes the attack and quickly dodges it with a swift move. Gripping the sword, she strikes back at him with full force, trying to unarm him with his weapon. No use, he held onto his saber as tightly as she does, smirking at her again as he was pleased to see her expression of a failed tactic. Their strikes continue on, the blades' music ceasing to end, not a breath wasted in either of them: They were truly matched._

* * *

_Moonmon had been watching over the Spiritual Crystal since her return from battle, she had changed out of her clothing into something more priestess-like robes. The top still exposed her bare shoulders and neckline, violet dress wear, hardly any makeup was allowed on her face as well as jewelry, her lavender hair pulled back with a wing accessory holding it. This was the usual routine for her as the Guardian of the crystal, just as her mentor had taught her when she was just a rookie beast._

_The crystal was kept inside of the cave of the Guardian, where it has been kept for a long time now since the other Guardians. The cave had a barrier over it, keeping everything inside safe from enemies._

_It was her job to maintain the power of the crystal and to protect it from those who would mishandle its powers. It was her job to see that _that_ never happens, that was the reason why she was chosen to guard it with her life as her mentor did with a price along with it._

'Sakuyamon...' _She thought quietly, thinking of her late mentor as a tear almost escaped from her._

_She sensed someone coming, this presence was familiar, but it wasn't from her kin. This presence, what was he doing here on the beast side of the land? This land was forbidden to those hu-mons except for her brother, what he doing there? Moonmon extended her wings, plucking two feathers and transforming them into a bow and arrow. She leaves the sight of the crystal and heads to the outside, weapons in hand. She is at the entrance, glancing around at every direction she could see in the moonlight and using her senses to find any intruder. _'He's definitely here, I can still sense his strong aura.'

_"I know you're there, Lobomon, come out before I shoot you." She says, keeping her guard up._

_Footsteps to the right, she whips her head to the direction of the sound, and there he was. He stood in the moonlight with the shadows behind him and bits of ray of light piercing through them. She gasps, why was he here? He was taking a big risk coming to their part of the land for whatever reason he had, _'maybe he's here the crystal just as the others did. But why does he look so sincere?'_ "What are you doing here, Lobomon? You know you're not suppose to be here, you could get killed if someone sees you." She says to him._

_"One has already, and yet, you're going to kill me as you just said? Strange for a beast to not do something like, isn't it?" Lobomon replied._

_"I have my reasons for not killing you, hu-mon. You still have some information that I want, and you know what it is, so just spill it out so I can kill you for good." She brings up her bow, pulling the arrow back and holding it in place for a shot in the heart._

_He doesn't budge to move away, nor does he flinch or hold an expression of terror; just sincere and gentleness. She was easily angered by his actions. "Why do you not react to this? Do you not take me seriously? I can kill you right here and now if I wanted to, hu-mon."_

_"But you're not. I know you won't, Moonmon, you're not strong enough to do it."_

_"Silence! I won't have a hu-mon telling me what I will and won't do, you vile creature!" She shouts into the night._

_"If that's how you feel, then shoot. I won't stop you."_

_She silently gasps, fear running through her veins as he said this. She pulled the arrow back further, feeling the force of it wanting to be released at him. Moonmon aims for the heart, getting ready to let go when-_

_-she lowers her weapons to the ground, slowly dropping them from her grasps as she fell to her knees on the ground. He was right, she couldn't shoot him, she didn't want to shoot him. Moonmon had no desire to kill him anymore, not for a while now when they first met, she knew what this meant. Moonmon heard him getting closer to her, she doesn't bother to try and move away, to grab her weapons and shoot him, there was no need for it. His shadow lands over her, she doesn't notice it. Was he going to kill her and take the crystal?_

_She felt his hands grab her arms, pulling her up from the ground to him and he embraces her tightly. Shocked, her heart began to pound wildly with him so close to her like this; his embrace gave her a warm feeling, a warmth she had longed for in years. It gave her a safe feeling that she never knew would come from him, it pleased her. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and returns the embrace, her head laying on his shoulder. It was a heart over mind, she gave in to the feeling she felt for him quite a while now, maybe as he did for her in fact. They both remained in each others arms for the longest time, feeling as if everything around them went silent and stopped in time. If only that were to happen..._

_They both pull away, their eyes meeting once again with different emotions playing out in them; no longer hatred and malice, but compassion and love. She raises a hand to the side of his face, gently placing it there without breaking their stare lock. Hearts still beating wildly, their eyes closed, leaning towards each others as their lips met. A desire they had longed for had been granted, but for what price?_

--

"Koji? Are you listening to me?"

Koji blinked, disturbed from his train of thought by Zoe's voice. She was staring at him with concern and worrisomeness in her features, walking side-by-side with him in some conversation she brought him into. "Huh? Sorry, what was that, Zee?" Koji replied, his attention grabbed by her again before he dozed off.

"You mean you weren't listening to anything I've said?"

"Not really, I just had a lot on my mind to think about."

"I swear, Koji, sometimes I wonder why I bother talking to you if you won't listen to me. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." Zoe said, sighing and shrugging her shoulders with a slight irritation of the guy she secretly had a crush on. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Koji did had a lot going on his mind right now; first the kiss with Yin, Duskmon's words about Lobomon, that incident with Yin and the TV Forest, kissing her again on the same night altogether, and then that dream with Lobomon and Moonmon. He found himself use to weird dreams now, but that one made him start thinking about himself and went on with him and Yin last night. In the dream- or more like their spirit's past- they were in love with each other but could never be together, their kiss proved that bit of knowledge from Duskmon: It made him think about his feelings that were growing for Yin. He was confused, he didn't know what this feeling was, he didn't know how to handle it or to suppress it. And last night only proved what his own heart made him do twice.

_'Yin...'_ He thought, his heart skipping a pounce.

His chest kept getting tighter by the mention of her name or just by seeing her, his heart would beat faster than it should be and he would get nervous at some point he stuttered. Yin was- is different from other girls, different from Zoe, from anyone he's ever met with a tragic past.

"Koji?"

"It's kinda personal, Zoe. Sorry." Koji replied to her, keeping his cool and hiding a small blush.

Zoe knew he was holding something back from the moment he answered her, she could tell by the look in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before, never seen an emotion that sincere or embrace someone as he did with Yin a couple of hours ago. He never did that to anyone, not as long as she and the others knew him- well, maybe Yin did, but maybe not. But not only his emotions were changing, but himself as his actions.

She felt her face getting hot, she was going to feel stupid asking him this, but- "Hey, Koji?"

"Yeah?"

_'Just say it, Zoe! There's no harm in asking, is there? Just say it, dammit!'_ A mental voice said to her. "Last night, before you and Yin came along... what were you guys doing alone away from us?"

He couldn't hold it back any longer, his face turned hot and red by that question. Dammit! Why was it that question that she had to ask him? Why dammit? _'Oh that's easy, Zoe: I woke up and saw that Yin was missing, went out to find her, found her and started talking about stuff, after that we kissed! Oh, and did I forget that I may be falling in love with her? Yeah right! I can't tell her that crap!' _Koji thought sarcastically, "I went to find Yin and bring her back to the gang, she said she couldn't sleep and left for a while."

"But what were you two doing doing?"

_'Like I said: We kissed. And I kissed her again after her somewhat break down.'_ "We just talked for a while about home and how things were for each other. And several minutes after that, we came back and found everyone awake already. That enough of an answer for you, Zee?" He quickly lied, putting the kissing-Yin-twice thing aside of his mind for a brief moment until he was alone.

"Oh! Okay then, never mind." Zoe said, mentally sighing of relief. _'Good, nothing happened between those two. I still have a shot with him.'_

"Hey Koji, Zoe, what are you guys taking about over there? C'mon, we gotta get goin' now !" They both heard Takuya shouting to them. Koji and Zoe had been behind the group to have their conversation (which Koji was kind enough to doze off at). But it seems that they were farer behind that they expected to be, seeing that the others were two or three blocks ahead (if the Digital World had houses there like humans). Neither of them both had knew how far they were from them as they both began to hurry to the gang and their four digimon companions as well as the new member.

The two had caught up to the others now, Zoe immediately starting a conversation with everyone as they got there. Only one or two people weren't talking or joining the group with their chit-chat. Koji could feel Yin glancing at him at this very moment, she had been for almost the entire time they've been walking through this forest. He decides to look at her, meeting her glance as her face turned pink blush, her hand holding a necklace around her neck. Breaking their brief gazes, Yin turns her head the other way with her face still pink from just him looking at her. Koji knew why she did that-

_'- and it's all because you kissed the second time a few hours ago. I wonder if she'll ever talk to me again if this keeps up between us.'_

He remembered how Yin reacted to that second kiss, but was still surprised that she didn't wake anyone up from the loudness of her hand connecting to his face. _'And here we go into flashback. I hate you, 13!'_ Koji thought. (Flashback time!!! ^_^)

_--_

_"Koji...? What are you-"_

_He interrupts her; his face leaning closer to hers, holding her arms tightly again and his other hand bringing her face to his, he kisses her._

_There was a warmth in her lips, a warmth he never felt before pressing against his own lips not only once but twice right now. She was still in his grasps yet again, not trying to make a move of a struggle. He didn't know why- he didn't care to know why he was doing this, all he knew was he felt a flame burning in his heart._

_Her hands her on his chest again, one palm flat while the other pounding as hard as she could to get away. Nothing was working, his arms only tightened around her without breaking their kiss once. But when her hand went to his shoulders, the next thing he knew was that they had parted from each other by her force, his arms still holding her and then-_

_SLAP!_

_-Yins right hand had made a connection to the side of his face, leaving a slight sting and a reddish mark on his cheek. The sound had echoed, loud enough for everyone to hear it, only no one was disturbed from their rest and continued sleeping. Finally releasing her from him, placing a hand on his marked cheek, he looks at her with blank eyes. He saw her expression and noticed it as confusion and fear, a hand clenching onto that silver-chained necklace that she wore. _

_He recollected himself, rising from his spot next to the confused Yin and said: "I'm sorry." And then he walked away, not back to where he slept, but away from the others and her, just away to figure out what he had just done._

_--_

_'-man I feel really stupid! I can't believe I actually did that without my knowing and then gets slapped by Yin Ikumi, a girl I think I'm beginning to fall in love with.'_ Koji thought as he rested a hand on the cheek that had been hit by her. He probably deserved it, anyways, but he just couldn't help it. It was a heart-over-mind situation that took over him and brought him to kiss her. _'She's gonna hate me more because of that now.'_

"Hey Yin, what's that around you neck in that chain?" Tommy's voice had brought him back to reality with his question.

He had noticed that necklace before, the one with a ring. If he could recall correctly, that ring has belonged to her father. _'That's right! He always wore it in martial arts class and at his races. That image from yesterday... he said the ring belonged to her now, I guess she never took it off or out of her sight then.'_ he thought.

"This?" Yin said, still holding the silver and blue-stoned ring, "I got from my father as a birthday present as well as the choker I'm wearing. They were the last things he ever gave me."

"Oh, sorry about that then." Tommy said, appearing gloomy for what he asked her.

"It's okay, you were only curious. Now anymore questions that I need to answer before I go back to being quiet as usual?" She said, the sound of her voice becoming a bit irritated as she hid her necklace.

"No, I don't-"

"What's your favorite flower?" Zoe cut off Takuya, shoving him away for her to hear Yin closely.

Yin had stared at her awkwardly and confusingly as if she were a fan girl like everyone at home. Still irritated, she sighed: "I like irises, the Dark Dancer kinds. That all?"

"Yep!"

"Good!"

_'Well at least they had her talking for a short moment.'_ Koji thought, sweat dropping. He might as well think of a way to have Yin forgive him after what he did, besides, it was going to take a while before they would get to Ophanimon's castle.

* * *

Ophanimon sensed the aura of a familiar warrior, one she hasn't felt in a while now since she last met when those children first came to their world. An aura that was strong and suppressed to keep himself hidden from her senses but was too late. Destructmon had sent him, no doubt; probably to come for the crystal of the Guardians._ 'No. No I won't let him have it. I won't let Destructmon get her hands on it!'_

The aura was only so far away from her to sense where it was coming from. The north, it was coming from that direction in clarity. Ophanimon had to get the crystal away from them in order to deliver it to the young warrior that held their spirits in her D-Tector, before it was too late for them all. Getting the crystal was easy for her to grab since she was already in the room with it, already in her hands to take it away deliver it herself.

_'Dawnmon had received my message only hours ago, just yesterday, and already Destructmon is on to me. By sending one of her corrupted goons after me, she must have knew I had it. She must have knew I had the crystal hidden within my castle this whole time and waited for the perfect time to come after it. But I won't let her have it.'_ Ophanimon thought.

She grabbed the crystal from the stand with both hands, glancing once more around the room before she headed out in a fast pace dash. She didn't bother closing the huge doors to the room, there was no time for that. She dashed through the hallways, pass the corridors and down the stares in the library main room: Ophanimon had to get the crystal out of here, out of this place.

The aura was only minutes away, she didn't have that much time left for the delivery, she would have to think of another way to get out with the crystal. Just going out the front door was too dangerous and risky for her, an easy way to get caught, and the windows are all open ways for the warrior Destructmon, there was no other way out.

_'But what about-'_

The underground tunnel! Of course, she had forgotten about that secret pathway underneath this castle. Cherubimon said it would come in handy one day if the two spirits of Eclipse were to awaken one day and Destructmon returned to create calamity to their homes-

_'- looks like Cherubimon was right about having those tunnels then. Thank you my friend!'_ The gateway to the underground tunnel was behind one of the bookshelves in this very room, a bookshelf that was not the same as the others with one thing out of place. Gripping the crystal tightly in her glove- covered hands, she headed towards the bookshelf on the left, near the stairs with less books filling it in. The tunnel was there, behind that shelf! She rushed towards it, one still holding the crystal as the other searched through the opened spaces for a lever: It had to be here somewhere next to the red book. _'I must hurry, get the crystal out before anything happens to it. Before he-'_

"Greetings, Lady Ophanimon."

_'Too late!'_ She froze with his voice echoing inside the very room she was in, the search of the lever had been put on pause for a short while now with him there. "Mercurymon..." She said out of spite for the corrupted warrior.

Mercurymon stood several feet behind her, his back facing a stained-glass window with the images of the sun and moon upon it. He was grinning wickedly at her with a dark chuckle following it through. "Lady Ophanimon, Destructmon sends her welcome to thou for I as to taketh thee to her."

_'Take me to her? She must have known all along I had it here; hidden from the evil with a strong barrier over it. Nothing escapes her sharp eyes and senses, just like them.'_ "What does Destructmon want of me, Mercurymon? I have nothing of value of which she desires most within my castle." Ophanimon lied coolly, keeping herself calm instead of agitated of being caught trying to escape with the stone.

"I know not of her intentions either, milady, but if my thane wishes for it, she shalt receive it properly. Now come with me, milady." Mercurymon said.

Gripping the stone tightly, she turned to face the corrupted warrior, expression solemn and defeated. She could see him still laughing and grinning wickedly as the past, when Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon; the only difference in that is Cherubimon had been corrupted by Destructmon as well as Mercurymon and the other four. She noticed his evil expression had switched, more like a curious and suspicious expression that masked his mirror face. Something about her made that evil look change when she turned to face him, was it the crystal she held and half hidden it with her hand?

"What is that within thy grasps, milady? Hand it over immediately." He demanded, bringing fourth his mirror hand for the crystal.

She gasps, holding the crystal tighter and tighter as she didn't hesitate to run away the shelf and the tunnel; bolting out of the chamber door as fast as possible. She ran and ran as far as she could: Mercurymon wasn't following her down the halls she ran in, no foot steps were heard behind her besides her heavy breathing and her own quick steps. Why wasn't he following her? She didn't know, and didn't want to find out the reason of this decision, she just had to get away with the stone to the young girl.

_'I must send the children the message, I have to warn them to not come near this place, I have to warn them to stay away. But most importantly, I must-'_

_CRASH!_

The sound of fragile glass breaking and a horrifying roar was enough to stop her, the sight of the creature now before her glaring crimson, blood red eyes at her with its fangs bared. It was humorous, pitch black scales covered its body in hard armor, a skull on the left shoulder, hideously sharp claws and white knife-like fangs, and large bat wings: DeviDramon had been sent along with Mercurymon to capture her and the stone. The size of the digimon almost took up the entire hallway, wings folded back and claws digging into the floor, snarling at her.

About to turn the way she came for another section, Mercurymon calmly stood against a stoned wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face; an expression of victory being placed in.

"I hope thee don't mind, milady, but Destructmon knew thou weren't going to come by my words, so she had another corrupted cometh along with me to take thee by force. A wonderful plan by my lady, don't thou thinkith?"

She mentally cursed herself for not leaving soon enough, for now she was trapped. Destructmon was going to get what she wanted now, she was going to have the crystal to defeat the other warriors and possibly corrupt them as she did with these two. _'But not if she tried to kill them first. I have no choice, I must go with them now. But I have to do this first. For the sake of our home and their lives.'_

A light began to designate from the crystal, blinding the two corrupted digimon and forced them to look away. This was the only way to get this out of here now, they gave her no other choice but to resolve to this. Even if it meant to be captured or die for a good cause of their home, the children's lives, and _their_ home. This was for the children and their fate. _'Until we meet again, Dawnmon.'_ "Crystal of the Spiritual Guardians, find your protector, search for the one of pure heart and power of both Light and Darkness. Go!" She commands, the light of the crystal brightening and the lavender stone in her hand had vanished.

* * *

Yin stopped suddenly, the sound of a bell ringing in her ears and her heart skipping a beat. This presence was familiar, a strong, pure and heavenly presence of something of value. But what was it?

_'I've felt this before, but where was it that I've felt this sort of presence?'_ Yin thought, the bell sound continuing on.

"Hey Yin, aren't ya comin' or what?" Takuya said as he and the others were far ahead of her with his arms behind his head again.

Yin just stood where she was, still like a lifeless statue with her gaze fixed straight ahead of her at nothing at all. Eyes wide with a blank look in them, expression solemn yet frightened and confused. A look the others had never seen before, all except for Koji, Dawnmon, and Duskmon. Koji had seen her expression change swiftly like that when she first got her spirit in the Flaming Terminal; how she was still as she was right now, the same gaze like the last one. What was happening to her this very moment? "Yin what's wrong?" Koji said, nearer Yin as he said this.

He knew she heard him, but seemed like she didn't hear him- or maybe she didn't hear him at all, by the way his words didn't take any effect or cause any reaction from her. What was wrong with her? "Yin?"

She didn't say anything, not a single movement from her at all. Koji started to get worried, she would always answer him or show some sort of reaction by just saying her name more than once. He grabs her by the shoulders, bringing her closer to him, but there was still no reaction from her. He was becoming more concerned than ever now if this kept up. "Yin? Yin answer me, Yin come on! Tell me, what is it? What the hell is wrong?Yin!"

"What's wrong with her?" Zoe said, she and the others were where they were now.

"Hey, is she okay, guys? I'm getting kinda worried." J.P said after Zoe.

"The crystal nears." Duskmon's raspy voice caught their attentions, all of his eyes (yes, those ones as well) watching her carefully. There was no sign in her facial appearance that the crystal was near them, he knew it was nearing because he sensed the pureness of its power. That very stone his sister had watched over as the rightful Guardian has found her at last. "Duskmon, how do you know about the crystal? I've never mentioned it to you or any of these kids, so how could you know?" Dawnmon asked, a suspicious tone in her voice as she glared skeptically at him.

"I know because my sister was the former Guardian of it, remember?" He answered her back, eyes never leaving Yin for a second.

Takuya had cut into their small conversation with a question that had just popped in his mind on the subject. "Duskmon has a sister? Man, she must be as twisted as he is then to be related to him."

"Shut up, Takuya! She and Duskmon aren't twisted!" Koji defended Duskmon and Moonmon from Takuya's pointless words, confusing him and the others for his reaction to his friend. "Koji? What's gotten into you? Do you even know who his sister is to defend him like that?"

"You know, don't you Koji?" Koichi joined in.

There was a moment of silence between them all. Things were starting to change for everyone now, things were becoming unexpectedly as they came forward, things never to be expected from people they knew. Koji defending Duskmon and his unknown sister (to them at least), Yin acting strange with everything going on with the present and her past haunting her every waking moment, Destructmon out to get them and corrupting other digimon for her amusement, everything! What was becoming of them?

_"Get out of the way now if you want to live another day, warriors."_ Yin's voice startled them, though it didn't sound much like Yin at all.

Koji, Duskmon, and Dawnmon knew right away the sound of the voice belonged to, the encounter with her never leaving their minds when she and Lobomon repeatedly crossed their swords at one another and an almost death to a brother. Glancing back at Yin, her eyes were closed, bangs covering them with her head lowered and the usual frown she wore, Koji saw she had her D-Tector in hand and the other multiple data streams consuming it. _'She's going to go beast spirit!'_ Koji thought. "Yin don't! Don't transform!" He called out to her, not knowing what she was thinking- or what Moonmon was trying to do.

_"Duskmon,"_ Yin said. _"Get him away from me."_

By force- and without any use of hesitation- Duskmon grabbed Koji by the waist and pulled him away from Yin, backing away with Dawnmon and the others. They saw her raising her hands together, scanning the rings of data as she said in a calm and gentle tone, "Execute... BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

And with that, wings grew, her form changing entirely into Moonmon, the woman of sorrows and the beast with silver eyes. Anyone that had never seen her up close stared at her in awe, taking in the form of the new beast warrior standing in front of them with her white wings spread out and eyes still closed, almost as if she were sleeping soundly. Her skin was really pale, but her lavender hair had managed to keep the color of it balanced: She had similar black-strapped bands around her neck and earrings with the amulets of a crescent moon. _'Is this Moonmon? Yin's beast spirit?'_ Takuya thought, gazes never leaving the woman standing before them all with closed eyes still.

"So these are the warriors that have inherited the spirits of my comrades, pleasure to meeting to you all finally." She said in the most gentle and haunting way a warrior could have said it, eyes slowly revealing their silver color.

Everyone flinched, her silver gaze darting their way and piercing through like a cold, steel knife in her opponent she had just killed. Her expression was sad, more anguish than calm as she appeared.

_'No way. This is Yin's beast spirit? How in hell did she get a beast spirit looking like that with such a gaze? It's incredible and scary at the same time!'_ J.P thought mentally, shaking slightly from her gaze.

_'She's so beautiful, more beautiful than anything or anyone I've ever seen. But why does she looks so sad?'_ Zoe thought, mouth open slightly at her amazement.

_'I wonder what attacks she can do like this, but I don't think I wanna see them if she attacks us instead.'_ Tommy.

_'Just as how Koji and Duskmon had described her; a beast with the appearance of a hu-mon with moon pale skin, silver blade eyes, lavender hair, white angel wings, and clothing like a priestess. She's the very person Destructmon wants to kill so badly.'_ Koichi.

The gaze of the woman had switched from each one of them to a particular person with black armor, blond hair, and crimson eyes: her expression still not changing an bit in the slightest. "Duskmon," She began. "It's good to see you again, my brother. Our last encounter almost cost you your life if I hadn't remembered my forgotten past, and forgive me for that incident, brother."

Duskmon nodded his head, accepting her apology yet again. "It's good to see you, too, sister."

Takuya and the others kept switching their heads between Duskmon and Moonmon, not quite understanding what the hell they were talking about and this costing-his-life crap. "Brother? Sister? You're related to him?" Takuya said, pointing at Duskmon with the most idiotic look on his face.

Ignoring Takuya's pointless question, Moonmon continued to what she was going to say to her brother. "You sensed it, too, didn't you brother? The pulsation of the crystal?" Duskmon nodded again.

"It's about time that I've retrieved the crystal I was meant to protect for the rest of my life, Ophanimon has finished her job of keeping an eye on it for me while I've slept over the long years." She closed her eyes again, forming a hand sign as unfamiliar words or a type of language flowed through her voice as the wind picked up in a strong gust. The words she spoked sounded like a tune, like singing a song as gently and soft as her voice sounded and blended with it. _"'Crystal of the Guardians... return to your protector!'"_ That much was all they understood from her.

Suddenly, a light burst out of nowhere in front of Moonmon, blinding everyone but her as the light dissipated and it took form of a round stone, similar color as Moonmon's hair only darker. It was no bigger than her fist, yet no smaller, she had her gaze glued on to it in her left hand; an expression of sadness covering her face as she clutched it firmly with such tight strength. _'Ophanimon,'_ she thought, _'thank you for watching it in my stead, now I will take over again. Thank you.'_ "The crystal has returned to me, there is no point in going to Ophanimon's castle now that this is with me."

"Moonmon, what are you saying? What do you mean we can no longer go to my lady's castle?" Dawnmon said, with such uncertainty flowing in her voice, her expression say she didn't want to know what Moonmon was going to say about Ophanimon. "Moonmon, tell me. Why can't we no longer go there?"

"I say this because I sense from the crystal that Ophanimon is gone, no longer in her castle."

"Then where is she? TELL ME!!" She tried to stop her voice from cracking, she failed deeply, tears forming at the edges of her eyes and were about to spill over.

"Forgive me, Dawnmon... but I do not know her location, I only know that she has left the castle. I'm sorry."

No... no it couldn't be. It just could be right... but there had to be an explanation for this, right? She couldn't have just left the castle knowing they she and the warriors were coming there, she couldn't have. The reason for her bringing the children with her to the castle was that Ophanimon was to give Yin the crystal for Moonmon once provided protection, and yet she sent the crystal to her with her power. Something was wrong here. The tears finally spilled over, collapsing to her knees and she began to sob her heart out, Dawnmon knew what happened, she didn't need to know directly when it always involved Destructmon: Ophanimon had been captured.

* * *

They all settled in the forest they were walking through earlier, Takuya figured that Dawnmon needed some time to think about what happened moments before and recollected herself. Sun was still out, but maybe in a few hours or so it will go down and turn the sky back into darkness. Yin stayed away from the others again, having nothing to do with their little circle of joy and other happy crap they had to offer her or anyone, laying her back against a tree trunk with her arms folded and eyes glaring at the ground. This was what she was best at, being alone away from the cheerful and glaring at the ground for no good reason at all; it's what's she's been doing for her three years of anguish and anger.

_'Why'd I even join them if I already knew they were going to be like this? Like some cheerful and giddy family or something. What came over my mind when I joined them?' _She pulled out her father's ring from hiding in her dress and jacket, staring at it thoughtfully in her own world again. That ring was always able to leave her at ease in the roughest times, or just helps her from thinking anything negative or fear of her nightmares- he was always there with her in this ring somehow. _'But not physically, just mentally in my deepest thought. I must sound crazy or something if anyone heard me say that.'_ She thought, giving it one last look before placing it back into its hiding place.

Did they really need her with them? Was she being a warrior like them the only reason they wanted her to join in the first place? Did they only wanted her to join because she was the warrior of Eclipse? Because her spirits had those roles in that legend of theirs? Yin had begun to think this way now, even though she had never gotten to know these kids yet- she doesn't even plan on it anyways any time soon- her mind asked these questions so many times.

_'Already quick to judge, aren't I? No wonder mom says I never make any friends because of that, oh well- not my problem really if I don't want any useless excuse for friends.'_

Those guys had been doing their usual thing; talking and thinking of where to go now and a strategy that Takuya was cooking up (which might suck if we remember that one episode when they meet Duskmon). Speaking of Duskmon, he was still with them, just watching out and sensing the presence of anything corrupted nearing them with the others. He was beginner to get to know her because she has the spirit of his beloved sister, which making her the same as Moonmon and therefore making him understand her situation a bit better about her past. She'd probably guess that was okay, maybe.

She felt a gaze hitting upon her, feeling a pair of familiar sapphires watching her this very moment. No need to look, it wasn't necessary to do so if he was only going to give her a look of sympathy or pity and try something again. Yin could already tell he had that very expression on his face right now, people like him that felt sorry for her always did that when they knew her past. It was making her sick, she felt so uncomfortable with his stare on her.

Yin decided to leave for a bit, having some time to herself for a few minutes if they didn't notice her absence yet. She doesn't know where she's going, or where she planned on going to- she just wanted to get away for right now. She walked a couple of feet away, then a few more, then another few more, until she stopped in the middle of a half opened centered area bathed in shadow and sunlight. Yin breathed in some of the fresh air surrounding her, and exhaled, feeling a hint of relaxation with just being alone for just a few minutes before she had to go back with those kids.

Just when she thought she was finally alone to herself, her ears caught the sound of bushes rustling and footsteps, definitely human. She groaned with annoyance, would he ever leave her alone for just one second to herself? "What do you want, Minamoto? I'm not in the mood to argue right now about anything I did or talk about what went on when Moonmon took over, since I can't remember a damn thing, so just say why you're here already and leave." She said.

Koji came out, staying in between the light shadow of the leaves covering his face and shoulders as the light revealed his lower body. "Just worried. What? I'm not allowed to worry about my teammate?" Koji replied to her coolly, keeping calm and steady as always.

"I don't want your worry, or your god damn sympathy. I told you once before that I don't deserve what you guys have to give me, it'll just be a waste for me if you did that."

"Yin-"

"Are you done yet? I'd like to be alone right now if you don't mind."

"But you don't have to be: Remember, you have us now to talk to. You can open up to us and tell us what's bothering you so much with everything that's been going on, we want to help you. You can't face anything alone by yourself, and it won't get you anywhere."

"Why? Have you tried before?"

"Yeah, I have. And it made me realize how much alone I've been since I try to isolate myself from the others at first; just talking to someone with similar problems helps you face things better, not just you, but with someone there to help. So Yin, just this once, please open up to us more so we can help."

She didn't know what to do, her heart pounding quicker and harder against her chest as if it were about to burst out as she felt so confused about this unwanted feeling. When he spoke to her, this ping in her heart kept nagging at her so much, she didn't want to face it.

"Koji," she began, head lowering, "Koji why did you kiss me? Not only once, but twice in the same night, why?" She turns to face him, walking slowly towards him with a confused mask on with the mixture of pain or fear, maybe anguish. She really wanted to know. "Please, tell me why. Why did you kiss me?"

He began to blush, turning away from her sweet, delicate face as he spoke softly again, keeping his voice almost in a whisper. "Isn't it obvious, Yin? By the way I've been acting around you now since we've been here? Since we met on the subway train back home?"

It only took her a second to figure out what he was trying to say, her eyes widening with surprise and confusion. Could it be? Could it be that he-? "Koji... you don't mean that you're-"

He nodded his head as his response, looking back at her with a bright red blush still on his cheeks, sapphires meeting hers once again with such intensity in them. "Yin- I think- I think I'm in love with you." He confessed.

That did it, those words were enough to make her heart pound wildly and skip another beat, causing her to blush as well. He was in love with her, but wasn't sure yet when he added _I think_ in his sentence; he still wasn't sure yet, but maybe knew most of it to be truth.

"So that's why? That kiss?"

"I still don't completely understand yet of what I'm feeling is true or not, but there is always the possibility that I am in love with you. I know more about you than anyone else back at home, maybe because we sort of knew each other in martial arts and you told me about your past, and a result to that is making me change of what I think about you.

"And I know you said you didn't want to get close to any of us so you'll just end up losing us one day, but you told me about your past, you almost opened up to us, and already you're getting closer to us by just talking and getting to know us a bit better. You said you didn't want to get too close to us, but haven't you realized that you are? And because of that, I'm getting to know you a bit better now, too, Yin. It may be the very reason why I fell for you."

Yin doesn't know what to say to that, as for the matter of fact, or react to him, she feels so confused and scared. For him to just confuse that he loves her was enough, but then rest of it was just- she didn't know how to explain it, she didn't want to see it. And this warmth in her heart, her chest tightening, what was this? She had never felt such sensation before in her life, even if it only happened when she was with or near him, only him. She brought her right hand to her chest, feeling the ring with her fingers, she spoke: "How can you love me? How can anyone love me? I'm not... I'm not like other girls, I can't smile, laugh, be cheerful, or anything, I can't even fake those traits of being happy, so why me? You're better off with Zoe- or any other girl for that matter, but not me. I can't mean anything to you like this, so why?"

He walks towards her, leaving only a tiny bit of space come between them with his hands in his pockets and a calm mask on. He looks at her with the same sincereness in his eyes, keeping his cool. "You really want to know?"

Yin nodded.

He sighs, _'well, if she really wants to know why that much then I have to.'_ "Well for starters, you're different, just like you said. You have a unique way of saying things like 'I hate you' to my face when most girls keep asking me out, you're not scared to say what's on you're mind, you're not girly or-"

"Is that all?" She interrupted, seeming a bit skeptical with what he was saying about her.

"No, if you let me finish. But it's not just that; you have an incredible fighting style that your father uses, a strong, determined _(and don't forget stubborn)_ spirit just like your father... And there's that one other thing that I don't really see in other girls, either. Not since I've met you."

"What is it?"

Koji took a second before answering, blushing a maroon color as his eyes met hers. "You're... beautiful."

Again, her heart skipped a beat, blushing madly. People in magazines and television had always said that she was just as beautiful as her mother, so had students at her school, but those didn't matter, it wasn't enough to make her heart pounce like the way he said it. What is going with her? Why did this matter to her? It had to be a lie, there was no way that his words spoke true to what they really meant. It had to be a vicious lie, dammit! But still, it was so compelling. She wouldn't care for something like this, but this was just so- so- that was just it. No words for it can explain it. Maybe there was, but she couldn't find the right ones. Just then, another question popped into her head, one that maybe he would react to or not- but it wasn't really a question, though, it's worth a try.

"Koji," she began, clenching her ring. "If you say you love me, if you ever did since we've met and all those things you said of me just now are true, then prove it. Prove that you really have feelings for me and that they aren't just a lie to please me. It's highly impossible to do that for me, too, if I had ever forgotten to mention that, so if what you said isn't a lie, then prove it."

Koji hadn't expected her to say that, asking him to prove his feelings for her. Did she really think he was lying to her about this? The sensation he felt towards her is still strong, though he isn't quite sure of himself now because of it. Did he really have to prove it? Right here, right now, at this very moment? Or just as they travel to save this world? Either way, she wanted him to prove it, so he guessed he could. "You really want me to prove it?" Koji asked her, finally taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Well, yeah. That's kinda the point of this, don'cha think?"

"Fine then, but just remember that you asked for it."

"What?"

In a flash second, before she thought of anything else of his words, his arms twined around her, leaving no space between them when her kissed her for the third time. Eyes wide with surprise, lips still connected to his and this feeling still nagging her so god damn much, she finally gave in. Twining her own arms around his back, clutching his jacket, she deepened the kiss. A spark was felt, such passion in this kiss- if truth be told, neither of them wanted to break away or let go of each other. Just a little while longer together like this.

_'Koji...'_ she thought, her mind at ease finally.

Unaware of their surrounding, too preoccupied with this new warmth of sensation fluttering in their beating hearts, they never that they were being observed by very watchful eyes of only two familiar people. Hiding in the shadows, they kept quiet, watching the entire scene go by them to this very moment. The two watchers were none other than his twin and her protector.

* * *

13wolfsbane: BUSTED! And damn! Their third kiss in only hours from the other two they shared! And Koji may be in love with Yin!? Are things gettin' crazier here, or is it just me?

Koji: It's just you.

13wolfsbane: What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told Yin to tell you guys that-

Koji: You think I would listen to her?

13wolfsbane: Good point there, I thought-

Takuya: Why'd you take us out of commentaries? I liked doing this stuff!

13wolfsbane: Where'd you come from!?

J.P: I've been wondering that also, Taki.

Tommy: I agree, and I want a straight answer, too.

Zoe: Same here, Tommy.

Koichi: Koji... did you and Yin just... right now... you-

Koji: DON'T GO THERE!!!!

Yin: Please tell me Duskmon didn't see that.

Duskmon: I did.

Yin: Dammit!

Dawnmon: What happened?

Bokomon: I honestly don't know.

Neemon: I like cotton candy!

13wolfsbane: That's it- EVERYBODY OUT!!!! OUT!! OUT!! OUT!!!!! (Makes everyone leave) Okay, please leave a comment/ review for this chapter. And for any suggestions at all for this story to happen next or so, please tell me. And don't forget to check out Frontier Idol for the next super star of the Digital World!

Takuya: Like me!

13wolfsbane: OOOOOOOOOOUUUTT!!!!! Bye now! ^_^


	19. Secret Feelings

Chapter 19: Secret Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I know I said I wouldn't put this damn thing on here anymore, but I'll only put it on here for the songs- which do not belong to me. I don't own Solitude by Evanescence, because if I did was, that would be totally sweet!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Did he see what he thought he saw just now? Yin and his brother were... was that even real to begin with? Was it actually possible that they had feelings for each other?

"This can't be real." Koichi said quietly, trying to keep himself from being spotted by the two.

"Well, believe it, 'cause it's all real." Duskmon said, using some phrase that was mentioned in Naruto. _(HA! Sorry, couldn't resist!)_

Koichi stared at Duskmon warily, still not completely trusting him as to what his brother and Yin did. "Duskmon, do you know something about what's been going on with those two? If you do, then tell me."

"Isn't it obvious, Koichi? Can't you tell by this scene right here and now between those two?"

"Well, they can't be in love with each other, they hate each other since they were little. There really no way that they could be... could it?"

Duskmon remained motionless, arms still crossed and eyes glued onto the scene still. Those two, they reminded him so much of them... so much of those two lovers. "Things always happens between those who carry the spirits of the warriors, including them. Now, do you really want to know the story with those two and of what I know?"

Koichi nodded, anxious and curious at the same time about this situation.

"Alright. But not here, I think it may be best that we wait till everything is settled and calm."

"Fine. Let's go then, I don't want those two to find us right now."

"Agreed."

* * *

_"I think... I think I love you."_

Those words, those words were all she could think about none stop. That and the feel of his lips pressed against hers all together. Her hands still clutched the back of his jacket with his arms embracing her as tightly as before, everything around them to have stopped in time of deep silence. Nothing around them but the trees and shadows.

Yin pulled away slowly, carefully watching his gaze on her in a hypnotic kind of way. She has taken a liking of them now, those blue orbs of his that shown so much care and concern for her. She remove her hands from his back, slowly placing them on both sides of his face gently without breaking their locked gaze. So much intensity in them, yet, they shown impassively more, it had that kind of gleam in them now.

She lowers her head, eyes closing as a mask of pain covered her face, her hands moving slowly away from his face. She was so confused, she didn't know what she was feeling inside her heart, she didn't- couldn't understand it. Was this love? Or an illusion of love? A small tear formed in the corners of her eyes, ready to spill over when-

"Yin what's wrong?" He said softly, arms still around her tightly.

"I- don't know. I don't know anymore, Koji. I- I don't think I can return your feelings, I don't think I'm able to." She said weakly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"But what? Why can't you? Yin, please tell me why you can't, please tell me."

Straight forward, wasn't he? She doesn't know how to say this, nor did she even think about how to say or why she had to, but it just came out from her lips with a small tear spilling over on her cheek. "I'm scared. I'm scared of what might happen if I were to fall in love with anyone, I'm scared I might lose them like my father. But other than that, I just don't know what I feel."

She flinched violently when he placed a hand on her wet cheek suddenly without her noticing, only causing her to move closer to him with arms embracing him so tightly. She was so confused, she didn't understand this feeling inside of her, repeatingly beating like the wings of a butterfly; it was so confusing and new to her. She knew how to love her mother and father, but not towards someone she hated and envied.

_'But what if this isn't what I think it is? What if this feeling is only a lie? Only to try and please my heart in some way it can find?'_ What if, what if, what if- that was all that kept repeating in her mind, words like those were that never seem to have the right answer for her. _'Koji isn't the type to lie, though, I know that for fact he's truthful by just a stare in his eyes and expression, but how do I know that for sure? How do I know he isn't just trying to toy with my feelings and manipulate me? And if they are lies, then why am I falling for them so blindingly?'_

That's true. Who's to say that this was a lie? He could be fooling her right now for all she knew, pretending he loved her as much as he said.

Realization kicked in, she pulled away from him as reluctantly as she felt about this, blushing madly that even he saw it embedded on her features. Waving her hands in front of her, she said: "Ah! Sorry! Sorry about that, Koji. I don't know what came over me, sorry!"

His features turned from concern and calm to calm and confused, from the actions she has played out just now by that sudden embrace. _'This girl sure is something, no wonder I'm falling for her. Or already fallen for her.'_ He smiled gently, eyes full of warmth that Yin hadn't seen in so long, and not expecting it from him, either. Life was full of surprises for them, like this feeling in their hearts that may be real or not. "Come on, Yin. Let's head back to the others before they start to suspect something."

"Oh. Alright."

"But one thing before we leave."

"What is it?"

"Don't expect things to be that different, okay? Just because I said I _may_ be in love with you, doesn't mean I can't treat you the same. Alright... _princess_?"

She blushed- and at the time scowled, fists balling up as she sent a glare at him. Wanting to punch him so badly because of that, she threw her right fist at him, only to have it caught with his in a firm grip. He smirked at her with her little reaction to the little nickname he has just given her, bring her fist down as he said: "Too slow there, princess."

"Minamoto, you jerk!"

"You're welcome."

"Wasn't a thank you! Idiot!"

* * *

"What the hell is this! Ophanimon had the crystal and you let her send it away! How careless can you be, Mercurymon! That crystal is what we needed to help revive Lucemon, and now, once again, you've failed me to bring that precious stone to me! Even corrupted just like the rest of my pawns, you're worthless! You disgust me!" Destructmon shouted hysterically.

Mercurymon had bowed before her, head lowered with shame as he trembled in fear of her wrath that may be bestowed onto him. But had it been his fault of not knowing that Ophanimon had the crystal in the first place? He knew nothing of its existence until Destructmon had revealed it to him when he returned to her with Ophanimon captured as she ordered.

"I am not one to forgive and forget, Mercurymon, you should know that." Destructmon said, keeping her voice tamed yet harsh.

Mercurymon said nothing.

"But I will let this sly for now, since you did bring Ophanimon here as I ordered, but for letting the crystal escape your grasps is unforgivable. I shall think of a punishment for you later on, but for now, leave my sight at once to the others." She demanded, waving her arm in the air for some dramatic effect.

With that command, Mercurymon left her sight, shuddering of the thought of what punishment she pondered to bestow on him.

Dealing with such infuriating warriors were so troublesome, even if she had corrupted them with her arrows with that lame celestial, Cherubimon, whose dog must still be searching for him right now with those brats. Destructmon could care less of what they do, just as long as they don't interfere with her plans to revive Lucemon, she wouldn't have to kill them all at once.

_'But you'll do that anyways, won't you? Either way, those children will die once Lucemon returns.'_ She thought, the wicked grin cracking at her thin lips with a dark glare of hunger and madness.

She sensed the presence of one of her corrupted near her in the dark shadows, bowing behind her like the loyal pet it was to her. It was a small creature, in the form of some creature mixed together with a werewolf or a lion or tiger. Gold armlets, horns on the top of its head and bat wings sprouted from its furry back. Blood red claws laid on the mirror-like floor as its reflection came on the glassy floor. Bright yellow eyes downcast as it honored the presence of its master.

"Akumamon," She spoke its name, "I have been expecting you. Tell me, what tragedies have you come to show me today of those children?"

Akumamon risen his head to her, suddenly brining out a small red hand mirror with white and black jewels embedded in the edges, handing it to her with his head still lowered. Destructmon took the mirror out of his hand, staring at the mirror of her own reflection in the great darkness around her. Her flawless image soon changed into a different image of those children, particularly the warriors of Light and Eclipse.

When the image of those two together came up, it made her think of Lobomon and Moonmon during the war, when they were first falling in love with each other. She smiled out of spite, seeing the two young warriors sharing their first kiss under a moonlit sky near a lake, how romantic it was becoming for them. She laughed silently, gripping the mirror with both hands so hard, she could have sworn she heard it cracking. Those two children were just like Lobomon and Moonmon; first hating each other with all their heart and then falling in love with each other, how ironic things were becoming of them. "Akumamon, is this all you had to show me? A little love affection between those children that makes me sick?"

"No, milady, there is more to it."

Eyes still on the mirror, the image quickly changes to the whole group in the TV forest, watching the images of their world before their very eyes in amazement. Images quickly changing to the young Eclipse girl again, who seemed to be in pain at a particular image on the tree. Now Destructmon found this amusing to watch with her own eyes, a warrior she has hated from the bottom of her cold, dark, broken heart in great pain. Even the scream was delightful to hear.

_~Papa... GET OUT OF THE WAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME! DON'T!~_

The sweet sound of desperation and pleading tone of pain and despair all mixed together in a melody of sorrows. Oh how she enjoyed this wonderful scene of this pitiful girl, this so-called-warrior-of-eclipse. Now, even the blood trailing down her arms- that were inflicted by her own hands- excited her: Seeing such pain and remorse in this one girl. Destructmon wanted to hear more pain, to see more destruction and hate on herself, and-

-Her smiled went away, the pain from that girl went away as soon as Duskmon cut that tree down. She scowled, he was such a nuisance now that he was with them.

"Damn, just when it was getting good. Cherubimon, your servant is becoming quite a nuisance now." She muttered silently to herself.

_~Koji... I can't.~_

_~You can't what?~_

Now what was going on with those two? Should she continue watching or turn away from this mushy stuff?

_~I can't get too close to anyone, if I do, I'll just lose them like dad. So please, I don't want to be anything to you guys but a fellow warrior, nothing else... especially you, Koji.~_

_'Get too close to her and she loses them, eh? How interesting.' _Again, she smiled deviously at those words she spoke. "Akumamon," She called out his name.

"Yes, milady?"

"Thank you for this explicit discovery, I now know how to handle that girl once and for all."

"Milady?"

"In order to crush those kids, I have to strike where it hurts the most. And that girl is the prime target... we have to strike at the heart!"

* * *

_"Koji... Koji I... I-I love you!" She finally admitted to him._

_Koji had just stared at her in amazement, face turning red with eyes widening, mouth almost open. He couldn't believe she admitted her feelings towards him, and he wasn't even expecting it to happen tonight._

_She was waiting for his answer, hoping t get one at least to know how he feels about her- hoping he felt the same way she did with him. After a second or two, his eyes turned gentle and he smiled at her sweetly. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her so tightly as he whispers in her ear: "I love you, too."_

_Overjoyed, she embraced him back, happy to hear the words she wanted to hear him say to her in a moment like this. Almost immediately, they pull away slowly, looking deep into each others eyes when they leaned towards each other and-_

-Zoe had woken from her deep sleep, disturbed from her wonderful dream by the loudmouths Takuya and J.P. They weren't even talking loud and yet she still heard them in her sleep. Why was she even asleep anyways?

Not far, maybe a tree away, she heard the most sweetest, gentlest, and saddest voice she has ever heard. It was female, of course, and she didn't have to be a genius to figure out who was singing when the answer was obvious. Yin had been singing to try and calm Dawnmon, and maybe even having everyone else to relax for a bit in their small break. _'That's right, I feel asleep when she started singing. I guess that's why I had that dream then, though I wish it was real.'_ She thought, continuing to listen to Yin's song.

_**How many times have I done this**_

_**To myself?**_

_**How long will it take**_

_**Before I see?**_

_**When will this hole in my heart**_

_**Be mended?**_

_**Who now is left alone**_

_**But me?**_

_**Ooh, Solitude**_

_**Forever me**_

_**And forever you**_

_**Ooh, Solitude**_

_**Only you, only true**_

_**Everyone leaves me stranded**_

_**Forgotten,**_

_**Abandoned,**_

_**Left behind**_

_**I can't stay another night**_

Her voice was so enchanting to all of them, making them unable to not listen to her or turn away from her. Just like back at home, her voice had that kind of enchantment on people who heard her, something almost everyone wanted. So soothing and gentle- hell, even Duskmon was captured in her song right now like the rest. But who could blame him for doing so? It had that effect on them.

Yin continued her song.

_**Can't you see all along**_

_**It was me?**_

_**How can you be so blind**_

_**as to see right through me?**_

_**Ooh, Solitude**_

_**Still with me**_

_**Is only you**_

_**Ooh, Solitude**_

_**I can't stay away**_

_**From you**_

_**Ooh, Solitude**_

_**Forever me**_

_**And forever you**_

_**Ooh, Solitude**_

_**Only you,**_

_**Only true**_

She finally finished in a low tone, taking in a small breath doing so and closing her eyes.

"That was beautiful." Zoe commented.

"I'll say. The best song I ever heard, was that Evanescence you just played, Yin?" Koichi said after her.

Yin nodded. "Yeah, it was. And thanks for the comments guys."

"It was that bad, though I expected it to be a little more depressing like yourself."

"What was that, Minamoto!"

"Koji, don't start something again!" Koichi warned his brother.

"Yeah, we just finished listening to a peaceful song and you wanna go and ruin it like that? Jeez, Koji, sometimes I think you're not even human like the rest of us." Takuya joined in, trying to annoy Koji the best he could (which always works).

Koji glared at his goggle headed friend, "Takuya, that made no sense at all."

"Of course it didn't!"

"When did you learn how to be sarcastic?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop that!"

"Okay, I will." Takuya continued his sarcasm to further annoy his emo friend.

"Not emo, 13!" Koji yelled at while I smirk and write this. (Ha ha ha!) "And Takuya, quit being an idiot already and join the rest of us humans."

"HEY!"

And so the fight between Koji and Takuya has been resurrected from the dead. (Thought I wasn't going to have them argue anymore due to Yin, huh? Neither did I until I thought those two could use a break and have Takuya take her place for a while. Still, ha ha!) The entire gang at all sighed due to Koji and Takuya's usual feud, another headache for the rest of them that may last about a week or two.

To try and get the attention away from the old annoying argument, J.P decided to say something worthwhile. "Well, that was relaxing while it lasted. Anyone got an idea on how to shut those two up?" Maybe not worthwhile or something, at least he said something.

"You try hitting them with that Light Saber pretty boy has?" Yin said, sighing as she got up from where she was sitting at and had her back against a tree.

Tommy and J.P began to chuckle at her remark to the Star Wars phrase, only receiving a cold glare from Koji later on at her sentence. Zoe and Koichi were trying to hold back their laugh as hard as they possibly could, but failing when they both got a similar glare from Koji. (Again, couldn't really resist the references in here. Two golden opportunities!YAHA!)

Yin seemed to be getting along with the others pretty well now, though she's still not letting them get to close to her as she said a couple of chapters ago. She figured she could try to stay away from them as much as possible, but seeing that was unlikely since they kept talking to her about stuff and asking her questions. With all their laughing and cheerfulness, Yin was becoming use to it now- though it is still uncomfortable to bear inside. _'Well, they are kids. Let them have their fun as much as they want, just as long as it doesn't involve me.'_

She glanced at everyone, particularly Duskmon and Koichi. Back at the Protectors village, Rapidmon was trying to hint something to her about both Koichi and Duskmon- like they had some sort of connection to each other in some way. _'He did want to tell me then, he just decided that these guys should tell me. But I highly doubt that they will tell me ever, even if I ask.' _She contemplated on the thought, what were they trying to hide from her? _'I guess when the time's right, I'll ask.'_

"So what's it gonna be, guys?" J.P muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

"What's what going to be, J.P?" Tommy questioned.

"On where we're gonna go from this point on? I mean- we can't go to Ophanimon now with what Moonmon/Yin said to us about her, and we're just sitting here with no idea of where else to head to. So where's the plan on the get-go?"

"J.P, I'm not sure if you're trying to be smart and impress Zoe or if you're being serious."

"Oh I'm serious, Koji. Just as serious as you and Yin are now."

Both Yin and Koji flinched and blushed madly at the same time at J.P's statement, receiving awkward and curious looks from everyone around them. J.P stared at the pair curiously, bringing his hand to his chin in a pondering position as if he were trying to solve a puzzle or a murder case. Why did they jump just now? _'I was only kidding around to just annoy him, but both him and Yin reacting at the same to this? Something's up.'_

"Please tell me he's joking." Yin said, failing to hold back the madly red blush upon her cheeks.

"I hope he's joking."

"Okay, what's the deal with you two?" Takuya began to talk. "You've been acting strange lately since we left the Gotsumon village and the TV forest, in fact, the two of you have been away at the same time like after the village and the forest. Do you two have something you want to share with the rest of us?"

"Wha-"

"Now that you mention, they left a little earlier while we were trying to calm Dawnmon about Ophanimon." Tommy joined in the conversation.

Hearts skipped a beat, one hurting the most pain was Zoe's. What Tommy had said left a pang in her chest, causing it to tighten more and more as a thought had began to deepen into her conscious. It couldn't be possible, could it? Yin and Koji being together? No way, there's no way that they would fall for each other like that, that hate each other, remember? _'But what if it's true? And your chance to tell Koji how you feel is wasted when he's already in love with her?'_

"Are you two going to deny it?" Takuya's voice came suspiciously, eyes squinting with a smug look masking his face quite well.

"W-w-what are you talking about, Takuya? Nothing happened!" Koji denied.

"We were just talking about the spirits and the whole legend thing, that's all. Honest! We didn't do anything you guys might be thinking!" Yin also denied, still blushing.

They weren't buying it, none of them were when Takuya, J.P, and Tommy inched in on the two warriors, causing them to inch back as well reluctantly.

"What happened? Did one of you _finally_ confess to each other?" J.P said.

"Or maybe even kissed?" Tommy added, smiling of triumph when he notice both Koji and Yin turn a darker red, sweat dropping.

_GASP!_ What if they did kissed? What if they did already confess to each other? What if's filled Zoe's mind lke crazy, her heart and chest tightening enough it began to hurt. This couldn't be true, right? It just couldn't.

"Come on, guys, they didn't do anything at all." Koichi said, sounding the most calm of them all due to romance suspicion. "All they did was talk, that's all. End of story."

"And you're sure of that, how Koichi?" J.P questioned him.

"Because Koji told me and I followed them to make sure."

"And they were talking?"

"Yes."

"What about, Duskmon? Was he there when you _followed_ them?"

"Yes I was."

"And?"

"Just talking."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

There was a moment of the usual awkward silence, leaving the guys flabbergasted by this knowledge of their truthful and trusting friend/comrade, though he had just lied to them about what he and Duskmon had witnessed of the two. But if he wanted to get it out of Koji, he might as well help him out as to think of something that they would believe. And he didn't want to have them keep nagging him like they always do about things, and he knew very well just how much they annoyed Koji so.

Three more seconds passed, five more, ten...

"Okay then." Takuya said immediately, satisfied with this fib Koichi told.

"Aw man. And I wanted to give some women advice to Koji about romance and stuff. Oh well." Said the disappointed J.P.

"Since when are you an expert about women? You've never dated!"

"You learn a lot of things about women through Zoe, Yin, and a natural understanding about female."

Yin had just stared at him out of disbelief, sweat dropping. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Zoe had finally calmed down, heart pace finally at normal rate and this strangest feeling of jealousy appeased. _'Good, nothing happened after all. So I still have my chance, better make it soon to tell him.'_ Thought Zoe, confident and determined filling her. She had to try at least, before anything does happen between those two.

* * *

"Koji, I need to talk to you, like, NOW!" Koichi said, hinting to him that this talk was going to be private for just the two of them.

Koji glanced at the others, they were too busy talking and laughing, and surprisingly got Yin talking to them much more than just a few short sentences, though no smiles or laughs from her. The two got up from the hard ground, leaving the area just a few feet away from the others so that they couldn't be heard or seen.

Koji waited for his brother to say something, but he looked like he was thinking on what to say about this talk.

Then he finally spoke. "Koji, I know what really happened between you and Yin."

"Huh?"

"Earlier today, the TV Forest, the Gotsumon village, all of it! And I know that you're in love with her, so don't try lying about it."

_'He knows? He really knows? But... how? Crap! Did he really follow us and saw us- oh crap! Please tell me he didn't see that!'_ He thought in a panic. "hen did you see me and Yin-"

"That kiss? Yeah, I saw. Duskmon, too."

"Duskmon saw that, too? Oh crap, I can already tell this is going to be bad!" Koji sounded annoyed, at the same time nervous and embarrassed that his twin saw him lip locking with a girl he once hated.

He heard Koichi releasing a rough sigh, watching him run his hand through his bangs to the back of his head. "Koji, did you really mean what you said to Yin? So you really love her?"

Koji didn't say anything, those words he was still thinking about to be true or not. "I'm not really sure. One part of me is telling me not to fall for her when the other part wants to be near her, protect her and comfort her. She's becoming really important to me now ever since we've been here, after remembering all that stuff in the past when we were kids and the things I'd said. All of that is making think on the feelings that I am feeling towards her.

"But I don't know what it is, I don't know if I should just give to this feeling or ignore it while it keeps nagging me. And that's just it Koichi, I don't know what I'm feeling, but I know for sure that I may be in love with her."

"So you still don't know for sure then?"

"Not, not yet at least. I mean- I really care for her, but I'm still not sure."

"Man, that's gotta be hard."

"It is. Trust me, it's not easy to deal with either."

He was actually telling his brother about this, something he was really embarrassed about to even tell anyone. But letting this out felt kind of good, to finally get something off his chest that was there for the longest time; maybe telling Koichi was a good idea. "Are you going to tell the others about this?"

Koichi smiled reassuringly at his twin. "You thin I would have told that lie if I wasn't going to hide it from them?"

"Good point."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Takuya told me the next destination to our travel now."

"Where are we heading to?"

"Seraphimon's castle."

* * *

13wolfsbane: I'll end it right there, since it's almost my bed time right now and I have to take a shower after being outside in the sun today. The next chapter will probably be about Duskmon telling the children about the true legend before heading to Seraphimon's castle. If not that, then maybe I'll try the each episode for the fun of it, so if you're interested, please stay with the story. R&R please! See ya!


	20. Dark Hour of Memories

Chapter 20: Dark Hour of Memories

Yeah this is just plainly a chapter about certain characters remembering something of their past and then goes back to the present time and yada yada yada. But yeah, mainly characters remembering stuff. And just to get this outta the way, I've finally decided the voice for Yin, well, two voices actually! One of the two is Allyson Court, the voice for Claire Redfield on Degeneration, and the voice actress (don't know the name) for Juliet on RxJ. So cross out the other names on that one chapter, since I just recently figured out who one of those names belonged to *sweat drop* and feel really stupid because of that. _Really _stupid! That is all that there is, and ACTION!

xXx

_The Continent of Darkness is a place where no one goes in and no one comes out, never to be heard from again. It is a place of horror and shadows live, always dark as night with no sky and no day or the sight of the sun's light shining through. Only those of made out of Darkness lived there; a place for the darkest and evil creatures that were created-_

_-And that innocent beast type digimon lived there, running through the forest blindly for her own life from three Champion level hu-mon types. She ran from a FlameDramon, a SkullMeramon, and a DinoHyumon, all grinning wickedly as they ran after the rookie beast. She was frightened, horror-stricken with cold sweat trickling down her neck._

_The small beast looked human-type, but it had the aura and eyes of a beast; in fact she resembled more human than any other digimon with her appearance. Moon pale skin, lavender hair, silver eyes; you could definitely mistake that digimon for a hu-mon child if it weren't her aura essence. But it didn't make any difference if she was a beast or hu-mon, for she was as weak as a child would be; leaving her vulnerable for those hu-mons to attack and kill her. This was the meaning of the war for the beast and the hu-mon, to take out the weak and become the strong._

_"Get that beast!"_

_"Kill it!"_

_"It doesn't deserve to live! Destroy it!"_

_They were catching up to her, their laughs coming out clearer and louder than the steps they took on the ground. "FIRE ROCKET!" Shouted the FlameDramon, missiles of flames targeting at her and only hitting the ground with an explosion, causing the small digimon to fall. She tries to pull herself up and try to run again, but she was cornered by all three digimon with no where to run or hide: All three staring down at her with glares cold as ice. She was scared, trembling out of fear._

_DinoHyumon chuckled to himself, raising up his blade at the defenseless beast with such a smile that probably only belonged to those of wicked thoughts. "Time to die, beast."_

'Brother!' _She thought helplessly. The small beast shut her eyes closed, expecting the blade of the hu-mon to come down and slice at her, taking her data and expunging it from existence when-_

_-seconds later, she felt nothing striking at her, only hearing the sound of a cry of pain. The small beast opened her eyes slowly, taking in the new scene that took place in front of her with the DinoHyumon being slashed across the chest with another's blade, converting him back into a digi-egg. A smile was plastered onto her face, for there that once stood the DinoHyumon was a Rookie human-type digimon, all dressed in black with two red swords held in his hands. "Brother!" She gasped out, relieved he was there._

_"Brother?" Questioned the FlameDramon._

_"That's impossible! A hu-mon related to a beast-mon is not so, it is a lie!"_

_"But that Rookie is a hu-mon, and he took out DinoHyumon without any hesitation- why the hell would a hu-mon attack his own kind?"_

_The hu-mon turned slowly, enough to peer over his right shoulder to glare at the two remaining hu-mons behind the beast-mon with his crimson eyes. The two hu-mons flinched under his stare, unlike any other for a Rookie to give off, almost like a celestial was judging them either to kill or let live. This wasn't normal for a human-type digimon to have, especially if it is a rookie. It didn't even say or mutter a single word when he took out DinoHyumon._

'What the hell is wrong with this kid? Why would he turn DinoHyumon into a digi-egg? He's a hu-mon just like, but he-' _SkullMeramon thought out of confusion for this Rookie's actions._

'This boy isn't normal like the others, something is different about these two. First a beast that has the appearance of a hu-mon, now a hu-mon that attacks his own kind! What the hell is going on here?' _Thought FlameDramon. Both digimon were trying to piece together this situation between the hu-mon and the beast-mon, why did she call him brother when he's obviously a hu-mon? And Why did he attack his own kin? This just wasn't... normal?_

_"Brother!" Said the beast once again, her smile never fading away._

_Another moment of silence from the rookie, still glaring straight at the two and not the beast. After another few seconds of silence, he spoke. "Who are you? What are you doing in the Continent of Darkness?"_

_His voice sent chills down their spines, causing them to tremble and shake as one would in fear. Something was definitely wrong here._

_He turned his attention to the young beast now, his glare changing immediately to a soft and kind gaze; a gaze that showed that he did not want to harm her in any way. "Lunarmon, get away from them."_

_The beast willingly obeyed him, getting up from the ground over to the other Rookie with the Champion digimon staring confusingly and shocked at them._

_"This is outrageous! Just what the hell is going on here! You're a hu-mon, you're not suppose to attack your own kin like that to protect a vile, pathetic beast! Why are you doing this!" FlameDramon shouted at the rookie, gaining his attention once again with his red glare. _'Glare at us but not her, what the hell is up with this kid?'

_"What did you call her?" He questioned him, glare becoming darker and darker by the second he heard those words. "Answer me, I won't repeat myself."_

_FlameDramon smirked, but at the same time frightened to answer this rookie. Wait. What was he afraid of a Rookie for? He was a Champion digimon for crying out loud, he shouldn't be afraid of a little rookie like him- _

-'A Rookie that took out DinoHyumon in only a matter of seconds.' _Thought he. "I called her vile and pathetic, that's what beasts are little boy. She is no different from the rest of those awful creatures, only she is more helpless, pathetic, and weak to even be called a digimon. She is not worth protecting or let living."_

_He glared even harder and darker at them, not liking the way he has described the small beast at all. He glanced back at the beast next to him, then at the two hu-mons, then back at her. "Lunarmon," he said softly, yet protectively, to her. "Close your eyes, I don't want you to look."_

_"Yes brother." She did as she was told and closed her eyes, somewhat understanding what her brother was planning to do now._

_He didn't have to make sure she had her eyes closed, she was obedient to what he said and knew very well to listen to him in worst things to happen; it was his way of protecting her from seeing the horror of fighting. He turned back to FlameDramon and SkullMeramon, eyes darting their direction. "I'll make this quick, sis." He said, gripping both swords as tightly as he could when he dashed right off to those two hu-mons._

_Only taking a split second before they could make their move, the rookie had already went past between the two with both swords crossed like an "X" in front of his chest._

_Their eyes went glossy white, not making a single sound or cry of pain as data covered them whole as they both reverted back to their digi-egg state. Putting his swords away, he turns and sees his younger sibling still having her eyes closed shut, doing just as she was told to do. He chuckled lightly, just seeing her like that was kind of cute- though he would never admit it aloud. _

_He walked back to his young sister, taking his time to reach as he went past the eggs of digimon that tried to destroy her._

'No one is going to hurt my sister and gets away with it alive. They're lucky I didn't need to kill them right away, they'll just die here anyway since they're not all darkness like us.' _He thought, now in front of the obedient girl. Smiling behind his mask, he says: "Everything's okay now, sis. You can open your eyes again."_

_And so she did, looking straight at him with a soft and gentle smile showing brightly at him. _

_"They won't be bothering us again, so don't worry about a thing sis, okay?"_

_She nodded her head in agreement, still smiling. "Okay brother."_

_They both smiled at each other, and then started laughing to themselves for an out of the blue reason. And then-_

_"Siblings..."_

_The two siblings had gasped, not sensing the presence of this new digimon even nearing them in their forest, their home. Turning to where the eggs still were, was the new digimon- a beast-type this time and looked as pure as a celestial. "Who the hell are you?" The young Rookie growled, reaching for his twin blades for attacking the new digimon that may as well be a threat as those three once were._

_In a rough tone, voice sounding harsh and gentle, "I am... Cherubimon."_

_xXx  
_

_"Cherubimon?" Asked the hu-mon Rookie, standing defensively in front of the beast-mon with his swords clutched in both hands._

_Cherubimon stared at the two rookies in confusion, after witnessing the entire scene with those ruthless hu-mons turned into eggs. He was curious about this place when he saw those digimon enter it, later finding himself entering as well and watching them chase the poor child. And then, this boy..._

_"What are your names? Both of you..." Cherubimon questioned, his voice still in the same tone._

_The hu-mon rookie answered first before the young beast could, his tone harsh and threatening. "I am Shademon."_

_"I'm Lunarmon." The small beast answered almost weakly and frightened, silver eyes staring at him with fear._

'Must have been those brutes scaring her half to death, such horrible creatures.' _Cherubimon thought._

_"What the hell do you want? What's your business in our home?" The Shademon questioned the pure celestial._

_Cherubimon did not answer him._

_Shademon began to growl at him, "I said state your business here! What are you doing in the Continent of Darkness!"_

_"This is... your home?" Cherubimon asked, ignoring the question. _

_"Yeah it is! You got a problem with that?" He taunted his swords at him._

_"Brother!"_

_"Tell me, what are two different types of digimon like the both of you doing in a place surrounded by darkness? And just how are you surviving it for how long?"_

_The two remained silent, trying to figure this celestial out and what of his intentions of these questions he asks them. "We were born here, we're both made of darkness; Darkness of Shadows and Darkness of the Moon. That answer your question?"_

'Both created of two different Darknesses: Moon and Shadows, could they be...'_ "I was only following those hu-mon you took out with your swords, and was quite curious of the lives that lived here. And now I see that you both live here, and so I must go."_

_"Go where?" Lunarmon asked, tone of voice changing suddenly as she peaked out behind her brother._

_"Outside of here, there is a place full of light and many digimon live there. It is quite different from this place which you two call home, for it has so many regions that you can possibly imagine for it to have." Cherubimon explained to the young Rookies, noticing that Shademon had a suspicious glare darting at him if his blades weren't already._

_"This outside world... does it have more vile creatures like those there? Living freely as they please?" There was a hint of anger and malice deep within his sharp tone of voice, the suspicions rising higher in him than ever was._

_Cherubimon had stared at the boy nonchalantly, obviously seeing how careful and protective he was, just seeing him guarding the beast- his younger sister- the way he was, that was proof enough he didn't allow any danger to come near her and do any harm to her. But the question of how they were related was still unrevealed and unknowing. "Most are like them, but only because of those hu-mon hating every existence of the beast-mons, my people... your sister."_

_Cherubimon's words had only angered Shademon, "What the hell do you mean by that? She is not like you or anyone else! Don't you dare say she is just like you, and that goes for me as well! We're not like your people or any other digimon living the outside world, we're nothing like any of you!" He growled wildly at Cherubimon, his fierce anger had been rising and deepening within himself that a dark red aura had became visible around him. Cherubimon took notice of the aura and immediately knew what it meant; the boy was right, they were different from any other digimon living in the world outside of the Continent of Darkness. No regular digimon had that kind of aura illuminating from them, the only ones in the Digital World with that aura were the celestials... and this Shademon, and maybe Lunarmon as well... were they..._

_"Where are your parents?" Cherubimon asked suddenly, changing the subject._

_"What?"_

_"I said where are your parents? Do you have any?"_

_Shademon continued to glare at him, the light of his red aura never dissipating one bit from him. "They're dead..." He hissed his answer with venom hidden in his voice. "We have lived here for as long as we can remember, anything of our parents are nothing but a faded essence-"_

_"All we know are their names." Lunarmon had said after Shademon innocently, silver eyes shining like the rays of the radiant moon dancing on a still blade._

_"And their names are?"_

_The two siblings had hesitated on answering him, keeping silent to themselves with Shademon glare never dying down for an instant. He had every right in not to trust him, after all they had just met him after the deaths of those three Champion level hu-mons. The boy had great strength and power dwelling inside of him, same goes for the young Lunarmon, power just waiting to be released... celestial power._

_Lunarmon looks at him, and in a loud weak whispering tone, she spoke their answer to his question. "Galaxeimon and Onmimon."_

_xXx  
_

Cherubimon had awoken from his slumber, finding himself in the dark shadows that Destructmon had currently placed him in to await further instructions. Dreams of the past he had seen, of when he had found the young siblings surviving in the Continent of Darkness until he had convinced them to live in the outside world with the beast tribe. Their lives had drastically changed when they first witness the blood shed of the war and its horrors.

They were children of celestials, and they didn't even know about it-

_'And they probably _still _don't know about it, for no one had ever told them of who their parents were.'_ He thought nonchalantly.

Yes, he knew who their parents, mostly everyone did of those celestials, but who would have guessed that their children would have helped them out in the war and that one of the siblings had became a warrior in the famous legends. _'Darkness of the Moon... and Darkness of the Shadows. Twin Darknesses, both alike and different in ways we could have imagine by personalities and strength and power, but the same by heart. The Dark Siblings Duskmon and Moonmon.'_

And that's exactly what those two were, from when they were just small Rookies to when they fought in the war. They both had chosen their paths to their future; Moonmon falling in love with the enemy and became part of a Legend that had her and Sunmon never named in parts, and Duskmon falling to eternal slumber and becoming his servant not only once but twice- and the first time was and wasn't by will.

Cherubimon began to think back to the days of when he was first corrupted by the likes of Lucemon before now by Destructmon and HIM again: He was corrupted the first time because of a misunderstanding with Seraphimon and Ophanimon having secret meetings without even knowing he was spying on them, that made him fall under Lucemon's grasp the first time, and now it was because he changed with a single shot of a Corruption Arrow. And he had taken Duskmon with him to his natural darkness, having him become the False Warrior of Darkness and now had him become a Protector, the Dark Eclipse Protector.

Duskmon, his once evil servant, turned Guardian of that young girl who carried his sister's spirit.

_'I wonder how long Duskmon will continue to live to protect that child, just how far is he willing to do that?'_ He thought, snickering to the thought of the long wanted death to the false warrior, the older sibling, the celestial.

xXx

"Duskmon...?"

Her voice made him snap out of his daydreaming, quickly turning his full attention to the young warrior of Eclipse walking right next to him and far behind the others. He said nothing, just staring back at the girl in a suppressed mask, sealing away any sign of emotion for the time being in the presence of humans. Duskmon had a lot on his mind lately, mostly things that involves his past and current situations dealing with Destructmon and the whole reviving Lucemon thing.

"Duskmon, is something wrong? You seem really tense." Yin asked, her tone full of concern as her blue orbs had shown worry in them. The same looks as hers.

"I am alright, there is nothing to worry about of me." Duskmon simply answered, still staring at the girl. "I was just thinking of the past, that is all."

"What kind of things were you thinking of?" She asks him, that concern never leaving her voice as she became curious.

He hesitated on answering her, debating on to tell her the hardships of his past he went through and of what happened when he was titled as the cold-blooded killer in the entire Digital World. He doubted that she even knew about Koichi used to be him and had him almost kill the others, his brother, and so many other digimon that were frightened of him still. Should he tell her, or remain quiet? "Duskmon, you can tell me anything, it's not like I'll go running off or anything. You can trust me."

There was no mistaking that she was just like his sister, curious and the worrying one, there was just to much of a resemblance of the two in her. He sighed, if she was just like her, then she would probably keep on asking him until he gave in- which he usually did in his Rookies years as a Shademon. "Just when Moonmon and I were young, we used to live a place where light never reaches through and is always as dark as night. It was called the Continent of Darkness, it was also a place of where I'd met those other children."

"They told me about that place, that was when you were evil, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded, thinking back to then when they both met Cherubimon, the starting point of the biggest change of their lives, when their fates were sealed the moment they left that place- maybe still is- once called home. "My sister and I were both dark tributes, therefore we were used to the darkness and can summon up the power of it at will. I dreamt of that place last night of when we were Rookies, when three hu-mons had tried to kill her but instead ended up dead by me."

"You deleted them?"

"I didn't have to. I only turned them into digi-eggs and left them there, the Continent of Darkness is only a place for those made of darkness to live in freely, no others can survive it in one day or less."

"I see," Yin muttered under her breath, gazing at the ground as she walked on. "Tell me, what gave you the curiosity all of a sudden? You don't seem the type to be curious without a reason for it."

Eyes widen slightly, breath caught in her lungs as her stomach knotted, throat dry as she bit her lip. _I Guess he already knows me, huh?_ Yin thought, opening her mouth to speak when the right words came out in a small stutter. "I-i-it's just t-that- well, I've seen that place before... the Continent of Darkness."

"You saw it in her memories, haven't you?" Duskmon questioned her, tone calm and low.

Yin nodded her response, thinking that was all she needed to do for that question if he was looking her still. "At first I thought they were just random dreams playing in my head now and then, but after getting my beast spirit... I've been seeing for recent now, and I'm confused. I don't know what any of it means, I'm seeing things from the war, that Dark Continent, things that she saw in the past... all of those deaths.

"I'm not sure what she's trying to tell me, but most of those memories are always about her and Lobomon, just things I don't understand. Those memories are even making me think of current situations going on between me and Koji... things that are new to me- Duskmon, I'm just so confused." She finished, holding her arms together close to her chest, feeling her beating heart racing again.

The looks on her face: confusion, sorrow, pleasure, and fluster were playing out dimly, something he once saw in his sister in those years ago when she met _him _in the war. Things were starting to become the way they were in the past, the thought had became a clarity when he and Koichi had witnessed with their very own eyes just days before: the scene between Koji and Yin. He knew this would happen one day, but never imagined it to happen so soon in their travels here-

_Then again, they have met in their own world so it's not that surprising._ "You have feelings for him, don't you Yin?"

At his question, she jerked her up, eyes widening in shock as she gasped silently to herself. "Duskmon- how could... why would I- I don't-"

"When you try to ignore it, that feeling only gets stronger and will keep nagging at you. And you can't really hide it that well since you're turning red." He said to her.

Yin hadn't realized that she was turning red, maybe she felt her face heat up, but never thought that she was blushing. _No, it can't be, it can't be that... can it?_ She thought, wrapping her mind on his words and the words Koji spoke of to her in that forest when he somewhat confessed to her. When he proved his words were true to her by... by... Her heart pounced once more, this time loudly when she heard it in her eardrums, just thinking about that kiss made her heart skip a beat. How could something like that make her heart jump like crazy? And even thinking about it just made her so- so... different, like she wasn't herself anymore, like she was changing.

-she wasn't who she was anymore. Not since she's been here in the Digital World.

"Duskmon, you really think- do you really think that I have feelings for him?" Yin questioned, the blush on her face never leaving or fading.

"I wouldn't find it impossible that you do. If it is the feeling love you feel in your heart, then you should cherish it and not ignore it." Duskmon said softly to her, now seeing that she had flinched slightly at his words. "Cherish... that's what she told I should do."

"Hm?"

"Moonmon,... that night in the TV Forest, I heard her voice in my mind, and she said almost the exact same thing to me... that I should cherish that emotion called love. But why? Why must I cherish something that I have never felt for someone before the death of my father? I loved him and my mother, but with Koji... why is this happening to me? I don't understand."

"Everything comes clear to the person when they finally realize their doings: It's the same thing with my sister's feelings... and of my wrong doings."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You used to be the most feared killer in the Digital World, didn't you?" Yin questioned him, trying to change the subject on something else as fast as possible before making her think any deeper. Good thing, too! "It's strange, now that I think about it, because back in the Protectors village, Rapidmon was trying to tell me something about some connection between you and Koichi in the past.

"Duskmon, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind telling me what that connection was with you two? But if not, then that is okay, you'll tell me when the time's right, is that it?" Her questions had struck something inside of him, something like a sharp pointed knife being plunged into him. Her words, these questions... he was right of his doubting: no one had truly told her yet about them, about him and Koichi.

Was it in his place to tell her such a tale between him and Koichi?

Should he just let the others tell her when they see is the right time to tell her?

Or should he just tell you now?

To get this over with... but how would she see him after she once knows of that past?

Would she still trust him as her Protector?

Would she even trust him at all?

Would she-

_-"Brother, no matter what the outcome of things, I will always trust as my own Guardian. As my dear protective brother"-_

_Moonmon..._The look in his eyes had changed now, from the earlier looks to a hard stern one; showing a glint of a sign of pain and sorrow with no regret of saying these words to her. The other warriors probably wouldn't trust him after he's told her-

-but then again, they never did gave him much to begin with, maybe Koji and Yin, but that was it. No one else. Taking a deep breath, exhaling it slowly with ease, right before saying: "The connection that Koichi and I have with each other... is that he used to be me."

* * *

13wolfsbane: CRAP! He's finally gonna tell her about the connection the two of them had! How is she going to react to this? How will she see Koichi and Duskmon differently? And what of the others? And was this too confusing for you guys?

Yin: Let 13 know in a review, and stop with the various questions already!

13wolfsbane: Fine!

Takuya: What the heck! You didn't even put us in this chapter as much! You only mentioned us! I want my agent!

13wolfsbane: Bye guys, I'll try to update soon.

Takuya: HEY!


	21. Beach Party!

Chapter 21: Beach Party!

13wolfsbane: Yep! We're takin' a break from the serious stuff and onto something fun for everyone. And where else could be more fun? The beach, baby! Just like what Takuya said in the beach episode. YAHA! This might be confusing!

Yin: It just might!

13wolfsbane: Go away, Yin.

Yin: Whatev'.

"Hey Yin, are you okay?"

Yin had risen her head upward, casting blank eyes at Zoe, who was on the other of the small changing room.

Just earlier this morning the gang had decided to have a small vacation on this spot of this island that had this beach house run by a group of bird digimon named Toucanmon. She thought they had looked a bit awkward looking, but what didn't in this world? But hey, at least they all had free food that tasted good like home... _and let's not forget that Mr. I'm-the-leader-because-I'm-chosen-for-it decided for us to stay a little longer for some fun. Just perfect, Goggle Head! _"Yeah, I'm fine Zoe, nothing to worry about. I was just thinking is all." Yin answered her quickly with a small lie.

Part of what she said wasn't all a lie, though, just the part of her saying that she was fine when she wasn't obviously. With all the crap that was going on, she didn't know what to do or know how to handle things properly. First was being with this go-lucky-team now, second was being near Koji, third was Koji saying that he loved her, fourth was her own mixed feelings for him, and lastly was what Duskmon had told her... about him and Koichi.

_Why didn't they just tell me about that? Did they think I would right away start judging him because of how I judged Koji in the beginning? Even though I am their teammate now, they seem to don't even trust me with things like those involving my protector and a guy I once hated brother. I guess I _can't _be trusted with secrets like those then._

She hated this, as if she had enough bull to deal with and hide from these kids that may be starting to become her first friends now... even if they never planned on telling her about Koichi. But just thinking on what Duskmon told, she began to wonder what other secrets they were hiding from her-

_-and if so, it may also involve my spirits._

"Oh, um, okay then. So decided on what swimsuit you're wearing, cause I can't really make up my mind." Zoe said sheepishly, going through a rack of various swimsuits that was in between the two girls. Yin had already found hers, but this girl was taking a bit too long to just decide and pick on already- just like her mother trying to find the right dress for movie premiere.

Yin cocked her head slightly, raising an eyebrow at her when she noticed the blond fumbling through the rack over and over again, still undecided. _Oh brother!_ "Let me guess, you need help finding the right one or somethin'?" Yin sighed roughly, hiding the irritation flowing in her voice.

Zoe stared at her, smiling sheepishly and a small sweat drop appearing behind her head. Her smile was all the answer Yin needed because immediately she began fumbling through the swim wear, seeing which one looked the best on this girl here. Different colors, different designs, one piece, two piece, yada, yada, yada- oh wait! Found one. Yin took off a swim wear with the hanger and passed to Zoe harshly, keeping eye contact away as much as possible. "Here, this one should do just fine."

Zoe stared blankly at the swim wear she held: a red one piece that revealed the back and the sides of the stomach. No second later she smiled brightly at Yin in a cheerful way that said thank you or what whatever the crap it said. "I like it! Thanks Yin, you're the best."

"It's nothing, you were just doing what my mom would always do, so it usual for me to help. Anyways, I think I'll go wait outside for you to change." Yin said, turning on her heels to the door and began to walk out.

"Huh? You're not changing?" Zoe questioned.

"I am. But you said the last time you guys were here, those bird boys try to steal your D-tector and instead barged in on ya changing. Wouldn't want that to happen again, would we?" She responded nonchalantly.

"But those guys have change, they're not like that anymore-"

"There's always J.P tryin' to get a good peek at you." Yin interrupted Zoe, stating an obvious solution that they all knew very well.

"Okay then."

Only nodding, Yin walked out of the changing and stood guard at the entrance to keep an eye out on any peep-toms... namely J.P! The guys were already done changing and were already in the water of the ocean playing like kids while Bokomon and Neemon were just on land: Bokomon getting a tan- he could use one since he's all white and stuff like a vampire- and Neemon making a sand castle and then burying himself in it. Duskmon wasn't here with them, he said there were some things he had to look into with Dawnmon about Ophanimon and with the Spiritual crystal. He said he wouldn't able to protect her for a while in his absence, but he said that Koji and the others would do that in his absence. Yeah right!

She didn't need to be protected by a bunch of kids, she could handle things herself. Yin knew martial arts from her father, and also had two spirits in her D-tector that could seriously kick butt- she would be just fine without them around.

_And yet here you are with them... getting to know them and becoming friends._

"Hey Yin, I'm done."

Zoe's voice came from behind the door, slowly opening to make sure Yin wasn't directly in front of it. Zoe came out wearing the red swimsuit, a perfect fit on her as Yin expected it to be, though showing a little bit of cleavelage, but still worked for her.

"Not bad, Orimoto. I'd bet the guys would be drooling just by seeing you in that." Yin commented in her usual frown.

"You sure it's not too much?"

"Yeah. I'll go change right now, if guys ask where I am, tell 'em I died."

"Um..."

"I'm joking."

"Oh!"

"Seriously, you gotta learn to tell what's a joke or not."

"But it's hard to tell when you're all serious all of the time."

"I just have a really good poker face, that's all. So go ahead and have some fun, I'll join you guys in a bit when I'm done changing."

With a simple nod and a smile, Zoe went off her way to the others and Yin went back into the changing room: her thoughts were still jumbling around like crazy. Why the hell was she thinking this way about them? They were becoming her friends now, since she began to open up more to them since that night in the TV Forest and with Dawnmon. She had to get her mind out of the gutter for once, and try to relax and forget about the unnecessary stuff... Until later that is.

xXx

Those girls had been in that changing room for a long time now, even when the guys were fastly done and in the water, they were still in that changing room. Almost like last time without the Toucanmon trying to steal their spirits. Seriously, girls always took their sweet time with things- well, mostly Zoe, but maybe not that much for Yin.

_How does it take to change? I really can't understand girls._ Koji thought annoyingly, looking back and forth at the changing rooms and at the guys messing around in the water. He was standing by Bokomon and Neemon, not too close to them in case Neemon did something stupid around him. He was starting to get impatient with them now, but seriously, it doesn't take this long to change.

"Koji my boy, what's with the angry look? And why are you not with the others?" Bokomon's voice filled in the empty void of silence, Koji slightly, very slightly without notice flinching.

Koji had just gave him a simple answer, quite obvious of his current expression. "Yin and Zoe haven't come out yet."

Bokomon had peered over at his direction, raising the green rounded sunglasses above his eyes. "Yes, I see that now. Nothing to worry, my boy, it's not like anything like last time will happen again, and besides, they're warriors, so they can take care of themselves."

_Not really._ He retorted in thought, thinking back to the times he and the others had to save those girls from danger not once but countless of times in the Digital World. Zoe was enough, even when she got her spirit taken and when Calmaramon first appeared, but then there were recent events with Yin and her problems like being the new warrior, him almost dying by her beast spirit, the forest, and etc. Point is, they had to save them in those times, and that was it. _But I swear, if those two don't come out any sooner, then I'll-_

"Oh look, here comes one now." He heard Bokomon say in his usualness, pointing over where Koji quickly turned and saw Zoe coming. But no Yin. "I guess is still changing."

_Damn girls._ He was losing his patience now, as fast as it was when his irritation and annoyance was rising high sufficiently. He waited until Zoe was close enough to both him and Bokomon, wearing that apologetic smile of hers- meaning Yin might take even longer to wait for when she's done. Dammit, as if he wasn't mad enough as is. "Zoe," he tried to keep his cool without showing any negative emotions he felt right now. "Where's Yin?"

"Uh, well, um, y'see-"

He groaned roughly, having his right hand slightly pound against his forehead. "That tomboy... That's it, I'm gonna get her."

"Huh? But she's-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Koji." Bokomon, once again letting out his 'wise' knowledge to the young warrior of Light.

Just like he'd always done with Takuya, he ignored him and went on his way to the changing room. Blinded by irritation and severe annoyance of waiting for the girls to just hurry up and with Yin just changing- what the heck was she doing all this time? Talking to Zoe and keeping watch for her? Zoe should have told her about that already and have them hurry up. He heard Zoe calling him, but ignored it when he approached the girl's changing room and went in without warning.

"Alright Ikumi, it doesn't take this long for someone to change, so what's the-"

His eyes grew wide, feeling his face warming up and turning red after looking at what he _was_ looking at this very moment. In the very middle of the small room, with shadows and dimmed lighting mingled in one with the awe-settling atmosphere. (I think that's the right way of saying it.) Yin stared back at him in the same way, blushing uncontrollably when he had barged in on her changing. Her shoes, socks, belt and jacket were already off, showing her bare legs and arms; he had barged in at the wrong time, just when she was about to take off her green dress as she held the top of the dress' skinny strap in her clenched hand to her chest.

They hadn't spoken for several seconds, eyes never leaving each others until things became very, very awkward. No later, Yin had screamed, trying to cover herself completely in his presence. "What the hell are you doing! Get out, you peeping tom!" Yin yelled at him while throwing a few baskets at him.

"Wha-" Was all he could even say at the moment while dodging a barrage of baskets being thrown at him. "H-hey, hold on a minute!"

"GET OUT!"

Not a minute later, he immediately ran out of the room and back outside, where he found Zoe standing in front of him as well as Bokomon and Neemon alongside him, staring into space as usual and thinking of nothing. Just telling by the racket that went on inside and his blush told the story of what happened. "I warned you, you know." Bokomon said to him, giving him an _I-told-you-so_ look with his small white arms crossed in front of him.

"I was gonna tell you that she was keeping watch for me while I was changing, but you just marched up here without even listening to me." Zoe explained, a small nervous frown plastered on her lips with her arms behind her back.

"Next time, try stopping me before having me do something stupid, alright?" Koji groaned, even more irritated than before.

"But then you wouldn't have learned your lesson now, would you?" Bokomon said as the smart one he was so nonchalantly.

Koji was about to retort to him before he was struck behind the head hard by someone's hand. "OW! What the hell was that for?" He turned and immediately went stiff as a stone, blushing once more when he saw Yin standing right next to him.

She had her hair pulled back and her bangs to the right side, wearing a light blue one piece with her arms folded as she shot him a darting knife-like stare. Her choker still around her neck. "Do you really have to ask, pretty boy?" She said simply.

He'd just continued to stare and blush madly at her, not daring to utter a single word from his mouth.

"HEY!" Takuya's voice had echoed in the winds of the warm breeze, having the others turn to the direction with him standing in the watter and waving at them with that big, childish smile of his. "WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOIN' OVER THERE FOR? THE PARTY'S OVER HERE!" He continued his annoying shout.

Both Koji and Yin side glanced at each other, hers more of a death glare to him by the way she was darting them at him. She sighed, "we're not finished with this, Minamoto."And with that, she, Zoe, and Bokomon trailed their way to the rest of the group, leaving Koji there behind as he was in deep thought. _I'm dead!_

xXx

"It's coming this way!"

"I got it!" J.P shouted as he jumped in the air and smacked the ball with the palm of his hand to the other side of the net. "YES! We're gonna-"

He had spoken too soon, his grin quickly dissolving into a frown, when Yin had sent the ball back their way with full force and almost hitting J.P full in the face if he hadn't moved fast enough. The ball was about to land on the sandy beach ground when Takuya dived down and saved the ball from landing, swiftly having it sent back to the other side. The ball went past the group, landing hard on the sand as a point was gained for Takuya's team. "Hell- I mean, heck yeah! I rule at volley ball!" Takuya exclaimed cheerfully like a five- year old child, rising his arms in the air as a sign of victory.

"I never would've guessed he was this good at this game." J.P said, quite amazed at their leader in the middle of him and Koji. Koji had nodded in response, also quite amazed. "I'm just as shocked as you are, G."

"Hey Tommy, what's the score?" Takuya asked, a big toothy smile showing with brightness (which just might be the sun).

Tommy looked at him, also smiling with a peace sign (groovy) at Takuya. "It's a three to two."

"He's right, I've been keeping count." Bokomon added in, seeming a bit confused at what they were all doing with a long net and white ball being passed back and forth to each other with force mostly. _I may never understand humans._

_Do my pants make me look fat?_ Neemon thought, thinking of nothing but the usual dumbness that rattles in his small head.

"Aw man, we're only a point away from a tie, huh guys?" Takuya said, wiping sweat from his forehead as he waited for a reply from the other two.

"Yep!"

"Uh huh!"

They have been playing since they had gotten out of the water, which was only 40 minutes ago if Bokomon and Koichi hadn't always kept a close eye on timing. Koichi's team (yes, he's the captain) had been ahead of Takuya's team (the usual leader) since the game started, since he had the brains and the girls had the mad strength and speed. Including their martial arts singer that seemed to be letting out some steam at Koji, which was where she was always hitting the ball at in angry force- getting them their first point of the game. Koichi didn't know what happened this time, but figured he should just let it be for now and have fun with his friends. He'll just ask Koji later.

Both teams were determine to win to this game no matter what, since Takuya had laid out the rules for the game that had them going. Before this started out, Takuya said the rules to the game and what the losers had to do. The winners of the game with four points had to dare one of the losers to do something: the old fashion daring game is what it was, that was all. And see how it got both team motivated?

"Alright, the next serve goes to Zoe." Koji said, tossing the ball over to Zoe, who had caught the ball in a sloppy way that almost caused her to drop it.

"Uh, okay." She said, getting into her stance and taking her time on planning where the shoot the ball at.

Positions ready, stances taken, all waiting, Zoe took this as her sign to throw the ball up slightly and with the palm of her fisted hand, she whacked it as hard as she could and sent it flying over to J.P. J.P had hit it, but had sent it the wrong way that still remained on their side. To correct the mistake before the ball had ever tried landing on their side, Koji dove right after the ball and struck it with both hands back to Koichi's group.

Yin had struck back at it in almost the same way Koji had back at him, only her hit had been harder than his, releasing more anger into it than the other throws she's done.

_Crap!_ He readied himself, watching as the ball came hurling towards him in full speed. He had managed to hit with the end of his palms, but it had been sent to Takuya in the middle, who had actually starting stumbling before smacking the ball up in the before falling flat in the sand. The ball had landed hard on top of his head. J.P had sighed roughly of disappointment of their leader failing to throw the ball in teh correct direction, causing them their victory when all three boys heard Zoe and Koichi shouting with glee... well, mostly Zoe.

"Yeah! We won!"

"Sorry Koji, but what you did to Yin might've helped us in a way." Koichi said nervously, scratching the back of his head while sweat dropping.

"Hell yeah it helped us! Right Yin?" Zoe had actually cursed aloud, swinging her arms around both Yin's and Koichi's neck like a sling, bringing them close to her.

"Yeah, whatever. I just wanted to kick pretty boy's ass for barging in on me changing." Yin murmured a small growl, sounding less annoyed than she usually sounded. Her small whisper were loud enough for Koichi to hear, though, since he was right next to her right now because of Zoe. "Is that what he did?" He whispered to Yin, catching a quick pink blush on her cheeks when she turned the other way from him; that reaction was enough of an answer for him. "Shows how much I know my twin brother, huh?"

"Ya think?" Yin said in a sarcastic way, glaring daggers back at Koji.

Crap! Here we go again with the daggers and evilness and cold glares from her: he _did_ try to explain things to her but she was being too stubborn to even listen to a word he was trying to say and just blocked out his words like nothing, totally ignoring him like some soundless wind. Yin was just way too stubborn, one of the traits that she had that made her unique if not her voice and appearance.

But the main thing was, their team won... and they had to one of the guys on his team for a dare. "Okay, since Yin got that win for us with that anger punch of hers, I suggest that she picks the one to get dared." Zoe said, smiling way too much to creep Yin out of her own skin that was crawling like crazy.

_Crap! Why Yin! I'm definitely gonna get it now._ Koji already started to complain in his thoughts, foreshadowing on the many possibilities Yin had planned for him. If Yin was still able to smile, this would have been the moment of her to do so with pleasure.

Keeping the usual frown with her hands placed on her hips, sighing out of annoyance and irritation with eyes closed: "Okay, fine." She opened her eyes and began glaring once more, her blue eys scanning all three guys as if trying to choose which one when Koji obviously knew who she was going to pick. _And here we-_

"I choose J.P."

_-go?_

"WHAT! Why me? I thought you had some grudge against Koji right now!" J.P started to make some excuses that were useless to this stubborn girl on the victor's side.

"I did, but after playing the game made me feel a lot better when you guys lost and we won, so basically, I'm over it." For now at least.

"Dammit!" J.P hissed under his breath, earning an devilish kind of stare from Takuya with a smug expression playing out. "And you tell us not to curse in front of Tommy."

"What? Tommy isn't even listening to us right now as we speak." J.P said, pointing over to the youngest of the group to find Bokomon capturing his attention with something cool that involved the warriors. Or just something that caught his interest. "See? Still the innocent one of the group."

"Oh."

"So what's J.P's dare?" Koji asked, so relieved that he wasn't picked by Yin and thankful because of that-yet scared for what she had planned for next time.

Yin turned to Koichi, deciding that since he was the captain of the team, he should be the one that should give out the dare. Hopefully a good one if he had that wicked mind when he was-

_-bad timing on thinking that now Yin. Just push it aside for now till later._ Yin scolded herself mentally.

"Umm... okay then, I think his dare should be... I can't think of anything."

_Wow, he really _is _different from Duskmon... Maybe just a bit._

"Oh! I just thought of one!" Zoe exclaimed cheerfully as hyper as she sounded when she had risen her right hand highest in the sky, eyes bright and wide.

"Okay Zoe, what is it?" Koichi asked, curious and worried at the same time for his hyper teammate.

Zoe had bent over to Koichi's ear, whispering to him her plan. He carefully listened to every word she said, eyes soon becoming wide with shock as his cheeks turned magenta red. He pulled himself away from Zoe, staring at her like a crazy insane person and at J.P, feeling sorry for him after hearing Zoe's plan for him. And that was when he had decided to take a chance with just a small and simple dare that was harmless. Sort of.

"J.P, I dare you to slap either Koji or Takuya once." Koichi said, keeping his voice calm and hiding nervous cracking in it.

"Huh? That's all, that's not so bad." With that finished, he looked between both Koji and Takuya, trying to figure out his pick of a slap-able person. Left and right, side to side, choices that were awesome to make. Clapping his hands together only once that created a loud sound, he had readied his hand; having it straightly flat before him as he had turned and-

_SLAP!_

His hand had made a connection with Koji's face, hard enough as the sound of the slap caused them all to flinch of it. "What the hell was that for J.P!"

"Hey, Koichi said between you and Taki here, and since you've been a bit emo-ish lately, I thought you could use the slap for than Taki did- since he's cheerful most of the time when you're not." J.P explained to Koji, shrugging his shoulders as she smirked at him.

"You son of a-"

"Child present." J.P pointed at Tommy, staring blankly at both the two older boys in confusion.

I'm so getting back at Koichi and J.P for this. AND Yin for picking him. Koji thought solemnly, things weren't going to be as easy with Yin as he thought it was.

xXx

13wolfsbane: And I'll end it right there. And sorry, it's about 10:22 P.M. Over where I live and I have school in the morning, so I'll just leave it as it is for now. The beach episode will continue next chapter, since I'm planning for something to _happen_ in it... without Yin this time.

Yin: What?

13wolfsbane: Nothing! :)

Yin: You're freaky.

Koji: At least _she_ didn't get slapped twice in this story. _(Glares at J.P)_

J.P: Again, dare. Who couldn't resist such a temptation?

Koichi: And 13 _did _point it out that it was sort of harmless.

Koji: _Dammit all._

13wolfsbane: Okay time to go! Bye guys! And sorry it took me a month to write!


	22. Seraphimon

Chapter 22: Seraphimon

13wolfsbane: Yeah, I've changed my mind on that something happening in this chapter until the later chapters, which may be soon if I play my cards right.

Yin: Uh, 13, you don't have any cards.

13wolfsbane: Figure of speech Yin, figure of speech.

Yin: Right.

13wolfsbane: Okay then, so that something will happen in the later chapter that will also lead to a bigger something that had encouraged me by my awesome favorite songs by Skillet.

Yin: What?

13wolfsbane: ACTION!

Yin: Sheesh!

~X~

"What are you doing here!" Sorcermon shouted, his staff held in front of himself for defense and to be ready for an attack by this monster that stood before him now. How dare someone as impure as this vile creature enter the sacred grounds of Lord Seraphimon's castle? What was his purpose of being here?

"Sorcermon, please, we must see Seraphimon right away." She said, pleading to the wizard type digimon that blocked their way to the doors of the castle.

He knew that Dawnmon wouldn't mean any sort of harm to him or Seraphimon, being Ophanimon's apprentice, but there was no way in hell that he would let that monster with her enter the castle. Not after what he's done to the digimon, to the children; he couldn't- _didn't_ trust him one bit, even with her near him wouldn't change his mind. That monster was too calm to react, what was he waiting? He could have tried killing him in front of her right then and there if he wanted to, and Sorcermon knew he did, that was what it was meant to be a merciless killer like him. He didn't deserve to see lord Seraphimon.

"Sorcermon, please!" Dawnmon continued to plead. "We have to see him, it's urgent business involving the Eclipse Warrior."

"The Eclipse Warrior?" He said questioningly, his black eyes glancing back at Duskmon and resumed his dart glare. "I'm surprised you haven't killed her, knowing your reputation."

"Sorcermon!"

"You do not have any trust in me, am I correct?" Duskmon finally spoke, there was no emotion in his voice, with his crimson red orbs staring at the small wizard digimon, noticing he'd flinch at the sound of his voice. _I'll take that as a clear answer for a yes._

"Why would anyone ever put their trust in you, monster? I doubt if they were still alive that the eleven warriors would even trust you!" He shouts at the top of his lungs, full of red fury and rasing rage.

Duskmon took notice of his actions, of how he spoke: he was clearly afraid of him, but wouldn't show it. Instead he hid everything with his anger, provoking a battle with the once feared killer of all digimon. He didn't blame him for hating him, he didn't blame anyone that didn't give a damn about him. _Only my sister and the girl seem to care..._ "We _will_ see Seraphimon." Now he demanded it, as his swords came out from the dragon head of his hands and shown his reflection. If the pipsqueak wanted a fight from him that badly, then a fight was what he was going to get.

Dawnmon tried to persuade them not to fight, but no matter many times she said it or how loud she tried to be, nothing was going to change the runt's mind about fighting him. Sorcermon took a step back, gripping his staff as he growled silently, and then-

"Sorcermon, that's enough!"

He froze, turning as white as a sheet of snow when he jerked his head behind him, and Seraphimon was there. The small wizard-type was confused of his master's actions: Surely he knows what this monster was capable of, yet he won't let him attack. Ignoring Duskmon and Dawnmon, twirling to face his master and kneeling to him, head down as if in shame. "Lord Seraphimon!" He greeted, not once lifting his head.

"Lord Seraphimon," Dawnmon quickly kneeled before Seraphimon and Duskmon just slightly bowing to him. "We apprentices come in our masters' places for vital information of the new warrior."

Seraphimon stood silent before his apprentice, drifting his attention towards the two hu-mon type digimon that wish to speak to him. "Dawnmon," he began. "I understand _your_ being here, but I am mostly unaware of the reason why Duskmon is here. And what do you mean by apprentice?"

Dawnmon stood, eyes peering over her shoulder to Duskmon and returning to Seraphimon, inhaling enough air for her to speak. "M'lord, Duskmon-"

"I am Lord Cherubimon's apprentice... and I am also _The Dark Protector_ of the Eclipse warrior, Yin Ikumi."

~x~

The sun was just beginning to set at the horizon of the endless sea; dimming the sky in its red and orange radiance, with the once white clouds changing into dark pinkish-violet. The wind had just started to pick up, breezing through the thick, tall trees with the long branches swaying in their own small dance. Shadows enveloping over the beach as night approached.

Darkness, the night, it was an element that was part of her. It was the same with light, the day.

Yin had managed to get away from the others somehow while they were eating at the beach house, feeling that she didn't really belong there at the moment, since J.P and Takuya started a eating contest between them. When those two began something as stupid as that, she didn't want to see it how it ended. _Heck would I want to see something like that!_ She thought.

Yin sat close to the shore of the beach, with her bare legs held close to her chest and her ebony hair swaying with the wind. After their fun today in the sand, Yin decided to change back into her green dress and took her D-Tector, leaving the rest of her stuff at the beach house with the others. _And knowing him, Koji should be coming out here pretty soon_. Yin thought, foreshadowing the obvious. Lately it seems, whenever she was alone like this, he would always appear and want to talk to her... Including things she wasn't really comfortable with like about her life in the human world, her father, and a response from-

_"...I love you..."_

She shook her head violently, blushing at remembering those words he spoke to her with, her heart fluttering. Yin glanced at her D-Tector, seeing both of her spirits' small figures glow in the tiny screen of the device.

"Thinking to yourself again?" Koji said to her.

Yin sighed, not giving a glance back at him. "Just the usual. Got tired watching the contest?"

He shook his head, "Never even wanted to see it." Koji switches his attention to the horizon and returned to Yin, smiling as he did. "Mind if I join you?"

"You're asking for my permission?" She gives him a sarcastic look, raising an eyebrow as her sapphire eyes shone bright. Since when did the famous lone wolf need to have permission from her? He never needed to ask before so why start now? She shrugged her shoulders, returning her gaze back at the glowing sea. "Fine by me, I guess." Yin gave her answer to him.

Koji walked over and sat right next to her, enjoying the sight before them as she probably was at the moment. He looks over to her, noticing that she was shivering with her legs close to her chest. The beach was cold at night when the wind was blowing, and it was almost dark and she didn't even have her jacket with her. Crazy girl, He thought just as he began removing his blue jacket from him and placed it over Yin's shoulders. She'd flinched, her face heating up and turning different shades of red. "Thanks," she whispers.

"Anytime, _princess_!" He used the nickname he'd given her, receiving a death glare from the girl and he chuckled slightly.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay then."

The two had let the silence continue on between them, none knowing what to say to each other or neither of wanting to talk. For once, Yin was surprised that he didn't try to say anything to her, but just keeping the silence. The last time that they were alone like this he kissed her after confessing. An awkward moment for the both of them, and even more awkward when he wanted a response of some sort. _And if I _AM_ in love with him, I don't know how to tell him... and the last time he said _if_, so he's still not sure yet._

"Yin..." Breaking the silence, he said her name in a sincere way.

Yin turns her head just a tiny bit towards him, seeing that his gaze had never once left the horizon before the. The orange light shining off his eyes and making his skin glow almost. "Is something wrong?" She said to him, using a low, sweet almost tone of voice that she had not used ever. As a child she may have, but it was really awkward for her to use it right now at her age, even with Koji around with her.

Koji shook his head, a small smile plastered on his lips with his eyes locking with hers now. "Nah, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Yin asked, adding to her curiosity.

He didn't say anything to answer her question, but only kept his silence while staring at her. Yin felt her heart pounding like crazy, with her stomach doing flips from his stare watching her. Yin looks away, trying to find something else to look at that didn't involve looking back at him. She could feel his stare piercing through her, and she knew eventually she had to face him. Just trying to hide from the truth, aren't you Yin? Her inner voice questioned her, and she didn't feel like answering back.

"I guess it's my turn to ask if you're alright, huh?" He joked, laughing softly enough that made her blush noticeable.

She nodded her head, keeping eye contact as minimal as possible. The urges as turning to look back at him were starting to nag at her like crazy now.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The sunset."

Yin looks back at the scenery before them, completely forgetting that it was there. Koji was right, it was beautiful. The coloring of the sky, the rippled reflections shining off the waves of the water, resting into night as the moons would soon arrive. When was the last time she had seen a sunset like this?

Her memory replayed back to the Gotsumon village, back at the time when-

Yin blushed again, almost madly when she remembered that scene. That was when she and Koji had almost kissed if she hadn't stopped herself. Great, something else that was embarrassing to her came to her mind today if not the only one. She was really hating how today was going to end with all these flashbacks. "Y-y-yeah, i-it is." Yin stuttered.

Then she gasps silently when she felt his arm go around hers, pulling her closer to him as he laid his head over hers. "Koji, what are you-"

"It's what it looks like." Koji interrupted her.

The next thing Yin felt was his hand grabbing her chin, forcing her to face towards him and then having his lips graze upon hers. The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds when he pulled away from her and witnessed her shock and frightened expression. Obviously the kiss had surprised her completely, but he wasn't really sure of what she was thinking at the moment. His face came closer to hers again, seeing her flinch as he did, and he laid his forehead against hers, doing nothing else but that. "Yin," Koji began by saying her name softly, his eyes closed. "I'm still waiting, waiting for a response of how you feel. You don't need to tell me right now, just when you're ready to me is alright with me.

"So as of today, think of this as the last kiss until you tell me, 'kay?"

Yin nodded, as quiet as she was with her pale features heating red.

Koji smiled at her again, now moving his head away from hers and had his hand messing her hair a bit until she got annoyed enough to smack it away. "Easy there squirt." He said playfully.

Yin had widen her eyes at that nickname, a look of anguish masking her as she remembered her father: He had always called her that, and did the exact same motion with his hand to mess her hair up. _Papa-_ "Don't."

"Don't what?" He questioned, confused.

"Don't... call me that... please. Just don't."

Koji was about to speak again but was interrupted when heard the annoying laughing of a certain someone not that far away on the beach. He sighed, for he knew that Takuya that won that contest. Whenever he won at something, for a weird reason he'd laugh like that sometimes. He didn't know why, but he did. Just like the same goggle head as usual, never gets old... _and still very irritating at times_, Koji thought, sighing roughly. Thinking about it, maybe it was about time that they both started heading back to the others, and what was left of the sun's light had already vanished into the endless sea.

Koji returns back to Yin, who was also startled by Takuya's loud enough laugh. He smiled a bit. Seeing her like that was kind of funny. But that was something he was going to keep for himself for now. He picked himself up from the sand, dusting himself off before lending his hand to Yin. Still smiling at her, he motioned to the beach house with one nudge of his head. "C'mon, don't want them to get suspicious now, do we?" He said playfully.

Yin didn't answer his question, but instead took the offered hand and he helped her up, now starting back towards the rest of the team.

~x~

The guardian of the new warrior... was Duskmon? The false warrior of Darkness was the Dark Protector of that girl? For the strangest reason, Seraphimon didn't find it unlikely, since the girl- this Yin- had held his sister's spirit in her D-Tector. _But I wonder how Cherubimon came to be to finding his spirits. My friend was corrupted by Lucemon when he found Duskmon, changing his spirit as he once- or still may be._ Seraphimon thought.

"Lord Seraphimon, please, we must know more about the legend. There may be something else hidden in the legend than the things that were already hidden away, and it just may involve those children's' lives." Dawnmon pleaded, with the deep sorrow shown in her eyes. Duskmon had kept is silence, knowing his words may be meaningless to Seraphimon.

Seraphimon sighs. "Duskmon, if you are the Dark Protector, then tell me what happened to my friends: Cherubimon and Ophanimon."

"Lord Cherubimon was shot by one of Destructmon's corruption arrows when I tried to protect him from her, he sent me to watch over the girl and keep away the digimon she has corrupted. Ophanimon I have no knowledge of, but it is most likely that Destructmon had sent someone after her." Duskmon had finally spoke, not making any eyes contact whatsoever with Seraphimon.

"You expect Lord Seraphimon to believe in such lies, do you!" Sorcermon shouted. "For all we know you could be working for Destructmon and had given both Cherubimon and Ophanimon to her, and now you are trying to deceive my master with farfetched tales as those to lower his guard and take him as well? You are still the vile monster everyone feared and hated in past, _you cannot be trusted_!"

"Sorcermon! Enough!" Seraphimon silenced his apprentice in a cold, icy tone of his, causing the small wizard type to flinch at his actions.

Seraphimon continues to stare down at Duskmon, sensing no trace of a demonic aura left him. A hu-mon type digimon, his own kin, wanting to make a difference of the sins he had committed. A hu-mon wanting redemption. Just like his sister when she became aware of her own powers, he thought. Twin siblings, both different yet alike in ways, "I assume you're doing all of this for Moonmon, aren't you?" He asks him, finally receiving the hard look in Duskmon's crimson orbs, but not merciless or murderous, but almost-

-almost like hers.

"Yes, I am."

Those were all the words he needed to hear from him, it was now obvious that Duskmon has change for good, and is now on their side. Now this Protector is willing to fight against the Darkness he and Moonmon were created out of, for the girl's safety as well as the others. "Lord Seraphimon?" Came Sorcermon's voice, not sounding like he was questioning him.

Seraphimon stood silent for a couple of seconds, before coming up his next chosen words to the two apprentices. "What is it you want to know?"

~x~

13wolfsbane: Sorry guys, but that was all I could remember from my original chapter. I think it's actually the shortest chapter I had ever done for this story. Well, I gotta go and prepare for finals this week, I've got a LOT of studying to do, including JROTC got something for me to do. Life cannot be that much much harder.. of wait, it can. I also got to have teachers sign recommendation letters for me to get into college over the summer. Life stinks. Well, sorry this chapter was really late, but I'll try to be faster next time. Sorry and see ya!

Yin: Talk about three months late.


	23. Information

Chapter 23: Information

13wolfsbane: I know, I know, I haven't update since last time, but I couldn't find my flash drive anywhere at home (I keep all my stories in there, seriously gotta make a second copy of them). I deeply, DEEPLY apologize for the very long wait (again), and I had some studying to do for recent test in Geometry, Biology, and History. And now I gotta get ready for Battalion Formation for ROTC AND freakin' AIMS (dammit!). Again, deeply sorry! And here is chapter 23, folks! And for just in case it gets confusing, most of these next chapters will most likely be flashbacks until the end at Seraphimon's castle or so on. ACTION!

Yin: That was way too fast. Even for 13.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of this season, nor do I own these songs by Evanescence and some other artists mentioned. That is all!**_

~x~

Koji and Yin had both just walked through the opened entrance of the beach house, only to find everyone staring suspiciously at them, as silent as they were. What was went on while they were gone for who knows how long again, they didn't know. Why they were staring at them like that, didn't know that either. But whatever the reason of their actions was, it was obviously none of their business.

"Okay, so where were you two this time?" J.P broke the silence in the room, keeping his expressions hidden from them.

"Outside, obviously. C'mon J.P, it doesn't take a genius to know that."

"Uh huh, and what else?" J.P proceeded his questions.

Koji stared back at him curiously, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "What else what?"

"Oh come now, Minamoto, we _all_ know that something happened, otherwise Yin wouldn't be wearing your jacket now, so what is it?"

They had forgotten about the jacket he lent her a while ago, it must have somehow escaped their minds at some point when they were walking up back here. "It's the beach, J.P, meaning that it gets cold at night due to all the water surrounding this place." Yin sighed as she answered his question, and hell it was cold at night as it was colder in the morning like winter (Experience). "So for a change in subject for once not involving about me and Koji here, what's going on?"

"We're just starting a singing contest, you guys are joining." Takuya said, making the last part of his sentence sound like it wasn't a question.

"I think we were better off staying outside." Koji muttered regretfully, receiving a silent nod from Yin as she sighed once more. "Fine then, who's going first?"

"I am, of course!" Takuya shouted gleefully, revealing that toothy smile of his as always while adjusting his goggles on his hat.

_I had to ask._ Koji thought.

Not feeling about instigating a fight or anything, the two warriors only sighed of annoyance and gave in to their little plan they had out. But hell, this was going to be an ear full for about the rest of the evening. Especially since it was Takuya that was going first.

Before anything had started, with the rest of the gang yammering about the songs they were doing and who the judges were going to be, a very small throbbing was felt in Yin's head; the irritating feeling as if someone were pinching at her brain or something. _Perfect timing for a headache, huh Yin?_ Yin thought sarcastically to herself, bringing her hand to her forehead as she winced slightly in the pain.

"You okay?" She heard Koji questioned, sounding concern just as it showed in his features.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small headache is all, nothing major." Yin replied, reassuring him to not worry over something so small.

"Well, if you say so."

And with just said, they decided to leave it alone and be prepared for the worst to come: Takuya singing. _And it just might make this headache even worse._

~x~

"What is it that you want to know?" Seraphimon questioned.

Duskmon and Dawnmon were surprised that Seraphimon was willing to give them any information that was needed, but out the both of them, Sorcermon was the most surprised and confused of his recent response. Surely, Seraphimon must know of what he was doing, to even give trust in such a corrupted digimon as Duskmon. _If he tries anything..._

"Thank you, Lord Seraphimon," Dawnmon said, smiling out of appreciation and relief.

Seraphimon glanced around the giant doors of the castle, sensing presences of other digimon besides them there: corrupted, twisted and evil, almost no soul of a dark aura surrounding them. Seraphimon glanced back the three apprentices before, motion them to enter the castle. "Whatever is needed to be spoken of will be inside, nothing is to be said outside where other ears can witness this conversation." Seraphimon as he walked further into the castle.

The three human type digimon followed Seraphimon, with Sorcermon being last to secure the doors when he just felt the presences of watching eyes piercing through him. _I presume they were being followed by Destructmon's minions. Great, as if Duskmon wasn't bad enough._ Sorcermon thought as he quickly shut and bolted the door closed, soon to be rejoined with the others in the room where the newly spirits were found.

"You may ask your questions now as you wish, we are away from wandering ears." Seraphimon said.

Dawnmon was the first to speak. "We need to anything that you have about the legend regarding the warriors, including other digimon such as the Hollowmon."

"The Hollowmon?" Seraphimon repeated the name of the dark, digimon servants to Destructmon.

"The Hollowmon are just a myth," Retorted Sorcermon. "There was no proof that they _ever_ existed!"

Duskmon stepped forward, Sorcermon flinching violently and readied his wand to attack him. Duskmon hadn't brought out his blades surprisingly, just stepping forward and giving off the most darkest glare any of them had ever seen. "I assure you, little wizard, they are not a _'myth'_ as you say. They are most definitely alive and obeying every one of Destructmon's whim.

"The Hollowmon were never mentioned in the legend, just as my younger sibling wasn't, and because of that, there may be more that was left out of that legend than any of us had ever imagined." Duskmon then stepped back, looking over the fairly large room they were all hidden in. There was a distinct presence lingering in this very room, one that was he was very familiar and at ease to; one that had always calmed him when he needed it. _Moonmon..._ The image of his younger twin flash through his mind briefly.

Seraphimon was skeptic to something Duskmon had just mentioned. The Hollowmon, Duskmon's sister, that girl... "I am afraid I know nothing more than you do, Duskmon."

"Anything you have about the legend will do." Dawnmon quickly said.

Seraphimon shook his head at Ophanimon's apprentice, "all I know is the legend itself and the Eclipse spirits, I was unaware of the Hollowmon actually being true."

"Lord Seraphimon," Dawnmon muttered silently, her features changing from urgency to a gloomy despair- hope being vanquished as fire by strong blowing gust of wind. Disappointment filled her greatly, with sadness taking their toll as tears tried their best to free themselves from her blurry eyes. _Ophanimon..._

"What did you mean by 'younger sibling', Duskmon?" Sorcermon's question had quickly gained his attention once again, the cold hard stare of his piercing through the skin of the wizard-type digimon. He felt the fear welling up inside of him, but he did his best to conceal that fear into a straight face of anger and hate, bravery and strength; proving that he would not be intimidated by the likes of _HIM_. "Just now, you said something about a younger sibling of yours, how can a digimon that was created purely out of darkness and schemes of Cherubimon be able to have a sibling."

"Duskmon wasn't created by Cherubimon, Sorcermon," Seraphimon told his young apprentice, receiving wide eyes filled with questioning confusion. Seraphimon averted his gaze towards the false warrior of Darkness, thought to have been his old friends' creation until the realization kicked in from his sudden reappearance. Duskmon, a true being to be called a digimon- a hu-mon to be specific- to have a relation towards the warrior of Eclipse, his younger sister of beast data. That relationship was the only thing he didn't quite understand about them. He'd ponder and ponder on that thought for some time now, of someone being so pure to be family connected to someone that had committed such horrible crimes.

"But I thought he was-" Sorcermon began before being interrupted by Duskmon.

"Lord Cherubimon only created what everyone saw and thought of as a monster. My sister and I were originally found by him during the war in the Continent of Darkness. My- _our_ original home before every realizing this world, the outside world."

Sorcermon glared suspiciously at him, tightening his grip on his wand. "I don't understand what the hell you're talking about, nor do I give a damn of what you say! And I must say, this sister of yours must be just as insane as you to b-"

Sorcermon had been cut off from finishing his sentence by Duskmon, who had revealed his blood red blades and thrusts both towards the small digimon. But Sorcermon, not blinded by anger as Duskmon was at the moment, was much faster than he, bringing forth his wand (or staff) and bright blue light appeared.

~x~

_"Brother!"_

_Shademon looks up ahead from him, through the invisible wind and white flower petals floating along with it, he saw Lunarmon smiling ans waving at him, as cheerful as she looked. Shademon couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, at how innocent and fragile she was, if not sometimes timid. His only little sister for once in a land where it wasn't all consumed in darkness, where the light had finally reached them._

_It was a peaceful area filled with white flowers that they were in; nothing there but them, the white endless field and the bright blue sky just above them._

_Lunarmon called out to him again. "Brother!"_

_He had never seen her seems so happy before, was it because they left the Continent of Darkness behind to live with other digimon in the outside world? Or was it just because he was here with her? Shademon began to think, and it didn't really matter the reason why she was so much happier now, what mattered was that she was just happy. It was all that he wished for her ever since they'd came here together. It was really... nice._

_The wind had picked up only slightly, causing a bunch of white petals to flow in the air-_

_-and his smile with that safe feeling inside of him soon faded away into fear and uneasiness, eyes widening with cold sweat dribbling down his neck. The sky turned black with clouds as red, bits of the air into grayish black smoke and ash, and the white petals into small sparks of the glowing flames burning the field. Digi-eggs also scattered across the flaming plain, while other digimon were being deleted into nothingness. What was this? Was this a massacre? What was going on here?_

Where was she?

Lunarmon!

_Shademon dashed through the burning field, quickly grabbing his twin red long swords as he was ready for battle. He looked almost at every direction as he ran, seeing nothing but flames, smoke, and disintegrating digimons. _Please let her be safe, please let her be safe, PLEASE-

_He stops, breathing fast in and out, with wide red orbs witnessing what he had never imagined happening ever. Before his own eyes he saw her standing there, standing with her back turned as if nothing had happened and a claymore held in her right hand. His heart beating fast, the sensation of fear rising as he didn't want to believe what was before him, of what might have happened just by looking at her. "Lunarmon?" He says questioning as he was confused, the fear dwelling inside of himself._

_Seeing her twitch, he watches her slowly turning towards him, with silver eyes shining like a blade and a stream of tears falling down at both sides of her face. "Bro... ther?"_

~x~

Duskmon cried out in pain, his dragon head hands to the glistening ground, his eyes shut tight together.

"Stop it!" Dawnmon cried out pleading, worried of what he was doing to Duskmon. "You're hurting him!"

"Something like him can't possibly feel pain, he was created not to feel any sort of emotion at all! Cherubimon created him to be the perfect killing machine, absolute obedient to his master without questions and emotions to stop him!

"He's a monster after what he's done to other digimon! And you honestly take him seriously as to think he's finally taken sides with the Legendary Warriors? You'd have to be sick in the head or blind enough to believe his lies! He's still a subject of Cherubimon, therefore connecting him with Destructmon! He has to be vanquished!" Sorcermon snapped at Dawnmon, continuing his torture with Duskmon kneeling before him. Deep inside, seeing the once notorious killer of all in the Digital World falling to his knees like this, he felt proud.

Proud to be the one to be able to make him do that. _But these images, what are..._

"ARGH!" Duskmon cried out again.

"Sorcermon! Please, please stop it!" Dawnmon pleaded to him once more. "Can't you see he's in pain? Stop it!"

The wizard type digimon ignored her crying protests, concentrating on this monster.

"SORCERMON!"

"What the hell is this! What am I seeing!" Instead of using a shielding spell, Sorcermon had used a memory spell that (kind of similar to Sunmon's powers) allowed him to see into others memories. But why would _he_ have memories such as these? _I need to know! I need to know now!_

"ARGH!"

~x~

_Duskmon stood over the edge of the cliff in the field he was once at as a Rookie digimon. The field was still the same, but the haunting memories of that day still burned ferociously in his mind. How long ago was it when it happened? When she and he both had awakened to discover the meaning of their powers? Their abilities, their relation, their oppositions, everything that had connected them as siblings if not by elements._

_He shudders at the memory of the sight, of how he'd seen his younger twin wielding the sword in small hands, tears shedding for the first time from her blade colored eyes, and the frightened look on her face. She was so scared and confused, terrified of the realization of what she had done away with. That day, that very day she had ever in her deleted digimon. The first taste of destruction._

_Her first kills._

_Duskmon still finds himself wondering what had happened that day, of how she had come to killing digimon like she had craved it, yearning for the pleasure of doing away with those she felt were useless-_

-"Bro... ther?"-

-"Lunarmon... what is this? What did you do?"-

_He remembered how she had looked so confused when gazing upon her owns hands, seeing the clutched claymore for the first time of holding it. He'd seen how wide her blade colored orbs grew with fear, anguish, saddening to clutch at his heart to see her make such an expression. She was scared._ -"What did I...? Brother! What did I do!"-

~x~

Okay, what the hell was going on right now?

_**If I had a time machine,**_

_**I'd be...**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

_**Music is my time machine,**_

_**So call me...**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

_**Cinderella Man**_

This singing contest thing Takuya had come up with was going on for far too long now, and this song that J.P was doing was really- WOW! Neither one of the warriors knew that their Warrior of Thunder could rap an Eminem song like that, almost perfectly if it weren't for his own voice. J.P had hit almost the best notes in the song, and he had help from Takuya being the beat box for him, though he did self censor some parts due the youngest member on the team being present (meaning Tommy).

But other than that, he was good!

J.P just finished his song with a dramatic ending high note and gave out a bow with Takuya as the others had just stared flabbergasted at them both. Silence filling the empty void soon disrupted with the Toucanmon cheering and applauding and Neemon doing... something Neemon-ish.

"No offense J.P, but when the hell did you learn how to rap?" Koichi was bold enough to ask his chubby friend.

J.P turned to the older twin, hands tucked in his pockets with a wide smile plastered on his face. "Why, my good friend, Koichi, by listening to tons of Eminem songs and actually taking the time to try. You didn't think all I did was magic tricks, did ya guys?"

"Yes." Everyone nodded in unison.

J.P sighed, "I guess that was expected. Well, since Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy and I already went, that just leaves Koichi, Koji and Yin to sing. So who's going first, you three?"

Neither of the three left ones answered that question, staying silent and a bit embarrassed to even go up. Though Yin was the singer in the group, she had preferred not to sing all or most of the time while in this world, even a girl had to get a break from singing, right? _And let's not forget about this stupid headache_, Yin groaned.

"Okay," J.P began. "I guess we're just gonna have to pick then. Group, huddle up"

Just as J.P had said, the ones that already sang bundled in a small group whispering to each other so the other three couldn't hear them. The four turned back to the three with sneaky grins marked on their faces, the hairs on the back of each of their necks rising. "Okay it is decided: Koichi is next, then Koji, and Yin." J.P did another dramatic pose as he points at the older twin, already saying the order as he only did just seconds ago. "So go on, Koichi, and show us what you've got!" (Okay, hyper much?) "Shut up, 13."

Koichi sighed, he'd seen this coming one way or another- okay he didn't, but he had a hunch about this. _And I thought Frontier Idol was a mistake._ "Fine, I guess it's okay."

So the older twin took the stage (so to speak), making sure he'd grabbed everyone's attention and inhaled before thinking of the correct lyrics of the song he'd chosen. Takuya did Hero by Nickleback, Zoe with Sober by Pink, Tommy doing some song he didn't recognize- was it a digimon or another anime theme?- and J.P just finished his Cinderella Man by Eminem. So what did that leave him? Oh well, he'd hoped this song worked.

_**Beyond the boundaries of your cities' lights**_

_**Stand the heroes**_

_**Waiting for your cries**_

_**So many times**_

_**You did not bring this on yourself**_

_**When the moment finally comes**_

_**I'll be there to help**_

If they were shocked about J.P rapping, they were all definitely shocked hearing Koichi singing. This was probably the first time they'd heard him sing (besides Frontier Idol, that was a total failure), and he was actually good. Now wondering, did the younger twin sing as good as him?

_**And on that day**_

_**When you need your brothers and sisters**_

_**To care**_

_**I'll be right here**_

_**Citizens Soldiers**_

_**Holding the light for the ones**_

_**That we guide from the**_

_**Dark of despair**_

_**Standing on guard**_

_**For the ones that we've sheltered**_

_**We'll always be ready**_

_**Because we will always be there**_

And with that, he finished, leaving mostly everyone with their mouths agape and Neemon doing... something more or less Neemon-ish again. "I take as my cue to sit down then." Koichi said as he walked back towards his seat next to his brother, who was less shocked as the others were. "Koichi when did you learn how to sing?" Takuya questioned, mouth still opened to let a fly(mon) enter in.

Koichi shrugged. "It comes to me, I guess. But I think Koji is better than me at that kind of stuff." Now he could've sworn he'd heard Koji muttering something under his breath, probably curse words or something negative about himself again.

"And since you've just finished, Koichi, that means Koji can go up now." Zoe pointed out gleefully. She was the most excited to him actually sing.

Koji groaned, his arms folded across his chest with his gaze fixed on outside at the blackening sky. He really hated this right now. He stayed like this for a short minute or two until he got agitated by feelings eyes watching him now, making him feel really uncomfortable at the moment. _Sure, put the spot light me now, son of a-_ "I'm not goin' up there." Koji simply said.

"Yes you are." Takuya replied back to him.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not, and unless you have a guitar with you guys, I ain't going up there." He said irritatingly. Good thing he'd thought about the guitar, there'd be no way that anyone would actually have one on them-

-until one of the Toucanmon wearing an apron came up providing him one. "You were saying?" It said, it's large eyes glinting with success (for a strange reason).

_Dammit!_ Might as well go up now, since the bird-type digimon had actually went through the trouble (if he did) to find the instrument for him. Reluctantly, he took the guitar, muttering curses low enough for no one to hear. Okay, so it was now his turn, and already a freaking song had come to mind that he could do with the guitar. He was really going to hate this now for the rest of his life, but he had to.

Koji began to strum the instrument before actually beginning with words.

_**I wanted you to know**_

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and**_

_**Steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph**_

_**And I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and**_

_**Steal your pain**_

Just as they all had expected, he did sing almost like his brother. The lone wolf of the entire team actually had a voice, and damn was he pretty good at the guitar. Yin had didn't expect this at all from him, never hearing his voice like it was right now. His voice was, she couldn't explain it, but somehow it struck a cord in her heart as she listened to the words, these lyrics. Wait, this was a duet song, he couldn't do the other verse by himself, could he?

Yin stood, only Bokomon and Tommy being the ones to have notice this as she walked silently over the opened area and leaned her back against a straight board. She'd listened the gentle strums and his voice mixed together, clearly thinking of the next lyrics for this song.

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here**_

_**Anymore...**_

Just when Koji was about the sing that part, Yin had beat him to it, catching him and the others off guard.

_**The worst is over now**_

_**And we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high and**_

_**Steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and**_

_**Steal your pain**_

_**'Cause I'm broken**_

_**When I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like**_

_**I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken**_

_**When I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away...**_

~x~

It was kind of weird having Yin singing with him for this song, he had least expected she would be doing this. Her voice was compelling when she sang softly to this tune, with her eyes closed and making his heart flutter so. Even when the song had come to its ending point, her voice was still compelling as it faded away into silence until he nothing but the others cheering.

Koji had seen her opening her eyes, revealing the blue sapphire coloring of them when they'd widened. She fell to her knees with her hands clutched to her head, making whimpering sounds as her ebony hair fell over her face.

Concern filling him, Koji sets the guitar down to the side and runs to her, his hands falling on her shoulders. "Yin, what's wrong!" He questions her. "Yin!"

"What happened?" He heard Takuya's voice.

"Is she alright?" Zoe's voice came next.

"Koji, what's wrong with her?" The Koichi, bending down next to him.

Koji shook his head frantically. "I don't know. I don't know."

Her blue orbs shot at him, frightened and in pain, she literally jumps at him with arms around his neck. "Get down!" She screams.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, to question Yin's actions just now, there was a huge gush of water crashing into the hut and everyone in it. The strong flow had almost grabbed at everyone to pull them through the inner currents. The strong flows had soon quickly ended before either one of the warriors and digimon had lost their breath; spitting and coughing out fresh salty water and all drenched in soaking ocean water.

Everyone was all bunched up at one side of the now wet hut, checking one another to see if they were all there. Takuya had held onto Zoe with Koichi next to him, J.P with Tommy and the Toucanmon, Koji with Yin, and Bokomon with Neemon. "Everyone alive?" Takuya said, slowly rising his head upward. Groans were received as his answer.

There was a laugh coming from just ahead them.

They shot their head ups, and saw the Warrior of Water standing girlishly at the entrance opening. "Hi there, Sugah pies!" She said with her Southern accent, grinning deviously at each of them. "Guess what, we're gonna have a li'l fun! So get ready an' to hand over your spirits!"

~x~

To Be Continued...

Just kidding, but I will try to update quicker than last time! I won't promise when or how fast, but I will try! Gomen Nasai!


	24. Information Part 2

Chapter 24: Information Part 2

13wolfsbane: Wattap! 13 here reporting the twenty-fourth chapter of DF: EG! WOOT! In this chapter is probably where things will take its course throughout the story until a good (or bad) climate will come up for this. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I had to focus on my art class and finish this painting I was doing. Gomen nasai! And please forgive me if it gets confusing in some parts. ACTION!

Yin: Will you stop that!

~x~

"Great!" Said Yin unecstatically, frowning with a heated glare that burn through anything. "It's the hill-billy Warrior of Water, is there anything more worse than that?"

Ranamon began to fume at Yin's sarcastic remark, getting the better at herself as she growled at Yin. "Watch, sweetie! I don't think you'll like me when I'm angry."

Today was suppose to be a vacation for the warriors just for once without having to result to any fighting or sort of violence, and later on at night Ranamon had to show up. Well, at least everyone kept their D-Tectors with them for just in case. Ranamon walked inside with her hands at her hips, swaying to both side as if she was doing a run on the cat walk. A smirk played out on her blue colored lips, with bright red eyes watching them intently. "Well, kiddies, I believe it's time ta give me what I've came for an' hand over your spirits. I'll make 'em a li'l gift ta Lady Destructmon along with your data."

"Dream on, fish girl." Yin muttered, her glare never ceasing.

"Ya got a problem with that, _squirt_?"

Anger flared in Yin's eyes, her teeth gritting hard and fists balling up hard enough for her nails to dig into the skin. She ignored the pain, with a sudden small dribble of blood falling to her knuckles. Yin stands, her blue orbs making contact with Ranamon's, her fists recoiling as one hand slipped out the D-Tector which belonged to her. "Don't you dare use that nickname." She hissed at her.

Ranamon's smirk had grew wider of satisfaction, knowing exactly what she was doing. "What's the matter, sugah? The name bring back some memories o' yer past or somethin'? About your dear papa?"

"_Shut up..._"

Koji had seen how tense Yin had now become, so full of anger when Ranamon said that nickname- he'd called her that only hours ago outside, and seen how she'd reacted to that: Hurt, slight anguish, depressed. But this, this was anger mixed with malice, hatred, and rage, almost like she was about to burst with those emotions. Something wasn't right here, something was amiss. Something-

"That's right, ain't it?" Ranamon began again. "Your daddy used to call ya that, huh? When he was still livin' an' all? Such a shame he had saw ya that day when it all happened, an' began this li'l miserable fate here."

Was Ranamon testing her? To see what would happen if she got on her bad side?

A ring of data flowed over Yin's hand, determination showing brightly as the moons. She'd then connected the glowing ring to her D-Tector to scan it and evolve. "I said shut up already! Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

By then Yin had already spirit evolved to Sunmon and charged at Ranamon when the encasing of bright blue data just about vanished. Her staff was gripped in her gloved hands, she aimed it at the enemy warrior and intended to take her out with only one swing, but she had dodged it. Ranamon landed to Sunmon's left and taunted at her. Sunmon threw her staff at the warrior, expecting for her to dodge again.

And she did, the end of the staff crashing into the wooden flooring and Ranamon just laughing with glee and taunts. Just inches from landing, Sunmon managed a somersault kick in her face and had her flying outside. It was too dark to notice, but she could have sworn she'd seen Ranamon spitting out a large amount of sand from her mouth. Man, if she was able to laugh, she'd be doing it right now. Sunmon, already taking her staff from the floor and began to march towards her enemy, felt a firm hand grab her arm. She looks, Lobomon and the others already in their hu-mon and beast battle spirits. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lobomon questions her.

"Pay back, what's it look like? Now let go!" Sunmon demanded as she yank her arm from him, ignoring his calls and proceeded walking on towards Ranamon.

Ranamon stayed on the sandy floor spitting the sand out, unaware of Sunmon's presence until she saw her shadow overlapping with the darkness of the night. Ranamon looks up to her with a solemn expression; no giddiness, no smirk, nothing. Sunmon had risen her staff, scowling at the water warrior with anger flaring in her aqua blue eyes. "Anything else you would like to say, water girl?"

The Ranamon smirked, her red orbs full of evil and tricks being unraveled. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"What?" Her question caught her off guard.

"You heard me sugah! You're a total idiot!" Ranamon laughed almost hysterically. "First of all you turn into Sunmon, who isn't even at her strongest during the night because her attribute is of the sun. Second, you charged into battle blindly out of anger.

"Thirdly, and finally, never misjudge the warrior of water on the beach. And here is the reason why, ya li'l brat!"

~x~

-"What did I do...? Brother! What did I do!"-

_He remembered her small cries, that frightened look on her pale face for the first time appearing since they came to the outside world. Had it all been worth coming from the Dark Continent to the outside of the Digital World? The Continent of Darkness may have been lonely for his sister, but it was certainly a lot safer there than it was here for the both of them. But he was so sure of himself that coming to this place on the beast side of the war was the right thing to do for her well being; someone as pure as her wasn't meant to live in a place where night never ended, everything always gloomy and depressing-_

-but she somehow made the best of that place on her own. Always smiling and laughing, playing her own little games, never bothered by the darkness at all-

_-and that was another proof of her existence of being created from darkness itself like him. They were both created from darkness, so it only made sense that they dark blackness never to bother them, never to scare them. The darkness gave them comfort, securing their own safety. But that was gone now. Since coming here with Cherubimon made everything different for them. There would be day, and then night, and then day once again. The atmosphere was way different from the Dark Continent's, and the war made them both nervous._

_The war. That's right, the war was another thing that had frightened her so much. His younger twin hated fighting, she had no weapons and had never learned anything to defend herself, not even her abilities did she use. He was always there to protect her, even before he promised to always be her protector. He vowed on it with his very life._

_It was only until later on after that day their true powers were revealed that she began training with him in battle: learning the ways of the sword, archery, spiritual abilities, everything that may be useful in battle she learned. She had became a fighter to defend herself, she was stronger than she was once, but still her thoughts wavered. When she was on the battlefield, she would tend to hesitate to take another's life. Every night she'd cry for lost ones, cry until no more tears came out, crying herself to sleep. She still hated the war, and yet she still joined to protect those of need, keeping her kind safe from the danger that was bestowed onto them. Along with the long hated grudge of the war came the deepening hatred for human type digimon. She hated them more than anything else. She hated all of the human types._

_All except one._

Me.

_Of course she was her brother, she would never hate him that way she hates all other hu-mon digimon. She grew up with him, fought side by side with him, healed his injuries, and even thought the beast types were against him being on their side, she'd always protest against all of them. There were a couple of times when she said she'd leave if he was forced to leave, and only until a certain time when they accepted him when they found that he could be useful in the war. She always took his side in an argument, she always stood by him during bad times, and he was always there for her when she needed him. They were always there for each other._

_"Brother?"_

_Duskmon peers over her black armored shoulder, red crimson orbs locking with silver orbs. She smiled gently at him as she approached him, her wings furled back and her lavender colored hair slightly swaying with the blowing wind. "Is anything wrong? You seem a bit tense."_

_He shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."_

_"I know you're lying." She said, laughing silently. "You keep forgetting about my spiritual ability to sense one's aura energy, and beside us being twins, I know when something is wrong. You can tell me."_

_Duskmon looks back at the sky, clouds evading one another in the brightly blue sky. Most of the times, he preferred the sky in the Dark Continent over this one, it was always too bright for him. So irritating. He breathed a sigh, closing his eyes and began to recall. "I thinking about the time we were still Rookies, when we were here last."_

_"The time I massacred digimon of both sides of the war." She said, recalling bits of the memory as he was._

_"You never saw so much carnage before in your life until that had happened. When you had awakened your celestial powers."_

_"I still cry over that day, you know. Even though most of what I've done is a complete blurr, but the cries- the pain, I can still feel the scar embedded deeply into my heart of those lives I took in my own hands."_

_Duskmon stares at his younger twin, seeing the water tearing in her eyes and her fists clutching into hard fists. In a matter of minutes they had to go get ready for the war, the very war she was so reluctant to avoid until now. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

_She looks at him in slight confusion, quickly wiping the unshed tears from her eyes and loosening her hands again. "If you mean by the war, I am sure of it. More sure than I ever have before."_

_"Even though it brings back troubling memories?"_

_Her expressions showed fear and anguish, but she tried to hide them the best she could from her brother. "Yes, if there is no other way of handling those vile murderers, then so be it. I don't care what is to come my way, as long as everyone is safe from harm, I don't care what happens to me."_

_"And I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Surprised by his words and the determined emotion that was held in them, she smiles, her hurtful eyes warm and kind as they should be. Not filled with sad emotions and tears, or of hate. "I will always trust you as my own guardian, my protective brother, Duskmon."_

_"And you will always be my little sister, Moonmon."_

~x~

What the hell were these memories? Why of the Eclipse Warrior Moonmon and Duskmon? She was the sibling lord Seraphimon and Duskmon had been talking about?

"Get out of my head!" Came Duskmon's weaken and angered voice, trying to form a glare up at Sorcermon, who had him in so much pain. "GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD, DAMMIT!"

Why hadn't lord Seraphimon stop him by now? Dawnmon had tried pulling him away or at least tried to cut off the spell he casted, but Seraphimon, he did nothing. He just stood where he was watching in silent. He uttered not a word, he made no movement at all. What could he possibly be thinking?

_Is he letting me see into his memories for a purpose? What does he want me to see? What I am looking for- AUGH!_

More memories of his past? Wait, this memory, this particular one... something was different about it. Something...

~x~

_Duskmon had seen Lobomon pushed back hard to the rocky wall, hearing him wincing in great pain that was inflicted onto him just moments before. He was badly beaten, with deep wounds, scratched up armor, and his own aura was just about weakened._

_He was also in the same state as he was, only not as much pulped up, and he still had the strength to stand and move around._

_But Duskmon didn't have the strength or the heart to fight. Not her._

_"Lobomon!" He shouts, staggering over to the human type warrior._

_Lobomon glances at the dark half celestial, still wincing in the pain. Breathing hard, his arm balancing himself from falling to the ground against the stone wall. "Duskmon..." When he spoke, it was weak and rough, as if he had lost a battle. And in a way, they may have. "How could this have happened? Why did it happen to her?"_

_Duskmon didn't know why it was happening to her... whatever it was that changed her to become this violent, this destructive, this crazed and satisfied in hurting others... It was just like that day, when she went on a blind terrible rampage on helpless digimon. Was the past somehow rewinding for her? Her past actions catching up to her as she became more of a warrior than she was as a helpless Rookie? Was she going to commit that deed again? _No, no this can't be! Not again! Not after so long!

_"Why is it only happening to Moonmon...? Why...?"_

_Duskmon shook his head, unable to meet the warrior's eyes and stared straight into his crimson blades. "It's one of the many tragedies of having powers of a celestial, and being manipulated by Lucemon only made things worse."_

_"Lucemon... that bastard!"_

_Duskmon knew that tone in his voice, such malice and rage, coming to mixture of hate. He knew he regretted ever having that so called celestial ever coming to end the war, just Duskmon had regretted ever having his sister join the war._

_There was a laugh, a laugh he had came to accustom with for just moments of her change. Once sounding sweet and kind and gentle, now held sinister evil and a sense to kill. The recent image of her newly transformed self came to mind, with her murdering crazed blade colored eyes, her gentle smile turn to an evil smirk, her wielding the very claymore the first came to her as a Rookie. Black stained wings unfurled before them, and they immediately knew that she had found them._

_"Hello brother..., Lobomon..."_

_"Moonmon...!"_

_"You must stop this! You can't let history repeat what you've committed before!"_

_She only smiled and giggled, there was no mercy in her voice. No more. "Time to die."_

~x~

_Oh crap...!_ When Ranamon said to never misjudge the warrior of water, meaning herself, she sure wasn't kidding at all. Under the the three moon's light, Sunmon stared at the beast spirit of the warrior of water, completely baffled by her appearance. _I don't think "baffled" is the right word for her._

What Sunmon was staring was bigger than her, taking the form of half a woman and half of a giant squid with probably eight or ten tentacles all around, with some kind of helmet on her head with purple hair streaming from it. She still had that blue-ish green (I think) skin color, with red eyes still, and had on way too much make up on her long face. Sunmon wasn't sure what to think of this- this-

-monstrosity!

_Now that is the perfect word for her._ Yin thought, feeling of being sickened by her beast spirit before her.

"What do ya think o' me now, sugah?" Calmaramon said in a horsed tone of voice, her Southern accent hadn't changed a bit at all. "I have to say that I'm much prettier than you now, huh? I don't think your beast spirit can compare ta mine!" And with that said, she laughed haughtily to herself, quite pleased with- _oh hell, if she was pleased with how she looked now, then something is wrong with her!_

"You're right, I compare to _that_." Sunmon mutter under her breath, not sure on what to think of anymore due to her.

"You admittin' defeat, honey?"

"Hell no! I'm just saying that I can't compare to being anything more uglier than you are now!" Sunmon shouted.

And suddenly Sunmon found herself thrown against the shack in full force, head first before her whole body followed. She bit down on her lower lip too hard, tasting the salty bitterness of the blood in her mouth. As she fell numbly to the sandy ground, hearing Calmaramon's roughly distorted laugh (that's how it sounds to me at least), and at the corner of her eyes Lobomon leaned over her, helping her up. She winced in the newly pain just by moving only a little bit. "What the hell...?" Was all she muttered.

"That's Calmaramon, very nasty and very strong, which is what I was trying to warn you about earlier. Yin, you can't just go rushing into things like that, otherwise you'll get hurt."

"Too late for that."

"Yin, you have to switch evolutions now if you want to fight, Sunmon isn't strong enough against Calmaramon."

Sunmon looks before her, witnessing the other warriors battling the warrior of water in their beast battle spirits. "So the beast spirits are stronger than regular battle spirits. Should've known." She saw Lobomon bringing out his black and blue D-Tector; his, Takuya's and her's were the only ones that looked identical, different from the others. She knew what he was indicating at, but she felt frightened of herself if she did slide evolved. She's only turned into Moonmon twice so far, and the second time was unexpected, but she never had any full control of herself because of Moonmon herself. She always had control of her mind and body, and Yin would always be in some kind of state of slumber, where and when she is totally unaware of her movements, her actions.

It scared her to the bone at how she is unable to control her own beast battle spirit. She couldn't tame it, it was always out of her own control. It scared her to know just how weak her self consciousness and being was, how incapable she was in handling it.

Then she felt Lobomon grab her hand, catching her off guard when she flinched at his touch. He was staring at her with such concern, a look he had been giving her most often now that they were close. "Yin," He began. "You won't lose control of yourself. I promise if that happens again, I'll try to bring you back my self."

He was reading her like a book, another thing that had frightened her was when someone knew exactly what she was thinking about. Making her feel more weak than she ever had, but he had confidence in her, she felt it. If he actually had believed in her, there was no need to worry, right? She nodded at him, looking as stern when she brought out the black and white device. _Here goes nothing!_ "Execute! Slide Evolution!"

Both warriors were encased in countless amount of rings of data, their own form changing within the cocoon. The data dispersed and revealed the two beast forms of the warriors, with claws and knife-like fangs bared and wings unfurling.

"Takuya said he and the others would distract Calmaramon as long as they could, so I guess we should go relieve them now, huh?" KendoGarurumon said.

Moonmon nodded as a responses, plucking a single feather and waited until it fully transformed into her trademark claymore. She had complete control now, not the beast, now Yin would be able to fight knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I'll give Zephyrmon a hand, you just do as you see fit, pretty boy."

"There's the Yin I know." He laughed it off, then returning to being serious. "Okay, on the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

KendoGarurumon and Moonmon both charged in unison towards their enemy, Moonmon taking the sky in a swift jump and KendoGarurumon the ground. Taking the enemy by surprise, Yin didn't think that this was the accurate saying for whatever plan this was, but it was something like that, wasn't it? After seeing BurningGreymon taking a strike from Calmaramon's tentacle's, KendoGarurumon had already fired one of his light attacks at the enemy beast.

Moonmon glided next to Zephyrmon in the air, trying to find any sort of a weak point they might be able to find with others attack her at once. So far, there was nothing, but still. "Is there anything else that I need to know about that squid?" Moonmon said, still disgusted by Calmaramon's appearance.

"If not the tentacles, watch out for her _Acid Ink_ attack, burns like hell." Zephyrmon said through her mask, raising her claws for an attack.

Moonmon looked at Zephyrmon in disbelief, dumbfounded by what she said. "Just how many acid-like attacks does she have, anyway?"

"About two, three or so. Ready to attack, Yin?"

She nodded, a determination masking her facial expressions, and gripped her claymore in her hand. This was the first time she actually had control of her beast spirit, and she still seemed scared, but it wasn't as different as being Sunmon. Beast battle spirits were strong that the regular ones, but they were just as easy to figure out. Zephyrmon had dove down first with her Plasma Pods attack, with Calmaramon whipping one of her long tentacles and threw her to the ground. Moonmon followed in, her claymore ready, and the words of her attacks flowed through her mind like crazy. She already knew them, and with Calmaramon getting set to strike at her next, Moonmon had to be the first to strike before she did.

Dodging one of the large extended tentacle aiming for her, Moonmon glides herself towards straight on to Calmaramon, the moon's own lights dancing on the edges of her blade. "New Moon Slash!" Cried Moonmon, after swinging her glowing claymore across Calmaramon. She listens to her high shrills, before watching as data encased her all around and returned to her human battle spirit form.

Ranamon was kneeling on the ground, grasping the sands in her hands with a few scratches on her body. She was glaring up at Moonmon, ignoring the others that surrounded her on the surface.

She was smirking at her.

~x~

Yin: 'The hell?

13wolfsbane: Sorry, decided to end it there for the chapter.

Yin: Why the heck did you end it like that?

13wolfsbane: For these reasons. 1) I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. 2) I thought it's make a good cliffhanger or something of other. 3) I'm lazy. 4) I got myself hooked on _Higurashi_ so I couldn't find time to finish it even if I could think of more stuff. And 5) I was thinking of putting a small chapter preview at the end to make it even.

Yin: Huh?

13wolfsbane: Well, here is the chapter preview.

~x~

The images went through her mind like a flash of lightning, continuously replaying scenes she had either forgotten or wished never to remember again. Scenes of grief, unhappiness, all lament, so painful. She wished she could never see them again, she wanted so much to block them out for good.

Each one brought a pang to her heart strings, her hands clutched to her head, keeping it together as if it were to burst open and a barrage of these memories spilling out. Why was this happening to her?

A few memories caught her attention, and the sounds of the rubber tires screeching against the black pavement scratching in her ears, that familiar thud sound and the sight of blood. With eyes wide, and teeth gritting hard against each other, she removes her hands from her heads and stares at them, half expecting fragments of her skull to fall into place of her palms. Nothing was in her hands, nothing but the bright redness and bitter scent of blood on them. Her eyes wandered above her hands, and what grabbed at her senses put her in great shock, so much that she screamed as she fell to her knees with the salty downpour of tears shedding. She was there, she was there again at that very scene.

And so was _he_.

~x~

13wolfsbane: I'll leave it at that for now.

Yin: WHAT THE HELL!

13wolfsbane: I gotta be going now, I need to get ready for finals and _cadet challenge_ for tomorrow. I won't promise how soon the next chapter will come out, but I will try as soon as possible. Like I said, I won't make any promises. Well, that's all for now, and again, sorry for getting this out late again. Bye!

Yin: I hate 13.

13wolfsbane: Who doesn't?

Yin: What the-?


	25. Trust And Deceive

Chapter 25: Trust And Deceive

13wolfsbane: Hey guys! 13 here reporting for duty here on FanFic! Wow! I'm finally on chapter 25... This story is getting long!

Yin: How long is it suppose to take to finish?

13wolfsbane: That's for _you_ to find out and for _me_ to find out.

Yin: What?

13wolfsbane: Okay then, I'm going to start this chapter right now before something happens to me. But let me answer this question first: Ahem! When I was planning this story, I was pretty much still a kid, so I was unaware of the original "Sunmon" and "Moonmon". I thought I had just made them up due to Yin's attribute, hence _Eclipse_. Well, now that that is done, time to start... ACTION!

Yin: I wish she would just stop that.

~x~

Moonmon knew that there was something about this battle that seemed too easy for them. If the beast spirits were stronger than the human-type ones, then why was beating her so easy for Moonmon. _I have a bad feeling about this_, Moonmon thought, descending from the air to the other on the surface of the beach. Even as she walked silently towards her foe, Ranamon remained glaring and smirking at her, like she had did something or other that was amusing to her. Moonmon and the others then heard her laughing, remaining where she sat at.

"Start talking, Ranamon, did Destructmon send you after us? Or did you just wanted to get your ass kicked again?"

Ranamon's smirk grew wider, more devilish than ever. "My, such a mouth you have there, li'l beasty. As a matter of fact, I'm on orders of Lady Destructmon, and she wanted me to relay a message to you, _Yinni_."

"And just what kind of a message could that be? Trying to kill us as usual?" Zephyrmon interrogated the warrior of water, receiving one of those deadly red glares she had already given to mostly everyone. "I wasn't talkin' to you, li'l miss Zoe, I was talkin' to Yin." Ranamon retorted in a smug manner.

From the corner of her blade colored eyes, Moonmon saw both BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon halting her from seem to look as if she were to jump at her and claw her face off. In any way, maybe they all wanted to at some point, but that would be uncalled for. Right now, all she wanted to do now was hear what Ranamon here had to tell her from Destructmon. If anything, it might as well be a death threat or some sort of challenge to a battle. "Just tell me what she wants to say."

Ranamon returned her full attention to Moonmon, her smirk getting darker and darker. "It's a small warning, Yinni, about who to trust."

"What?" Just about all of them were confused by this.

"'Know who your friends are, and know those who keep secrets from you. Not knowing certain secrets as you do now will prove to be fatal in bonds and ties, and coming to a certain point of time, you will see how much of a friend they all pretend to be to you.' That's what she wanted me to tell ya, sweetie."

Know who your friends are...? Not knowing certain secrets...? Was Ranamon talking about Duskmon and Koichi? She was right about that part, about Yin knowing the truth about those two, but she was still a bit skeptic about some other details her friends might be keeping from her. These damned secrets they were hiding were affecting their friendship, having her doubt herself and everything else.

_Don't think like that Yin, they couldn't possibly be-_

"I know that look on your face, sugah." Ranamon words pierced through her like a needle, gasping without sound of anyone noticing. "You don't know who to trust now, do you? You're startin' to doubt the new bond you and these bratty babies have created for each other, after learnin' the one thing they've been hidin' from ya since the Protectors Village... before and after its fall."

The village... that's right! They've been keeping that secret from her since that time, about Duskmon and his origins... his connection with Koichi and Cherubimon... the stuff that they knew and didn't bother telling her. She hated this. Yin hated it so much on how Ranamon was able to read her like a book just perfectly. She hated it, it made her feel so weak. Moonmon gave a quick glance around, everyone was staring at her in partial disbelief and suspicion. Moonmon felt every cutting edges of their stares piercing right through her like knives and needles, anything sharp.

"Is that all, Ranamon?" Moonmon averted her eyes back on the Warrior of Water, deciding if they wanted to ask questions, they should do it after words.

Ranamon shook her head, still smiling as she giggled girlishly. She then stood to her feet, dusting herself off and placing both her hands on her hips, a direct glare at Moonmon. "Well, there's that... and this! _Draining Rain_!"

Everyone was caught off guard by Ranamon's sudden attack; the falling of pouring rain washed all over them all, soaking each warrior to the bone and stripping them of their powers and strength. Falling to their knees in the now drench muddy ground, water dribbling down on their faces, arms and legs. "Alrighty, Mercurymon, ya better hurry and get your shiny self ova' here do what'cha gotta do already." They heard Ranamon say.

Moonmon felt herself being picked up by two sets of arms and hands: Two holding her up by her shoulders and the others at her ankles, preventing her from flailing kicks around. If that was possible if it had not been for Ranamon. Moonmon was too weak to lift her own head up, but just by looking down at the ground and seeing the weirdly shaped feet of color coding green and yellow and red. The feel of Mercurymon's cold metal fingers under her chin lifted her view to his mirror-surfaced face, his only visible red mouth playing a smirk at her. All she did was glare, possibly the only thing she was able to do at the very moment of helplessness.

"Truly, milady, thou hast put up quite a warn, but mark at what rash humor thou hast been. Not lady-like, young warrior."

"Go to hell, bastard..." She hissed quietly at him, throwing his a dirty look that only reflected her own appearance.

Mercurymon sighs, removing his pointed fingers from her chin to clutch at her slim neck. "Thou youngen durst to utter such foul words to thy captor, alas, I shall forgive thee an but ye beseech of me."

"You're just one hell of an old English chatter box, aren't'cha?" She muttered, only to have his metal hand clutch tighter at her neck for air to hitch.

"Leave her alone, you god damned bastard!" She heard Lobomon's voice echo with a fury, and took notice of his battle stance with his saber in hand aimed at Mercurymon. But Ranamon had stopped him in time by using her Draining Rain attack again, creating more of a down pour than before.

Mercurymon seemed to have given a side glance at the weakened warrior of Light, then at Ranamon. "Hath thou dealt with the pest, Ranamon?" He received a mockful-like salute from the warrior of water, her facial appearance dead serious as she tried her hardest not to crack up laughing at this. "Pest had been taken care of, darlin'! Now do wut Lady Destructmon wanted ya to do already, I'm gettin' impatient here!"

Mercurymon slightly nudged his head to the side, something of a signal to these goonies of his (or Destructmon's). Both Grumblemon and Arbormon (she guessed that they were there) held tighter onto her limps, while Ranamon kept the others in a never ending power-ripping shower and Mercurymon removing his hand from her throat. He brought forth his left mirror-based forearm high enough for her to witness her own reflection. What was the point of the mirror, she questioned mentally. Then she heard Mercurymon- the mirror face freak-chuckle darkly to himself, his red mouth growing wider in a smirk. "I ask forgiveness of thou, milady, tis but what Lady Destructmon craves."

Before any thought came to mind at all, there was a blinding light summoning forth from his mirror, and then everything went blank.

~x~

She opened her eyes tiredly to darkness surrounding her, but seem to be enough light for her to see her own hand in from her. A human hand... She prop herself sitting up, taking in her human form that she was in now. Yin didn't recall reverting back to this form, nor did she remember where the others were at the moment.

_Gasp! _She'd risen to her feet too quickly, causing her head to feel light and dizzy. Maybe from exhaustion? She steadied herself, standing still for several seconds until she felt normal again and began to trek across the darkness. Somehow, maybe due to her attribute, she was able to see in this dark, if not only herself. Yin had no idea where she was walking to, or from where, but maybe heading straight might lead her somewhere. Wherever going straight was, that is. It was a bit cold, feeling the goosebumps on her arms already with slight shivers. She had to wear a short sleeve jacket, didn't she? _Idiot..._

Wearing the proper clothing was the least bit of her worries, Yin had to find the others, as hard as she could try. "Hey!" She called out. "Anyone there! Hello!"

Only her own voice reverberated through this black, nothing else as disappointment fell across Yin's face. Of course no one would be there, she was the only one here. _The only one left alone in the dark..._

Suddenly she came to a halt. Soft, devious- almost seductive-like- laughter resounded in the endless area. Yin was on her guard, reaching to her D-Tector strapped on her belt. She tried to feel for it, but found nothing attached to her belt, nothing. Her D-Tector was completely gone, and the laugh came now and then, louder and louder. And then there was that pain in her head again, the one from before- but there were these images. _What the hell is this?_

The images went through her mind like a flash of lightning, continuously replaying scenes she had either forgotten or wished never to remember again. Scenes of grief, unhappiness, all lament, so painful. She wished she could never see them again, she wanted so much to block them out for good.

Each one brought a pang to her heart strings, her hands clutched to her head, keeping it together as if it were to burst open and a barrage of these memories spilling out. Why was this happening to her?

A few memories caught her attention, and the sounds of the rubber tires screeching against the black pavement scratching in her ears, that familiar thud sound and the sight of blood. With eyes wide, and teeth gritting hard against each other, she removes her hands from her heads and stares at them, half expecting fragments of her skull to fall into place of her palms. Nothing was in her hands, nothing but the bright redness and bitter scent of blood on them. Her eyes wandered above her hands, and what grabbed at her senses put her in great shock, so much that she screamed as she fell to her knees with the salty downpour of tears shedding. She was there, she was there again at that very scene.

And so was _he_.

Yin felt sick to her stomach staring at the body, sprawled on the ground with the pool of deep red under him, eyes looking out with a far away blank stare. Skin pale as the snow that made the small trail of blood from his mouth glow bright. Yin cried uncontrollably, screaming, shaking her head with eyes glued onto him; hands holding onto her arms as tightly. There was knotting in her weak stomach, her breath repeatably hitched in her tightened throat, mouth extremely dry. She wanted it to go away, she wanted this scene to disappear from sight, from her memory. She wanted to erase it. Yin didn't want to see her father this way, not again.

She tried and tried, but nothing happened. It was still here, before her, staring straight into her eyes with no emotion. She screamed, screamed until her throat hurt, until she was out of breath, until she had fainted. Yin felt the queasy sensation creeping up her throat, her hands cupped at her mouth and bent over, swallowing it back and breathing heavily; Crying.

And then she heard the sounds again: the tires screeching, the yelling, the crying, cracking of bones and the very last words he ever spoke to her.

_"...I'm... s-sorry..."_

_...make it stop... make it stop, please, just make it stop, make it stop...!_

Yin heard more screams, screams that were all too familiar to her ears. Screams of pain, as in being attacked. Oh god, the others... Slowly lifting her head, wide blue orbs wandering ahead again to see her father no longer there, but several more bodies with open dark wounds and red stains covering them from head to toe; Ravaged, such carnage everywhere, the same far away stares. Yin knew the feeling of the atmosphere: Death.

_...no... no, no, no! Make it stop already, please stop it! Stop it! Please-_

_-MAKE IT STOP!_

~x~

He felt helpless when she began to scream at the top of her lungs, out of fear, out of mental pain. Ranamon had all of them under this down pour of a shower and none of them had the strength to get up and help Moonmon. Watching helplessly against their will, listening to Yin's fearful cries. Just what the hell did Mercurymon do to her?

They all watched as the three evil warriors allowed Moonmon to collapse to the ground, reverting back as Yin and remaining in the same state of fear as she was in. To Lobomon's shock, he'd taken notice of the stream of tears falling down each second, one after another. He felt anger boil up in him, gripping hard on the handle of his weapon, and the urge of jumping to his feet and attacking mercilessly at these scum surging through his body. But the only thing that kept him down was Ranamon's stupid weakening attack. He tried moving, but the water just made it harder for him. Becoming a heavy load that was hard to get rid of.

Glancing up at Yin, he and the others could see just how traumatized she was. Whatever Mercurymon did to her was doing a perfect job at making her scared like a little kid of a monster, or a victim of an attacker. Yin was scared, _actually_ scared to her wits with all her screaming and crying, those sapphire orbs of her encased with dreaded fear and weakness- something she would never show to her enemies or them. But now, she was showing them now. Yin was actually scared to death.

Lobomon heard Ranamon laughing hysterically. It angered him, just what did she find that was so funny right now at this very moment? "Well well, Yinni girl, looks like ya ain't so tough as ya thought you were. You're nothin' but a scared little kid cryin' an' wantin' to go to daddy, huh? Too bad he ain't around." And she laughed again, having Yin in her recent state amuse her very much.

"Shut up..." Lobomon managed to utter under his breath, grabbing Ranamon's attention with that amusement dancing on her blue-ish colored face.

"You say somethin', sweetie pie?" She smirked cloyingly. Then Ranamon bent down just a little bit, moving closer and staring directly at Lobomon only, eyes dark and sinister, filled with dirty tricks and twisted humor. "Oh, I see now," she began low toned. "You love li'l miss Eclipse, don'cha? That's why you're protective over her, aren't'cha?

"There's no reason to deny it now, sugah, 'cause I see it written all ovah your face. It's quite ironic how the warrior o' Light has feelings for the warrior of Eclipse, just like in the old days, huh Mercurymon?" Then she turned and asked the warrior of Steel, who stood above the fall cringing girl. "Thy warrior holds great remorse for this girl. Lobomon's thoughts and feelings were the same."

"'Ey, Mercurymon. Since the girl's down for the count, we can leave now, right?" Arbormon had interrupted in the conversation dumbly, hoisting his index finger upwards in the air as his trademark.

Mercurymon shot Arbormon a nasty look, the mixed colors of lights from the three moons reflecting right off the base of his face. After just brief seconds, Mercurymon sighed in heavily of annoyance from his fellow warrior. Peering over his bulky shoulder to Ranamon, he spoke loud enough for Lobomon to hear through the rushing of water. "Our exploit is done. The time to take leave is now. Ranamon, release the pathetic whelps."

Ranamon made a whine of disappointment, unwillingly cutting off her attack the gang and taking full strides over to her comrades. "I wanna play wit 'em a li'l more, can't I , Mercurymon?"

Mercurymon kept silent and did nothing, causing Ranamon to puff and fold her arms crossing her chest. She had muttered something inaudible.

Mercurymon shot Lobomon a mischievous grin at him before the four corrupted warriors left, leaving not a trace of them behind but puddles of water and mud, and a horror-stricken Yin. Reverting back to their own human forms, Koji was the first to rush to Yin's side, despite being soaked to the bone and half weak and all. "Yin!" Yin's state was disconcerting him: She hadn't stopped crying, and she didn't seem to notice his presence yet. "Yin, snap out of it. Calm down, Yin."

She kept crying, not even trying to calm herself down- like she was trapped in some sort of endless nightmare all by herself, with no one else to be there for her. No, she's not alone anymore-

Koji embraced the weeping warrior in his arms, trying to give her the comfort that she needed right now. If she needed to cry, then he'd let her cry as much as she wanted, just to let it all out. But no matter much he wanted to ease her pain, her suffering, he couldn't. Koji didn't think so with this. _Just what the heck did he do to her, anyways?_ He noticed that Yin had calmed down a bit by now, but she wasn't recovering that well. She still looked pale as a white sheet, like seeing a ghost, and she was shaking. Her voice was weak, very quiet when she spoke. "Koji...?"

He was relieved to hear her, but his heart still wrenched. "Yin, what did he do to you?" He immediately asked.

"I don't know... I don't know, but... " She began crying again as she twined her arms around him.

"Yin?"

"I kept seeing him... I kept seeing my father dead in front of me. That scene was playing over and over, I kept hearing everything, I kept seeing everything of that day.

"I saw my father's death, and yours, and Takuya's, Zoe's, everyone. Everyone was dead. And I- I wasn't able to-"

So that's what he did to her; show her things that frightened her the most, things she never wanted to happen ever. But what was the purpose of it? Was that just Destructmon's plans to mess with her mind? Her memories? "It was just Mercurymon's tricks, it wasn't real, Yin. We're not dead, we're all alright." He held her tighter as he said this, stroking her damped hair. "Everything's gonna be alright."

He wished it were, but something was telling him deep inside that it wasn't going to be soon.

~x~

_Duskmon ran through the forest, dodging every single tree or cutting down the ones that got in his way. He was in desperate hurry, and if his theory was correct, their battle against that celestial was happening at this very moment. How could he have let this all come to this? From living in the Continent of Darkness to this, a battle of sacrifice._

_His own little sister, his only twin, how could he have let her join this battle._

I have to hurry and stop this, before it's too late.

_Duskmon quicken his pace of running, he had to get in time. There wasn't a second to lose at this moment, he had to be there and stop this. He had to protect his sister, no matter the cost._

_There was a clearing up ahead, where he heard countless of attacks being cried out and various lights flickering at each side-_

_-and also a song. No, it wasn't, that voice-_

Moonmon!

_She was singing the song of sacrifice, once the singer begins this song, all bets of saving her from an unspeakable fate are off. It was too late to save her now. _No, not if I can't help it!_ So he charged on towards the opening, his swords bared as he was ready for battle-_

_~"Brother..."~ Came Moonmon's voice, very distant, very sad and weak._

_"Moonmon?" Duskmon stops in his tracks, listening to his younger twin's voice carefully in confusion and great worry._

_~"No matter what happens, we're still twins, right?"~_

_"Moonmon! Don't!"_

_~"Good-bye, Duskmon... I'm sorry."~_

_Just before his eyes, there was an entity of bright light and a loud explosion, wind bursting out before him as it almost blew Duskmon off his feet if he hadn't kept his ground. There was now a feeling loneliness, empty in his mind and soul. He could no longer feel the connection anymore. "NO!"_

_Duskmon was now on his knees, retracting only one sword and he swung the other towards a few thick trees, then at the ground. He yelled in frustration, cringing in pain and fought back what might've been tears. For the first time in his life, for the very first time, he was alone. He could no longer hear her voice, see that timid smile, listen to her singing, he could no longer feel her presence in this world anymore. Looking to the dark sky of black and gray, he found trace of digi-eggs floating away. With that, everything came with such clarity._

_The Eleven Warriors were dead._

~x~

_I can't take it anymore!_ Cried out Sorcermon, ending the memory spell he'd cast upon Duskmon finally. Breaking off the spell was like cutting off the ties you had with someone suddenly, a mind that became now parting in two. Sorcermon leaned against his staff, panting heavily and cold sweat dribbling down the sides of his pale face. Everything he saw just now, everything he saw in Duskmon's mind... were his memories?

Sorcermon glances up at the befallen creature, Dawnmon leaning over to help him, with worry crossing her face. To his shock, Duskmon was in pain, and exhausted. He was in the same state as Sorcermon was. "What... what are you?" Sorcermon managed to speak betweens breaths. "How can someone... have that kind of... a past?"

Duskmon's crimsons wavered, his deformed dragon-head arm laying on the ground. He was silent, acting like he was mute to possible ignore answering any further questions from this runt. But he had to give him credit, though; the pipsqueak did have just enough guts to that to him, to bring him to his knees.

Seraphimon stepped forward to his wizard apprentice in silence. "Now Sorcermon," He began, his voice reverberating throughout the room. "Do you understand?"

"I'm... still speculating about some of the major details... About things that still don't quite make sense to me about you, Duskmon," Sorcermon began to lifted himself up by using his staff, careful to steady himself and to keep him from any further wobbling. "But... seeing your memories have made me see another light in you, one that only a rare amount of digimon know.

"I still don't fully trust you, but if Seraphimon says you have changed a new leaf, then I guess I have no choice but to trust you as an ally."

"There is one thing that you're wrong about..." Duskmon said harshly, remaining in the same position.

Sorcermon stared at him quizzically. "And what would that be?"

"I am a being made purely out of darkness, of the shadows, I have no light in me."

"But still, just knowing of your past is enough for me, and Seraphimon's trust in you. Cherubimon is a friend of Lord Seraphimon as well as Lady Ophanimon, making us apprentices comrades in arms. I don't like the idea of joining forces with you, but it'll have to be something to deal with."

Duskmon seemed to have smirk behind his mask, allowing Dawnmon to help him for once. he hated to depend on others when he felt weak, which rarely ever happens.

"Now that everything seems to have calmed down, I believe it's time for the matter of making preparations, don't you think, Sorcermon?" Seraphimon decided to change the subject on them suddenly, turning away from the three apprentices to the repaired stained-glass windows in the room. Seraphimon felt he had received quizzical looks from behind him. "Lord Seraphimon?" He heard Sorcermon.

"Those children should be arriving soon to this castle, and I want to be sure we welcome them warmly with some _festivities_."

~x~

13wolfsbane: And there you have it, folks!

Yin: 13, what the hell did you do to me!

Koji: Isn't that the million dollar question for this chapter?

Yin: Quit the sarcasm, pretty boy!

Koji: Sheesh!

13wolfsbane: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner, I was planning on updating it on the 23rd this month, but I had what my mom call an allergy attack or something. Well all I know it, my head was hurting a freakin' lot like hell, and so was my ear (stupid allergies!). I hope I didn't make any of this confusing, even with Mercurymon's Shakespeare language (I'm reading Julius Caesar in English, that's where I picked up the language) and some other stuff. Please leave a review and tell me what you think-

J.P: And if you hated that we other warriors barely have any action time, you can put that there, too.

Zoe: Seriously, we need more screen time!

Takuya: Yeah! Or I'm calling my lawyer!

13wolfsbane: But you don't have a lawyer, Taki.

Takuya: ...Then I'll get one!

13wolfsbane: *Sigh* Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed it! :)

Yin: Okay, that was weird.


	26. Discovery

Chapter 26: Discovery

13wolfsbane: I think I've decided, if this were to be an anime (in my head at least) I'd like Valerie Arem that did MORGANNA in the (dot)Hack/SIGN series to be Destructmon's voice. She sounds like she would be her voice, since she's evil and deceives others to do her dirty work.

Destructmon: I don't deceive, 13... I _threaten_ them.

13wolfsbane: How do you threaten them? Blackmail?

Destructmon: Well, that... and with their lives.

13wolfsbane: ... I think I'll start the chapter now.

Destructmon: I want more screen time, do it or else.

13wolfsbane: ACTION!

Destructmon: Jerk.

Yin: Now you know how the rest of us feel.

~x~

It had taken a while to calm Yin down, the trauma Mercurymon placed on her was too much for her to bare. Even though it was still dark out, with the light of the three moons guiding them, the gang decided it was about time to head out. It was to be sure that the four corrupted warriors weren't planning another foray once again with them. Takuya, Zoe and J.P had spirit (and beast spirit) evolved to fly across the ocean to the next island. Takuya turned into BurningGreymon again, with Koichi, Koji and Yin hanging onto him. Zoe became Kazemon and carried Tommy, and J.P into Beetlemon, carrying the other two passengers, Bokomon and Neemon. It was a flight of sweet silence and only the air rustling by their when Beetlemon had a short comment. "Why the heck didn't we think of this on the beach episode, guys?"

"Think of what?" Kazemon said, curious.

"Why didn't we think of flying over to the island in our season instead of bothering to waste time making a barely capable boat? I mean, c'mon! This is so much easier and a hell lot faster!"

"J.P, you're forgetting that Zoe was the only one with her D-Tector at the time, we lost ours thanks to the Toucanmon tricking us when they were lovestruck fanboys to Ranamon." Koji made a slight remark to his digimon bug-formed friend.

"Yeah, I know, but still-"

"Do you want to drag yourself even deeper into this conversation, J.P?" Koji replied sharply at his friend before returning to care for their comrade. Yin had been knocked out for a few minutes now since they left, and hasn't woken up since. Even when she slept, she still wore that frightened mask over her face tightly. Whatever she might have been dreaming of in her subconscious mind... Koji shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. He wasn't able to help her before, he doubted he'd be able to help her with nightmares like this one.

_Maybe it's about her father again... or something else?_

A few more minutes had went by in small talk and the rushing of wind sounding in their ears and blowing right through them. The gang were finally close enough to the destinate island and landed, after unloading passengers safely and the rest de-spirit evolving. "Alright guys," Takuya began after taking a quick look in the dark, squinting brown eyes to try and pierce through the thick blanket of dark. "We'll make camp right here for the night, in the morning we can head out to Seraphimon's castle."

"Let's just hope Yin's okay by then." Zoe added in with concern. "I'm really worried about her."

"We all are, Zee, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Koichi decided to join in, more used to the dark than anyone else. Well, he _and_ Yin both. "All there is we can do is gradually wait for her to regain consciousness. I'm sure by then she'll be the same Yin we all know." (Way to stay optimistic, Koichi!) "Well, someone's gotta be, right?" (True!)

~x~

"Hey Koji, can we talk to you alone?" Takuya told the raven haired boy, a serious look masking his usual bubbly-hyperness. The same went for J.P. Something was up, he had a feeling.

Making a quick reassurance that Yin was doing alright, he simply only nodded, picking himself up from the ground and following the two boys away from the team. How far? Just far enough that wasn't within hearing range for this type of conversation... whatever that was.

"Okay, Koji, I think it's time for you to start talking." Takuya immediately said, still wearing that serious mask over his once always cheerful face.

_What the-_ "Takuya? J.P? What are you guys-"

Then J.P interrupted Koji from finishing that sentence, a hard stare piercing through him. "Earlier, when Mercurymon did whatever the hell he did to Yin, Ranamon said something about you two."

"And don't pretend you don't remember, 'cause we already heard what she said to you." Takuya added.

Koji gave it some thought. Even through the gushing sound of Ranamon's attack pouring out on them all, they had managed to hear her words to him.

_"You love li'l miss Eclipse, don'cha? That's why you're protective over her, aren't'cha?"_

"Koji, I've been- no, we've_ all _been curious about your behavior lately, and not just your behavior about particularly anything. It's this whole thing about Yin, your opinions changed on her ever since she's joined and became our friend.

"You guys don't bicker as much as before, you're always seem to be disappear whenever she was gone, there are so many things that I could go on about if you'd like me to. But mainly, Koji, you just act different whenever she's around you." Takuya said.

And that was when J.P added in something that caught Koji totally off guard, breaking his nonchalant appearance as concern and shock washed over him. "We know you love her." That definitely broke the large ice that came between them.

There wasn't any point in denying that fact now, after all it was true. His own heart betrayed him in that matter, just by pounding against his chest like crazy. Traitor... Koji wondered just how these two figured it out, besides Ranamon giving it away (but he hardly expected them to hear all of that). Wait a tick! If these two goof-balls were able to hear Ranamon and find out about this, then what about...? _Aw crap, don't tell me!_ "Do the others know?" He turned his face away from theirs, resisting the urge to look them straight in the eyes.

"Nah, we figured you'd only told Koichi, so the others don't know." J.P shrugged.

"So you two only thought it through because of what Ranamon said?" Koji questioned, looking out at the sky now. He got an answer he totally didn't expect to hear from their mouths at the same time in perfect unison. "No, we saw you kiss her." Koji turned a darker shade of maroon as he casted his attention back to the two brunettes, seeing an expression of triumph plastered on their faces with wide conspicuous grins.

"Whe-"

"When you walked out of the beach house and we had Bokomon and Neemon doing a tie breaker with Takuya and Zoe," J.P said, pointing at the goggle headed boy. "Seriously, even a tough guy like me deserves a break now and then."

Koji inhaled roughly, slightly slapping his hand against his forehead only once. So much for secrecy, huh? _Maybe I shouldn't underestimate these two that much anymore, have to give them credit for figuring things out, though. _

"Hey look, we understand that you weren't planning on telling any of us-"

"Mainly Yin for that matter." J.P added in so know-it-all way.

Takuya gave him a side glance glare before continuing. "Right, so if you want us to keep it a secret until you actually tell her, then we'll keep it a secret."

Koji had just remained silent as his goggle wearing friend finished, still not for certain if they were speaking the truth or not of all of this. How could he know for sure that they wouldn't tell a soul? He'd probably have to trust his gut with this, just to only hope he was right to trust them, and make him wrong for doubting friends.

~x~

Yin stirred in her sleep, crackling noises here and there with the warmth and scent of burning wood. Was a firing going? Yin lifted her heavy eyelids open, the brightness of the fire's orange glow making them want to close back up. She blinked a few times, to get adjusted to her surroundings and well aware of the current situation. Darn it, her head slightly hurt, as if something large had knocked her out by slugging her countlessly with a stone fist.

Must have been something that old English talking mirror-face-freak did-

-Mercurymon, and the other three warriors, where were they? _Gasp! _Yin jerked herself too fast, her brow throbbing harsher like a strong hand fisting at her brain until it popped. Ow! She really hated how her head felt right now, like it did earlier. Something light had slipped off her shoulders to her forearms and lap. She looked closely at the blue fabric with the yellow stripes on both sides.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, sleepy head." Yin glances around, finding only Zoe and Bokomon and Neemon around the campfire. The beach house wasn't found in sight anywhere she scanned with her eyes, neither were those high squeaking voice Toucanmon brothers. "Where...?"

Zoe read her mind and immediately knew what she was about to speak. "While you were sleeping, we all decided to leave the island we were previously on and flew over to this one. Takuya, Koji, and J.P went off to talk somewhere and Tommy and Koichi went to get more fire wood to burn, but I'm sure the boys won't take long to come back."

Yin remained silent, clutching Koji's jacket in her hands and staring straight at her lap. Her hearing caught Bokomon and Neemon arguing about something random, possibly something Neemon had started again with his random comments and all.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Yin?" Zoe said in her sweet-toned voice.

Yin keeps her stare away from Zoe. "What is it?"

Zoe had taken a brief moment to conjure something up, her index finger to her lips as if in deep thinking, and then she thought of it and went ahead and asked her bluntly. "What does Koji mean to you?"

That hit the cue for Yin to finally look at her fully, seeing a hint of a pink blush coming across her face as well as her own heating up. She did her best to conceal it before Zoe took notice of it. "Wha-what d-do you mean?" Yin stammered.

"What I mean is, um... do you have feelings for him?"

Yeah, that'd done it. Her heart ponded wildly, and she could no longer hide the blush as it forced its way to her cheeks. Yin quickly hid her face behind her fallen long hair, her nervousness kept revealing too much. "What are you talking about? I don't like him like _that_! He's just a comrade to me, nothing more than a fellow teammate! Nothing more than that! Why would you think of such a thing!" She said her words too quickly, but Zoe had heard enough for her to sigh inwardly. "You do like him, don't you?"

Yin saw her flashing a sincere smile at her, and all of a sudden both Bokomon and Neemon went quiet to listen in their conversation with such interests, making Yin feel very uncomfortable at the moment with only two girls talking to each other. Was this some sort of bonding thing Zoe thought of right now? Either if it was or wasn't, she was managing to understand the emotions she was feeling. _Does she have something in common with me?_ Yin thought and proceeded speaking, long trailing black hair still hiding her facial expressions. "I don't know... I just don't know, Zoe. I.. I think I may in fact be in love with him, but I'm not exactly sure of myself.

"These emotions in my heart, my chest tightening, I'm feel different whenever I'm near or just think of him, I don't understand what I'm feeling. It's all stuff I've never felt before, things that are so new to me.

"And I'm scared. I'm scared that if I am in love with him, I just might one day lose him." Yin clutched his jacket tighter to her chest, feeling the rhythmic beats of her pulsation against her chest.

"Lose, as in, _losing_ him to another or by something like death?" Bokomon decided for himself to enter in the private _girl-to-girl_ conversation. Both Yin and Zoe felt quite embarrassed with two male (if they had a specific gender at all) digimon listening to them talk. Yin briefly looked at the small white, pink waistband-wearing digimon, with her voice reverting to a soft whispering-restraining such strong affinity if she had any buried within her once locked heart. "I don't know..."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are in love with him, with Koji." Zoe said, having Yin's reaction as she had expected her to do. A look shot at her, a crimson blush with no words, and then there was confusion. There was an expression on Zoe's face, one that Yin was very familiar with by now, but never thought that she would see on the face of someone else, someone who looked as if they never knew an expression.

Zoe looked to be an outgoing person, optimistic, very cheerful and helping, she would never seem the type that would carry such grief, an emotion of sadness and affection. Regret, and heart wrenching. A smile slightly quivered on her lips, her emeralds shining with passionate sorrow, love, envy and jealousy. "Yin," she began with her eyes glancing at the fire as if in an unbreakable trance. "It hurts to be in love, doesn't it? Your heart aching for the very person you want? Feeling love for the very first time? And wanting to do anything for that person, even to give up your very own life just to protect him?

"You see, a part of me wants to tell him so much of how I feel towards him, ever since we went back home, yet another part wanted me to wait, til the time was right. Till I know he feels the same towards me. And I've been waiting to tell him my feelings for a while now, but I'll wait little while longer. It's not that time to tell him yet, of how I actually loved him since.

"So Yin," Zoe gazes back at the stunned Yin, continuing on smiling, as if she said nothing wrong or was completely unaware of what she spoke to her of. "If you plan on confessing to Koji any time soon, you should do it before _I_ do."

Lost of words, Yin felt her mouth dry out, and dared not to utter a word. Her mind tracked on the new discovery she had made. Zoe Orimoto, this girl with long trailing blond hair and green eyes like jewels, held strong affections for Koji Minamoto. The same guy Yin held similar feelings for. Thinking back, Yin didn't think that it _wasn't_ impossible for her to love him. Heck, she's been friends with him longer than herself, Yin had just hated his guts for the last three years. To think of herself being with him... it would never work out, Zoe would have more of a chance than she ever would. But of course she would be oblivious to his unsure feelings for Yin...

_Koji..._ His arms wrapped around her in an embrace, the feel of his lips on hers, the way he made her heart jump so much; it was so, so much different from when they were kids. He'd probably almost teased her every day, and had arguments about the most childish things, they were very much their own rival. And it was still that way three years later, in the Digital World with him and his friends. At the very beginning it was the same, until things started to take their turn and they were suddenly changing. The experience changed them, and the time being with each other changed even more. From hate to love, and possibly soon to be love to pain and pain to hate once more.

Who was she kidding? Yin still didn't believe she loves him, even if the signs were crystal clear as the night sky hovering above them. No... no she didn't want this. She didn't want to fall in love with him. She never asked for this, so why was this happening to her. Yin just wanted to escape from her problems by coming here, she just wanted an escape from...

_"Yin, just what is the matter with you! Why are you like this!"_

"Yin?"

Blinking, Yin hadn't realized how long she hadn't spoken a word. She could the worry expression washing over her face with the glow of the fire dancing off it. "Huh? Oh, sorry."

"I hope I didn't upset you, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, Yin, I'm sorry. I just got carried away is all, I'm so sorry." She really sounded apologetic.

"It's alright Zee," Yin accept her apology by nodding, sweeping her black hair away from her face and behind her ear. Her now grasping the ring dangling off the fragile chain around her neck. "I guess I understand what you're feeling."

Zoe smiled, a more gleeful one instead of depressing, and giggled aloud, causing a questioning Yin to stare at her. "I believe that was the first time you've ever called me _Zee_."

"Really? I could have sworn I've called you that before."

"I'm pretty sure you haven't, but either way, I'm glad you did."

"Why?"

"It's sort of proof that we're friends, y'know?"

Yin blushed at this. Well, it was kind of obvious that they were friends now, but she still wasn't used to it, being her first friends and all. And like hell was she going to admit that out loud! But it really was comforting, being able to have friends to trust and rely on.

"Honestly, I don't think I will ever understand the nature of human females."

"I don't think I can understand Bokomon."

"Oh shut up, Neemon!"

Yeah, besides the whole thing about friends, _this _was something Yin still had to get used to.

~x~

Destructmon gazed out at her own reflection in the tall slim mirror. Her long, sharp, painted fingernail tracing her marking on the left side of her face and the glanced at the rest on her arms and legs. The markings of a celestial digimon, proof of having greater power than anyone else. Each celestial had their own unique markings on their bodies, with each a different level of power and strength.

_But why is it that only two celestials created out of two different darknesses have fewer markings than the rest of us?_ Destructmon pondered, yet it mattered not of what she thought. She could care even less of those two infuriating digimon than she did of her own lackeys. _Speaking of which... _"Akumamon!" She called forth, and the small mixed creature appeared quickly with no hesitation. Through the mirror she saw him bowing down to her, with its head lowered as in honor of her presence.

"You called, milady?" Akumamon said in a dark hissing sound.

"Have Mercurymon and the other corrupted warriors complete my request properly?" She didn't bother to turn and face him, just seeing through the mirror that he was there was sufficient enough for her.

"Indeed, milady, they have, but may I ask why bother to do such a thing to the Eclipse Warrior?" Akumamon shuddered suddenly as he felt the cold daggering gaze given by Destructmon. A gaze that could kill if she was willing to commit the deed, and willing she would have.

She laughs, only for a brief moment and became solemn. "My dear servant, all will be revealed in due time. I just decided to let the girl live a little while longer."

"But why?"

"She is needed in my future plans to reviving Lord Lucemon, just as Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon are well needed. Little Yin Ikumi has a very special role in my plan, and she is very unaware of my schemes.

"But as I said, _all_ will be revealed in due time." She looks back at herself, sighing inward and out as she dismissed her most loyal minion.

Destructmon waited until she was completely alone, remaining in front of the tall mirror. Extending her arm forward, long enough for her palm to touch the cool surface of the reflecting object, a light quickly shone brightly and her reflection vanishes. Now she sees two warriors before her, with the symbols representing Light and Eclipse on them. Lobomon and Moonmon: Enemies they once were and should have remained so, lovers as they should never have been. Oh how much Destructmon had despised that beast, with the guise of a human type digimon and used her appearance to capture the heart of her enemy.

_A heart I had tried so hard to capture myself if it had not been for her meddling._

Destructmon remembers so much during the war: She remembers pain, cries of death and defeat and victory, the wondrous sounds of attacks and blades clashing into each other, absorbing Fractal Code in the process. But in that same war, that very thing that clashed beast and human type against one another as enemies, was where and how they met. For each battle, for each time their blades crossed one another, they grew to love each other out of hate and malice. _If it was I that battled against Moonmon, I have immediately killed her off with my own hands, and then he would be..._

There was no point in changing the past, that was something of the impossible. Destructmon wished so much that she could rewrite history, and the Warrior of Light would have been hers, for her to claim as _love_. But instead, no matter what she did to stop that from occurring, to stop him from falling for that beast, even when she did try to see to her pathetic demise, he was always there for her. Lobomon was always there to protect her, to comfort her, to ease her pain and sorrows.

_I tried and I tried and I tried._ Deceiving, manipulating, corrupting; Destructmon did all she could to prevent what she hated, what she longed for. _I've put friend against friend, comrade against comrade, I did everything I could do to kill her! And yet, nothing! Nothing brought forth any victory of that!_

There was a smashing sound, Destructmon returned to reality and found her own hand balled into a fist with tiny mirror shards laid on top and at her feet. That was the seventh mirror she'd broken. She didn't care much, she'll just have a Hollowmon come in and clean everything up for her. Right now she had to put her mind on other important businesses that needed her tending to, and she couldn't allow herself to be distracted with past emotions. _It really doesn't matter either way, because sooner or later, the Warrior of Eclipse will die. And I'll make sure of it!_

~x~

13wolfsbane: I'll end it right there for now, guys.

Zoe: What the heck was that?

13wolfsbane: Don't like it, don't read it, no screen time.

Yin: I'm kind of scared what might happen next chapter. 13, you're not planning anything, are you?

13wolfsbane: ...

Yin: 13?

13wolfsbane: ... _*Runs away*_

Yin: O_O

Koji: That can't be good.

Takuya: Please leave a review for 13 to read. And also put down for us to have more screen time, or I'm-

Koji: Enough with the lawyer crap already!

Takuya: Just leave a review.

Koichi, J.P, and Tommy: Bye everyone!


	27. Dreams, Dreams, and Hollowmon?

Chapter 27: Dreams, dreams, and Hollowmon?

13wolfsbane: On the last episode of Digimon Frontier: Eclipse Guardian, several "discoveries" were discovered from Takuya and J.P finding about Koji's feelings for Yin, and Yin finally putting together Zoe's feelings for Koji, and a shocking realization for the audience about Destructmon!

Yin: 13?

13wolfsbane: And Yin is somehow involved with Destructmon's plans for reviving Lucemon *GASP!*, I wonder what kind of plans she has in store for the children? I don't know, but then again I just may know, 'cause I'm writing this whole thing, so yeah, I know.

Yin: 13...?

13wolfsbane: Alright, time to get this party started, and please forgive me it this chapter is confusing. ACTION!

Yin: Either she's on crack, or she's normally hyper like that... I choose the latter.

~x~

_It was there..._

_It was there deep inside her..._

_The power that balanced both the light and the dark, a combination as one. A power that must be equal, both in unity and needing one another. That power balanced the world-_

_-There is black, bleeding through in large portions of vapors as ink blots through a clean white sheet of paper._

_Things become havoc, chaotic, out of control, and new sensations and urges make their way to the surface. The darkness grows stronger, destroying the perfect equal balance it had with the light. The darkness is ruling her every being, changing her every thought, her own actions, her senses._

_Everything she knew about herself was gone, the old her was dead. Now there was the new her. The new darker part of her that wanted to be freed from containment, from an eternal prison that locked up the hunger of battle, the cravings of pain, and blood lust._

_The darkness was growing, and the old her was slowly disappearing._

_Her heart was shattered into millions of pieces, and she was willing to let herself go. She didn't care, she didn't give a damn anymore. She would just let herself be taken by the clutches of despair and sorrow._

_She was already dead._

~x~

Everyone had woken up earlier than they had expected to this morning. Due to not getting enough sleep as they wanted, and from the battle a couple of hours ago, they were all pretty much worn out like a used up rag.

As soon as they woke up, they had a quick breakfast (which was the food the Toucanmon had made for them before heading out), having the sun and the cold beach air wake them up, they head out on their journey to Seraphimon's castle... wherever it was on this island. Takuya was leading (as usual), his eyes halfway opened as well as his mouth, yawning every now and then and caused some of the others to do the same after him. Scratching the back of his covered head with his gloved right hand, words forming at the tip of his tongue and his groggy voice speaking. "Let me guess, no one had much of a good night sleep, huh?"

His responses were very clear by how they sounded; a few groans of annoyance and a small pebble thrown at his head. "Ow! Okay, who threw that?" Takuya slowly peered over his should with narrow eyes, wanting to make his voice threatening-like but failing from tiredness.

Every one of them looked mischievous to him: J.P suddenly whistling, Koichi paying an awful lot of attention to his own feet, Zoe at the sky, Bokomon pretending to read his book, Neemon's back facing him (what else is new with him?), Tommy and Koji just looking away and Yin staring straight at him with arms folded. Should he press his luck? He yawns, Takuya was too tired to deal with them right now. _Nor am I am willing to dare try_, he thought, shrugging it off and continued walking on.

Most of the passing time went on in deep silence, with only the rustling of their shoes stepping on the dusty ground and grassy planes making noise. No one dared spoke, their atmosphere solemn and uncomfortable. This would have been a good time for Takuya to say something, anything just to break the ice, and start up a good conversation and bring them all out of their shells...

_Or maybe it was start a conversation, break the ice, and hope that everyone starts talking or, dang it! Just go with it, Takuya!_ "So, um... anyone have any weird dreams, lately?" _Yeah, great Takuya! Let's all talk about dreams, and maybe while we're at it, we'll all go find a Digital Mall and hang out at, stupid topic to pick! Stupid!_ Takuya scolded himself, mentally bashing his own head with an invisible brick wall.

"Define "weird", Takuya." Zoe said, maybe out of annoyance or pure curiosity of the topic, catching Takuya by surprise and stopping him from causing any sort of mental head damage.

"Well, just _out-of-the-ordinary_ kind of dream, y'know? Like ones you don't normally have at all." Takuya responded.

"When you say 'out of the ordinary', do you mean this entire world full of weird digimon or just the basics?" Surprisingly Yin had spoken, when she normally stayed quiet and kept her nose out of conversations, catching him (and everyone else) off guard. And then Bokomon spoke up to her little remark of a question, acting less hysterical as he does with Neemon for about twenty-four seven. "Excuse me, young lady, what do you mean weird digimon or basic? I'll have you know that if anything is weird in the Digital World it's humans! Don't you think that you'd be the weird ones to a world full of digimon!"

"He's got a point there, princess."

"Oh shut it, pretty boy."

_Huh! Well what do you know_, Takuya thought before replying to Yin, just before he enjoyed listening and watching Bokomon do what he did to Yin with his... _philosophy_ of what was weird to digimon, was it? Didn't matter, it was just Bokomon after all. "Well, just anything, I guess."

"Ooh! This one time, I had a dream where I was in a Resident Evil movie, and I was some guy going Grand Theft Auto on a couple of zombies per minute." J.P decided to be the one to speak first of this dreams conversation. "And also, Zoe was a damsel in distress and I saved the day with my sugar-coated awesomeness!" (Okay, maybe that was little too much info there, Jeep.) "Lay off, 13, it was my dream." (Okay, okay.)

"I think I had a similar dream like that," Koichi joined in, all eyes and ears on him. "Only it wasn't necessarily as crazy as yours, J.P."

J.P gave him a wary, narrowed look, interested in what the older twin had to say. "Really? Then, do tell, Koichi, do tell."

And just like that, the more the conversation had built itself up, the more everyone joined in and had something to comment or tell, some stories ending in laughs (except Yin) while others got someone hit in the head. Koichi, somewhat similar to J.P's dream, also had a zombie dream, where he and the rest of the gang were trapped in an abandon house surrounded by zombies and that none of them survived. (I find it strange that I writing that in this story, cause I hate zombies!) Tommy's dream was from one of their previous adventures, when the gang all first met in the Digital World. He, Koji, and Takuya were at that floating Toy Island again, where WarumonMonzemon shot Heart Break attacks at them and caused for both older boys to fall to their knees and start crying. Tommy also said something about Takuya knowing the Muffin Man...

Moving on, Koji said the only weird dream he had was where Takuya and J.P were doing a strange dance called the Caramelledansen and annoying the hell out of him long enough to have him beat the crap out them. He thinks of it more of a nightmare than anything else, and it freaked him so much that he wasn't able to look at those two for the next two days or so. Zoe's dream a little less weird from all of the others: She had only dreamt of some beauty competition between herself, Yin, and Ranamon, and that the guys were the judges to the whole thing. Zoe didn't bother telling the whole story, because 1) there was a child present, and 2) she was still embarrassed to even finish it, and 3) J.P got a nosebleed when she got to the swimsuit part. (I can see that happening to him...)

_Geez, J.P, head over heels much?_ Takuya mentally commented on this chubby friend. Speaking head over heels, he glances back at the only other girl on the team, staying quiet for some of the time they were sharing talk. Yin looked almost deep in thought, as if this conversation was boring her or caused her to think of something. _I wonder if I should... _"So Yin, what about you?"

He managed to grab her full attention with question, appearing confused with a look that said _what-happened-now_. Clearly, she was off in her own private world again. "What kind of weird dream did you have?"

Instantly by the troubled look masking her expressions told him otherwise, holding her necklace in her hand and not meeting eye contact, she didn't want to say it. I don't-"

"Aw, c'mon, _Yinster_, tell us." J.P said, as he slung his around her shoulder and brought her to close that he invaded her personal space.

Yin glared at him, and then not long before he called that stupid nickname, she elbowed J.P in the stomach and forced him to release her. Hearing him slightly yelp out of pain was music to her ears. "Don't call me _'Yinster'_, J.P." Yin retorted at him.

"Well okay then, princess..! Ow..." J.P said weakly, arms protectively covering his stomach as he prepared himself for the worst with this girl.

Takuya saw Yin facing J.P fully, hand on hips with another glare and she snapped at him again. "Don't call me that, either."

And he notice J.P smirking devilishly at him, like he had something planned for her or something. If Takuya remembered correctly, Koji was the only that- _oh! I think I get it now._

"What? So Koji's the only one who can call you that?"

Yin, about to agree with J.P's statement, quickly thought carefully at it quickly enough to realize what he spoke of. She immediately turned red, head to toe, and she began to deny the truth they've only just figured out. "What the hay are you talking about! I hate it more when he calls me that! And I don't want another knucklehead calling me by those nicknames! I've had it!"

"Sure you have princess." Koji added in, grinning and wincing in small pain as he received a punch in the arm by Yin, a sign for him to shut up now.

"So what was your dream about Yin? I really want to know." Zoe came in, wanting to get away from the violent interactions once per while, getting a nod of agreement from Tommy and Bokomon and Neemon.

"It- it's not worth mentioning, guys. I'm sure it'll only bore you all and-"

"Please, Yin, will you tell us?"

Uh-oh! There goes Tommy and his killer puppy-dog eye trick, never fails. Takuya recalls himself falling for that trick more than once back in the human world, and if it worked on him, it worked on the others as well. Just on glimpse at those eyes and you're just as well as good as gone. Tommy had cast his bait in the water, waiting for the fish to take it and be his.

Yin looks away, her violent aura changing to one of defeat; she went for the bait and was caught in the fishing line.

_Tommy, that is seriously one wicked weapon you have there,_ Takuya thought, gulping of sheer nervousness and irony.

"I dreamt of my mother last night," Yin spoke quietly.

Takuya and the rest gave Yin their undivided attention, wanting to hear what she had to say. It was only rare that Yin talked about her mother or just about anything that had to do with their world, thinking that it might be personal matters that she kept to herself. "My mom and I had gotten into one of our crazy arguments back home, can't remember what it was, though.

"It was really stupid, honestly, because parts of the dream was just her blaming me for everything. I believe she really loved to condemn me about every little piece, even my own existence.

"The dream goes on with more yelling until I finally yelled off _'I hate you!'_ straight at her face and walked right out the house, not giving her a chance to say anything more. After that, my entire vision went totally black, and before I knew it Cherubimon found me."

~x~

"What? Cherubimon!" J.P sounded just as confused and concerned as they all did. Since Cherubimon was back on the "loser" team (by force), they knew with him popping up it wasn't a good sign.

_And let's not forget that his attacks almost fried us to ashes when he tried to destroy Duskmon last time_, Koichi thought pensively in the back of his mind. Something was off here, Yin had never met Cherubimon in the Digital World yet, let alone Seraphimon and Ophanimon, how would she know it was actually unless-

"Yin, are you sure that it was Cherubimon?" Koichi questioned her, expressions tight and the eagerness of knowing became visible. "Did you get a good look at him when you saw him?"

"Koichi?"

Yin took a moment's hesitation before answer the older twin, her facial expressions similar to his guilt and sorrowful ones when he first joined the gang. "I can't really describe much, but he had cold yellow eyes, as if they were ready to kill at the first strike, and he looked like some giant deformed rabbit or other, with shades of violet, I guess."

She had down the right description of him alright, the very first impression he had of him from their meeting when he supposedly died in their world. So many questions came and went through his head, Koichi wanting to find the right one to ask and was most appropriate for this. Not much time went by, still in deep thinking, Koichi felt something wet hit the tip of his nose and a sudden downpour of rain welcomed him back to reality. Several sounds of irritation was heard from all around, the most obvious ones from J.P.

"Oh come on! We had our bath last night thanks to Ranamon!" J.P shouted towards the darkly gray sky, eyes closed to keep the fast droplets from entering his brown orbs. The J.P yelp a high shriek and he quickly hovered over to the nearest person, holding them tight as if he fought for his dear own life, from sudden strikes and booms of thunder and lightning. It took a bit for the others to register J.P's antics during a thunder storm that he was frightened of it. "J.P! Get off me!" Takuya shouted, trying his hardest to push the warrior of Thunder away from arms length and hoping against hope that he would not cling to him again.

"Some warrior of Thunder, J.P." Koji commented sarcastically, J.P taking it offensively.

"Hey, it's different when we're digimon, alright!"

"I do believe something like this happened before at the school," Bokomon spoke in his regular manner.

"The what now?"

From one person to another, a familiar painful cry broke through the pounding of the barrage of rain droplets and Yin fell to her knees, hands clutching at her head. Fingers dug into her wet hair, as if she were to claw at her skull, with eyes wide open. It couldn't be another headache, could it? _No, no it's not._ Koichi highly doubted that those pains were massive headaches at all, he knew for a fact that they weren't. Not after what Duskmon revealed to him that day.

_"The spiritual crystal has many unknown powers known to all digimon kind, now it's only a mystery of how long Yin's abilities as the Eclipse warrior will either help us... or destroy us."_

_Her abilities... That's it!_ Koichi was already aware of Koji going immediately to Yin's side, aiming to calming her down as he tried. _It's now or never, Koichi._ Koichi followed down to both his brother's and Yin's level on the ground, determined and solemnness masking his face. "Where are they," Koichi said it as if it were the simplest question, voice hard and almost emotionless.

Both Yin and Koji stared back at him, questioning expression shown. "Koichi?"

"Where are they Yin? I know you can sense them, so where the hell are they!"

Yin's mouth opened halfway, moving to a single word that murmured out. "Run..."

"What's going on?" Takuya jumped in, standing over the warriors of Light, Darkness, and Eclipse. Yin frantically grabbed at Koji's hand and Takuya's forearm, not bother to hear any protests or questions as is seems like. From Koichi's perspective, she knew _they_ were coming, and she wanted so much for all of them to leave in urgency. "No time to explain, Taki, just run!" She retorts to him as she'd risen from the ground with Koji and pulled both him and Takuya forward with herself.

Koichi followed after them, and soon Zoe, J.P and the rest and they all took off sprinting. J.P had managed to catch up to Koichi in such a such a frenzy, due to now constant lightning flashes and crashing booms of thunders. A familiarity sense rushed by him; the thunder and lightning shower, Yin's head pains, he recalled something like this happening before.

_Oh crap_, Koichi took a quick side glance from behind, just over his shoulder, way far behind them all. He took notice to small black specks in the background, seemingly to be coming closer and closer with each passing second they ran. Their feet pounding against the muddy ground in unison with their hearts. It wouldn't be long before those things would be able to catch up to them all and kill them either all together or one by one.

Destructmon's minions, the Hollowmon.

~x~

It was starting to freak Yin out by the time Koichi had said something about it. She really couldn't explain much well, but for some reason it seemed that whenever an enemy would attack, these headaches would come way before it ever happens. _Like just now, last night, the Protectors Village, and even then I knew that danger was approaching us. Back then my head would only hurt a little, now it just hurts like someone is jabbing at my the base of my brain, since that crystal- But just how did Koichi know about this?_

Maybe they were hiding something from her again, like her sudden headaches, and that thing with Koichi and Duskmon, they had to be hiding something more than that-

_Stop it, Yin! Now's not the time for this!_

She heard them getting closer. Hearing their loud hissing snarls and the rhythm of countless feet scratching the earth with scurry movements. They were definitely the Hollowmon, and there was no doubt in her mind that Destructmon sent them. Great, just one attack after another! Maybe Yin was actually glad that she had these stupid headaches, but then again she could probably due without the annoying constant throbbing.

"Aw geez! It's the Hollowmon!" Takuya announces to the others as they ran up front.

"Well, I guess that explains the sudden shower," Zoe responded after the goggle wearing boy.

"Stop talking and keep running!" Yin shouts over them, never looking behind herself to know they the Hollowmon were gaining speed to catch their tails. "We can't afford to get hit by them!"

It was no use, the Hollowmon were getting closer to them by each minute, and the gang were started to lose their breath from so much running. Sooner or later they had to take a break and rest up to regain their strength, and that could cost them. They couldn't afford to slow down, they had to keep running, away from instant deaths and live on, so they can save this world. Just one swing at their Poison or Deletion Claw will be the end of them all.

"Guys, we're gonna have to spirit evolve! Get your D-Tectors ready!" Takuya shouts.

_No! Bad idea!_ "No don't! This isn't the time to fight them!" Yin protested.

"Well we can't keep running forever Yin, so if you got another plan in mind, go ahead and say! But right now we don't a choice but to fight back!"

"Takuya, you don't get it!"

"That was an order, Yin, not a request! We're fighting back now!"

~x~

His large wings of dark colored feathers glided him through the darken sky of deep gray and pierced through the haze of rain and lightning. Flying at accelerating speed, he hurried toward the sense of the warriors powers and danger preying right at them.

_The Hollowmon, no doubt about it._

_Have to hurry, before they all end up dead when we get there_.

He flapped his wings hard, picking up more speed from the wind as he dived down head on, then curving its body upward to avoid crashing into trees and muddy grounds. His clawed feet scarcely touched the tops of grown trees, the long dragon-like tail whipping behind him.

He anticipated that Hollowmon to already have caught up with the children, and they prepared for battle with the little devils. No, a defeat by a Hollowmon could be deadly, one swipe from their notorious claw attacks they'd die instantly. No, they couldn't afford to lose any of those kids, those warriors, the Digital World needed them. _Just hang on a bit more, children,_ he thought. _We're almost there, so hang on._

~x~

The Hollowmon had encircled the Legendary Warriors all around, hissing and bearing claws into the muddy ground and scratching at damped tree bark. Crimson blood eyes watched them; each warrior taking their stances and keeping their guard up. Determination was seen in their burning eyes, especially deep hidden weakness and fear.

_Legendary Warriors..._ Thought a Hollowmon, eyes scanning frantically at each warrior and came a stop at the Eclipse warrior girl. _Eclipse child..._

The Eclipse girl, the one with the name of darkness, will become their savior.

~x~

13wolfsbane: I'll end it right there for you guys, since I'm filling a little lazy today for an odd reason.

Takuya: You're always lazy!

13wolfsbane: Not true.

J.P: Then prove one thing you weren't lazy about.

13wolfsbane: ... _*Thinks*_

J.P: Can't think of anything, can ya?

13wolfsbane: Shush! _*Continues to think*_

Takuya: She can't think of one.

J.P: No sir, she can't.

13wolfsbane: _*Glares at the two*_ How about you both shut up before I get angry. Like I said, I'm feeling a little lazy to write the rest of this, so to make up for the late update and some confusion of the chapter, I'll be giving you a sneak preview of my Halloween special "Alice Human Sacrifice" coming out this year! Here's the preview:

~x~

The shadow had been watching in a hidden black-lit void, where light rarely ever comes from the mirror gate before the shadow. It was watching five humans in the forest, enjoying their youth as they did without a care in the world. There were two girls and three boys, two of them twins. Those human teens shouldn't be in the forest, where evil things would get them and show such indescribable horrors. These five teens, it seems they weren't afraid of the evils that lurked there at night. They seemed... _brave_.

The shadow began to think, and think it did. They were perfect subjects. Each one with different personalities, and different fears and madness hidden within each of them. Waiting to spring open, out into the world of dreams.

The shadow turned away, looking don at four pairs of cards it held with different symbols: Spade, Diamond, Club, and Heart: Each with a different effect on the person that it is given to. It began to think, what wonders would happen if these cards were given to these humans? Would the world of dreams be complete?

Maybe so, but if the effects of the cards did not work on at least one, then maybe the dream world, _Wonderland_, would have its _Alice_. Yes, only the _true_ Alice is able to go to Wonderland. Wonderland needed an Alice.

_-And these cards will decide that, one by one._

The shadow looked back up at the humans in the mirror gate, seeing how normal and careless their lives are. _But no more_; once they were given a card, everything they knew will be twisted and sanity will be ripped from them. How fun that would be.

_Time to find Alice..._

~x~

13wolfsbane: And there you have it, folks!

Takuya: We're gonna die in that story, aren't we?

13wolfsbane: Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Again, I apologize for the lateness and the confusion. Byes! v

Takuya: I want a lawyer.

J.P: Yeah, that's getting old, Taki.

Takuya: ...Shut up.


	28. Remembrance

Chapter 28: Remembrance

13wolfsbane: Hi guys! 13 here to say that I'm not dead, and that I am very sorry for not updating any sooner when I said I would be. A lot of crap has happened to me since we got the new/old computer, and I've been feeling a little depressed lately and had a somewhat "break-down" due to some personal family relating stuff, and I didn't feel like writing anything at all. I kept avoiding coming to this site and worked on other things besides my stories. Again, I apologize for that, I am truly, deeply sorry for that! Don't be mad at me please! Well, now that I'm back, it's time to get another crack at writing on here again, still a little depressed, but I can get over it. This is the perfect distraction from the personal stuff, anyways. XD This chapter is basically going back into the past starting from Koji's POV in the beginning from last chapter and then goes back to third-person. I'm only planning two side chapters for this story before going back to the actual storyline, cause I still have writer's block at that chapter. Well, I guess that's enough explaining for now, time to get a move-on with the side chapter. Ready Koji?

Koji: Do I have to?

13wolfsbane: Yes, you do, but only for the beginning of this chapter is all.

Koji _(Sigh)_ Fine, but this better be the only time, got it?

13wolfsbane: I won't make any promises. Also, please forgive me again, I'm not that good at writing in 1st person. ACTION!

~x~

"Hey Koji, what did you dream about last night?" Takuya had asked me right after Tommy had finished explaining his dream.

Takuya had started up this "weird dream" conversation just a moment ago, and all of a sudden he got us all talking. Heck, he even managed to get Yin into this (and that surprised me, since she always stays out of these kinds of talk.) Knowing Takuya, and I do thanks to this world we're all in, he doesn't like the silence as much as some of us do. He probably wanted to start something going before anything else became any more uncomfortable and awkward.

And to be honest, I was kind of relieved when he spoke up, 'cause I was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable myself.

Hands deep in my pants pockets, I shrugged my shoulders to Takuya and said in a nonchalant way, "The only thing I dreamt of that weird enough for me to handle was about you and J.P, Takuya."

Takuya continued to look at me, wanting me to say more and give as much detail as half of the others did. I gave him a slight glare as I shuddered from that dream-_more of a nightmare if not anything else_, I thought. "Just to let you know, it scared half of my life right out of me when I had it, and hopefully, it will not happen in real life."

"So tell us happen with me and Taki," J.P decided to added in, suddenly popping up to the right side of me and slung his arm around my shoulder. "C'mon, Koji, tell us, and don't leave out any of the details. I bet we were a lot cooler than you were, huh? Well, what was it?"

I shot a look at J.P before simply answering back at him. "I think you two were just annoying the hell out of me as usual, the only difference was that the two of you were doing some sort of weird dance along with it."

"They were dancing," I heard Yin comment-well of a question than a comment, but not important right now.

"Yeah, and for some reason they had their hands over their own heads and shaking their body from side to side... really creepy and disturbing if you ask me."

"I think they were doing the _Caramelledansen_, Koji." Yin said again, and as I turned to look at her, she had this look of disgust wash over her. I think she had the same idea that I had. "I'd call that one hell of a nightmare."

_It was, indeed, _I mentally commented and shuddered in complete silence just remembering it.

What only seemed like seconds, the next person went on to carry out the random conversation. I blocked out everything they were saying by this time, I needed at least some time to myself to think. It was still noisy with most of them talking at a loud volume, but they would be concentrating on the topic more than on me for just a little while.

The dream- well, _nightmare_- that I told the others was just something that happened only the other night ago. I kept last night's dream to myself. I think it would count as a weird dream, actually, but I didn't want the others to know about. It might start up some questions that I may not know the answers to- not yet. About me, about Yin, and my feelings for her.

It was more than a dream, more of a memory from when I was a kid, when Yin and I were-

_-"You wanna be friends?"-_

Her voice of that time echoed throughout my mind, bouncing back and forth, hitting from each wall of my skull until it hurt. My dream, it was back to that time, before all of this happened, before I met Koichi and my friends, before he died-

-to when she smiled at me and became my first friend.

~x~

Eight year old Koji Minamoto had no idea on where his father was taking him today. It was true that his dad had the day off to spend time with him, and that his new step-mom was letting them have some father/son quality time together. He wasn't taking him to martial arts class, that's for sure, there were no classes scheduled for today. So where was he taking him? All his dad said to him was that they were going to meet an old friend of his, nothing about afterwords.

Just what was he planning?

_Dad said that we'd be meeting his friend in the park around twelve fifteen, wonder what time it is_, Koji thought as he and his father sat waiting on a nearby bench. Not a lot of people were out at the park on a nice cool day like this, Koji rarely saw anyone there at all. It was nice and quiet.

It had been a first in a long time, before his dad had ever met Satomi, that they both spend time together. Just the two of them, and not _her_, his step-mom.

Koji noticed his father rising from where he was seating, looking forward to the side of him. Koji followed his stare, curious at what grabbed at his attention. To his surprise, it was his martial arts instructor, Yuki Ikumi, that he saw as well as-

The expressions on his small face quickly changed from surprise to resentment. He saw her hiding behind him, peeking her head out as she did with unsteady eyes, almost scared while looking right at him. Her small hands were holding onto the end of her father's shirt, never wanting to let go of it. Why is that girl here?

"Long time no see, Kousei, how've ya been?" Yuki said to his father, smiling as he done this.

"Yuki," his father greeted in turn, "it's been a while since we've last met face-to-face. How have you been?"

"I've been okay." Yuki answered Koji's father with the usual kind smile on his face. Koji became nervous when his stare had suddenly fallen upon him, orbs of dark sapphire looking as if directly into his soul, his smile never once fading. The martial arts instructor was very kind and nice, but there was a part of him, for some reason, that seemed frightening. Koji didn't know why, but it just felt like it. "This must be your son, Koji, correct? I believe I had him and my daughter demonstrate in class for me." He said with that smile, looking back between him and_ that _girl behind him.

Koji'd nearly jumped out of his skin when his father, Kousei, pushed him forward slightly with as much gentleness, without any sign of harsh gestures. The small boy stumbled only a bit- just a bit- before bowing to the older man that stood in front of him. He didn't want to seem rude or anything, he was taught better than that to honor his elders. _But that girl's a different story-_

He heard his mentor give off a small chuckle, maybe to himself. "He's well-mannered," Yuki looked back at his daughter, with the nervousness still in her sapphire jeweled eyes and hidden from sight. "Right, Yin?"

The girl, Yin, had only looked at him once, the rest of the time she tried avoiding his own stare, remaining behind her father. Now noticing it, there were some differences between this girl and Yuki: the older man had that intimidating aura encircling around, that whenever he would look at anyone would probably make them shake in their boots. The girl was completely the opposite of him, there was nothing intimidating about her, she looked as fragile as glass, her small arms as skinny that it would break as a sing twig would with not much force. She was just a scared little girl, always hiding behind her father to have him take care of her-

Another annoying girl is all she is, just a nuisance.

"So this is the famous Yin I've been hearing about. She looks just like you, Yuki."

"That's what Mia says, too!" Yuki looked at his daughter again, gently placing a hand at her back, which caused her to stare her big blue eyes up at him with a little of uncertainty. Yuki smiled at his daughter lovingly as a father would "It's alright." He simply said to her, as he brought her out of her hiding place to in front of him. She had her arms and hands behind herself, short black hair let loosely down with a clip on the side. She appeared intimidated before the boy, eyes still wavering here and there.

There was only one thing that kept repeating itself like a broken record in Koji's mind: Just what were their fathers planning with this?

~x~

It had only been a few minutes, and Koji was already annoyed to the fullest. First off, what was his father thinking? He had no idea that his old friend was his self-defense instructor, he could at least told him that part. And second off, there was his daughter, Yin. She just had to tag along with him, didn't she? That girl was always with him, and it irritated him. She was so full of herself, just because-

_-just because she still has a real mom-_

She had what he wanted, what he longed for, yearned it. That girl didn't have a step-mom like he did, her real mom didn't die. For that he hated her.

Both Koji and Yin had been sitting at the bench for about a minute or two in dead awkward silence, not once giving a side glance at one another or even trying to bother to start up a conversation. Their dads had went off to get some drinks for them all, leaving the two children by themselves for the time being. He groaned, he didn't like one bit of this day. _Thanks a lot, dad,_ Koji thought angrily.

Koji finally gave in to some sort of curiosity nagging at him as he quickly glanced at Yin. She had her head lowered and her hands clutched the end of her light-colored dress. She had not once bothered to look at him, and when she did she was scared of him. He made a face, sighing roughly with an expression of defeat. _If dad brought me here just to talk with her, then fine!_ "Hey." He saw the girl almost jump to her feet and made a small meek sound when he spoke, in a harsh agitated tone that a child like him shouldn't even know how it should sound. Her head had risen only just a little bit, but not enough for him to fully see her face, for most of it was blocked by the strands of hair falling over. Still, she didn't look at him, her gaze remaining a head of her. Koji sighed again, he'd gotten her attention in way, and now he didn't know how to start this talk.

_Too late to back off now_, he thought. _C'mon, Koji, think of something already! You can't just sit here and say nothing to-_

"I have a question..."

The sound of sheepish voice surprised him, that was the first she'd spoken in the last couple of minutes. "U-um... w-what?" Koji actually stuttered with his words, looking back at Yin.

She took her time with her question, her voice remaining as quiet and sky, and she turned her head half way to him, some hair covering less of her face now. "Why do you keep you hair like that?"

His hair only close to her length of hair; right at the shoulder, pulled back in a quick tie with some loose strands falling onto his face here and there. There were a few kids at one of his old schools that bullied him because of how he kept his hair, saying that he resembled a girl. _Is she trying to make fun of me, too?_ "Why you wanna know?"

"Just... because, I guess." There was an unsure tone in her voice, blue orbs narrowed slightly.

Koji gave her a look before answering back. "Why should I tell you? You'll just make fun of me like everyone else if I said anything." Everyone was the same after all, nothing really mattered to any of them. And she couldn't be any more different from the rest.

"I won't."

"Huh?"

"I won't make fun of you," now she turned to face him fully, all strands of hair completely out and away from her face. He saw something in her eyes, a glint of something he hardly saw in some people. He stomach did a flip for an odd reason, as he looked at her. She wore a mask that showed honest truth, a look that held no lies from her. "I promise."

The sides of his face felt warm, and he'd begun to act nervous. What was he nervous about? Why should he be? "Okay, fine!" A grunt noise came out of his mouth, staring the other way to avoid staring at her. Why? He didn't know. "My mom had long hair before she died, it was something similar to like how I'm wearing mine, but only longer.

"I don't really remember much about my mom, and I only have this one picture of her in my room. My dad wanted to cut my hair a while back, but I told him I wanted to keep as it is, because it reminded me of mom.

"But because I kept it long like this, I've been teased a lot and been called a girl at my old schools. I don't really care what other people say about me, I'm going to keep my hair like this." It was only then that Koji realized how much he had been talking. He'd said too much, and she probably thinks that he was some sort of weirdo or something. Whatever, he just said that he didn't care what others thought and said about him, he'd be hypocritical if he backed down on his own words. _Dummy!_

"Those kids shouldn't be making fun of you!" Her words surprised him again, completely catching him off his guard. "It's just mean to be picked on, and it hurts, too!"

"What?" What does she mean by that? Wait- was she...?

"People shouldn't tease you just because you like your hair a certain way, or that your skin's lighter from the others- it doesn't give anyone the right to make others feel bad. It's just plain mean!"

Koji found his own words caught in his throat, not sure of what to say, or to think for that matter. It was obvious that she's been in a similar situation he was in. "I never imagined that you would be one to be picked on." Koji said.

She took her time answering him, clutching at the edges of her dress. "Papa doesn't know, so please to tell him."

_So her dad doesn't know about this...?_ "But why?"

Yin looks at him, there was a flash of worry and hurt coming across her features, then went back to normal. "I wonder what's keeping our dads, they should have been back a while ago, right?" Koji hadn't expected her to change the subject on him like that, with sudden shifting expressions. What was with this girl, anyways?

But now that she brought it up, where were their fathers? It didn't exactly take this long to get a couple of drinks. _They might be hiding somewhere watching us, I guess. Sheesh, what ARE they planning_, Koji mentally sighed. _I swear, if they try anything weird-_

"Your name is Koji... right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry if I made you mad."

Okay, now he was confused. Just what was this girl apologizing for? Okay, yeah, there were a few things that he envied her with and was a little-a _little_- jealous about her life. This girl is something else, he thought. "Okay, just what was that about? Why're you apologizing?"

"About the other day in self-defense, when you told me..."

_'Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean Ill treat you like everyone else. To them you may be nice, but to me... you're nothing but a spoiled kid.'_

Oh... _that_. "I think I should be the one apologizing for that time, I mean- I did go a little too far with what I said. I... was just-"

"It's okay." Yin said as politely with a smile similar to Yuki's, only not as mature and masculine as his. "I'm pretty sure you went through a lot or something, so you don't have to say it if you don't want to. Papa said the reason people lash out at others is because... um, what was it again... um- Oh yeah! It's because they're sad and need someone to help them, even if they don't want anyone to." She looked satisfied with her words, including the ones of which she had quoted from her father.

Once again, he was left without words to be spoken. Looking at her now, her smile kind and gentle, he felt his features heating up once more and his stomach did flips for the oddest and unbeknownst reasons to even himself. Why was he acting like this? And why was it when he was with her?

Though he had to admit-not aloud, of course (that would be embarrassing!)-he was starting to warm up to her. Yin wasn't what he had thought of her so far; didn't seem the bit spoiled, didn't even bother talking about herself like most girls do (including the loud ones, but Yin wasn't like either of those types of girl.) There was also the fact that she was in the same boat as he was on being picked on by bullies. And they were both too stubborn to tell their parents about it, but knowing their folks, they could have already known about it without even saying a single word of it. To make long story short-they were the same, and Yin was alright.

Koji managed to take his gaze off her, feeling the on coming blush across his face was not helping much to ease his nervousness. "You're weird, you know that?"

All she did was giggle in the softest tone he's ever heard from her. "Yeah, I guess I am weird, huh?" Yep, she was definitely something else. "Say, you wanna be friends?" Yin added, and Koji could only stare at her in disbelief. It was the first time anyone had ever asked to be friends with him.

He hesitated on answering her. It wasn't that she said anything wrong or offended him; he never had friends before, and he didn't know how to act or be like one either. He was always moving because of his dad's job, so he'd never had any time to make any friends, he was always alone. He'd always figured that friends would get in the way and would probably annoy him, and in the end they would just end up leaving him or he would leave them. It would work, would it, thought the young raven haired boy.

"Is something wrong?" Koji sees the expression, almost recognizable as hurt, over her small light-toned face.

"N'ah! Nothing's wrong." He finally spoke, and for the first time the entire afternoon today, he smiled at her with kindness. There was no harshness, or any kind of resentment or anger in his eyes, nothing of the sort. "I guess I wouldn't mind having a friend for once."

Yin smiled with such glee at his words, features brightening up as the laughing sun set above them. She then laid out her right hand to him, all other fingers but the small pinky finger rolled up. Koji had seen this gesture before, at school and self -defense classes as well-

-some sort of a promise, right?

"I really want us to be friends for a long time," Yin said, "and I don't want anything to ever come between us."

He was taken by her words and determination, she really did mean to be friends with him- she wanted to be his friend. Smiling, he lifted up his own right hand and made the same gesture at she had done. Koji then hooked his pinky finger around hers and locked them together as if in a tight knot. "It's a promise, Yin."

"It's a promise, Koji." She repeated with his name, and they both began to laugh together at their newly found friendship.

And it was just then that their fathers had just returned from their time-consuming venture, making an excuse of there being a long line at the stands and they both had to wait a while just to get them all drinks. But Koji knew all too well, with not that many people at the park this afternoon, they were making that up.

Typical grown-ups.

~x~

It was before I knew it, I had already made a friend. The first friend I've ever met, a friendship that had ever lasted the longest in my childhood without moving for once. There were things that only the two of us can understand about each other, things that only we would know. She had been there for me countless of times whenever I felt down about something.

I wish I only had done the same for her.

But I didn't.

And to this day, I regret the moment where I let everything go, that friendship of which I had treasured throughout my life, my being, slip right through my hands when I left her. When everything changed.

When she smiled for the last time.

~x~

13wolfsbane: Again, sorry that this was a couple of months late. Like I said, I was depressed for a little while and didn't feel like writing anything. Well, now that all the drama is _finally_ over, and I am now off my little (or long) hiatus and can get back to writing again! YAHA!

Koji: And the torture continues...

13wolfsbane: Quiet you. Well, hoped you enjoyed this really late chapter, and again, sorry. And I still suck at writing first person. Byes!

Koji: ...I'm not even going to say anything.


	29. All Good Things Come To An End

Chapter 29: All Good Things Come To An End

13wolfsbane: I'm sorry that this is out really, really, really late, but in all honesty, I was trying to avoid finishing it. It hit just a little too close to home in a way. Well, please enjoy, and if it doesn't make sense, I apologize.

~x~

I was always so sure that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. That no one would understand how I felt, or would they even try. Then one day I met Yin, and through our dads we became close friends, _best_ friends. It's funny, I've never expected things to turn out the way it did for us, and before I knew it I was starting to like her... a lot. We have been inseparable since that day in the park.

~x~

Koji had waited up near the front of the building, watching parents come and go with their children. The self-defense class was partially empty, only a few remaining number of students still waiting for their ride or simply just hanging out for a while. The clock near the entrance had read three-forty.

He had been waiting for Yuki and Yin to come. His father had to work late today and wouldn't be home until around eight probably. Usually when this happened his step-mother, Satomi, would be the one to pick him up. Sadly (and thankfully at the same time) Satomi had a few errands she needed to get done so he was left without a ride home. This has occurred only a few times when one wasn't available. Well, no big. It's not like he wasn't used to it.

"Koji!"

The raven haired boy jumped barely an inch when he heard her call out his name. Koji turns around, seeing a mixture of blurs in front of his eyes, and there was what felt like a pair of small arms snaking around him. His face began to heat up to a light shade of pink with hers so close to his. _A little too close,_ He thought nervously. And you'd think he be used to those sneak attack hugs of hers by now.

"Yin," the boy started with the girls' name. "Um... d-do you mind?"

She blinked twice and smiled shyly at him before breaking away, the warmth she left already dissipated to the cool air in the room. She giggled such a sweet and innocent laugh, her little hands straightening her yellow sunflower dress before connecting them behind her back. "Heh, sorry."

Koji tried to look irritated, but failed to do so, smiling back at her. It seems that ever since these two become friends four months ago, Koji hasn't been as irritated and angry as he was once before. Maybe there was something about this new-found (and first) friendship with this girl? Or maybe it was an effect Yin had? Either way, it was changing him. A change that he didn't mind, for once.

He lets his free hand on top of her head, allowing it to make her hair into such a mess. Yin made a face at him. She said to him once that she hated it when people did that. Her father did it all the time, so it shouldn't be any different when he does it. _Apparently Yuki is the only one to get away with it._ Still, Koji found it cute when she's like this. Koji stifled a laugh from creeping out of his mouth when she tried fixing her hair back.

"It's not funny," she said, puffing air into her cheek, causing the sides of her face to swell up like balloons. Koji explodes into laughter, he couldn't help it. It was hard for even him to keep a straight face if she was going to blow air in her cheeks like that.

He knew he shouldn't laugh, but what else could he do? Ow! His stomach was aching now. Koji hadn't laughed this hard since... well, ever! He rarely ever laughed so much as he has right now. Ow. Not again.

"Meanie!" The girl began to pout.

The historicalness began to die down finally. "Sorry, _Yinni_."

"Don't call me that." Yin really hated it when he called her by that nickname. Koji never knew why, but she just did. At least it was a lot better than the other one he gave her.

"Okay then, _princess_." He shrugs with a tired grin.

"Not that one either."

See? A lot better than that one.

Koji glanced around right and left of the girl, looking for someone who was missing from this small little pair hanging around the front. "Where's your dad?"

"Papa had to make a call to mama," she went down to a wall with pairs of different shoe sizes fit into small cubby holes. She grabbed hers out of the cubby, an identical pair of soft sun yellow and tiny ribbons attached to the sides. "He's taking us to the park again before going to my house."

The park. The same one their dads took them to? Could be, he only knew of one park near this street alone, and he doubt Yin knew any other than that one.

Thinking of that park reminded him of when they made that pinky promise on that one bench. He smiled. He considered it to be one of the actual best days he's had.

_"I really want us to be friends for a long time, and I don't want anything to ever come between us."_

_Didn't want anything to come between us, huh_? That would be nice, wouldn't it?

"Earth to Koji! You in there?"

Koji finally took notice to Yin waving her hand back and forth in front of his face, staring at him curiously.

This call was going to take a while, wasn't it?

~x~

Basically I spent the entire day with Yin and her dad at the park. It was fun, I actually had a good time with them, and so I had no complaints.

At some point on, Yin asked me about something I can't remember very well, something about a favorite story or something...? Anyways, somehow that subject led us to make another promise to each other (and don't ask how it was led to this, because even I don't know how.) I said that I wouldn't leave her side, that no matter what happened I would always be there for her. I guess I was promising to be her _knight_ if you put it in other terms. ('The heck did I just say?)

Dad always said to me that I had a crush on Yin, and I would always deny it. Sure she was a girl, but she was also my first best friend. I didn't want to think about having any kind of feelings for her. Looking back at it now, I guess I _did_ have crush on Yin, and I didn't even realize it then. We were so close and always together almost all the time. That feeling must have grown since that time in my life.

Months went by, seasons changing in its regular slow pace from the warmth of Summer to the freezing air of Winter; the once green leaves that had been filled with life began to change to shades of orange, yellow, and brown and whither to the snowy-white cold ground. The month of December has finally come, and on the seventeenth this month is when everything took their toll on everyone.

December 17... When all the good things came to an end.

~x~

It had already begun to snow down town that day. It was just about everywhere; on top of buildings, sidewalks, plants, trees, just about everywhere Koji could see. He and his parents had just finished shopping for today, making a little side trip on the way back home. The three had come to a halt at a crossroad, remaining still as long as the glare from the red light was shown.

Yin's birthday was just a day away, and Koji had already gotten her present hidden in his coat pocket; a necklace consisting with two layers of black strings and a clear crystal hanging at the bottom of the lower string. He saved up enough of his allowance to buy it; it was good timing that his parents need to buy some supplies for the surprise party tomorrow.

Koji could see it; the look on Yin's face when she and her mother enter their house covered in decorations, Koji, his parents and Yuki coming out of their hiding places yelling "Surprise," and then the cake and presents. The grown-ups planned the party out, while Koji had his own little plan on how to give the necklace he held to her. Probably when both of their parents are busy conversing with each other, he would give her her present neatly wrapped in a small baby blue box tied with a satin white ribbon along with an iris flower attached to it. _Hopefully, it'll go well_, Koji tried to reassure himself.

"Excited about tomorrow, Koji?" His father question him, bringing him out of his own world and back to the reality he lived in. Koji nodded and smiled, giving his father his silent answer. Kousei smiled in return, "I'll take it as a 'yes' then."

"I bet when Yin sees what you got her, she'll be thrilled to receive it," Satomi spoke to the young boy.

Yeah... Yeah, she probably _will_ be thrilled. And he would be really happy to see her wear it.

A chilly wind breezed by them, causing Koji's body to shiver. It was cold today, a lot colder than what he'd expected it to be. The sky carried not a single ray of sunshine, blocked by the many clouds of tinted gray. Looked like a storm was brewing overhead. Hopefully the weather won't get too bad tomorrow.

"Koji, look over there." Satomi's hand landed on the left shoulder of the small boy, while her other gestured across from them. Koji glances over at the direction his step-mother pointed to in such a gleeful way, his countenance brightened from his usual solemn expressions. Yin and her mother, Mia, were just on the other side of the road, waiting for the lights to change to green as they were. What a coincidence that they would meet here. Or maybe their parents planned their meeting for the special occasion tomorrow?

Well coincidence or not, he was still glad to see her.

Yin and her mother hadn't noticed them yet, both conversing with each other to let time pass. Just mother and daughter together.

_Hang on._ Where's Yuki? He wasn't with the two females across from him. Maybe he had to work today, but he was given two days off to prepare for Yin's birthday, so he couldn't be. Maybe he was called in or something, he didn't know. It was just a little... _weird_ to see the Ikumis without the father with them.

The sound of the younger Ikumi girl's voice brought him out of thought, Koji taking notice that she was looking towards his direction, smiling so brightly as she's always have. But she hadn't seen him; she wasn't smiling at him, waving her frail hand in the air. "Papa!"

Yuki? Here? But where was he? Koji didn't see the older man anywhere from the side opposing him, so maybe... As Koji looked around his side, he spot a man with black hair and eyes of dark shades of blue, with a smile as gentle as the wind and clear sky itself. Koji hadn't realized how close her father was near him until now. He wanted to speak up, to say hello- a word to him at least, but he didn't. Something prevented him from speaking; no words formed at the tip of his tongue, silence filled the cold air when he opened his mouth. Koji stood still staring at him, watching him as he was the only to move forward from the frozen crowd.

A noise, there was a booming noise loud as thunder, getting louder and closer by the second. The people surrounding him became frantic as shrieks went on. Koji didn't know what was going on, switching glances from right to left and lead back to the only man walking across the gray shaded road. _I don't understand, what the heck is going on?_

"Yuki," Kousei's voice began to boom with incredible fear trailing in it. "Watch out! Move!"

The noises began to blend in with each other, mixing words and shouts as loud screeching drew closer and closer and closer. "Koji," cried his father just before bent down to the young boy's level, blocking his view from the streets and his arms intertwined around him. _Dad? What are you- What's the matter? What's going on? What about Yuki? What's happening?_ Questions filled the boys' mind at a rapid pace, trying his hardest to free himself from his father's grasps-

Then silence came, the screaming ceased to exist the moment Kousei dropped down to his son. Everything but his fathers' and his own heart beat became inaudible, their surroundings still as time itself had become. Koji didn't like this; something was wrong, very wrong. Why didn't his father move? What happened to Yuki? What was-

_"PAPAAAAA!"_

~x~

I was never able to give Yin that necklace. With everything that happened that day, I doubt that she would want it.

There were times that I went over to her house to comfort her, to make sure to give her what she needed in that time of mourning. She would be crawled up in a ball on her bed, a blank stare on her face as she looked at nothing; she saw nothing and responded to nothing. When I called her by her name or the nicknames I gave her, she did nothing. There wasn't anything I could do for her. She wasn't anything more than an empty shell of what was once herself.

It was about almost a week since Yuki died; my dad announced we were going to move again on the day of the funeral. Of course, I became mad at my father and refused to go anywhere away from Yin.

I refused and refused, making such a big fuss out of things until my dad change his mind. I even went to Satomi for back-up.

But whatever I did was in vain; dad needed to work to support us, and once a decision was chosen, there was no way in changing in his mind. It was selfish of me, I know that now, but I became attached to the home I lived in, created so many memories in it. I became attached to the life I had with the Ikumis, I had not one single intention of leaving all of this behind.

And the promise Yin and I made to each other.

It was the day of the funeral, the day that my family and I would leave our home for another and the people we knew. It was snowing that day as well.

Yin had gone missing after the burial, so I went looking for her. She was nowhere to be found with her mother or any of the grown-ups in the area. I found her crying into a tree little ways away from the funeral home, out of sight so not a single living soul would find her. It was the first time I had ever seen her cry.

~x~

The boy stood in his place watching over the weeping girl before him. Her wet face buried into her hands, a few hics muffled in her sad sobbing. He disliked seeing this, never had he seen Yin cry, and it was enough to wring his heart out.

"Why," she managed to utter out of her throat. "Why papa...? Why did it have to be...?" It was this reason that he didn't want to leave, at a time like this, seeing her in this form that wasn't really her, this was the reason he didn't want to leave. Leaving her alone was not what he promised.

Yin kept repeating why's over and over again followed by sad sobs. "Yin..." She twitched at her name, slowly turning towards his direction, tears streaming down blue orbs that watched him freeze. Sad, negative emotions played out, destroying any trace of positive emotions. The girl before him was different- no that wasn't it. Part of her was no longer there.

"Koji," The girl called his name timidly, as if it were the first time that the two of them had ever met before. "Koji… Papa is… Papa is…" More tears roll down her cheeks the more she spoke, raising her hands to her dampen face to wipe them off. A failed attempt, the tears wouldn't stop coming.

How was he supposed to tell her in the state she was in? How was he going to say that he was moving away from her, and probably won't be able to see each other again? How was he supposed to tell her something like that after the promise they made? At a time like this?

He was going to hate himself for doing this, but time was running out and he had to leave after the funeral service was done. "Yin, I can't keep my promise anymore." He felt like something had just grabbed his insides and twisted them all around when he spoke.

Confused at first, expressions changing as she questions the boy. "What do you mean by that? Koji, what are you talking about?"

"My dad…" How should he say it, without hurting Yin anymore she's already been through? "I'm moving away, Yin, to another house."

"You're leaving…?"

"Yeah." Koji hesitated on his answers; afraid of what will happen afterwards.

"But we'll still see and visit each other, right? Right Koji?"

The boy remained quiet, biting down on his lower lip from saying any more than he would have wanted to say.

"Why aren't you answering me? We will still-"

"We can't."

"But why…?"

"I'm moving away," Koji repeated, "somewhere far away. So far away that we can't see each other again."

"We… but…"

"I'm sorry, Yin, but its part of my dad's job and-"

"But you promised."

She didn't let him- no, she didn't allow him to finish his sentence. This tone, so suddenly changed from anguish to something he didn't recognize. What was it? And why was it coming from her?

Her hands formed a tight round shape, one he right away knew as a fist, trembling as it clenched tighter together until the knuckles turned white. "You promised you wouldn't leave my side, that you would never leave me alone or make me sad or cry. You promised that no matter what happens you'd never leave me alone."

Koji tried to get a good look at the girl's face before him, but her bangs shield any view, exposing only her quivering mouth. "Yin, you don't understa-"

"Shut up!" That was the first he'd heard her shout. Her bangs moved out of her eyes finally, which now flared at him in a familiar sight of what his used to look like.

Anger.

"You lied to me!"

This wasn't her.

"You promised and yet you lied to me!"

This wasn't the Yin he knew for the past few months.

"You lied about never leaving me!"

It couldn't be.

"Yin I didn't lie about anything, I would never lie or hurt you. I promised, didn't I?"

There was no way this was her.

"Liar! Liar! Stop lying! Just stop!"

She wasn't going to listen to him; she made it pretty clear as she shouts at him. She's wasn't going to give him a chance to explain himself properly, nor did he think he'll ever be able to now. His time was running really short. If she would just listen to him...

"I'm not lying!"

_"Yes you are!"_

It hurt. It really hurt. Her words were like carving knives being repeated stabbed into his heart. He was already feeling guilty doing this to her, but this just more weight to it. Koji didn't want to hurt her, but apparently he had already done it without him knowing.

Yin stop shouting, trying to wipe away the rest of salty tears that still streamed down her cheeks.

Koji began to move towards her, reluctantly stopping himself in his own tracks. He heard his father calling from afar. _No not yet_, he thought desperately, _please not yet!_ "Yin-"

"Just go away."

"Yin-"

"Leave me alone," she cried out in tears this time. "I hate you Koji Minamoto! I hate you!"

_She didn't mean it. Please, _please_ tell me she didn't mean it, please!_ As much as I didn't like it, she probably did. He couldn't blame her. He hated himself for even doing this.

Koji's father called out once more, alerting the boy it was time to leave. Sadly, Koji turned his back to her and walked slowly away from her, holding back any possible tears that dared to sting and blur his vision. He wasn't going to look back; it would just make this situation worse than it was already.

"I'm sorry, Yin..."

~x~

That was the last thing I said to her before we left. I never got to say a proper goodbye to the remaining two Ikumis, nor did I give Yin her birthday present.

My family moved, our environments changing from one to another again. We went back to our regular cycle.

Within the week after the move I found that I was returning to my old angry self again, to someone who no one ever really understood. I wasn't able to make any more friends after that incident with Yin accusing me of lying to her, saying things that really hurt me if truth be told.

The next three years went by, and a couple of more moves from house to house, school to school, and... So on. As each day passed by, the times I have spent with Yin and her family started to fade away. One day I could hardly remember a certain day, and then I would remember nothing about it. This was probably because my family had no contact with the Ikumis within the years that I forgot all together. Heck, if you asked me where I have Yin's present, I wouldn't try to guess where it got lost in boxes.

...I guess this would also explain why when I saw Yin at the train station in Shinjuku I remembered nothing. Only until now in the Digital World at least.

But Yin still remembered everything in the past, even though she might have forgotten at some point as well.

"Earth to Koji. You in there?"

I must have been lost in my thoughts pretty deep, because I hadn't even notice Yin by my side. I take a glance at the others; they were still in that dream discussion Takuya brought up. Honestly, I was surprised; I must have been "gone" for about a good few minutes.

"Hey, you okay pretty boy?" Yin asked me with this worried expression masking her countenance. "You were out of it for a while."

My chest tightened with her familiar blue orbs watching me. Lately she's had that kind of effect on me. "Yeah, it's nothing."

It seemed like she was going to continue to pester on about it (if it's called pestering for this girl), but surprisingly stopped herself from doing so. With a sigh, she said "Well, if you say so, I guess."

Yin walked a little ahead of me to rejoin the group, leaving me to my thoughts once again. To think that the little girl I knew turned out to be the one helping us save this world. It was unbelievable.

_Then again, this world is full of surprises, isn't it?_

After all the things that have happened in this world (the good, bad, and ones that I don't even want to mention,) I've realized one thing. And to go back to being a total jackass for a moment, you'll have to find out in the future chapters, 'cause I'm not saying anything.


End file.
